Dulce Seduccion - Serie Sweet - 03
by roanva
Summary: Serena quería a Darien desde que le dio su primer masaje. ¿Qué te paguen por sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo, desnudo, con aceite, y expuesto delante de ella? Los sueños se hacen de cosas así. Ella encendió fuego en su interior y después corrió como un gato escaldado. ¿Y ahora se iba a ir con alguien más para que cumpliera todas sus fantasías?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Argumento

Era material de los sueños eróticos de...

Propietaria del salón, Serena Tsukino quería a Darien Chiba desde que le dio su primer masaje. ¿Qué te paguen por sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo, desnudo, con aceite, y expuesto delante de ella? Los sueños se hacen de cosas así. Sin embargo, el sexy sujeto fue ajeno a las señales que enviaba, hasta que terminó su último roce con algo extra. De hecho, el mejor extra que hubiera tenido.

Desafortunadamente, él le dio la vuelta demasiado tarde. Ahora Serena cambiaba de rumbo...

Ella era todo lo que él había soñado...

La mujer lo estaba volviendo loco. Ella encendió fuego en su interior y después corrió como un gato escaldado. ¿Y ahora se iba a ir con alguien más para que cumpliera todas sus fantasías? Por encima de su cadáver... Estaba más que dispuesto a darle todo lo que ella quería, tan pronto como terminara con esta descarada, iba mostrarle su propia marca de dulce seducción.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Uno

Serena Tsukino respiró hondo antes de empujar a un lado la cortina para entrar en la sala de masajes, donde Darien estaba presente en todo su esplendor glorioso, desnudo. Por supuesto, estaría sobre su vientre, con una toalla cubriendo su culo. Su culo muy apretado, magnífico.

Se puso un poco rígido cuando ella se acercó, el nudo de los músculos de su espalda lo traicionaba.

A pesar de lo que podía tratar de disimular, él no era inmune a ella. Ni de lejos. Ah bien, no importaba. Después de hoy, pasaría de su fijación con Darien Chiba. Tenía fantasías por vivir, un buen sexo por tener, y… bueno, ella se conformaría con el buen sexo. No había necesidad de dejarse llevar.

Tarareando, preparó sus provisiones y luego se giró al banquete de carne masculina que tenía frente a ella.

Antes, siempre había trabajado con su demostración de modestia y había dejado la toalla sobre él. Nunca había presionado para que se diera la vuelta para poder trabajar los músculos de la zona delantera, a pesar de que sabía muy bien que la única razón para que lo rechazara era porque no quería ser atrapado con una erección.

¿Pero y hoy? No estaba con un humor complaciente. ¡No! Esta era la última oportunidad de saborearle, y ella iba a disfrutar cada minuto de él.

Lo primero que hizo fue sacudir y tirar la toalla volando a través del cuarto. Él se sacudió y echó su mano hacia atrás a ciegas.

— ¿Qué demonios?—refunfuñó mientras se retorcía y maniobraba, todo a la vez, tratando de evitar darse la vuelta.

Ella sonrió y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros para empujarlo de vuelta a la mesa. Se calmó inmediatamente con su toque a pesar de que estaba tan tenso que le tomaría la mayor parte de una hora aliviar cada uno de sus nudos.

Él la deseaba. Pero de alguna manera, no quería desearla. Y eso la irritó. ¿Qué tenía ella de malo? No era como si fuera una enredadera, desesperada por amor y un compromiso.

La idea de que estuviera tan horrorizado por su atracción a ella le molestaba.

Tratando de aplacar su nueva tensión, se concentró en los músculos lisos de sus hombros mientras trabajaba sobre su piel bronceada. Pronto, la calma la invadió cuando se perdió en el intenso placer de tocarlo.

Se tomó su tiempo, decidida a hacerlo durar. Después de hoy dimitiría como su chica de masaje, y se iría a pastos más verdes, gracias a Yaten Kou.

Bueno, aunque no había hablado exactamente con él todavía. Había querido darle a él y a Serena tiempo para clarificar sus diferencias antes de que se dirigiera a Yaten. Pero era un tipo agradable, y estaba convencida de que la ayudaría. Rei había estado igualmente segura.

Una sonrisa soñadora curvó sus labios hacia arriba mientras se imaginaba la posibilidad de que Yaten organizara su fantasía sexual en The House.

Cuando Darien hizo un sonido, ella frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo. Había trabajado su camino hacia su culo, y tan pronto como comenzó a amasar sus globos apretados, él había soltado lo que podía ser descrito como una protesta estrangulada.

Quiso reírse, y tuvo que tragar con fuerza para evitarlo. Tenía que alejarlo de sus sueños y sacarlo de su cabeza. Infiernos, Darien Chiba estaba aquí, desnudo, bajo las yemas de sus dedos, y ella estaba fantaseando sobre quitarse su obsesión sobre él con otros dos tipos.

Sus dedos se arrastraron sobre las duras mejillas de su culo, antes de que ahuecara e hiciera rodar la carne flexible bajo las palmas de sus manos. Él hizo un pequeño sonido desesperado que la tuvo sofocando la risa otra vez. Aun así, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por pararla.

Había una pequeña cantidad de vello en su espalda que seguía por la hendidura, y lo siguió con la yema de su dedo. Él respiró hondo y se quedó completamente inmóvil mientras ella bromeaba con la región que había entre sus nalgas.

Entonces, como si ella nunca se hubiera atrevido a empujar los límites del masaje, se movió a sus gruesas piernas, magreando y moldeando los músculos abultados de sus muslos.

Hombre, adoraba tocarlo. Era adictivo. Se suponía que él obtenía el placer más grande en el masaje, pero ella no estaba segura que fuera así en este caso, porque ella estaba en el cielo.

Cuando llegó a sus pies, se pasó varios minutos masajeando el arco y empeine hasta que finalmente volviera a su cuerpo. Su boca se hizo agua mientras imaginaba seguir lo que ya había tocado con la mano, con su lengua. Pero no. Todavía no. No quería mostrar su jugada antes de la hora. Incluso si ahora tenía un impulso más fuerte de inclinarse hacia abajo y morderle directamente en el culo.

Su cabeza estaba de lado, su mejilla estaba apoyada en la almohada que ella le había proporcionado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero había líneas de tensión que se reunían en sus sienes. Ella las estiró hacia abajo para suavizarlas. Sus manos se deslizaron a través de la suave piel de su cabeza calva, luego a la base de su cráneo.

Según Rei Hino, Darien siempre había llevado el pelo largo y desgreñado… hasta el día que había perdido una apuesta con Helios Elysion y se vio obligado a afeitárselo completamente. Rei le había convencido que parecía más caliente con la cabeza afeitada y una perilla y le dijo que lo único que le faltaba era un pendiente para completar el look. Ella lo había llevado a Serena para que le perforara la oreja, y así comenzó la obsesión de Serena con Darien Chiba. Y hoy terminaría.

Impaciente, se preparó para poner fin a la tentación, separó sus manos de su piel y dio un paso atrás. Como era de esperar, él se movió y levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras miraba desesperadamente a su ropa que se había quitado anteriormente.

—Date la vuelta—ella le dijo tranquilamente.

Su mirada se encontró con la suya, y ella se estremeció con la intensidad de sus ojos verdes.

—No—dijo él—¡Ahora dónde demonios está mi traje, una toalla, o cualquier cosa!

No se reiría. No, no lo haría.

—Date la vuelta, Darien.

Había acero en su voz, y él pareció sorprendido por ello.

— ¿Qué demonios?

— ¿Temes que vaya a ver tu erección?—le preguntó con una voz inocente—En realidad, Darien, no te tenía por un cobarde. No es que una erección sea rara en mis clientes masculinos. Ahora date la vuelta y así podré terminar el masaje.

No añadió que sería el último.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, y como si respondiera al desafío, se dio la vuelta bruscamente, haciendo rodar su cuerpo desnudo hasta que se quedó sobre su espalda.

Su respiración la dejó ir en un gigantesco soplido. Oh mierda, pero "fuerte" no hacía justicia a la magnífica erección que sobresalía de su ingle.

Su mirada se quedó absolutamente fija en su polla. Quería envolver ambas manos alrededor de ella y bombearla, tocarla, acariciarla, y luego saborearla. Dios, quería conocer su sabor.

Ella calculó las medidas en su cabeza, porque maldita sea, era un poste. Largo y grueso. Había tenido alguna buena, pero nunca había tenido una así de hermosa. Sería una lamentable vergüenza si él no supiera qué hacer con ella. No es que le importara ya, porque el tiempo se había acabado.

—Si ya has acabado de mirar fijamente—chirrió él.

Hubo una indirecta de vergüenza en su voz, y ella sonrió antes de permitir que su mirada fuera a la deriva hacia arriba hasta unirse con la de él.

—Muy bonito—murmuró ella—Una tiene que preguntarse por qué te aguantaste tanto dolor por esconderla de mí.

Él murmuró varias maldiciones en voz baja.

— ¿Podemos sólo terminar esto?

—Oh, Sí—ronroneó cuando se acercó a él otra vez—Terminaré, de acuerdo.

Él la miró con cautela, con nerviosismo en sus ojos. Hombre inteligente. Se subió a la mesa y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, justo por debajo de esa agradable erección, que sobresalía. Esto iba a matarla para seguir de forma agradable y lento, pero estaba decidida a tenerle rogando antes de que todo terminara.

— ¿Qué demonios haces, Serena?

Las palmas de sus manos se reunieron en su abdomen y se deslizaron hacia arriba sobre su pecho cuando ella se inclinó sobre él. Lo miró sin pestañear.

—Tienes dos opciones. Puedes callarte y no decir ni una maldita palabra hasta que haya terminado o puedo amordazarte. En cualquier caso, voy a tenerte a mi manera.

Elevó una ceja cuando la miró.

—Maldita mujer que mandona estás hoy. ¿Qué te ha entrado?

—Bueno, ciertamente no tú—se quejó ella.

Él comenzó a decir algo más, pero ella le puso una mano sobre su boca.

—Ni una palabra, Darien—dijo ella suavemente.

Él la fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada más. Ella separó su mano, muy consciente de su polla que tocaba su vientre. Quiso quitarse cada pieza de su ropa, tan escasa como era.

Pero ahora, esto no era sobre ella. Entonces lo sorprendió mirando fijamente por debajo de su barbilla, y ella miró hacia abajo en la dirección de su mirada.

Se estaba concentrando en sus pechos. Sus tetas eran muy bonitas, redondas y llenaban el sujetador demasiado pequeño. Las tetas que estaban a punto de estallar fuera del top sin mangas que ella llevaba.

Descarada por su interés -no era como si ella no hubiera intentado durante meses conseguir que él la mirara- ella se inclinó hacia adelante un poco más para que consiguiera una mirada realmente buena.

—Estoy bastante segura de que estoy a punto de violar el código ético de mi profesión—dijo ella con voz ronca—Pero, ¿sabes qué? Va a merecer la pena.

Su cuerpo se tensó debajo de ella. Un estremecimiento subió por sus muslos y sobre su vientre tenso.

Ella se movió hacia atrás, deslizando las manos sobre su pecho también perfecto, por la fina línea de pelo que llevaba a su ombligo. Ya no capaz de contenerse, inclinó la cabeza y arremolinó su lengua alrededor de la hendidura poco profunda.

—Mierda—siseó él.

Ella sonrió mientras se alejaba. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de su polla mientras se deslizó hasta las rodillas para darse más espacio.

Acero caliente. Estaba tan duro como una roca y palpitando en sus manos. Con ambas manos envueltas en su pene, aún tenía cinco centímetros libres por encima de su agarre. Hombre, oh, hombre, lo quería dentro de ella, llenándola. Estaba hecho para el placer de una mujer.

Él contuvo el aliento cuando ella bajó la cabeza. Su lengua salió disparada y remontó una delicada línea alrededor de la cabeza. Entonces lo sorbió con fuerza dentro de su boca, tomándolo entero y profundo.

Su espalda se apartó como un tiro de la mesa, los espasmos haciendo rebotar su cuerpo. Pero permaneció en silencio, como ordenó Serena.

Sabía totalmente masculino, como se imaginó que alguien tan grande y robusto como él sabría.

Fuerte. Y en partes iguales como el satén, cuando su lengua se deslizó sobre la suavidad de su eje, y áspero, cuando se encontró con las venas que palpitaban y la carne arrugada de su prepucio.

La corona de su polla estaba apretada. Sedosa en la parte de arriba, y fruncida alrededor del borde acampanado. Lamió con avidez en previsión de su liberación. No es que planeara dejar que eso sucediera en un buen rato.

Hizo una pausa y apartó su cabeza, manteniendo los dedos enroscados en la base. Ella levantó su mirada hacia él, sus ojos brillaban de lujuria. Sí, bueno, ella no iba a recrearse teniendo la gran idea de que la quería. Envuelve tus labios alrededor de la polla de un hombre y empuja tus pechos hacia él, y a él le importará una mierda sobre quién eres o sobre si existe una profunda atracción.

Ella se estremeció. Caramba, trata de no tomarlo como algo personal. Decidida a no volver a mirarlo, bajó los ojos y procedió a volverlo loco. Profundamente. Succionó. Tragó cuando ella lo tomó más profundo todavía. Tenía sus manos apretadas en puños en sus costados mientras se esforzaba hacia arriba para empujarse en su boca.

Y luego ella se detuvo. Le liberó despacio, dejando que sus labios se deslizaran sensualmente sobre su polla en su salida. Él se arqueó inútilmente hacia ella, pero ella apartó su cabeza fuera de su alcance.

—Maldita sea, Serena, ¿qué quieres?—preguntó desesperadamente.

Ella soltó su agarre sobre su polla y se echó hacia atrás hasta que su culo se apoyó sobre sus rodillas. Quedó nivelada con él.

—Quiero que ruegues.

La fulminó con la mirada.

—Yo no pido. Nunca.

Ella sonrió, aceptando su desafío.

—Bueno, veremos, Chiba.

Se inclinó abajo otra vez, levantando su polla de modo que la parte oculta fuera accesible. Con un golpe largo, lamió de la base a la cabeza y luego rodeó con su boca la corona. Le sorbió profundamente, tomándolo todo. Su nariz se encontró con los pelos cortos, crujientes de su ingle, y de todos modos, le sostuvo profundamente, succionando.

Su gemido rompió el aire. Estaba cerca. Realmente cerca. Pero estaba decidida a no ponérselo fácil.

¿Cuál era el punto en darle al hombre la mejor mamada de su vida si la fuera a hacer breve?

Quería que él la recordara. Que estuviera despierto por la noche, su piel deseándola. Quería que la deseara. Dándose cuenta que nunca la tendría otra vez. Si esto la hacía vengativa, oh, bien.

Él maldijo cuando lo acercó al clímax y luego se detuvo, haciendo que se deslizara lejos de la dulce liberación. Cuando se calmó, comenzó de nuevo, persuasiva e implacable.

La tercera vez que estuvo temblando bajo ella, a punto de estallar en su boca, ella se apartó de nuevo.

—¡Serena, por favor! Dios, sólo termínalo. Estoy… rogando.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras descendía, lo tomó con fuerza. Sus caderas se arquearon convulsivamente, su culo chocando contra la mesa mientras ella lo folló con su boca.

—Oh, Dios—suspiró—Joder. Serena. Voy a correrme.

Su agarre se apretó alrededor de él y ella trabajó su mano arriba y abajo en armonía con su boca.

Sus caderas se dispararon hacia arriba en un arco continuo. Su grito rasgó sobre sus oídos cuando se corrió en su boca, caliente y sedosa.

Ella lo tomó todo, succionando y tragando mientras temblaba bajo ella. Sus caderas cayeron cuando se estrelló de nuevo sobre la mesa, y lo siguió hacia abajo, su boca sin separarse de su polla.

Su mano enredada en su pelo, la primera vez que realmente la tocaba. Sus dedos rozaron su cuero cabelludo cuando casi tiernamente le acarició su pelo. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento, el placer de su tacto.

Luego, lentamente, se apartó, negándose a encontrarse con su mirada. No era el momento de sentirse alcanzada por las secuelas dulces-pegajosas postcoitales, cuando la mitad de lo que se decía era mentira y la otra mitad era el resultado de que el cerebro no funcionaba completamente bien después de un orgasmo alucinante.

Ella se deslizó de la mesa y enderezó su ropa. Cruzó el cuarto y cogió su ropa, y la toalla que había tirado lejos, que estaba caída descuidadamente. Se apresuró con ambos y luego se los tiró en dirección a Darien.

—Esto… es por cuenta de la casa—dijo ella, orgullosa por la firmeza de su voz—No estaré, sin embargo, disponible para futuras citas. Tendrás que buscar otro servicio de masajes.

Captó sólo un breve vistazo de la expresión de asombro en su cara antes de volverse y salir de la sala de masajes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Dos

Darien llegó rugiendo al estacionamiento de Hino and Sons Security y apagó el motor. Con un tirón irritado de sus llaves salió y cerró de golpe la puerta.

Caminó a zancadas hacia la entrada, mirando ceñudo durante todo el camino. Esa maldita bruja de Serena. Después de darle el clímax que rivalizó con el Monte Vesubio, había tenido el valor de despedirlo a él.

¿Qué clase de mierda estaba tratando de demostrar? Si quería su atención, la había conseguido sin dudas a lo grande. Después de semanas y semanas de frustración sexual interminable, sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas. La boca de Serena alrededor de su pene, y sus manos sobre su cuerpo, una zorra decidida a la seducción.

Sí, bueno, entonces se había convertido en un maldito iceberg. No sólo lo había echado -¿podría ser un cliente despedido?- sino que no había visto ni un pelo de ella en una semana. ¡Una semana! Cuando antes no podía darse ni media vuelta sin que ella estuviera allí, ahora había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Había ido a su salón, determinado a que ella, y nadie más, le diera un masaje. Sólo que esta vez él iba a tenerla en la mesa, bajo sus manos y boca. Imagina la sorpresa cuando una mujer que no había visto antes se presentó como la nueva masajista terapéutica de Serena.

Oh, infiernos no.

Se había dado media vuelta y se fue, dispuesto a estrangular a Serena. Directamente después de follarla hasta volverla loca.

Abrió de golpe la puerta de Hino and Sons Security, y caminó firmemente, yendo directamente a la oficina de Rei. Casi se chocó con Helios Elysion en el vestíbulo. Este comenzó a decirle algo cuando vio su cara y levantó las manos. Helios retrocedió, una sonrisa divertida en su cara.

—Te buscaré más tarde, compañero. Después de que hayas trabajado en el nudo de tu ropa interior.

—Jódete—refunfuñó Darien cuando empujó por delante de él.

Rei lo miró cuando entró en su oficina, sus cejas subieron. Por lo general él era mucho más tranquilo, sobre todo con Rei. Adoraba a esta muchacha hasta la muerte, pero hoy su paciencia estaba colgando de un hilo.

Puso sus manos en su escritorio y se inclinó para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Dónde-está-ella?

Rei parpadeó.

— ¿Perdón?

—Serena—gruñó— ¿Dónde infiernos se está escondiendo?

Una explosión de diversión brilló en los ojos de Rei, que solo sirvió para enfadar más a Darien.

—Te lo juro, Rei, si no me dices donde está, voy a estrangular este bonito cuello tuyo.

Si pensaba que la amenaza iba a conseguir lo que quería, estaba tristemente equivocado. Rei se rió en su cara.

— ¿Ella finalmente llegó a ti, Darien?

Cerró los ojos y estuvo tentado a golpearse con la cabeza en el escritorio. Dios le salvara de las mujeres imposibles. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, encontró a Rei mirándolo, un destello de acero en su expresión.

—Vamos, Rei—la engatusó—Se supone que soy un amigo.

—Lo que eres es un gilipollas.

Su boca cayó abierta. ¿Qué demonios pasó con la agradable Rei, la generosa que les hacía café y los cuidaba como una madre sin cesar?

Ella se puso de pie y se colocó delante del escritorio, apoyándose en él, sus labios enroscados en un gruñido.

— ¿No le haces caso durante semanas, actúas como si ella no existiera, y luego cuando te das cuenta, estás enojado porque ella no corre cuando tú chascas los dedos?

—No es que no me guste ver como una chica patea tu culo, pero Pop te quiere al teléfono—dijo Helios desde la puerta. La diversión era fuerte en su voz.

—¡Fuera!—Él y Rei dijeron a la vez.

Helios levantó las manos.

—Vale, vale. Sólo no me llaméis para limpiar el lio después.—Se retiró de la oficina a toda velocidad.

Darien se volvió a Rei.

— ¿Qué quieres decir que no le he hecho caso durante semanas? ¿Sabes cómo es de imposible no hacerle caso a esa mujer? Tendría que ser ciego, sordo y mudo para no notarla.

Fue el turno de Rei para quedarse con la boca abierta. Entonces para su completo shock, ella se estiró y le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

Él se echó hacia atrás, contemplándola asombrado.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

—Gilipollas. Un completo y total idiota. Si todos los hombres fueran tan estúpidos como tú, todo el mundo sufriría una crisis demográfica.

—Puedes dejar los insultos para otro momento.

—No! No te detengas ahora. Simplemente se está poniendo interesante—dijo Sammy Hino desde la puerta.

—¡Fuera!—gritó Rei a su hermano.

Darien no dijo nada, pero le echó una mirada a Sammy. Los hombros de este se sacudieron de risa, pero se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

—Tu oficina es una maldita puerta giratoria hoy—murmuró Darien.

—Es una puerta giratoria cada día—dijo Rei intencionalmente—Sólo que tú no te habías dado cuenta. Al igual como has sido demasiado espeso para entender que podrías haber tenido a Serena en cualquier momento. Has perdido la oportunidad, y además, no la mereces.

El calor hirvió a fuego lento por las venas de Darien. Perdido mi posibilidad, mi culo. Sólo por el hecho de que las mujeres tuvieran que ser tan jodidamente complicadas no significaba que fuera un gilipollas por no entender el místico código de las mujeres de el yo te quiero. No había un hombre en el mundo que supiera que mierda pensaban las mujeres, y si decía que lo hacía, era un maldito mentiroso

—Por lo tanto, estás de su lado—resopló Darien.

Ella rodó sus ojos.

—Los hombres sois unos bebés.

— ¿Quieres dejar de insultarme? Jesús, Rei, ¿quieres que arrastre el culo?

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Darien?—le preguntó con impaciencia.

Él la miró boquiabierto. Su presión arterial subió a las nubes. Tendría suerte si no sufría un infarto en su oficina. Alargó la mano hacia su pelo, pero luego recordó que no tenía ni uno.

— ¿Por qué demonios crees que estoy aquí?—rugió.

Ella no pareció desconcertada por el hecho de que él estuviera perdiendo el juicio.

—Estoy aquí porque esa bruja me sedujo y luego me echó. Me evita, y cuando fui a tomar mi masaje, otra mujer de mierda se ofreció a dármelo. ¿Y tú piensas que soy un cobarde?

—No, eres un gilipollas—indicó ella con un tono aburrido.

Él alzó sus manos y se dejó caer en la silla que había detrás de él.

—Bueno, Rei, soy un gilipollas. Ahora dime por qué soy un gilipollas, ¡porque obviamente soy demasiado gilipollas para entenderlo!

Ella se sentó en su silla con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Bonito sarcasmo, Darien. Y yo que pensaba que era el trabajo de Helios.

—Oí eso—dijo Helios desde el pasillo.

—Por no hablar de escuchar a escondidas—refunfuñó Darien—Helios, te voy a dar un puntapié en tu culo de mierda si no te alejas como el infierno de la puerta de Rei.

Se levantó y salió a mirar al pasillo. Para su suprema irritación, Helios estaba allí, con Sammy y Nicolas Kumada, y todos ellos llevaban sonrisas de comemierdas que le dijeron que habían oído cada palabra de su conversación con Rei.

—Imbéciles—juró Darien—Cada uno de vosotros.

—Si le levantas la voz a Rei otra vez te patearé el culo—dijo Nicolás suavemente.

—Oh, como si yo fuera a hacerle algo a ella, aunque esté tentado a estrangularla—dijo Darien con irritación—Esta siendo realmente un dolor en mi culo.

—Oí eso—dijo Rei.

Darien levantó sus manos.

—Perderos, chicos, ¿de acuerdo? Si quisiera que la mayor área de Houston supiera de lo que hablaba, haría un anuncio.

—No es mala idea—dijo Sammy pensativamente—Podríamos alquilar una valla publicitaria. Lo siento, Serena. Soy un idiota ciego, sordo y mudo que no sabe qué hacer con su polla—le imitó.

Darien respiró profundamente, y caminó de regreso a la oficina de Rei y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

—Si rompes mi puerta, la arreglas—dijo Rei.

—Rei, mírame—dijo Darien, mientras caminaba de nuevo a su escritorio. Se inclinó hasta que sus caras estuvieron a pocos centímetros de distancia—Corta el rollo por un minuto y ayúdame, ¿de acuerdo?

Su expresión se suavizó.

—No puedo ayudarte, Darien. Lo jodiste todo. Te diría que lo arreglaras, pero es realmente demasiado tarde. Serena… ella es difícil. La chica guarda el rencor para siempre. Está decidida a renunciar a ti y seguir adelante. Una vez que se decide a hacer algo, conseguir que cambie de opinión es como conseguir que un pit bull renuncie a un filete de primera.

— ¿Así que dándome la mejor mamada de mi vida durante un masaje era su forma de decirme adiós?—preguntó Darien secamente.

Las mejillas de Rei se volvieron de color rosa, y se sintió mal por hablar tan abiertamente delante de ella.

—Lo siento—murmuró él.

Rei suspiró.

—Creo que se suponía que era la forma de demostrarte lo que has dejado pasar y lo que te has perdido por no haberte dado cuenta antes.

Los ojos de Darien se estrecharon.

— ¿Entonces sabías lo que iba a hacer?

Rei levantó una ceja.

—Sabía que planeaba algo. Sólo que no sabía qué exactamente.

—Perra vengativa—refunfuñó Darien.

Rei sonrió.

—Eso es.

—Está loca—Darien dijo mientras se alejaba de su escritorio—No puede tomarse ese tipo de libertades con mi cuerpo y alejarse.

Rei se echó a reír. Se rió tan fuerte que las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

—Suenas como una doncella ultrajada—jadeó.

Él sonrió.

— ¿Quién dice que no lo sea? Era inocente antes de que ella me corrompiera. Si piensa que puede usarme y luego desecharme, está en un error.

Rei se limpió las lágrimas y se echó a reír más fuerte.

—Inocente, mi culo. Querido Señor, estaba sintiendo lástima por ti, pero ahora creo que mis simpatías se han trasladado a Serena. No estoy del todo segura de que ella se dé cuenta en lo que se ha metido.

—No—dijo Darien suavemente—No tiene ni una maldita idea sobre lo que ha comenzado. Pero la tendrá. Muy pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Tres

Serena saltó de su deportivo de dos plazas y se acercó a la puerta de Yaten Kou. Él y Mina estaban en casa, de acuerdo con ella, se suponía que Mina había preparado el camino para su solicitud.

Por supuesto Mina todavía podía estar enfadada con ella y Rei por secuestrarla antes, por lo que no podía estar totalmente segura de que Yaten tuviera una pista de porqué estaba ella allí.

Llamó a la puerta y parpadeó cuando un hombre grande con gafas oscuras contestó. Ella lo miró unos segundos mientras lo contemplaba.

—Amigo, pareces de la Mafia—espetó Serena—Traté de decirle a Mina que Yaten era probablemente un traficante de drogas.

Para su sorpresa, el Gran Amigo se rompió con una sonrisa.

—Debes ser la Srta. Tsukino. La señorita Aino te espera.

— ¿Y no el Sr. Kou?—maldita Mina.

—El Sr. Kou la está esperando, también—dijo suavemente—Están en la sala de estar.

Lo siguió dentro de la casa magníficamente amueblada. Sorprendentemente Mina había consentido en vivir ahí. Comparado con su diminuto piso, eso esto era un maldito palacio.

Entraron en la sala de estar, donde se sorprendió al ver un fuego ardiendo en la chimenea.

Yaten estaba sentado en el sofá y Mina estaba a su lado, su cabeza en su regazo, mientras él acariciaba su pelo.

—La señorita Tsukino está aquí.

Yaten se dio la vuelta, y Mina subió, su pelo largo caía sobre sus hombros desorganizadamente.

—Gracias, Sam—dijo Yaten— ¿Podrías decirle a Carol que trajera un refrigerio para nuestra invitada? Serena, ¿te apetecería un poco de vino?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Cerveza, si tienes.

Yaten sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Sam, hazle traer a Carol una cerveza para Serena. Mina y yo tomaremos vino.

Mina se estiró y se apresuró a ir hacia Serena. Esta se encontró en un abrazo cuando la apretó ferozmente.

—Tienes que contarme como te fue con Darien—murmuró.

Serena sonrió abiertamente.

—Justo como lo planeé. Y ahora estoy aquí para la segunda parte del plan.

Mina hizo rodar sus ojos mientras retrocedía.

— ¿Le dijiste a Yaten por qué quería verle, verdad?—le preguntó ansiosamente.

—Ella lo hizo—dijo Yaten divertido—Más o menos. Ella me dijo que dejaría los detalles para que tú me los explicaras, pero me comento que estarías interesada en usar mis servicios para realizar una pequeña fantasía.

—Sí—dijo Serena nostálgicamente—Estoy totalmente loca por algo de buen sexo.

Yaten se rió, y era por eso por lo que le gustaba a Serena. No tenía un hueso tenso, o crítico en su cuerpo. Además, amaba cada pedazo de Mina, ¿y a que mujer no le gustaría este tipo de persona para tenerla como amiga?

—Ven a sentarte, Serena. Puedes contarme esas fantasías tuyas mientras esperamos tu cerveza.

—Infiernos, podría necesitar unas cervezas antes de que te pueda contar algo sobre ellas—refunfuñó.

Mina esnifó y la tomó del brazo para dirigirla al sofá.

—Como si hubieras sido tímida alguna vez. Venga siéntate y dile a Yaten lo que quieres. Mientras esto no lo implique personalmente, estoy tranquila.

Serena le echó a Mina una mirada astuta cuando las dos se sentaban en el sofá.

—Pareces una novia posesiva. ¿Me atreveré a preguntar si Yaten te ha convencido para aceptar su propuesta?

—Serena, cállate—siseó Mina.

—Todavía no—dijo Yaten tranquilamente—Pero lo haré—le guiñó el ojo a Serena, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No sé porque no acabas de sacar a este tipo de su miseria—refunfuñó Serena en voz baja a Mina—Es obvio que está loco por ti.

A Serena le gustaba meterse con Mina, cuando se trataba de Yaten, pero se sintió enormemente aliviada cuando vio que se estaba tomando su tiempo para decidirse, aún si pensara que Yaten era lo suficientemente fabuloso. A Serena le gustaba mucho, pero no estaba convencida de que estuviera bien a largo plazo para Mina, o tal vez que Mina lo estuviera a largo plazo para él.

—Estás aquí para hablar de ti—le dijo Mina dulcemente—No me hagas echarte de mi casa antes de que comiences a abogar por tu caso.

Serena echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

—De acuerdo, entonces. —Miró a Yaten—Rei me dijo que fue a ti cuando quiso algo de ayuda en el área de cumplir una fantasía.

Yaten se sentó en el sillón que estaba en diagonal con el sofá, y apoyó una larga pierna sobre su rodilla.

—No exactamente. Rei no buscaba una fantasía. Ella buscaba algo muy real.—Sonrió y miró a Mina—Mina fue la que buscaba una fantasía.

—Ambas terminaron con un acuerdo verdadero. Sí, lo sé—dijo Serena con impaciencia—No estoy aquí buscando algo real. No quiero algo permanente. Quiero sexo caliente con dos magníficos ejemplares, y lo quiero… anónimamente.

Contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba que Yaten reaccionara. Mina fue más rápida. Mientras que Yaten no pareció excesivamente preocupado por su anuncio, Mina dijo bruscamente.

— ¿Has perdido la cabeza, Serena? ¿Anónimo? Y tú pensabas que yo estaba loca.

—No, lo tengo todo pensado—dijo Serena con paciencia—No quiero enredos desordenados. Han estado allí, hecho esto, y sin duda puedo vivir sin ello. Quise sexo caliente con Darien, y sencillamente no funcionó. Así que creo que la mejor manera de hacerlo es establecer una cita en la que no tenga ni idea de quién son mis dos tipos calientes. Conseguir un buen sexo de ello y seguir nuestro camino alegremente después.

— ¿Cómo de anónimo lo quieres, exactamente?—le preguntó Yaten.

Ella lo miró agradecida, aliviada de que por lo menos se tomara en serio su petición.

—Tan anónimo que no sepa quiénes son o que aspecto tienen… en cualquier parte de ellos—dijo alegremente.

Mina gimió.

—Santo Dios, Serena, ¿qué quieres? ¿Qué te venden los ojos?

—Sí. Exactamente.

—Hazla entrar en razón, Yaten—suplicó Mina.

—No puedo hacer eso, amor—dijo cariñosamente— ¿Y si ella hubiera sido capaz de hacerte cambiar tu loca idea de querer ser mi esclava sexual?

—Por el amor de Dios—refunfuñó Mina.

Serena sonrió abiertamente.

—Él tiene razón, lo sabes. Tú podrías estar de pie en el camino de mi futura felicidad.

—Tú no crees en esa mierda de caballo más que yo—dijo Mina.

La risa se escapó de Serena, y empujó juguetonamente a Mina.

—No, no lo hago, pero por lo menos podrías darme mi propia cuerda para ahorcarme con ella. Podría haber pensado que estabas loca, pero no até tu culo a una silla para evitar que firmaras el contrato de esclavitud.

—Muy cierto—dijo Mina con un suspiro— ¿Pero al menos puedo convencerte sobre vendarte los ojos? Parece tan… da miedo.

—Es parte de la petición—dijo Yaten uniformemente—Piensa en ello, Mina mía. La oscuridad total. La necesidad de confiar en tus otros sentidos. Tacto. Sabor. Olor. La sensación de manos extrañas en tu cuerpo, despertando todos esos sentidos.

Un rubor caliente rodó sobre Serena. Maldita sea el hombre era bueno.

—No quiero ningún accesorio emocional—dijo Serena—Sólo quiero a dos hombres concentrándose en mí y en mi placer. Ninguna mierda de esclavitud, por favor. A menos que ellos quieran ser los míos—añadió con una sonrisa— Subordinados para hacer mi voluntad estaría genial, también.

—Eres incorregible—dijo Mina, mientras se reía entre dientes.

—No, sólo desesperada y caliente.

Yaten se echó a reír, y Mina cerró los ojos y se tocó la frente con la mano.

—Seguramente que hay hombres en tu Palacio de placer que no se opondrían a follarle el cerebro a una mujer—le dijo a Yaten.

— ¿Palacio de placer? Suena como algo… cursi—realmente parecía ofendido.

—Lo siento—masculló ella— ¿Casa de amooor entonces?

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—No quieres amor, ¿recuerdas?

—Malditamente cierto. Gracias por el recordatorio.

—Pero sí, estoy seguro que hay un buen número de hombres que estaría más que complacidos en tomarte—dijo mientras luchaba contra una sonrisa—Haremos los controles habituales de antecedentes, historiales médicos, etcétera. Dame una semana para arreglarlo todo y haré todo lo posible por darte tu fantasía.

—Si no es pedir demasiado, me gustaría programar dos noches. Ahora, antes de tiempo. No quiero lidiar con la torpeza de hacerlo después de la primera noche, y si ya está establecido, entonces no tendré que actuar al respecto.

—Por supuesto—estuvo de acuerdo Yaten—Pero si decides que no fue de tu agrado o quieres cambiar, avísame.

Serena juntó sus manos delante de ella y sonrió de placer.

—Gracias, Yaten. Eres el mejor.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer para pagarte por secuestrar a Mina por mí.

Mina los fulminó con la mirada a los dos, pero Serena no se perdió el destello de emoción de sus ojos mientras lo miraba.

—Necesito más detalles—continuó Yaten—Si no te sientes cómoda dándomelos ahora, puedes enviarlos por correo electrónico, pero necesito más detalles. Límites. Las líneas para no cruzar.

Serena ladeó la cabeza y lo pensó durante un momento.

—No tengo problemas para decírtelo ahora. No estoy en la mierda de la esclavitud. De ninguna manera quiero ser atada por hombres extraños, aun si estoy pidiendo hombres extraños.

Mina se rió y ladeó la cabeza.

—Los ojos vendados es todo lo que realmente necesito, porque no quiero saber. No quiero verlos, aunque cuento en que no me asignes a alguien realmente horrible—dijo Serena.

— ¿Ahora por qué diablos debería preocuparte de si ellos son horrorosos si vas a estar con los ojos vendados?—preguntó Mina con exasperación.

—Es el principio—dijo Serena. Miró de nuevo a Yaten—Y nada de pollas pequeñas. Si me voy a dar el gusto, quiero ser tratada correctamente.

Los hombros de Yaten temblaron cuando él trató valientemente de guardar la compostura.

—Nada de pollas pequeñas. Lo tengo. ¿Algo más?

—Sólo dame a alguien que sepa qué hacer con una polla enorme—dijo Serena— No quiero tener que enseñar al tipo. Quiero a un hombre que sepa qué hacer con una mujer.

—Creo que puedo manejar esto—dijo él—Venda en los ojos, y grandes pollas. No debería ser demasiado difícil.

Entonces él perdió y comenzó a reírse. Serena le sonrió antes de que ella comenzara a reírse también.

Mina negó con la cabeza, pero se echó a reír también.

—Siempre juré que Yaten no era un chulo, pero ahora no estoy tan segura— dijo Mina tristemente.

—Oye—dijo él como protesta— ¿Puedo ayudar si las mujeres desesperadas siguen lanzándose sobre mí y pidiéndome que las ayude?

—Ahí te tiene—Serena le dijo, mientras clavaba su codo en el costado de Mina—Entre Rei, tú y yo, el hombre tiene la suficiente experiencia para dirigir un burdel.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que tenía un montón de experiencia antes de que llegáramos nosotras—dijo Mina con sequedad.

—Tal vez podamos retirarlo después de que me enganche—dijo Serena maliciosamente.

—Ahora suena como si yo fuera un semental—murmuró Yaten—Mina será malditamente mejor que me retire a otros pastos.

Mina le sonrió con esa sonrisa tonta, pegajosa, que ponía cada vez que miraba a Yaten, lo que hizo que Serena sintiera nauseas. Esta se aclaró la garganta antes de que ambos se disolvieran en pequeños charcos viscosos.

—Está bien, entonces, si esto define todo, me iré de aquí, y os dejaré a los dos

para hacer vuestras cosas de esclavos.

—Por Dios, Serena—gimió Mina— ¿Te callas alguna vez?

Le lanzó un beso volando cuando se puso de pie.

—No, pero tú me amas de todos modos.

—Lo hago, pero maldita sea si sé por qué—dijo Mina cansada mientras se levantaba del sofá.

—Estaré en contacto, Serena—dijo Yaten cuando se levantó.

—Gracias, Yaten. Realmente aprecio esto.—Se volvió a Mina—Te veré más tarde esta semana para tu masaje, ¿verdad?

— ¿No tienes miedo que Darien te pille?—le preguntó Mina.

Serena resopló.

—Sólo cerraré. Tú y Rei son mis únicas citas. Además, ya no ha ido por allí desde hace unos días. Orgullo herido y todo eso. Él terminará con esto y seguirá su camino. Sé que lo hará.

**/**/**

— ¿Qué tan colgado estás con Serena Tsukino?—preguntó Helios a Darien cuando estaban sentados en el Millenium‟s almorzando.

— ¿Qué clase de jodida pregunta es esa?—exigió Darien.

Era bastante malo que Serena se hubiera metido completamente en su mente, para que ahora estuviera recibiendo comentarios de los chicos acerca de lo jodido que estaba con esa mujer.

—Es una simple pregunta—dijo Helios con alma—Estás o no lo estás.

—Nada es simple cuando tú preguntas—se quejó Darien.

— ¿Y?

—Así que jodido, ¿eh?—gruñó Darien—Dame un descanso, hombre. Sabes lo que pasó. Si una magnífica mujer viniera a ti, te mamara hasta dejarte seco y luego se marchara lejos, ¿qué diablos harías tú?

— ¿Lanzarla sobre mi hombro y encerrarnos con llave en una habitación durante una semana?—dijo Helios con una sonrisa.

—Estoy tentado… si pudiera encontrar a la moza.

—Sólo que resulta que sé dónde estará este fin de semana—dijo Helios casualmente.

Darien lo inmovilizó con una mirada.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Helios sonrió. Hijo de puta engreído.

—Tengo mis métodos.

—Corta el rollo, ¿de verdad?

Helios agarró su botella de cerveza y la inclinó hacia atrás, tomando un largo trago. Cuando la bajó de nuevo, miró largo y concienzudamente a Darien.

—Hay una razón por la que te pregunto lo colgado que estás de ella.

— ¿Y es?—preguntó Darien.

—Debido a que ella al parecer está totalmente convencida en que acabó contigo.

Darien resopló y se bebió lo último de la cerveza.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

—Normalmente, no te diría ni siquiera esto, porque por lo general me pongo del lado de las mujeres, pero creo que ella significa algo para ti.

Darien dejó escapar su aliento con irritación. Era bueno saber que era tan jodidamente transparente. Pero, ¿qué transparente podría haber sido él si Serena ni siquiera lo había entendido? Infiernos, ella pensaba que se había pasado los últimos meses ignorándola. Como si cualquier hombre que pudiera respirar no notara a esa mujer.

—Sí, tal vez—dijo de mala gana.

—Bueno, ella ha contactado este fin de semana para buscar algo de sexo caliente, anónimo en el sitio de Yaten. Y para el siguiente fin de semana también.

La mandíbula de Darien cayó al mismo tiempo que también caía su cerveza de la mano y golpeaba el suelo.

— ¿Qué?

Helios lo miró con cautela, y tal vez pareció un poco trastornado. No podía actuar con calma, cuando parecía un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

—Dímelo otra vez—refunfuñó Darien—Usa palabras cortas. No excluyas nada. ¿Qué coño hace ella en el Club sexual de joder de Yaten Kou?

Helios soltó una risita.

—Ni siquiera estaba seguro que supieras alguna cosa sobre The House.

—No lo sabría si no os hubiera oído por casualidad a ti y a Nicolas hablar del momento en que él la sacó de allí. A Rei, por amor de Dios. Si hubiera tenido cualquier atisbo de que ella vagaba por ahí, la habría sacado arrastrándola del pelo. No puedo creer que Yaten le permitiera ir allí. Sé que es amigo tuyo, pero era ridículo.

—Tal vez Rei no es la inocente que te gustaría que fuera—dijo Helios divertido.

Darien lo miró.

—Estábamos hablando de Serena, ¿recuerdas? Y te aseguro como el infierno que no creo que ella sea inocente, pero maldita sea si tampoco quiero que algún extraño con la bendición de Yaten la folle tampoco. ¿Qué demonios es él, una especie de proxeneta?

—Mira, no te lo digo para que puedas pararlo. Que yo sepa, no eres el encargado de Serena, y dudo que ella lo permitiera, de todos modos.—Sus labios temblaron, siendo obvio que luchaba contra la risa—Pero Serena solicitó sexo anónimo. Ella quiere que le venden los ojos. ¿No ves en eso una oportunidad?

Darien lo miró estupefacto.

— ¿Vendar los ojos? ¿Ha perdido su maldita cabeza? ¿Qué debo hacer para parar a ese payaso de hacerle daño?

—Payasos—corrigió Helios.

— ¿Qué?

—Hay más de uno.

Los dedos de Darien se cerraron en un puño.

—Me estás cargando. Estás haciendo esto para tirar de mi cadena, ¿verdad?

Helios lamió sus labios mientras luchaba para guardar su compostura.

— ¿Y dejarías de reírte de mí ya?—preguntó Darien.

Helios dejó caer su cabeza y se rió. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. Darien no quería nada más que darle una patada en el culo.

—No te estoy jodiendo, hombre—dijo Helios cuando dejó de jadear—Ella quiere sexo caliente con más de un tipo. Quiere que le venden los ojos, pero que no la aten. Quiere una fantasía de anonimato.

—Joder—juró Darien—Eso pasará sobre mi cadáver.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo planeas pararlo? Yaten no te dejará acercarte ni a varios kilómetros de The House si tu plan es interrumpirlo con los puños en alto. Dirige un lugar muy civilizado.

—Civilizado, mi culo. ¿Qué hay de civilizado en tratar a las mujeres como trozos de carne?

Helios levantó una ceja.

—Cree en mí, ¿piensas francamente que habría dejado a Serena meterse en ese tipo de situación, si no estuviera muy seguro de que Yaten se encargaría malditamente bien de ella?

Darien se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Y me gustaría preguntar ¿qué te importa a ti lo que Serena hace o deja de hacer?

—Es amiga de Rei y Mina. Me gusta cuidar de ella igual que lo hago de las otras dos—dijo sin alterarse.— ¿Qué te importa a ti? ¿Por qué te preocupas, Darien?

—Vete a la mierda—refunfuñó Darien.

—Admítelo, te importa. Te está comiendo vivo saber que ella va a follar a algún otro tipo este fin de semana, cuando te estás muriendo por meterte en sus pantalones.

—No va a suceder—dijo Darien beligerantemente.

— ¿Qué, tú entrando en sus pantalones?—le preguntó Helios.

Darien le levantó su dedo medio a Helios.

—Lo que no va a suceder es que vaya a tener sexo anónimo con un maldito extraño.

—Y, ¿cómo planeas evitarlo?

Joder si lo supiera. No conocía a ese tipo, Yaten, como lo hacía Helios, pero este podría arreglarlo, ¿verdad? Infiernos, si lo que quería era tener sexo anónimo, él podría ser tan anónimo como cualquier otro tipo.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió a través de su cara. Eso era. Se tomaría una pequeña revancha por el modo en que ella había jugado con él en el salón de masaje, con la ventaja añadida que no la dejaría follar con otro hombre. No necesitaría a otro tipo cuando terminara con ella.

—No me gusta la mirada de tu cara ahora mismo—dijo Helios cautelosamente—Sólo pones esa mirada cuando estas tramando algo. Por lo general contra mí.

—Creo que deberíamos tomar una cerveza con tu compañero Yaten—sugirió Darien—Como por ejemplo esta noche.

Helios sonrió.

—Pensé que podrías verlo a mi manera.

— ¿Tu manera? ¿Cómo diablos es tu manera? Si hiciéramos las cosas a tu manera, Serena follaría a algún bicho raro de ese club sexual de Yaten este fin de semana.

— ¿Por qué te crees que te lo dije, idiota?—dijo Helios cuando hizo señas para que trajeran otra cerveza—Y estoy muy por delante de ti, hombre. Yaten se supone que nos encontrará aquí en una hora.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Cuatro

—No me dijiste que iban a estar aquí—resopló Serena, cuando ella, Mina y Rei entraron en el Millenium‟s—De hecho, me dijiste que Yaten estaba en casa esta noche. Trabajando en preparar mí encargo.

Mina se encogió de hombros, pero su mirada fue a donde estaba sentado entre Helios y Darien.

— ¿Hola? ¿Tierra a Mina?

Rei se rió mientras la arrastraban a la barra. La mirada de Yaten encontró la de Mina, y él le envió una sonrisa atractiva, de las que hacen curvarse los dedos de los pies, que tuvo a Serena retorciéndose.

—Vosotros dos sois más nauseabundos que Rei y Nicolas—se quejó cuando se dejaron caer en los taburetes.

— ¿Qué he hecho?—preguntó Rei con una interpretación perfecta de una mirada inocente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué están aquí?—susurró Serena. Darien estaba mirando.

Podía sentir que le estaba haciendo agujeros con su mirada en la espalda.

— ¿Por qué no vas y les preguntas?—Mina arrastró las palabras.

—Después de unas bebidas, tal vez—lo último que quería era que Darien pensara que estaba nerviosa. O que le evitaba. Aunque fuera lo que estaba haciendo.

—Bueno, querías que sufriera—dijo Rei, mientras el camarero servía sus copas—Aunque yo diría que parece más molesto que dolido.

—Es mejor molesto que enojado —refunfuñó Serena.

Mina se rió.

—Amiga, molestaste al chico los últimos meses. Lo marcaste, imprimiste tu olor, aullaste a la luna…

Serena empujó su brazo y le frunció el ceño.

—Sí, pues ya viste que a distancia llegué. Al menos ahora sabe lo que se pierde.

— ¿Por qué todavía hablas de él?—preguntó Rei— ¿Deberías estar circulando a pastos más verdes? ¿Recuerdas? Ibas a hacerle volar, desaparecer y hacer que Yaten consiguiera unirte a dos buenos especimenes con grandes pollas y nada de cerebro.

—Por qué, Rei, me impresionas—dijo Mina con horror fingido.

—Yo diría que está acabado—Serena arrastró las palabras—Tiene un buen maldito punto. ¿Por qué diablos siento que estoy aquí cociéndome lentamente sobre la mierda Darien Chiba cuando tengo una cita para ser el relleno de un bocadillo de sementales?

Rei y Mina la miraron con el horror mal disimulado.

— ¿El relleno de un bocadillo de sementales? Serena, dime que no acabas de decir eso. Por Dios—dijo Mina.

—No es una de sus mejores frases—rió disimuladamente Rei.

—Bueno, pues todo con lo cual pude subir. No todos tienen vuestro don de palabras en el área de un trío.

Mina se rió.

—Ella te ha pillado ahí, Rei.

—Y claramente ninguna de vosotras va dejar que consiga olvidarlo—dijo Rei tristemente.

—Infiernos, yo en tu lugar, no querría que se me olvidara. Querría volver a revivirlo. Repetidas veces a ser posible—dijo Serena con nostalgia.

Ella echó un vistazo disimulado a Helios Elysion y trató otra vez de imaginarse a él y a Nicolas Kumada follando hasta volver loca a Rei. ¡No! No podía imaginarlo. Ella se encogió y volvió a mirarla.

—Sigo pensando que nos estás tomando el pelo sobre todo este asunto.

Rei puso sus ojos en blanco.

—No eres más que una perra celosa, y lo sabes. No sé cuál es tu problema. En unas cuantas noches, vas a permitirte todo el placer hedonista que puedas manejar mientras que Mina y yo tenemos una tarde aburrida en casa con nuestros tipos.

—Habla por ti—murmuró Mina.

Serena se acabó su bebida, y rápidamente pidió otra. Coraje líquido. Nunca la defraudaba. La última vez, Darien la había llevado a casa y la había tirado en la cama. Tal vez esta vez ella podría conseguir que Helios hiciera lo mismo pero en plan sucio.

— ¿Yendo a por un zumbido rápido esta noche?—preguntó Mina con la ceja levantada.

No respondió, sólo la miró fijamente y luego volvió a mirar a los tíos que se sentaban varias mesas más alejados.

—Uh-oh. No me gusta esa mirada—dijo Rei.

Mina sonrió abiertamente.

—Oh, esto va a estar bien. Y tú y yo vamos a conseguir asientos de primera fila, Rei.

—Vosotras dos venís conmigo—dijo Serena dulcemente.

—Uh-huh, y, ¿qué es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo?—preguntó Rei.

Serena sonrió.

—Primero os vais a tomar unas copas más. Supongo que en ese momento Yaten no se irá dejándote aquí, Mina.

Treinta minutos y un buen número de bebidas más tarde, Serena no sentía ningún dolor, y el demonio que se había posado tan delicadamente en su hombro antes, estaba colgado en su oído dictando su vida.

— ¿Vamos, señoras?

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa donde los hombres estaban sentados todavía cuidando de sus cervezas. Todos levantaron la vista cuando se acercó, y casi se detuvo por el fuego que ardía en los ojos de Darien.

Maldito sea, el hombre estaba caliente. Sus dedos positivamente se morían de ganas de correr por encima de su cabeza calva y sobre su magnífico, cuerpo musculoso. Amplios hombros, brazos abultados. Y aquel pecho. Hombre, de hecho ella adoraba su pecho. Y su culo.

Pero no fue en Darien en el que se concentró. Cuando Yaten recibió a Mina, y todos los demás saludaron a Serena y Rei, ella se dirigió al regazo de Helios, y le cogió su cerveza de su mano, bebiendo un buen trago. Dejó que sus labios permanecieran en la boca de la botella un momento, y pasó la lengua por el borde.

—Bueno, maldita sea—murmuró Helios—Hola a ti también, dulzura.

Ella dejó la botella sobre la mesa detrás de ella, y envolvió sus brazos sueltamente alrededor de su cuello.

— ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?

—Esperándote para que me pusieras como una roca—dijo en broma.

Darien estaba sentado en un silencio sepulcral, con los ojos brillantes. Su mandíbula apretada y latiendo, pero no dijo nada.

—Me parece que necesito un paseo a casa—susurró—Nicolas ha quedado aquí con Rei para cenar, y ahora que Yaten está aquí, Mina no va a querer marcharse.

—Hasta aquí bien—Helios arrastró las palabras—Lejos de que yo alguna vez abandone a alguna mujer en peligro. Sin embargo, Darien aquí podría darme un puntapié en mi culo si hago cualquier movimiento hacia esa puerta contigo.

Ella abrió sus ojos inocentemente, cuando se volvió a mirar a Darien.

—Ah, hola, Darien. Ni siquiera noté que estabas.

Yaten se ahogó en su cerveza mientras Rei y Mina ambas miraban a lo lejos para impedir reírse.

Darien dio un trago de su botella, su rostro de piedra. Ella se volvió a Helios.

— ¿Eres tú la clase de tío que dejas que otro te dicte a quién vas a llevar a casa?

La expresión de Helios se oscureció.

—No juegues con fuego, dulzura, o te quemarás rápidamente.

Ella puso juguetonamente una mala cara y se inclinó más cerca hasta que su boca estuvo a un centímetro de su oído.

— ¿Quién dice que estoy jugando?—susurró.

Sus manos apretaron alrededor de sus caderas y luego él arrimó sus labios en su oído, acariciándole el pelo.

—Si Darien no hubiera clavado ya su reclamación, te tendría tan rápido en mi cama que no sabrías que te había golpeado. Y créeme, dulzura, y yo tomaría todos los tragos.

Ella se apartó e hizo rodar sus ojos.

—He oído todo sobre ti, Elysion. Y no puedo esperar el día que una mujer golpee tu satisfecho culo. Sólo espero que pueda estar alrededor para verlo.

Helios sonrió con satisfacción.

—No va a pasar, nena.

— ¿Eso significa que no vas a ofrecerte a llevarme a casa?—preguntó suavemente.

Darien se levantó de su asiento y alcanzó para enganchar su muñeca. Serena estuvo tan sorprendida por su acción que se quedó sentada en el regazo de Helios, mirándolo con la boca abierta.

—Corta esta mierda, Serena. Te llevo a casa. Ahora. Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que hayamos tenido una pequeña charla.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, y se movió más al abrazo de Helios, pero Darien no cedió su agarre.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Chiba. Y si mis opciones son que me lleves a casa o tomar un taxi, entonces iré a buscar un taxi.

—Darien, déjalo ir—dijo Helios despacio—Déjalo para más tarde. La llevaré a su casa.

Los ojos de Darien se pusieron tempestuosos, pero soltó su muñeca, y luego se giró y salió del restaurante.

—Imbécil—refunfuñó Serena, mientras se frotaba su muñeca.

Helios tomó su mano y pasó su pulgar sobre su muñeca.

—Sabes que no dañaría ni un pelo de tu cabeza. Y sí el tuviera cualquier pelo, se los habría arrancado, y lo sabes condenadamente bien.

Ella levantó una ceja.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes?

Él sonrió, mostrando unos dientes rectos y perfectamente blancos.

—Las mujeres no son las únicas que cotillean, ya sabes.

Sus mejillas se calentaron.

—Está bien, infiernos—refunfuñó.

—Lástima que nunca fuera a ti a por un masaje—bromeó él.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro con un gemido.

—Ahora estoy lista para irme a casa.

—Vamos, Serena, te llevaremos a casa y lo sabes—dijo Mina.

—No, yo la llevaré—dijo Helios—Le dije que lo haría, y nunca dejo a una dama en apuros.

— ¿Os vais a quedar por aquí hasta que Nicolas llegue?—preguntó Serena a Mina

y Yaten.

—Por supuesto—dijo Yaten suavemente.

Rei vaciló, sus ojos caídos con cierta tristeza.

—Por el amor de Dios, amigos. Seguramente soy capaz de esperar sola hasta que llegue Nicolas. Él, uh, llegará probablemente tarde de todos modos. Ha estado corriendo detrás de muchas cosas últimamente.

—Pero el punto es que tú no tienes que estar sola—dijo Yaten—Mina y yo estamos más que felices de esperar contigo.

Helios puso a Serena de pie, y ella se impresionó con su fuerza. Luego se levantó, cogió su mano y tiró de ella hacia la puerta.

Cuando llegaron a su camioneta, le abrió la puerta de pasajeros para ella, y como un caballero perfecto, la ayudó a sentarse antes de caminar a su lado.

El interior olía ligeramente a humo, y eso le dio el primer deseo serio de un cigarrillo en los últimos dos años.

—No me di cuenta de que fumabas—dijo cuando arrancó el coche.

Él se estremeció y sonrió un poco con aire de culpabilidad.

—No pensé que el olor fuera tan obvio.

—Ex fumadora—confesó—Algunos adoran el olor del café. Yo, adoro el de los cigarrillos.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la puerta y sacó un paquete arrugado.

—Tengo que dejarlo. ¿Quieres compartirlo?

Ella aspiró. Maldita sea. Era uno solo. Bueno, la mitad. Qué demonios.

— ¿Estás tratando de dejarlo?—preguntó cuándo él lo encendió.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué tal te va?

Él se rió.

—He conseguido fumar sólo unos pocos al día. Sigo diciendo que cada paquete es el último, pero por lo menos los hago durar más tiempo.

Él dio una calada profunda y se lo pasó a ella. Lo deslizó entre sus labios e inhaló, cerrando los ojos.

—Entre esto y la bebida, vas a tener que arrojarme en la cama—dijo cuando se lo pasó de nuevo—Voy a ir de prisa a un buen colocón.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo has dejado?

—Dos años.

—Impresionante. Y yo atrayéndote de nuevo al lado más oscuro. Soy un verdadero bastardo.

Ella se rió. Entonces le echó una triste mirada.

— ¿Por qué diablos no podría haberme colgado contigo?

Jesús. ¿Acababa ella de decir eso? Demasiada bebida. O tal vez fue el cigarrillo. O tal era sólo la pura desesperación. Con eso lo dijo todo, ella seguía colgada de Darien.

Helios sonrió y le devolvió el cigarrillo.

—Estás matando al pobre tipo. Dale un descanso, ¿de acuerdo? Nosotros los hombres no somos demasiado inteligentes cuando se trata de mujeres, ¿sabes?

Ella dejó escapar el humo y le lanzó una mirada torva.

—Bueno, entonces una mujer que prácticamente se lanza sobre ti durante semanas, empuja sus pechos en tu cara, que prácticamente lleva un cartel de neón que brilla intensamente diciendo "Te deseo", y luego te da un masaje que jamás olvidarás, y ¿no puedes imaginarte que se siente atraída por ti?

—De acuerdo, Darien no es demasiado inteligente en cuanto se trata de mujeres—dijo con una sonrisa—Dale un poco de margen. El pobre tipo no sabe si va o viene contigo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, ¿sabes qué, Helios? Estoy malditamente cansada de los hombres que no saben qué hacer conmigo. Quiero un tipo que no necesite un manual de instrucciones, gracias. Darien perdió su oportunidad en lo que a mí se refiere.

—Entonces seguirás torturándole sin fin.

—Algo así—refunfuñó ella—Vale, vale, lo dejaré en paz. Tengo algo más importante que hacer de todos modos.

Él entró en su complejo de apartamentos y apagó el motor. Por un momento se quedó allí sentado mirándola fijamente con aquellos ojos complejos y profundos.

—Sabes, Serena, un día un hombre va a domarte. Sólo espero estar alrededor para verlo.

—¡Ja!—dijo mientras abría la puerta—Apostaré a que una mujer te hace caer algunas muescas antes de que un hombre me dome.

Él le tendió una mano con sonrisa satisfecha.

—De acuerdo.

Ella la tomó y lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Cuál es la apuesta?

—Si ganas, me consigues, de cualquier forma que me quieras. Si gano, te consigo. De cualquier forma que quiera.

Ella retiró su mano y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Sólo hay un problema con tu apuesta, tramposo.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y cuál es?

—Si tú eres el domado, tu mujercita podría tener una o dos cosas que decir sobre mí teniéndote de cualquier modo que yo te quiera. Y si soy yo la domada, el tipo en cuestión seguro como el infierno que no le gustaría tener a un tercero en la mezcla. No digo que yo me opondría—añadió ella descaradamente.

—No estés tan segura de eso—dijo, con un destello en sus ojos—Como no tengo intención de perder la apuesta, todo lo que tiene que preocuparnos es ese tipo que va a domarte. Mi opinión es, que no se opondrá a permitirme cobrar mis ganancias.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Cinco

— ¿Qué coño de manual de instrucciones?—mordió Darien— ¿Un manual de instrucciones?

Darien cerró de golpe la puerta de la camioneta y pisoteó alrededor del frente para encontrarse con Helios y dirigirse al edificio de oficinas que albergaba a Hino and Sons.

Helios se rió entre dientes.

—Sí, fue muy clara en querer a un hombre que no tuviera necesidad de un manual de instrucciones para satisfacerla.

—Le mostraré su manual de instrucciones—gruñó Darien.

Dios, pero esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Por qué la dejaba ponerlo tan mal? No era sólo por la mamada, aunque, maldita sea, la pequeña peleona muchacha era buena con la boca.

— ¿Habéis hablado tú y Yaten de este fin de semana?—preguntó Helios.

Darien miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño. Rei no estaba en su oficina, pero eso no significaba que Nicolas o Sammy no estuvieran merodeando alrededor. O Pop incluso. Se estremeció ante las ideas que este podría sacar de esta conversación.

—Relájate, hombre. Sammy y Nicolas están con Pop en un trabajo.

— ¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí otra vez?

—Recogiendo el papeleo para nuestro trabajo, y luego vamos hacia el sur. Eres un hijo de puta gruñón cuando no echas un polvo, deja que te diga.

— ¿Cómo diablos podrías saber tú si me lo he echado o no?—gruñó—Jesús, ¿por qué estamos hablando de esto?

Helios se echó a reír mientras revolvía el escritorio de Rei.

— ¡Ajá! Aquí está. Te lo traduciré. Podemos hablar por el camino.

— ¿Qué te ha convertido en un bastardo hablador?—preguntó Darien cuando regresaron a la camioneta de Helios. Él frunció el ceño cuando Helios bajó la ventanilla y comenzó a buscar un cigarrillo.

—Mierda. Me fumé el último con Serena.

— ¿Qué demonios hacías fumando con Serena? Ella no fuma. ¿Verdad?

Una sonrisa satisfecha arrugó el rostro de Helios. Y luego se inclinó a abrir la guantera. Basura cayó entre las rodillas de Darien.

—Ay, Dios—suspiró Helios cuando sacó un paquete de cigarrillos roto.

—Consigue un maldito parche o algo.

Helios se puso un cigarrillo en sus labios y buscó en sus bolsillos el encendedor.

—Así que no respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿Hablaste con Yaten sobre este fin de semana o sencillamente dejarás que Serena vaya?

—Vete a la mierda. No voy a dejarla ir a ningún lado, salvo a la cama conmigo.

—Entonces hablaste con Yaten. ¿Lo tomo como que él estuvo de acuerdo?

—No exactamente—refunfuñó.

Helios se volvió para expulsar el humo por la ventanilla.

— ¿Dejarás de ser tan condenadamente oscuro y sólo lo escupirás?

—Él siente que su primera obligación es Serena.

—Imaginaba eso—dijo Helios secamente.

—Deja el sarcasmo—dijo con un ceño—Ella quiere un trío. ¡Un trío anónimo, con ella con los ojos vendados!

Era todo lo que podría hacer para sacar las palabras. ¿Estaba ella tratando de conseguir salir herida? No daba una mierda por su seguridad, por muy buena que fuera la de Yaten, o que tuvieran unas cámaras de vigilancia en las habitaciones privadas todo el tiempo. Solo se necesitaban unos segundos para hacerle daño o matarla, y no habría una maldita cosa que Yaten o su gente pudieran hacer sobre ello.

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto eso?—preguntó Helios con una mirada de lado.

La boca de Darien cayó abierta. Y luego la cerró.

—Yaten no tiene problema con analizarme para ser uno de los tíos. Pero insistí en que quería ser el único en ese maldito cuarto con ella, y me dijo que se sentía obligado a realizar los deseos de ella.

Helios se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y? Ten un trío con ella. Vamos, hombre. No puedes decirme que nunca has fantaseado sobre follar a una mujer mientras otro hombre la folla también. Infiernos, tú ves películas pornográficas. La mitad de esa mierda es una autentica follada en cuadrilla.

— ¿Te mantendrías al margen y dejarías que otro hombre tocara lo que tú considerabas tuyo?—le preguntó Darien tranquilamente.

Algo oscuro y depredador brilló en los ojos de Helios.

— ¿Mientras ella fuera mía? Sí, es algo tremendamente excitante.

— ¿Has tenido tríos?

Esta conversación se dirigía a un territorio peligroso. A continuación estarían comparando el tamaño de los penes.

— ¿Tú nunca lo has hecho?—respondió Helios.

—Infiernos, actúas como si fuera algo natural, tan normal como tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer. La mayoría de los hombres se pondrían de rodillas y darían gracias a Dios, si una mujer se va a dormir con ellos, y dudo mucho que pase lo mismo si va con él y otro tipo.

Helios se rió.

—Las mujeres tienden a querer ser el objeto de tanta atención. ¿Dos hombres dedicados a asegurarse que ella tenga el placer más enloquecedor que jamás haya experimentado alguna vez?

— ¿Así que es más para la mujer?

Mierda, allí estaba otra vez, sonando como algún maldito aficionado. Un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas, y se volvió para mirar por la ventanilla antes de que Helios pudiera verle y hacerle la vida imposible.

Había tenido sexo. Mucho sexo, maldita sea. Bueno, tal vez no tanto. De todos modos, había tenido relaciones más de unas cuantas veces, pero hasta ahora sus experiencias parecían bastante aburridas en comparación con la mierda de la que estaba hablando Helios.

—Bueno, sí y no—dijo Helios con seriedad—Se trata de complacerla, mirándola volverse salvaje. A su vez, es algo tremendamente excitante para un hombre. Quiero decir, ¿qué tío no consigue una buena erección balanceando el mundo de una mujer?

Tenía su punto allí. No era como quererlo porque el tipo fuera siempre un fracaso total en la cama.

—Así que realmente quiere ese trío.

—No te lo tomes personalmente. Si nunca has estado en la cama con ella, no es como si te estuviera enviando un mensaje o algo así.

—Ah, ella está enviando uno, está bien.

— ¿Entonces estarás de acuerdo con el trío o no? No parece que Yaten te vaya a darte otra elección. Y al infierno, amigo, ¿te lo has pensado ni siquiera? Vendados los ojos o no, ella entenderá que eres tú condenadamente rápido, con tu cabeza calva y tu perilla. Vas a necesitar una distracción para ella.

—O sólo atar sus malditas manos a la cama—refunfuñó.

Helios se rió.

—Bueno, yo votaría por eso, pero he oído que eso no lo quiere en absoluto. Creo que eso ofendería sus no tan tranquilas sensibilidades.

—Parece como si conocieras mucho sobre ella—dijo Darien en silencio.

—Me gustan todas las mujeres, Darien. No consigo sus bragas en una tacada. No es que esté tratando de avanzar sobre la mujer. Tú la quieres. Lo entiendo. Pero eso no significa que no tenga ojos, o una polla, y que ambos no se pongan atentos cuando ella está alrededor.

—Entonces tal vez tú serías un tercero perfecto en el trío que quiere.

Helios tiró el cigarrillo por la ventanilla y le echó una mirada de reojo.

—Déjame entenderlo. ¿Quieres que yo sea el otro tío?

Darien se movió incómodamente en su asiento.

—Bueno, solo si tú quieres, por mi parte no deseo allí una tercera persona en esta ecuación. Quiero decir, mierda, ¿cuándo se hizo el sexo tan malditamente complicado? Pero si esto es lo que ella quiere, y si es la única manera en la que puedo entrar en escena, entonces sí, preferiría que fueras tú a cualquier otro extraño. Al menos no tendría que preocuparme por tus intenciones.

Helios asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Si eso es lo que quieres, se lo diré a Yaten. Ya soy miembro, así que sólo tendrá que verificarte a ti.

—Eso es para los pájaros—se quejó Darien—En serio. No solía ser tan difícil meterse en los pantalones de una mujer. Ahora hay seguridad y los controles a fondo. Perversas listas de comprobación.

Helios se rió entre dientes.

—The House debería ser toda una experiencia verdadera para ti. Insinuaré a Yaten que te dé un paseo antes de este fin de semana, para que sepas en qué te estás metiendo.

—Él dijo que ella quería una habitación privada. Sólo ella y los dos tíos.

—Sí, pero tienes que llegar a la habitación privada.

—Genial. Sólo genial.

—No seas cobarde.

—Oye, jódete—rezongó, pero sonrió abiertamente, y negó con la cabeza.

Esto iba a ser doloroso. Infiernos, ya lo era. Lo último que quería hacer era desnudarse frente a uno de sus mejores amigos, y luego dejar que este mejor amigo follara a la mujer con la que había estado fantaseando en los últimos meses.

Pero había algo afilado y prohibido en las imágenes que destellaban en su mente. ¿Verla deshacerse entre él y Helios? ¿Darle un placer tan grande que no pudiera mantenerse sobre sus pies?

Sí, era una ocasión, pero luego estaba todo lo que Serena hizo por él. Era una mujer terrenal, completa, con una figura plena y con unas caderas y un culo que solo pedían a gritos las manos de un hombre.

Y sus pechos. Dulce Jesús, sus pechos eran apetitosamente perfectos, y él debería saberlo porque a menudo los había visto en sus fantasías. Redondas con una copa generosa. No había visto sus pezones, y se moría con certeza por meterlos en su boca. Quería sepultar su cara directamente en el valle entre sus generosas tetas. Tenía que tener al menos una doble D, y, oh señor, eso lo excitaba.

No, no sería capaz de tocar sus costillas, o que sus huesos se clavaran en él. Pero ella sería suave en todos los lugares correctos, y no podía esperar a sepultarse dentro de su coño una y otra vez.

Era, en una palabra, maciza. Estaba construida como una casa de ladrillos. Voluptuosa. Tendría sus manos llenas con ella en más de un sentido, y no podía esperar, maldita sea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Seis

—Estoy nerviosa. ¿Por qué estoy nerviosa?

Serena miró entre Rei y Mina, quienes estaban en su cuarto de baño viendo cómo se arreglaba su cabello.

— ¿Y por qué me preocupo tanto por el maldito cabello?—murmuró— ¿Cómo si no se fuera a arruinar?

Rei empezó a reírse, y Mina sólo rodo los ojos en el espejo.

—Vamos, Serena, está bien. Yo estaría aterrorizada—dijo Mina.

—Eso es lo que dice la mujer que se subasto a si misma desnuda en frente de un cuarto lleno de hombres cachondos—Serena señaló.

—Quieres verte bien. Es natural—dijo con dulzura Rei—No me gustaría verme como una bruja delante de hombres que están viéndome desnuda.

— ¿Bruja?—Serena dijo con voz ronca.

Mina le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Lo digo de forma figurada.

Serena dejó el peine y el spray para el cabello y suspiró.

— ¿Sabes por qué estoy haciendo esto?

—Ahh, ¿tiene algo que ver con esto de estar desnuda?—preguntó Rei.

—Vi a mi ex en la tienda ayer por la noche.

— ¿Qué ex?—le preguntó Mina.

Serena la inmovilizó con una mirada.

— ¿Importa? Estaba con su nueva novia. Bueno, es mi antiguo ex. No estoy enamorada de él o algo por el estilo. Fue su novia, la que me encabronó.

— ¿Quieres que le patee el culo?—Mina le preguntó sonriendo.

Serena le mando un beso al reflejo del espejo.

—No, pero podemos esperar que se tropiece y se rompa un tobillo, ¿verdad?

Rei se echó a reír.

—Entonces, ¿qué hizo ella?

Serena tomó el peine de nuevo y acomodo un mechón de pelo que seguía cayéndole en la frente.

—Así que estoy en el supermercado, doy la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo del pan, y ahí está con la señorita Cosa en su brazo. Él sonríe y me saluda. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y lo saludo. Y la señorita Cosa me mira una vez, y me deprecia como si yo no fuera una amenaza. Así de fácil.

—¡No!—Mina exclamó con fingido horror.

Serena le lanzó una mirada triste.

—Vamos hay que admitirlo la mayoría del tiempo si estás con tu chico y te topas con su ex te pones algo celosa. Empiezas a inspeccionarla. ¿Es más guapa que yo? ¿La está mirando? ¿Era mejor en la cama? ¿Sigue prendado de ella? Las garras salen. Pero no. La señorita cosa me sonrió. Esa sonrisa de suficiencia, de superioridad que dice "yo soy más bonita que tú, yo soy más delgada que tu, siempre seré mejor que tú." Luego ella, casi se burlo de mí cuando nos presentó y me miró de esa forma, como diciendo "¿Salió contigo? ¿En serio?".

Rei puso un brazo sobre sus hombros y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Sus tetas eran probablemente falsas, y apuesto a que sus raíces se veían.

Serena se sacudió en su contra riendo.

—Dios, os quiero, pero maldita sea, ¿no me podéis dejar que me lamente por dos segundos?

—Sin compadecerse—dijo Mina con firmeza.

— ¿Por qué no soy una amenaza?—Serena preguntó con tristeza.

—Encierro a Nicolas cada vez que entras en la habitación—dijo solemnemente Rei.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo quería decirle que podría tener a su hombre en cualquier momento que quisiera, y que ella sería probablemente un pez frío en la cama, pero luego me acordé, ella lo tiene, y yo no, así que ese argumento no iba a ser suficiente.

— ¿Lo quieres?—Mina le preguntó determinadamente.

—Por supuesto que no, pero ese no es el punto.

— ¿Cortó él o fuiste tú?—le preguntó Rei.

—Yo corté. Por supuesto.

—Por supuesto—murmuró Mina—Está bien, entonces, eso es. Él tuvo que conformarse con lo que encontró, e incluso ahora, probablemente está ahogando sus penas con una botella de alcohol mientras la señorita Cosa cuelga inútilmente de su brazo.

Serena se partió de la risa. Se rió tanto que el maquillaje se corrió.

— ¡Maldita sea, Mina! ¡Ahora tengo que empezar de nuevo!

—No sé por qué te molestas con estas cosas—dijo Rei—No quieres ojos de mapache durante el sexo.

—Buen punto—reconoció Serena—Me quedo con lo básico. A excepción del lápiz labial. Una mujer nunca puede usar demasiado lápiz labial.

—Incluso si se desvanece muy rápido—se rió Mina.

Unos minutos más tarde, Serena respiró hondo y miró de nuevo a sus amigas en el espejo.

—Okay, ¿cómo me veo?

—Absolutamente preciosa.

—Sensacional.

Las voces de Rei y de Mina, sonaron al mismo tiempo, y Serena les sonrió.

—Estoy tan nerviosa que podría vomitar. ¿Cómo de estúpido es eso?

—No es estúpido—dijo Mina—Sólo recuerda, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Si llegas y no te sientes cómoda, no tienes que llevarlo a cabo.

—Pero si lo haces, queremos todos los detalles después—dijo Rei con una sonrisa.

Serena las abrazó a los dos y después las echó de su cuarto de baño.

—Voy a llegar tarde si no salgo de aquí.

Todo estaba hecho y arreglado. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era caminar en el interior, y su noche de fantasía iba a comenzar. Pero estaba sentada aquí en su coche con las manos sudorosas como una virgen detrás de las gradas con el mariscal de campo.

Ella y Yaten habían convenido en que Yusuke se ocuparía de su llegada ya que si Yaten lo hacía, sería demasiado raro. Sabía que la seguridad de Yaten controlaba las habitaciones con cámaras de vigilancia, pero prefería no tener ninguna relación personal con nadie, que la viera desnuda, haciéndolo con dos tíos al mismo tiempo. Por otra parte, si no se daba prisa, terminaría no haciéndolo con nadie.

La emoción bordeo por su espalda cuando salió del coche. Los nerviosos no tenían cabida en las actividades de esta noche. Era una mujer segura de sí misma, sexualmente. Podía manejar cualquier cosa que se le atravesara en el camino.

Antes de que pudiera golpear, la puerta se abrió y un hombre muy bien parecido le sonrió.

— ¿Serena?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Tú debes de ser Yusuke.

Dientes blancos brillaron cuando su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Ven, te he estado esperando.

—Espero que no seas el único.

Él sonrió mientras le extendía su mano para dirigirla hacia el pasillo.

—Desde luego que no.

Ella sabía por el tour de Yaten que habitación sería la de ella, pero no por eso estaba menos emocionada mientras subían las escaleras. Al final del pasillo de arriba estaba la sala común, donde todo pasaba. Públicamente. Había varias habitaciones privadas, sin embargo, Yusuke la guió a la que estaba al final en el otro extremo del pasillo de la sala común.

—Te voy a dejar para que te desvistas. Vuelvo en unos minutos para ponerte la venda y ver si hay cualquier cosa que necesites antes de que tus hombres lleguen.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Sus hombres. Sonaba positivamente decadente. Yusuke se retiró de la sala, y ella se dirigió a la cama para correr la mano por las suntuosas sábanas. No quería un momento incómodo, así que se apresuró adesvestirse y guardó su ropa en el armario.

La habitación había sido preparada como Yaten lo había prometido. La venda estaba en la cama, una hermosa banda de color rojo escarlata. Simbólico. A ella le gustó.

En el tocador al lado de la cama había una serie de parafernalia sexual, de los cuales ella probablemente jamás se hubiera imaginado. Los condones, por supuesto, pero también había lubricante y una gran variedad de juguetes sexuales, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo funcionaban. Sería divertido como el infierno descubrir para que servían.

Un ruido en la puerta hizo que se diere la vuelta culpablemente. Yusuke volvió a entrar, e instintivamente cubrió su desnudez, como si sus manos fueran a cubrir todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Estás lista?

Dejó escapar el aliento en un staccato fuerte.

—Sí.

Él sonrió y dio unas palmaditas a la cama.

—Sube y te pondré la venda en los ojos. Entonces todo lo que tienes que hacer es recostarte y relajarte.

Se subió a la cama y le dio la espalda a Yusuke. Un segundo después, el material sedoso de la venda cayó sobre sus ojos, cerrando el paso a la luz. La ató firmemente, apretando para que no se resbalara.

Luego le tomó la mano y la guió hacia atrás hasta que ella se recostó en la cama suave.

—Bienvenida a tus fantasías—murmuró.

Lo oyó salir, y el silencio cayó sobre el cuarto. No esperaba sentirse tan vulnerable con los ojos vendados. Si se hubiera dado cuenta antes, nunca lo hubiera requerido, pero la nerviosa anticipación era emocionante en cierto modo. Le gustaba la sensación de opresión en todos los extremos nerviosos.

Ya estaba excitada y todavía no había rastro de sus hombres. Sonrió soñadoramente, mientras le daba rienda suelta a su imaginación. Había algo en esto de no ver. De esta forma podría imaginar a quien ella quisiera. Así, se podía imaginar a quien ella quisiera. Se podían ver exactamente como ella quería, ¿y cómo iba a saber que no era realidad?

El suave sonido de la puerta hizo que inhalara con fuerza. Ellos estaban aquí.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Siete

Darien estaba en la puerta, mirando a Serena acostada en la cama, y todo su aliento salió de su pecho.

Dios todopoderoso, esa mujer era hermosa. Oyó como Helios tomaba aire detrás de él y sabía que no estaba menos afectado. Maldición, su primer instinto era correr a cubrirla con una manta para que Helios no pudiera verla. Esa era la idea más tonta que se le hubiera ocurrido. ¿Por qué coño le había pedido a su mejor amigo tener sexo con la mujer que era para él algo más que mera lujuria? ¿Por qué la alternativa era que ella jodiera con un extraño?

Dejar que Serena llevara a cabo una fantasía sexual que le daba urticaria. ¿Cómo podía pensar la mujer que no estaba interesado en ella? Quizás porque trató mucho por parecer frío.

Helios le dio un codazo, y continuó adentrándose en la espléndida habitación. Ella los escuchó y volvió su cabeza en su dirección. Se lamio los labios con nerviosismo, y la polla de él inmediatamente se puso de pie y prestó atención. Esperaba que hubiera funcionado. Helios había sido aterradoramente exhaustivo para asegurarse de que ella no lo reconociera. Darien se sentía como un tonto de primera clase al cambiar su jabón y desodorante para la ocasión, sin mencionar el uso de una suave colonia. Nunca usaba colonia.

Mantener sus toques al mínimo. Porque el señor sabía que había pasado suficiente tiempo tocándolo. Una mujer con un tacto como el de ella probablemente hubiera memorizado su físico.

Y en silencio, permanecer en silencio. Que era bastante obvio, pero no tan fácil como parecía cuando quería nada más que decirle con absoluto detalle, lo que pensaba hacer con ella.

Helios parecía estar esperando a que el hiciera el primer movimiento, un hecho que él apreciaba. Helios no era el tipo que dejara que otro tuviera la última palabra, pero en esto parecía dispuesto a sentarse atrás y dejar que Darien dictara el ritmo.

Qué clase de estúpido era, dándoselo a Darien que no tenía ninguna experiencia en esto de los tríos, mientras que el parecía tener una práctica regular.

¿Por qué no podía tener amigos normales?

Atraído por la visión erótica de Serena, desnuda con sólo una banda de color rojo sangre atada alrededor de sus ojos, se acercó. Quería tocarla. Que sus manos recorrieran su piel y sentir todas las curvas y suaves contorno.

Ella saltó cuando él puso su palma sobre su vientre. Después gimió suavemente cuando dejo sus dedos vagar hacia arriba, rozando la parte inferior de sus pechos. Subió por las lomas y corrió su pulgar sobre la cresta arrugada de su pezón. Como un maravilloso contraste de piel suave como la seda y pezones de terciopelo. Sostuvo el pezón entre su pulgar y los dedos, acariciándolo y tirando lo suficiente para alargarlo. Ella levantó sus manos, buscándolo a ciegas, pero él dio un paso atrás. Fue una agonía, porque quería sus manos sobre él, pero no podía arriesgarse.

Sin preocuparse de que había otro hombre en la habitación con ellos, Darien comenzó a sacarse la ropa. Cuanto antes pudiera estar piel con piel con ella, antes estaría en el cielo.

Serena tembló con anticipación. ¿Cuándo la tocaría otra vez? Esas manos. Maravillosas manos.

Ligeramente rugosa, lo que le dijo que trabajaba con las manos lo bastante para que fueran callosas. Ellas eran amables, aunque lo suficientemente firmes como para darle una emoción decadente que viajaba por su cuerpo.

Podía oír el suave susurro de la ropa. ¿Dónde estaba el otro hombre? Saltó de nuevo cuando otra mano se enroscaba en su tobillo. Ah, ahí estaba. Su toque era diferente, más firme. Menos persuasivo.

Sus dedos rozaron a lo largo de sus piernas, trabajando en los puntos sensibles en el interior de sus muslos, bajo su rodilla, luego más alto aún hasta estar precariamente cerca de su coño.

Inquieta, agitada, se abrió para él, pero dio marcha atrás, y ella gimió de frustración. Una suave risa resonó en la habitación silenciosa.

Su primer amante estaba de vuelta. Ella sintió su presencia antes incluso que la tocara. La cama se hundió y la arrastró a su lado. Hubo una pausa. ¿La estaba mirando? ¿Mirándola a ella? ¿Le gustaba lo que veía?

Ella arqueó su incitante cuerpo, y luego se quedó sin aliento cuando sus labios tocaron su vientre. Su caliente lengua se sumergía en su ombligo, bordeando su piel con los dientes. Ella se agachó, quería tocarlo, pero el otro hombre agarró sus muñecas, y para sorpresa de ella, empujó sus brazos sobre su cabeza, manteniéndola cautiva allí, mientras el otro hombre seguía lamiendo un camino hasta sus pechos.

La barba raspaba sobre su piel. Dios ella amaba eso. Inmediatamente le vino Darien a su mente. Él y su sexi perilla. Oh, si, esta idea de los ojos vendados fue genial. Ahora ella podía fantasear que era Darien el que le recorría con su lengua su cuerpo.

Sus labios encontraron sus pezones, y los acarició suavemente, mimando la yema para se pusiera erecta. La mente de ella estaba difusa cuando el placer explotó a través de su cuerpo. Su lengua lamía el punto, y luego usó sus dientes para raspar su delicada piel. Ella no pudo contener su sollozo cuando el chupó fuertemente con su boca.

Él se tensó por su exclamación, como si el sonido de su aprobación le complaciera en gran medida. Si esto era así, podría estar más que feliz de recompensarlo cada vez que la complaciera.

Para su sorpresa, las manos y boca de él dejaron sus pechos, y enmarcó su cara con las palmas de las manos y luego estrelló sus labios sobre los de ella. Era como si le deseara, como si estuviera hambriento por ella. Él saboreó, devoró, absorbió…

No contenta con estar acostada pasivamente ahí, incluso con sus brazos aun atrapados sobre su cabeza, lo besó de vuelta con la misma urgencia. Abrió su boca y lo dejó entrar, pero ella también empujaba su lengua sobre la suya, queriendo entrar justo cuando ella le dio acceso.

Su barba le escocía la mejilla, irritándole. Su sabor y olor eran totalmente divinos. Todo masculino. Fuerte y poderoso.

Estudió la sensación de su cuerpo tan pegado al de ella. Su pecho no era muy peludo, pero tampoco era piel suave. Los contornos y líneas de sus músculos, la forma en que estaban formados, demostró que eran sólidos.

La estaba matando no tocarlo. Ella era una persona táctil. Tocando a otros esa era su forma de vida, lo disfrutaba.

—Quiero tocarte—susurro.

Él se rió suavemente y sus manos le apretaron sus muñecas. No le iban a permitir tocar. ¿Por qué no? Era su fantasía, maldita sea.

Pero se olvidó de protestar cuando él se movió a través de su cuerpo, sus manos sobre sus caderas y besó la línea recta de su coño.

El hombre que le sujetaba sus muñecas se inclinó sobre ella. Podía olerlo mientras le chupaba sus pezones con la boca. Dios, la combinación de estos dos hombres era más potente que cualquier afrodisiaco que jamás hubiera probado.

Un solitario dedo se deslizó entre sus pliegues, separándola y presionando su calor. La boca encontró su centro, la lengua se sumergió profundamente. Los labios en su pecho se hicieron más insistentes, al pasar de uno a otro, chupando y mordiendo fuertemente. Era más demandante que el primero. No tan suave y sensual. Las diferencias eran convincentes. Entre las piernas, su gentil amante le hizo el amor con todo el cuidado y delicadeza de un hombre que instintivamente sabía cómo complacer a una mujer. El hombre en sus senos era rudo, con el filo de sus movimientos que la excitaba incluso cuando estaba absorta en la atención del otro.

Darien levantó su cabeza y vio a Helios como chupaba hambriento el pezón de Serena. Un rayo crepito a través de él. Sorpresa. Celos. Y luego, una extraña sensación de lujuria. Se debería enojar que otro hombre estuviera tocando lo que él consideraba suyo, pero de una manera bárbara, se despertó el infierno dentro de él.

Y ¡Dios! era hermosa, estirada entre ellos, arqueada, rogando por más, y su piel brillando con una manta de sudor. Su esencia lo estaba volviendo loco. No se cansaba de probarla.

Paso su lengua por encima de su entrada temblorosa, la rodeó y luego viajó hasta succionar su clítoris suavemente con su boca.

Fue recompensado con un grito agudo y se resistió fuertemente pero la sostuvo por las caderas con sus dos manos. Ella era tan salvaje y malditamente receptiva. Hizo todo lo que podía hacer para no alzarla e introducirse profundamente en su cuerpo. Sólo la idea que quería que fuera realmente espectacular para ella, le impedía hacerlo.

Helios levantó su cabeza, y Darien vio el brillo de necesidad en los ojos de su amigo. Había algo áspero y casi primitivo. Se movió a un lado y le indicó a Darien que se alejara por un momento.

Curioso por saber que haría Helios, se apartó, aunque mantuvo sus manos sobre ella, queriendo, necesitando tocarla todo el tiempo.

Helios la puso de rodillas, ayudándola para esa posición. Para las demandas de Helios, sus rudezas, estaba siendo extremadamente cuidadoso. O tal vez sabía la dificultad que tenía Darien en tragar.

Aunque era nuevo en todo este aspecto de parejas múltiples, no necesitaba ningún manual para saber que seguía a continuación con Serena. Cuando Helios se colocó en la boca de Serena, Darien buscó un condón, le temblaban las manos mientras lo rodaba sobre sí.

Miraba con fascinación como Helios puso su polla en la boca de Serena. Él le sostuvo la mandíbula con una mano. El pulgar le acariciaba la mejilla mientras se guiaba pasando por sus labios con la otra. Ambas expresiones eran un estudio de carnalidad. Deseo. Lujuria. Extrema satisfacción.

Darien se inclinó y besó la espalda de Serena, dejando sus labios ahí, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus caderas, a lo largo de la curva de sus nalgas. Pasó un dedo por la hendidura de su culo y siguió para abajo, hasta que se adentró en su humedad una vez más. Quería estar malditamente seguro de que ella estaba lista para él. Lo último que quería era hacerle daño.

Ella se retorció y movió su culo hacia atrás como si lo buscara. La punta de su polla estaba contra su piel, y el gimió. Ella alejó su boca de la polla de Helios el tiempo suficiente para mirar por encima de su hombro.

—No me hagas rogar—susurró.

Era todo lo que podía soportar. No, no haría que esta mujer orgullosa rogara por nada. No cuando estaba más que dispuesto a darle exactamente lo que quería. Se colocó y lentamente, con cuidado se enfundó en su calor.

Ambos gimieron, y Helios, incluso dejó escapar un sonido de agonía mientras ella gemía de satisfacción alrededor de su pene.

Darien se quedó dentro de ella, sus caderas contra su culo. Buscando debajo la copa llena de sus senos, jugando con sus pezones, acariciando los picos rígidos. Cuando ella se movió contra él una vez más, se retiró lentamente, arrastrando su polla a través del terciopelo de su coño. Ella gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tomando más de la polla de Helios. Esto hizo que Darien se descontrolara. Se estrelló contra ella, meciendo la polla de Helios. Ella los tomó más profundo, su cuerpo tembló descontrolado por debajo de las manos de Darien. La acarició y fue incapaz de mantener sus dedos sin tocar su culo y se metió en su cuerpo al ver que ella le daba la bienvenida.

Sin inhibiciones. A él le encantó. Esta era una mujer que glorificaba su sexualidad, quien no tenía miedo de pedir -no, demandar- lo que quería, y era tan malditamente hermosa haciéndolo.

Se estiró, queriendo enredar sus dedos en su sedoso cabello. Helios liberó su agarre de la cabeza y Darien tiró un poco, envolviendo sus trenzas alrededor de su palma. Dejando que ellas se deslizaran sensualmente sobre sus dedos.

Ella dejó escapar un gran suspiro cada vez que él le acariciaba su interior. Convulsionó húmedamente a su alrededor, su cuerpo lo mantenía, reacio a dejarlo salir. Empujó más profundo, buscando su punto dulce, queriendo darle el máximo placer.

Bueno, tan bueno. Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la electricidad, afiladas corrientes se reunían en sus bolas, endureciendo y derramándose todo junto. Hombre, quería esto último, y si no lo hacía más lento, iba explotar. Se encontró con la mirada de Helios sobre el cuerpo de ella, y éste levantó una ceja como peguntando. Tanto como Darien no le gustaba la idea de otro hombre deslizándose dentro de su dulce coño, quería sentir su boca alrededor de su polla, y también quería que Serena tuviera su fantasía.

Hizo un gesto breve y cuidadosamente se retiró, sacándose el condón. Helios buscó uno mientras caminaba alrededor de la cama y rápidamente se lo puso. Práctica. Sí Helios tenía claramente un montón de práctica en esto. La suficiente para hacer sentir a Darien como un principiante en comparación. La única razón para que no estuviera listo para pasar bajo la cama era que Serena realmente parecía disfrutar haciéndole el amor. Por esta razón se podía ignorar la participación de Helios en toda esto.

Serena se estremeció de anticipación cuando su primer amante rozó su cara amorosamente. Empujó su pelo hacia atrás, poniéndolo con ternura detrás de sus orejas, y luego dejó que sus manos recorrieran su cuello y debajo de la barbilla hasta que la ahuecó.

Ella quería probarlo. Quería compensar el esfuerzo que había hecho para ella. Separó sus labios y se mojó con la lengua su hinchada boca. La punta de su polla estaba tocando su labio inferior, y su pulgar le acariciaba su mejilla, pidiéndole permiso.

Sin mayor esfuerzo, sobre el colchón con ambas manos, buscó con entusiasmo el agarre de su polla con sus dedos. Guiándola hacia su boca, lo chupó profundo, su cuerpo se prendió como fuego y siseó de satisfacción.

Detrás de ella, fuertes manos le agarraban el culo. Este amante amasó sus globos y con sus pulgares, empujó hacia arriba, separándola justo antes de enterrarse profundamente.

La diferencia de sus tamaños, sus formas, la fascinaban. Ellos sabían diferentes. Hacían el amor diferente. El segundo amante la acarició profundamente, no esperando a ajustarse a su tamaño. Él era un poco más largo, pero no más grueso.

Buscaba estar lo más profundo en su cuerpo, pero ella no apretó sus paredes vaginales para ajustarlo más, y echaba de menos esa fricción deliciosa. Luego él bombeó más rápido y ella se olvidó de su análisis. Sus manos la agarraron insistentemente y empezó a follarla, rápido, duro, exigente.

Por el contrario, su primer amante estaba haciéndole el amor a su boca con toda la delicadeza y cuidado que había mostrado cuando estaba dentro de su coño. Profundo pero con todo el cuidado. Sensual, casi como un masaje. Así fue. Sus movimientos lentos y medidos le recordaba mucho como ella masajeaba. Con amor, caricias, como si le gustara el hecho de tocarla, de sentirla, como lo hizo.

El doble ritmo le provocó una chispa dentro de ella que era como una mecha que se encendió. Se quemó rápido, corriendo hacia la inevitable explosión. Agarró su polla más fuerte alrededor de su base, queriendo que se corriera con ella. Chupó más fuerte, ejerciendo una firme presión mientras se movía con ambas manos y su boca de forma rítmica.

Sus manos se enredaron en su pelo, tirando de ella más cerca, enterrándose más profundo dentro de su boca.

Sin aliento. Se hinchó dentro de ella, tomando todo lo que ella le daba. Su segundo amante la follaba con una intensidad salvaje, alcanzando en su interior las profundidades más sensibles.

Luego sus dedos rebotaban a través de su clítoris, arrancando y rodando de la manera correcta. Oh Dios.

Un fluido caliente brotó hacia su lengua y sus manos apretaron el agarre sobre su pelo, sosteniéndola, sin darle otra opción que tragarse todo lo que le estaba dando.

Estallaron juntos, él en su boca mientras ella dio un grito ahogado. La tensión de su coño creció hasta que simplemente estalló, el placer tan magnífico, tan agudo. Era demasiado y no lo suficiente, todo al mismo tiempo.

El líquido pegajoso llenó su boca, y se lo tragó rápidamente mientras seguía chupando cada centímetro de su longitud. Sus dedos temblaban contra su cuero cabelludo y sus caderas con espasmos mientras empujaba rápidamente. Luego se calmó y ella amorosamente lamió con su lengua alrededor de su erección ablandándola mientras lavaba cada gota de semen.

Cuando finalmente lo dejó deslizarse fuera de su boca, él tomó su cara entre sus manos y le besó la frente, luego los pómulos. Sus labios se deslizaron más altos y besó cada lado de su sien mientras acariciaba su cabello. Los suaves besos le derritieron el corazón. Tuvo ese cuidado con ella.

Con cuidado el hombre se retiró de su culo y ella se encontró poniéndose de espalda, sus piernas se separaron y unos cálidos labios la acariciaron entre sus muslos. El otro hombre entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y los dejó a su costado sobre el colchón. Parecían muy decididos a no dejarla tocarlos.

Su clítoris tuvo un espasmo y salto casi dolorosamente cuando lamió todos los bordes que temblaban. Cuando quiso protestar por las sensaciones post-orgasmo, el hombre inclinó su cabeza y la besó suavemente en los labios.

Se olvidó de todo, pero con las dos bocas sobre ella, bebiendo y saciándose, la convencieron de bajar después de la explosión de su orgasmo solo unos segundos antes.

La lengua de su segundo amante lamia ligeramente su coño, yendo más abajo, profundizando en su apertura, cubriendo cada centímetro de su sensible piel.

Ella gimió en la boca de su primer amante, lo que permitió beber de sus sonidos ya que lamió más sus labios. Mordisqueó hacia abajo, mordió suavemente su cuello, raspando con sus dientes realizando pequeños arcos.

Fríos golpes se levantaron y bailaron a través de su cuerpo, corriendo por sus pechos hasta su coño. Antes incluso que llegara a sus pezones, ellos estaban tensos. En posición vertical y estirados como pequeñas cuentas esperando un beso. Su boca se cerró alrededor de uno con un reverente cuidado, y ella casi muere en el acto. Sorprendente, tan pronto como sus labios tocaron la cresta arrugada, sintió la agitación de otro orgasmo, enroscado profundamente y creciendo como una delgada nube de humo.

—Sí—suspiro ella—Oh sí.

Sintió su sonrisa contra su pecho y una indescriptible emoción le recorrió a través de su cuerpo al pensar que estaba contento con ella.

Le lamió el coño hasta que estuvo firme, arrastrándola a lo más alto y cercana a su orgasmo. Parecía conocer el cuerpo de la mujer muy bien, teniendo cuidado en las partes más sensibles y siendo duro en las partes que quería que estuvieran más firmes. No quería devastar su clítoris, y parecía darse cuenta de lo hipersensible que estaba después de su primer orgasmo. Lo tomó con mucho cuidado, chupando muy suavemente, manteniendo su boca lamiendo mientras se encendió una suave luz en su centro.

Ella quería a los dos hombres dentro de una caja y llevárselos a su casa. Nunca volverían a dejar su habitación.

—Duro—le murmuró al hombre en su pecho—Sólo un poco más duro.

Él muy satisfecho, chupaba con más urgencia el pezón. Se fue al otro, para darle el mismo tratamiento. Entonces le apretó las manos más firme contra el colchón y le golpeó las muñecas como advertencia. Su mensaje era claro.

Luego la soltó y palmeó sus pechos, besando a uno y luego al otro. Mientras acarició uno, chupaba el otro, volviéndola loca. Ella quería más, necesitaba más. La boca sobre su coño estaba siendo más demandante, lamiendo y chupando con la presión suficiente para hacer que se volviera loca de necesidad. Tenía el orgasmo a unos preciosos centímetros.

Contra su cuerpo y con una reverencia sin sentido, sus manos volaron, pero ella las hizo caer con la tranquila aceptación de los requerimientos de sus dos amantes. Se debería irritar por no terminar pero él no lo había exigido. Y había sido tan bueno con ella, tan gentil. No le negaría la única cosa que le había pedido hasta ahora.

Y luego, sorprendentemente, el hombre entre sus piernas levantó su cabeza justo cuando el otro hombre se deslizaba hacia abajo por su cuerpo, su pecho presionaba el estómago de ella y su boca cubrió su coño en un caliente ataque. Ella explotó instantáneamente, viniéndose fuerte, en un caliente asalto.

Él bebió con avidez cuando se corrió en su lengua. Chupó y lamió como un hombre hambriento, y para ella fue como una emoción erótica que precipitó otro mini orgasmo al final del segundo, una explosión fuerte y dolorosa que liberó sus gritos.

Yacía débil contra la cama, sus piernas flácidas. Exhausta, se quedó allí mientras la besaba y lamia entre sus piernas.

Quería decir algo, pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta. No quería encontrarse como necesitada. Era sexo. Buen sexo, pero solo eso. De ninguna manera, en el infierno, iba a sacar todas las emociones femeninas.

Su primer amante se movió fuera de ella y se preguntó si se iría ahora, pero no, cuidadosamente arregló su cuerpo, como él lo quería en la cama y luego la plegó en contra de su forma dura. Su corazón latía rápido y furioso contra su espalda haciendo cuchara con ella.

Con suavidad y dulzura, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, mimando y acariciándola mientras besaba la curva de su cuello.

Y luego la atrajo más cerca, entrelazando sus piernas con las de ella y envolviendo con su brazo de forma segura alrededor de su cintura. ¿Tenía el propósito de quedarse? Ella cogió la venda, pero él le tomo la muñeca y se la bajó de nuevo al lado.

Él suspiró ¿arrepentido? Le beso en el cuello de nuevo, dejando sus labios por un largo rato. Luego se movió lejos, y ella se mordió el labio para no gritar, para no disculparse por romper sus propias reglas.

Tenía razones para querer que las cosas fueran anónimas, y evidentemente así lo hizo. No era justo que ella cambiara las reglas ahora.

Sus pasos se mezclaron con los del segundo hombre, y luego la puerta se cerró suavemente, dejándola sola. Ella se quedó ahí por largo tiempo antes de retirarse la banda que cubría sus ojos.

Las luces estaban bajas, y ella parpadeó para enfocar la habitación. Vacía, pero lo que había conocido se lo habían llevado. Era lo que había pedido, pero si no hubiera estado con los ojos vendados, ¿estaría todavía sosteniéndola?, y ¿por qué ella lo quería?

Bufó de disgusto y rodó por la cama, poniendo sus pies temblorosos en el borde. Se apresuró a vestirse, no quería que Yusuke la viera desnuda, a pesar que ya lo había hecho.

Antes había estado expectante. Ahora estaba tumbada, desaliñada y definitivamente necesitaba un poco de tiempo para recobrarse y pensar sobre qué demonios había pasado aquí. Estaba malditamente segura que no quería hacerlo en cueros con un hombre hermoso.

Se sobresaltó con un golpe en la puerta, se giró y vió que se abrió un poco y la cabeza de Yusuke se asomó.

— ¿Todo bien?—preguntó suavemente.

Ella asintió.

—Yaten consiguió un coche para llevarte a casa. Uno de sus hombres lo conducirá. Pensó que era mejor que no lo hicieras tú.

Ella sonrió. ¿Sabía Yaten como le iba a afectar la noche? ¿Que su mente estaba hecha papilla y sus músculos estaban como fideos cocidos? Tendría que acordarse de darle las gracias por su consideración y aguijonear a Mina un poco más por hacer esperar al pobre hombre para ver si aceptaba su propuesta de matrimonio. Si la novia no quería casarse con él, Serena podría considerar su promesa solemne y casarse con él ella misma.

Yusuke buscó su mano y la apretó cuando puso sus dedos en su palma. No dijo nada y se la llevó de la habitación, y por eso ella estaba agradecida.

Incluso cuando la dejó dentro del coche que la esperaba, se limitó a asentir antes de marcharse. A medida que se alejaba de la mansión, se preguntó acerca de sus dos misteriosos amantes. Apoyando su cabeza contra el asiento, cerró los ojos y revivió los momentos eróticos cuando las bocas y manos trabajaban sobre su cuerpo. Había tenido buen sexo antes ¿pero esto? Esto iba más allá de un polvo rápido, sudor e incluso la más sensual manera de hacer el amor que había consentido. Y ella no podía imaginar porqué.

Seguro que era una nueva experiencia, y maldición, pero supo lo que la pequeña y dulce Rei había visto en su perversión.

Pero su primer amante… era algo especial. No había sido solo sexo para él, y eso la irritó por ser tan malditamente femenina en ese momento y por ser blanda de esa manera, pero el hombre no se la había tirado.

Había estado lo suficientemente cerca para notar la diferencia.

El amante número dos se la había tirado y follado duro. El amante numero uno lo había hecho con dulzura, fusionándose con ella, y maldición, pero quería saber por qué.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Ocho

—Así que estamos ignorando lo que sucedió—preguntó Helios.

Darien le lanzó una mirada de disgusto, como las otras dos cabezas en Hino e hijos.

—El trabajo no es el lugar para hablar de eso—murmuró.

Y sí, ignorar y trabajar, para él estaba bien. Aún estaba conmocionado por la experiencia, pero eso no quería decir que quisiera hablar de ello como una maldita muchacha.

—Mira, no quiero volver a tocar el tema. Sólo pareces un poco raro al respecto. Si se van a complicar las cosas, prefiero dejarlo todo ahora. Solo recuerda, que fue idea tuya.

Darien estaba impedido para responder cuando entraron a la oficina de Rei. El olor a café fresco y donas le hizo la boca agua. Maldición pero la mujer los cuidaba bien a todo ellos.

—Buenos días, dulce—Helios le decía mientras le daba un beso a Rei en los labios

Darien sacudió la cabeza. Sorprendido que a Helios no le hubieran pateado ya el culo algún hombre celoso. Pasaba por la vida amorosa de las mujeres, sin importarle si algún otro las amaba.

—Buenos días a los dos—dijo Rei— ¿Por qué Darien esta tan gruñón?

Darien frunció el ceño y se encorvó en una silla con su taza de café.

—SPM—explicó Helios.

—Buenos días—Sammy arrastraba las palabras mientras cruzaba por la puerta. Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para agitar el pelo de Rei, que inició inmediatamente una discusión entre ellos. Para dos personas que no tenían ninguna relación de sangre, habían conseguido pelear como hermanos. A pesar que Pop había adoptado a Rei, Darien juraba que ella se veía como si fuera la hermana real de Sammy.

— ¿Dónde está tu hombre esta mañana?—Preguntó Sammy a Rei.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Sólo porque estoy usando su anillo no significa que tenga que mantenerlo conmigo cada minuto del día.

—Deja de hacerle pasar un mal rato—Helios dijo ligeramente—No quiero que nos amenace con cortarnos el café otra vez.

—Amigo, tu eres un maldito hijo de puta—Sammy le dijo con una sonrisa. Helios arqueó una ceja.

—Dices eso como si fuera una cosa mala, mi amigo.

Sammy puso una pierna en el escritorio de Rei y se deslizó hasta quedar en el borde, con un café en la mano. Cogió la caja de donas y rebuscó hasta que encontró una con chispitas.

Darien soltó una carcajada.

—Hablando de coños. Estas comiendo una dona con chispitas, hombre.

Sammy miro y frunció el ceño, se encogió de hombros y se llevó la mitad de la dona a la boca.

—Más azúcar—dijo fuerte.

Cubrió a Darien con una mirada, uh, oh, aquí vamos.

—Y, ¿todavía estás con lo de Serena?

El calor se arrastró por el cuello de Darien, y se movió incomodo en su asiento.

—Aja, Darien, ¿todavía estás tratando de alcanzar a Serena?—preguntó Rei, sus ojos brillaban con profana alegría.

—Dejen al hombre en paz—dijo Helios—Resolverá las cosas con Serena a su propio paso.

Sammy se rió y se limpió el azúcar de su barbilla.

—Primero tiene que atraparla.

Nicolas cruzó la puerta de la oficina de Rei, sus ojos azules de tormenta. Ignorando a los demás camino hasta el escritorio de ella, golpeó con sus palmas sobre la superficie y se inclinó hasta que sus ojos estuvieran al nivel de los de Rei.

Darien cambió sorprendidas miradas con Sammy y Helios. Esto tenía que ser digno del precio de admisión.

— ¿Por qué infiernos, cancelaste nuestra boda?

Sammy se levantó del extremo de la mesa y dio un paso atrás. Helios levantó sus cejas y Darien estudió el lenguaje corporal tenso de Nicolas, pero ninguno de los hombres hizo ningún movimiento para darle privacidad a la pareja.

Las mejillas de Rei se pusieron rojas.

—No aquí Nicolas.

Nicolas ni siquiera miró a su alrededor. Su mirada nunca dejó la de ella.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es privado.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No me refería a eso, maldita sea, lo sabes.

Darien arrugó la frente. Rei y Nicolas, ¿tenían problemas? Nicolas había perdido la cabeza de amor por ella. Lo estaba matando que aún no ataran el nudo, y ahora ella había cancelado la boda.

O quizás todas las mujeres que conocían estaban locas. Mina estaba poniendo obstáculos a la proposición de matrimonio de Yaten, aunque Darien no culpaba exclusivamente a ella. Parecía una mujer inteligente, y quizás tenía sus reservas acerca de todas las mujeres con que Yaten había estado.

Un cejo fruncido le cruzo la cara sólo de pensar en la idea que Yaten podría haber visto a Serena desnuda Infiernos.

—Tú no confías en mí.

Darien levantó su mirada para ver la mirada de dolor que cruzo la cara de Rei, como si le lanzaran una acusación. Oh, oh, si ella empezara a llorar, el estaría fuera. Era positivamente inútil cuando se trataba de una mujer llorando.

Helios tampoco se veía muy cómodo. Sammy frunció el ceño, sin embargo, tomó una actitud beligerante, las piernas separadas, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Parecía que todo el mundo se había vuelto loco. Quizás Júpiter estaba fuera de alineación, o Marte, o Venus, o cualquiera de los malditos planetas que hizo que la gente perdiera sus mentes.

— ¿Confianza? ¿Confianza? Esto no tiene nada que ver con la confianza y todo que ver con que tiraste de la alfombra que está debajo de mí. Maldita sea Rei. ¿Qué está pasando?

Si Rei estaba herida, Nicolas se veía horrible. Era fascinante ver como este hombre grande, ex policía, doblaba sus rodillas por una dulce, y tímida mujer como Rei. Darien recordó cuan devastado había estado Nicolas cuando ella había sido secuestrada. Nunca olvidaría el terror en los ojos de ese otro hombre. El amor convertía extrañamente en mierda a un hombre, sin duda.

La lujuria hacía a un hombre estúpido, pero el amor lo hacía vulnerable.

—No voy a tener esta conversación aquí—dijo ella con fiereza—Si tú quieres hablar, entonces puedes traer tu cuerpo a casa a tiempo y hablar conmigo entonces.

O diablos. Los hombre intercambiaron rápidas miradas y Darien dejó escapar un gemido silencioso. Nicolas estaba destrozado a lo grande.

Los ojos de Nicolas se suavizaron.

— ¿Es esto de lo que se trata? ¿Por qué llego tarde?

—Nicolas lee mis labios. No voy a tener esta conversación en frente de mi hermano y tus amigos.

—Hey muñeca, no vayas por ese camino—reprochó Helios—Tú estabas aquí mucho antes que Nicolas. Solo porque él es un hombre no significa automáticamente nuestra lealtad.

Rei frunció el ceño con tristeza.

—Lo siento, Helios. No quise decirlo de esa manera. Mira, ¿por qué no me dejáis irme en paz? Pop llegará en cualquier segundo, y quería hablar con todos vosotros. Yo sólo soy la proveedora del café y donas, y todos lo sabéis. No voy a tener una discusión personal en frente de dios y todo el mundo, no importa lo mucho que os quiera a todos.

—Maldita sea, Rei—Nicolas juró cuando ella doblaba por la esquina del escritorio y se dirigía a la puerta.

Casi chocó con Pop, quien la sostuvo.

—Guau, niña. ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

El viejo rostro de Pop se suavizó por amor a su única hija. Era bastante intratable, pero amaba cada parte de Rei. Infiernos, todos lo hacían. Darien se preguntaba qué era lo que había sucedido que había conseguido alterar su mundo. Nicolas no parecía tener ni una pista más que ellos.

—Me voy directa a casa, si te parece bien a ti—Rei dijo suavemente—No me siento muy bien esta mañana.

Pop levantó la mirada, sus ojos duros buscaban en los otros por una explicación. Luego la miró de nuevo y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Por supuesto que no me importa. Ve a casa y descansa un poco. Te enviaré algo para el almuerzo más tarde.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

—Gracias, Pop—se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, luego desapareció por la puerta.

—Pues infiernos—murmuró Nicolas.

Pop se dirigió adentro con un ceño fruncido y con arrugas alrededor de los ojos.

—Alguno de vosotros me quiere decir, ¿por qué mi chica se fue tan enojada?

—Pregúntale a él—dijo Sammy, mirando en dirección a Nicolas—Aparentemente Rei suspendió la boda.

Incluso Pop pareció sorprendido con el anuncio. Miró a Nicolas casi con simpatía.

— ¿Nervios de novia?—preguntó a Nicolas.

—No tengo ni idea. Ni siquiera sabía que ella había llamado para hacerlo, hasta que llamé para confirmar nuestra reserva, solo para descubrir que lo había cancelado.

—Eso explica que has venido como un infierno sobre ruedas—Helios dijo secamente.

—Bueno si, fue un golpe bajo—Nicolas miró a su alrededor a los otros, y luego a Sammy— ¿Alguien sabe algo que no me está diciendo?

Todos negaron tan rápido como la pregunta salió. Como si ninguno de ellos quisiera involucrarse en la vida personal de Rei y Nicolas.

Sammy miró pensativamente a Nicolas, algo de su animosidad se desvaneció.

—Ella habló de que llegabas tarde. ¿Podría ser que ella lo malinterpretó? Quiero decir, esa sorpresa que estabas planeando… Rei es una chica sensata, pero una vez que una mujer tiene una idea plantada en la cabeza, un hombre está bien y verdaderamente jodido en ese punto.

— ¿Estás diciendo que ella puede pensar que la estoy engañando?—preguntó Nicolas con voz ahogada—.¿Todo sólo porque llego tarde?

—¡Ayyy!, vosotros dos me estáis dando un dolor de cabeza—alegó Helios— Hay un montón de otras razones por las que una mujer podría molestarse con un hombre que llega a casa siempre tarde del trabajo.

—Oh sí, nombra una—dijo Darien.

Helios se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, si el vuelve a casa cansado, ella podría sentirse abandonada, o puede pensar que él perdió el interés, o tal vez siente que está manteniendo secretos con ella. Las mujeres son monstruosamente persistentes cuando un hombre se les resiste, lo juro.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre la mente femenina?—le exigió Sammy.

—He tenido relaciones. Sólo es sentido común. Sólo tienes que ponerte en la mentalidad de la mujer.

Cuatro pares de ojos cayeron sobre Helios como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—Ahora, ¿quién diablos va a tratar de hacer eso?—exigió Pop—Ningún hombre en su sano juicio quiere probar y averiguar lo que pasa en la cabeza de una mujer. Os digo que es un ejercicio frustrante. Una buena manera de tener un infarto treinta años antes. Infierno, hijo, yo he pasado por dos esposas y tres convivencias. Que Dios me ayude, pero prefiero la vida de soltero.

Sammy se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. Incluso Helios sonrió.

—Probablemente tienes razón—dijo Nicolas cansadamente—He pasado todo mi tiempo libre en la nueva casa. Quería que todo fuera perfecto, así que cuando llegáramos de nuestra luna de miel, podría sorprenderla con la casa. Honestamente, para el momento que llego a casa, todo en lo que estoy pensando es con comida y cama.

—Ouch—dijo Darien. Como no sabía mucho cuando se trataba de mujeres, y en su actual situación estaba seguro que no había demostrado mucho conocimiento sobre la especie femenina, incluso él podía resolver esto.

—Sí, ouch—dijo Sammy con simpatía—Suena como si mi hermana tiene los sentimientos heridos. Siempre ha sido sensible de ese modo. Sabes eso, Nicolas.

—Ahora no voy a hablar mal de tu hermana—dijo Pop con brusquedad—Ella no está teniendo el mejor momento de su vida. Está destinada a estar un poco insegura, especialmente en una nueva relación. Nicolas solo tiene que trabajar más duro y asegurarse de que ella sabe dónde está.

Nicolas hizo una mueca y se frotó la cara con las manos.

—Dios. No puedo creer que este parado aquí, aconsejado por un viejo pedo y otros hombres, cuya idea de una relaciones estable, es saber el nombre de la mujer con la que duermen.

Pop lo golpeó en el estómago.

— ¿A quién has llamado viejo pedo? Puedo tomar tu escuálido culo cualquier día de la semana.

—Y Darien sabe su nombre, y no ha dormido con ella—dijo Sammy arrastrando las letras.

—Sí, sí. No podéis resistiros a hacer un comentario. Es seguro golpear a un hombre cuando esta caído—murmuró Darien.

Evitó la mirada de Helios. No había manera en el infierno que él estuviera derramando los granos de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Si eso significaba la burla de los demás porque no podía mantener a su pequeña controlada, entonces que así sea. Mejor eso que conseguir que sus bolas le fueran entregadas a Serena si él le decía lo que había hecho.

— ¿Has tratado de hablar con ella, hijo?—Pop le preguntó a Darien con exasperación.

— ¿No tenemos otros proyectos que discutir?—Darien inquirió—Estoy muy seguro que mi vida privada no le interesa a nadie.

Había ignorado rotundamente a los otros.

—No puede estar lo suficientemente cerca para hablar con ella—Sammy se rio.

—Me parece que tú has ofendido su sensibilidad femenina por un típico tonto comportamiento masculino—dijo Pop sabiamente.

—No bromees.

—Entonces anda a hablar con ella. Pregúntale. Me parece a mí que lo deberías haber hecho muchos meses antes en vez de ir a por masajes donde trabaja. Un hombre tiene que hablar de lo que quiere, o se arriesga a perderla.

Todos se quejaron. Pop estaba en un rollo, y cuando estaba en eso, bueno, había que callarlo.

Nicolas suspiró.

—Tiene un punto. Sólo cuando los hombres tratan de hacer toda esa mierda romántica es cuando están en problemas. Debería haber tomado a Rei, comprado la maldita casa y dejar a ella todo la decoración en lugar de reventarme el culo las últimas semanas para tener todo listo. Ahora tengo una mujer quien al parecer cree que no la quiero.

—Bueno, sabes donde esta—dijo Helios con una sonrisa—Estoy seguro de que podemos manejar tus proyectos por hoy. Nunca me ha gustado ver a una mujer infeliz. Sólo quiero ver a Rei volver a ser ella misma mañana.

Darien sintió otra vez que el rojo llegaba a sus mejillas cuando cada uno de ellos se giró para mirarlo expectante.

— ¿Qué?

—Me parece que tienes una mujer que necesita oír precisamente donde esta parada, también—dijo Pop—Adelante. Tómate el día. Fuera de mi vista. Pero preferiría que los muchachos tengan bien puesta la cabeza mañana, así podremos trabajar algo aquí.

—Me alegro de estar aún sólo—dijo Sammy—Demasiado drama para mi gusto.

—Vas a conseguir el tuyo—le dijo Pop y escarbó en el papeleo alrededor del escritorio de Rei que había dejado—Los presumidos siempre caen mucho más fuerte.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo Nueve

—He llamado porque suspendí mi boda.

— ¿Qué dices?—farfulló Serena, sus manos en la espalda de Rei calmándola.

De todas las cosas que pensaba que Rei podría decir, esa no era una de ellas. Algo estaba definitivamente pasando con ella. Cuando la había llamado para programar un masaje en el último minuto de la mañana, Serena había cancelado dos citas para el pelo, y otro masaje, conociéndola sabía que la razón real por la que había venido era para hablar. Pero, ¿cancelar la boda? Aturdía la mente.

Rei se mantuvo en silencio un largo tiempo, y luego se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Oh, infierno.

—No llores, querida—dijo Serena mientras le entregaba un pañuelo de papel— Odio cuando alguien llora, me afecta horriblemente, ¿sabes? Voy a estar lloriqueando como una idiota junto a ti, y ni siquiera voy a saber por qué.

Rei subió su cabeza y se rió en voz baja, pero su cara se veía positivamente triste.

— ¿Quieres que continúe el masaje o simplemente quieres un hombro para llorar?

Rei se sentó y se envolvió con una bata a su alrededor.

—Estoy siendo una idiota. Sé que lo soy. Debería estar hablando con él, pero estoy muy asustada por lo que me podría decir.

Serena se apoyó al otro lado de la mesa y la miró desde arriba, que parecía como si hubiera perdido a su mejor amiga. Diablos, tal vez lo había hecho.

—Aquí me he perdido. Primero, ¿por qué no me dices la razón por la que cancelaste la boda y luego podremos ir a porque no estás hablando con él?

Rei sorbió por la nariz, un sonido delicado y femenino que molestó a Serena. Cuando ella lloraba soltaba todo los ruidos por la nariz y sonaba como una gansa enferma. Rei era bonita y delicada. Pero también era miserable, y Serena acababa de tener la mejor noche de sexo en su vida, por lo que se suponía que buscar lo delicado y femenino, no era todo como lo pintaban.

—Creo que él puede estar engañándome, o eso es a lo que tengo miedo—con sus hombros caídos, parecía un globo desinflado—Eso sonó mal. No creo que me engañe, pero creo que ya no está interesado en mí.

—Bueno, pero tú dices que piensas que él pueda estar engañándote—dijo Serena suavemente.

—Da miedo, pero honestamente, no lo veo como ese tipo. Es demasiado franco. No creo que haya estado conmigo y estuviera viendo a otra mujer.

—Pero ¿crees que se quedaría si no estuviera interesado en ti?

Rei se sonrojó.

—Sí, suena muy estúpido, lo sé.

— ¿Por qué habrías de pensar en algo así? Rei, ¿has visto alguna vez como te mira? No lo estoy defendiendo ¿vale? Solo me pregunto, ¿por qué has llegados a estas conclusiones? ¿Es tu propia inseguridad, o te ha dado una razón solida para creer en ellas?

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan jodidamente sensata?—Rei se quejó.

Serena se acercó y la abrazó impulsivamente.

—Lo siento. Tienes razón, ya sabes. Mi trabajo es decir que es un bastardo y ofrecerte mí apoyo incondicional. Se supone que debemos cargarnos de helado seguido de grandes cantidades de alcohol.

Rei le ofreció una trémula sonrisa.

—No, tu trabajo es mantenerme en la realidad y asegurarte que no meta la pata en la mejor cosa de mi vida con mis ridículas ansiedades.

Serena le apretó la mano.

—Ahora las preguntas desagradables. ¿Qué te hace pensar que él ha perdido el interés en ti?, y ¿por qué no estás hablando con él de esto? ¿Cómo te llevó esto a suspender la boda?

—Soy una cobarde total. Me temo que agoté mi parte de coraje cuando decidí sobre mi sexualidad e ir detrás de lo que quería—dijo con un suspiro—No le dije exactamente como estaba yendo las cosas. Se enteró esta mañana y entró pisando fuerte a mi oficina. Enfrente de los demás.

Serena se encogió con simpatía.

—Auch.

Rei arrugó la frente con confusión.

—Parecía… herido.

— ¿Por qué no te das la vuelta y me dejas darte un masaje? Me puedes contar todo y sentir la magia de mis dedos.

Alzó sus manos y movió sus dedos seductoramente. Rei miró hacia la mesa.

—Preferiría que no. Mis pechos no están muy bien. Quizás estoy con mi SPM o algo así.

Serena frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, están doloridos o qué?

—Estoy apagada—dijo Rei cansadamente—No soy yo misma, y no debería estar tomando decisiones importantes de mi vida cuando me faltan algunas células del cerebro.

Serena se deslizó sobre la mesa al lado de ella y dejó que sus piernas colgaran mientras miraba de reojo a su amiga.

Tomó la mano de Rei y se la apretó.

—Esto es más que te vaya a llegar tu periodo, Rei. Te he visto con tu SPM , y por favor. Es como los tacones de miss Sunshine en un ojo o algo así. Incluso así estabas asquerosamente alegre. Así que dime que está pasando.

—Me siento cansada y con sensación de nauseas. Mis tetas me duelen, y no soporto estar por la mañana en la oficina. El olor del café me da ganas de vomitar.

—Oh, mierda.

Rei se volvió bruscamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Um, Rei, cariño, tu sabes que te quiero pero incluso tú no puedes ser tan densa.

—Deja de insultarme y dime, ¿qué demonios estás pensando?

— ¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo?

Las cejas de Rei se arrugaron con concentración.

—Bueno, mierda, no lo sé.

—Creo que deberías estar en una farmacia comprando un test de embarazo antes de cancelar tus planes de matrimonio.

—Pero yo uso control de natalidad. Quiero decir que lo uso hace mucho tiempo.

El pánico en su voz hizo que Serena envolviera su brazo alrededor de ella y la apretara.

— ¿Es el fin del mundo si lo estás?

Los ojos de Rei se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Es como si Nicolas ya estuviera cansado de mí.

—Esa es la razón por la que tú piensas que ha estado llegando tarde a casa del trabajo.

Rei movió la cabeza,

—Ha sido cada noche. Y Serena, los otros viven en el mismo complejo. Todos llegan a tiempo a casa, y hablo con Pop varias veces a la semana. No está trabajando hasta tarde. Y cuando Nicolas llega a casa… está tan cansado. No ha estado interesado…

— ¿En el sexo?—solicitó Serena.

—Sí—dijo en voz baja—Yo, el sexo. Llega a casa, cena, toma una ducha, nos vamos a la cama. Todo eso antes de incluso casarnos. Odio pensar cómo será una vez que hayamos atado el nudo y nos convirtamos en una vieja pareja casada.

—Mmm. Sí, entiendo tu punto. No te culpo por estar preocupada, pero tienes mucho que considerar aquí. Uno, podrías estar embarazada, y en mi experiencia... no personal, entiéndeme, las hormonas del embarazo hacen que las mujeres normales se conviertan en perras delirantes. Dos, estas hormonas pueden hacerte estar un poco demasiado sensible. Tres, podría haber una explicación perfectamente razonable para el comportamiento de Nicolas. No lo sabrás hasta que hables con él. Preferiblemente después de hacerte un test de embarazo.

Rei le dio una sonrisa aguada, luego le echó los brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Tienes razón, tú siempre la tienes Serena. Te juro que no sabría qué hacer si no me mantienes los pies en la tierra.

—Quieres decir que soy una perra total y que me aprecias por eso—dijo Serena secamente.

Rei presionó sus labios en su mejilla y la besó ruidosamente.

—Eres la mejor perra que conozco.

— ¡Pero no puede entrar ahí!

Ambas mujeres sacudieron sus cabezas hacia la puerta en el mismo momento que se abría y Darien entró, la nueva masajista de Serena corriendo tras de él, su cabello ondeando como una bandera.

Darien patinó hasta detenerse mientras espiaba a Rei, y su boca se cerró de golpe. Una subida de color enrojeció sus mejillas, y se apresuró a retroceder un paso.

—Infierno. No sabía que estabas aquí. Quiero decir, pensé que estabas en tu casa.

Serena enarcó una ceja y siguió la dirección de su mirada hacia donde la bata de Rei se había abierto en los pechos. Ella alargó la mano y tiró para cerrarla, lo que provocó que Darien mirara hacia el techo y Rei tomara ambas solapas con los puños cerrados.

— ¿Querías algo?—Serena arrastró las palabras.

Darien redirigió la mirada a Serena, sus ojos verdes brillaron con determinación.

—Infiernos, sí quiero algo, quiero que dejes de evitarme.

Se dio vuelta hacia Rei, quien ahora estaba decente. Sus ojos se suavizaron cuando vio la evidencia de su malestar. Rei tenía la mirada de un cachorro. Un hombre tendría que ser de piedra para no ponerse todo baboso alrededor de ella.

Pero lo que sorprendió a Serena fue que la mirada de él volvió a ella. Y cuando lo hizo echaba chispas.

Muy interesante por cierto.

—Rei, ¿estás bien, cariño?

Rei sonrió y mantuvo un férreo control sobre su bata.

—No fue mi intención interrumpir. Bueno. La tenía pero no tenía idea que estabas aquí. Pensé que te habías ido a casa. Infiernos, es ahí donde fue Nicolas.

Ambas mujeres enarcaron una ceja por eso.

—Te da tiempo para ir a la farmacia—murmuró Serena.—Puedes volver aquí y orinar sobre el test en mi cuarto de baño.

—Sí. Umm, creo que eso voy hacer—dijo Rei y saltó de la mesa—Os daré a vosotros dos el tiempo para hacer lo que sea que vayáis a hacer.

A medida que pasó junto a Darien el extendió su mano a su codo.

— ¿Rei estás bien?

Ella sonrió y se alzó de puntillas para besarle la mejilla.

—Lo estaré. No desperdicies este tiempo, ¿vale?

Le hizo una mueca y miró más allá, a Serena mientras Rei salía de la habitación. Con la determinación grabada en cada uno de sus rasgos, avanzó hacia ella.

Serena tragó, de repente sintiéndose como un gran pez en un pequeño tazón.

—Ahora que por fin estamos solos, tú vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte— dijo él suavemente.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Diez

Darien se inclinó hacia delante, colocando sus manos a cada lado de las caderas de Serena, agarrándola donde estaba sentada en la mesa de masaje. Maldita sea, pero el hombre olía bien. Realmente se encontró inclinándose hacia él, la nariz precariamente cerca de la parte de su camisa que estaba desabrochada en el cuello.

—Entonces, hum, ¿qué es lo que querías decir?—preguntó ella casualmente.

—Quedar.

Ella levantó una ceja como pregunta.

—Tú. Yo. Quedar. Ir a cenar. Tener una conversación normal. Preferentemente una en la que estás sentada durante toda la comida, y no tenga que perseguirte.

Sus labios temblaron cuando ella luchó por no sonreír.

—Quedar, eh.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—A partir de ahora, nunca me has dado un masaje. Lo que ocurrió en el pasado se queda allí, lo que incluye todos los malos entendidos que se te pasaron por la cabeza.

— ¿El abordaje del hombre de las cavernas funciona con todas las chicas?— Preguntó.

Él pestañeó confundido y después se echó hacia atrás, pasando la mano sobre su cabeza.

—Mierda, Serena, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? Por algún motivo que solo tú conoces, decidiste tenerme dando vueltas.

— ¿Y tú me prestaste atención todos esos meses?—Preguntó ella incrédula— Quiero decir, vamos, Darien. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer una mujer?

Él cerró los ojos y resopló. Podría jurar que sus labios se estaban moviendo, esforzándose en contar hasta diez. Casi se rió en alto. Tal vez no fuese la única frustrada aquí.

Se volvió hacia ella, colocándose entre sus piernas de modo que su calor y delicioso perfume la envolvió. Cubrió su cara con las manos y la miró, la sinceridad quemando en sus ojos.

—Mira, ¿no podemos simplemente comenzar de nuevo? ¿Por favor? Mi nombre es Darien Chiba y adoraría salir contigo algún día. Preferentemente hoy por la noche. Si estás disponible, claro.

Sus ojos se ampliaron sorprendidos y después sonrió.

—Vale, Darien Chiba. Me encantaría salir. Hoy por la noche está bien.

Él la miró desconfiado.

— ¿En serio? ¿Solo así?

Ella asintió, apretando los labios para no reírse.

—Increíble lo que ocurre cuando sólo preguntas, ¿no?

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti—dijo él sombríamente.

Antes de que pudiese responder, él se inclinó y tomó su boca. No había ninguna otra descripción para eso. No fue un beso de alguien que no tenía la certeza de su recibimiento. Fue un beso de un hombre hambriento.

—Mmmm.

Era todo lo que ella podía hacer mientras él devoraba sus labios. Caliente y suave, su lengua se zambulló en su boca, deslizando su lengua arriba y abajo una y otra vez. Él sabía tan bien como olía.

Se acercó más hasta que la tuvo en posición, la cara girada para arriba hacia él. Ella colocó las manos abajo, sobre la mesa, para prepararse cuando se levantaba sobre ella. Maldita sea, pero el hombre sabía besar.

Cuando él se apartó, su respiración era irregular y sus ojos estaban vidriosos de pasión. Parecía total y completamente confuso, y no intentó esconderse detrás del Señor Indiferente. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y cogió un pedazo de papel arrugado y lo empujó hacia ella.

—Dame tu número. Te recogeré a las siete, si estás de acuerdo.

Tomó el pedazo de papel y rápidamente se deslizó fuera de la mesa, golpeándolo cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo. Él no se apartó y, por un momento, estaba allí, recostando sus pechos contra su pecho. Una parte de ella quería besarlo nuevamente. Infiernos, quería derribarlo sobre la mesa y hacer con él lo que quisiese, pero tendría que arrastrarse mucho para ese momento.

Lo eludió y caminó hasta donde estaba un bolígrafo en el mostrador. Con un trazo precipitado, escribió su número, entonces, caminó de vuelta y se lo entregó.

—No cambies de idea—dijo él.

Probablemente había querido que sonase como una amenaza o una orden, pero sonó más como un ruego, algo que ella encontró cautivante. Era interesante ver a este hombre en desventaja, inseguro.

—Estate allí a las siete y yo estaré lista—dijo ella.

Parecía que quería besarla nuevamente. Aún se inclinaba levemente en su dirección.

Entonces, como si no quisiese hacerlo, se giró y salió de la forma que había entrado. En la puerta, se paró y se giró.

—Te veré esta noche.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Nada más que él desapareció, apretó su puño, levantó el brazo y empujó su codo hacia abajo en una exclamación de victoria.

Punto para ella. Finalmente.

Todo eso de poseer su sexualidad, hasta no parecía una mala idea, al final. Si ella no hubiese ido detrás de Darien, no importaba de qué forma desastrosa hubiese sido, si no se hubiese cansado de él, no habría ido a por Yaten, que resultó una fantasía sexual alucinante volviéndose realidad. Ahora, tuvo sexo fantástico por un lado, y a Darien Chiba finalmente llegando por el otro. Nada mal para un día de trabajo. Nada mal del todo.

Rei atravesó disimuladamente los pasillos de la farmacia, como una adolescente asustada por quedarse embarazada. Castigándose por si alguien la viese comprando una maldito test de embarazo, agarró el primero que vio y se giró para leer la parte de atrás. Entonces notó que había agarrado un kit para la predicción de la ovulación. Con un suspiro, se bajó y se inclinó sobre las cajas. Su cabeza no estaba bien centrada hoy. Estaba recordando como Nicolas la había mirado mientras la perseguía en su oficina.

Realmente, un tipo que hubiese perdido el interés no quedaría así… Herido. Enojado. Sí, él había estado enfadado también, pero aquellos ojos azules que ella tanto amaba, tenían también preocupación y dolor.

Qué lío había hecho. Cancelar la boda había sido una acción impulsiva realizada por el deseo de reaccionar. Una reacción de su pánico y estúpida histeria. Le gustaría culpar a las hormonas del embarazo, pero eso significaría que estaba embarazada, y realmente no necesitaba eso ahora.

No, había sido simplemente estúpida y ahora probablemente había estropeado todo con Nicolas.

Agarró la caja que prometía los resultados más rápidos y se dirigió hacia la caja. Gracias a Dios estaba a pocos minutos de Serena. Podía usar el baño de ella y después llorar en su hombro, si era necesario.

Cuando entró en el salón de Serena, esta apareció en la puerta y la llevó de vuelta hacia la sala de masajes.

— ¿Lo conseguiste?—le preguntó.

Levantó la bolsa y suspiró.

—Estoy siendo ridícula, pero aprecio que me apoyes.

Serena sonrió.

— ¿Para qué sirven las amigas? Si ellas no te critican irracionalmente, ¿Quién lo hará?

Por un momento, Rei se sentó allí, la bolsa apretada en su sudada mano. Entonces miró hacia Serena y sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy siendo una cobarde. Realmente puedo acabar con esto.

—Tómate tu tiempo, querida. No tengo compromisos.

De repente, se acordó de que Darien se quedó allí cuando salió, y ahora se había ido, volvió a mirar a Serena.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con Darien, al final? ¿Lo echaste fuera?

Serena sonrió.

—No, me invitó a cenar y acepté.

—Vamos hombre, ¿eso es todo?—Suspiró Rei—Detalles. Quiero detalles.

—Ok, entonces me besó hasta dejarme sin sentido, y entonces, me invitó a cenar.

— ¿Y tú dijiste...?

—Que sí, claro

Rei suspiró aliviada. Adoraba muchísimo a Darien, y aquel idiota merecía una oportunidad.

Casi se tragó la lengua cuando notó que deseaba para Darien lo que ella no estaba dispuesta a conceder a Nicolas...una oportunidad de explicarse. Loca histérica. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

—Necesito salir de aquí—murmuró desde donde estaba—Debería estar en casa, hablando con Nicolas.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Rei se giró para ver a Nicolas de pie en la puerta mirándola a ella y a Serena, los ojos azules en llamas. Atrajo la bolsa marrón hacia su pecho y se quedó allí, temblando, todo su coraje abandonándola en una prueba de debilidad.

Nicolas dio un paso hacia delante, después otro, hasta que quedó a apenas un pie de distancia, tan cerca que casi podía sentirlo tocarla.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo, querida?—preguntó con una voz suave y preocupada.

Su mano apretaba tanto la bolsa, que sus dedos estaban blancos, pálidos. Extendió la mano y la empujó cuidadosamente lejos de ella.

Ah, no…

Desató el nudo y miró dentro, quedándose completamente inmóvil. Ella no podía ni siquiera verlo respirar. Entonces, miró de vuelta hacia ella. Solamente la sacudida de la bolsa le dijo a cómo le afectó.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos ir a casa y hacer esto juntos?

Su mentón tembló y luchó contra las lágrimas. Realmente tenía razón. Eso era algo que debían hacer en equipo, enfrentándolo juntos.

Silenciosamente, extendió su mano, la palma hacia arriba, solo esperando a que ella la tomara. Cerrando los ojos, ella extendió su brazo, permitiendo que la palma de su mano se deslizase encima de la de él.

Cuando él la empujó para arriba, ella se giró hacia Serena.

—Gracias, Serena. Te veo después, ¿verdad?

Serena sonrió.

—No te preocupes, querida. Y avísame, ¿vale?

Rei asintió con la cabeza y permitió a Nicolas llevarla hacia fuera, hacia su furgoneta.

—Mi coche—protestó ella, mientras le abría la puerta del pasajero.

—Podemos recogerlo más tarde. Ahora te quiero conmigo.

Hizo una breve pausa para colocar los dedos al lado de su cara, apartando el pelo allí reunido.

—Entra, Rei. Hay algo que te quiero enseñar antes de ir a casa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

**"DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

**"DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

** Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

* * *

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Once

Dándose cuenta que no tenía mucho tiempo para llegar a casa y prepararse para su encuentro, Serena se marchó justo después de Rei y Nicolas. Había sido realmente un día interesante. La única cosa que lo volvería más interesante sería si Mina apareciese, porque estaba mal o había finalmente aceptado la propuesta de Yaten.

Las relaciones eran pura y simplemente un enorme dolor en el culo. Mucho drama. Estaban cargadas con engaño. Nadie jamás notó una mierda, como era evidente por la falta de sentido común de Rei, que normalmente poseía.

El buen sexo debe ser el objetivo final. Todo lo demás era sólo la guinda y, bien, mucho azúcar nunca era una cosa buena. Serena se dirigió hacia su apartamento, golpeando las uñas en el volante del coche durante todo el camino. Este era el momento en que, probablemente, debería estar lamentando el hecho de que todos sus amigas estaban en relaciones y felices como almejas, y ella, aún soltera. Debería estar envidiosa y sola, ¿verdad? Solo que, en el momento en que se sentía feliz por estar financieramente segura, estaba en su naufragio emocional y, Dios la librase, de tener un susto de embarazo. No es que no pensase que Rei sería una madre excelente y a gusto con la situación en poco tiempo, pero la idea aún le envió un escalofrío por su espalda.

¿Tal vez algún día? Pero no tan pronto. No, no tenía la voluntad de establecerse y producir un montón de pis, vómitos, eructos y lloros de un pequeño bebé.

Eran las seis cuando aparcó en su plaza. No es que tardase una eternidad en estar lista, pero quería estar muy bonita esta noche. Al final el punto era realmente dejar saber a Darien Chiba lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Ella se había vuelto un demonio posesivo. Cuando entró en su apartamento y se dirigió a la bañera, reflexionó sobre la idea de que, probablemente, sería más que un poco vengativa.

¿Era el orgullo herido? No, no pensaba que lo fuese. Darien fue el primer hombre en ser ajeno a sus señales. Ella siempre adoptó una aptitud que se jodan, cuando se trataba de hombres.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan tensa a cerca de Darien Chiba? Porque lo deseas más de lo que deseaste a otros hombres.

Y allí estaba. La verdad dolía, pero aún estaba allí en blanco y negro. De cualquier manera, deseaba a Darien más de lo que deseó nunca a otro hombre, y el hecho de que él no la deseara inicialmente dolió.

Una ducha fría ayudó a limpiar la cabeza y calmar sus nervios atacados. Y realmente la irritaba que Darien la afectase tanto. Era normalmente tranquila y confiada, pero él consiguió transformarla en una furiosa, lunática desesperada.

La mayoría de las mujeres de su talla probablemente no vestirían vaqueros ajustados, pero no tenía ningún problema sobre exhibir su cuerpo. Para ser honesta, intentó ser más y más delgada, y simplemente no parecía bueno para ella.

Una vez, después de romper con un canalla que disimuladamente le dijera que podría perder algunos kilos, había comenzado en serio a perder peso. Perdió quince kilos, pero simplemente no la habían favorecido. Le gustaba la forma en que siempre había sido, y estaba harta, como el infierno por dejar a un hombre cambiar la manera en la que se veía a sí misma, aunque fuese algo temporal.

Después de eso, se olvidó de todo el asunto sobre tallas ideales, completó y añadió de regreso sus amplias curvas, y francamente se gustó mucho más, y volvió a tener su auto respeto de vuelta.

Su madre no era perfecta, ni por mucho, pero lo que le había dado a Serena desde que era una niña, era una fuerte creencia en sí misma. No pasaba un día en que no le dijera cómo era de bonita, inteligente. Saturó a su hija con la creencia de que podría hacer cualquier cosa, ser cualquier cosa. Creció creyéndolo. Aún lo hacía.

Necesitaba llamar a su madre y comprobarla. Asegurarse de que no necesitase nada. El Señor sabía que su hermano no se iba a preocupar. Por mucho que la irritase tener cualquier contacto con el idiota con el que se había casado su madre, no podía darle la espalda.

Aparte de eso, estaba siempre la posibilidad de que su madre pudiese sorprenderla realmente y dejase al idiota.

Riendo sobre lo absurdo de esa idea, terminó de vestirse, se maquilló ligeramente y cepilló su cabello, hasta que caía suavemente sobre sus hombros. La única zona donde prestó especial atención fue a sus labios. Aplicó el pintalabios rojo intenso porque quería que Darien le mirase sus labios, y se acordara de ellos alrededor de su polla.

Sonrió y se miró para asegurarse que no tenía pintalabios en sus dientes. Satisfecha con su aspecto, fue en busca de sus zapatos. Con diez minutos de sobra, regresó a la sala a esperar a que Darien llegara.

Extrañamente, no estaba nerviosa. La excitación cantaba en sus venas. Finalmente, iba a tener un encuentro de verdad con él. Después de meses de jugar al gato y al ratón, de sugerencia y de interminable flirteo, el hombre había conseguido una pista.

Ella no querría una larga relación, si iba a tener que golpearlo en la cabeza con un bate de beisbol cada vez que quisiese su atención.

Cuando el timbre sonó cinco minutos antes de la hora, tuvo que impedirse correr hacia la puerta. Reprendiéndose por estar malditamente ansiosa, hizo tiempo para dejarlo entrar. Abrió la puerta para verlo llenando la entrada, empujando las manos nerviosamente en los bolsillos.

—No debes solo abrir la puerta sin verificar quien está fuera—Dijo él con una mueca— ¿Y si fuese un violador o asesino en serie?

Ella dejó su mano sobre el marco de la puerta e inclinó sus caderas a un lado mientras estudiaba lo bien que él estaba en sus vaqueros Carhartt . Se ajustaban en todos los puntos correctos, pegándose cariñosamente, como ella lo haría si tuviese la oportunidad. Y la simple camiseta que usaba no debería haber sido nada especial, pero se extendía firmemente en su pecho, describiendo con perfectos detalles cada ondulación y protuberancia de sus músculos.

Maldición, ¿porqué no podría ser mediocre? ¿O solo pasablemente guapo? ¿Por qué no podía ser uno de esos tipos que sólo tenían su personalidad con la que contar? ¿Por qué tenía que tener el paquete completo?

— ¿Me estás oyendo Serena?

Ella parpadeó.

— ¿Eh?

—Dije que no deberías abrir la puerta sin saber realmente quien está del otro lado. Es peligroso.

—Oh, bien, sabía que eras tú. ¿Quién más sería?—Preguntó suavemente.

—Esa no es la cuestión. A partir de ahora, comprueba antes de abrir la puerta, ¿vale? Deberías tener una mirilla en esta puerta.

—Estás exagerando sin necesidad, Darien—Dijo ella mientras gesticulaba hacia dentro.

Él le dio una rápida sonrisa mientras entraba en el pequeño vestíbulo. Llenó toda la entrada y de repente, se sintió pequeña a su lado.

—Déjame coger mi bolso y podemos salir—Dijo ella.

Asintió y se quedó esperándola, mientras ella volvió a la sala. Segundos después volvió.

— ¿Estás lista?

—Claro, vamos.

Hizo un gesto para que pasase delante del y salió por la puerta. Se giró para cerrar, y esperó en la acera hasta que se volvió hacia él. Entonces, caminó con ella hasta el todoterreno y le abrió la puerta del pasajero.

Había una altura grande hasta eso, y miró al asiento con escepticismo. Hasta "oh mierda" el agarradero estaba fuera de su alcance.

Para su sorpresa, Darien puso las manos en su cintura y la levantó con la misma facilidad como si fuese una de aquellas pequeñas mujeres, delicadas. Aterrizó en el asiento con la mano aun firmemente apoyada en su muslo. Durante un tiempo, él se quedó allí, mirándola con el calor que irradiaba de sus ojos. Lentamente, quitó su mano como si no quisiese parar de tocarla. Se apoyó y cerró la puerta, rápidamente caminó alrededor hacia su lado. Subió sin ningún tipo de problema, claro que era bastante más alto que ella.

—Una persona puede tener una hemorragia nasal en esta cosa—Dijo ella.

Él rió.

—No todo el mundo es tan pequeño como tú.

— ¿Por qué a los hombres le gustan las ruedas grandes y furgonetas altas, de todas maneras?

Él la miró de reojo y sonrió.

—A los tíos le gustan los juguetes grandes. Además de eso, es divertido ir por caminos con esto. Voy a tener que llevarte a derrapar en el barro en algún momento.

Ella giró sus ojos.

—El único barro en el que estoy interesada es del tipo que un tío lindo me cubre con él durante un día en el spa.

—Yo podría envolverte en un poco de barro.

Ella rió.

—Oh, apuesto que podrías.

Él se giró para mirar hacia fuera por el parabrisas mientras conducía a través del tráfico.

— ¿Hablaste con Rei?

A pesar de haber hecho la pregunta de forma casual, ella podía oír su preocupación. Era muy dulce y obvio que ella le importara.

—En realidad no. Después de que te marcharas, ella volvió. Ella, hum, tenía que ir a buscar algo, pero, Nicolas apareció en seguida.

Darien hizo una mueca.

—Sí, yo le dije al idiota donde estaba. Estaba tan preocupado. No podía dejar al pobre sudando así. Además de eso, necesitan resolver esa mierda.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Es verdad, y creo que lo van a hacer. Ella ya había llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaba ir a casa y hablar con él en vez de parar en mi casa y llorar en mi hombro. No es que me importara. Pero Nicolas apareció y se fue para casa con él. No volví a oír nada de ella, pero no lo espero hasta mañana.

—Espero que funcione. Parecía muy cabreada esta mañana en la oficina.

—Estás realmente preocupado por ella, ¿verdad?

Él le volvió a dar otra mirada rápida como si se cerciorara si estaba de broma.

—Claro que lo estoy. Rei es como mi hermana pequeña o algo así. No quiero verla lastimada.

—No quería decir que no fueras sincero. Sólo encuentro que es dulce la manera en que miras por ella.

—Mi madre me enseñó a tratar bien a las mujeres—Dijo él con una atrevida sonrisa.

Ella izó una ceja.

—Ah ¿lo hizo? Creo que voy a tener que juzgar eso.

Él extendió la mano y tocó su cara, colocándole el pelo de lado para que pudiese deslizar los dedos a lo largo de su mandíbula.

—Pretendo tratarte muy bien.

Escalofríos bailaron sobre su piel hasta que sus hombros temblaron en respuesta.

—No pregunté lo que preferías comer, pero Mina dijo que Riganti es muy bueno, y es amiga del Chef, así que tiré de algunos hilos y conseguí la mejor mesa para la noche.

—Uau. Estás haciendo todo un esfuerzo.

—Tal vez crea que vales la pena—Dijo en voz baja.

Ella tragó en seco. ¿Qué infiernos debía decir a eso? En dos segundos habían pasado de estar provocándose en bromas… ¿A qué realmente? ¿Declaraciones que te hacían derretirte? Era evidente que no tenía la intención de jugar limpio.

— ¿Estamos vestidos para el Riganti?—Preguntó ella mientras miraba con escepticismo hacia sus vaqueros. No es que él no pareciese positivamente espectacular en los suyos.

Su sonrisa brilló.

—Digamos solamente que estaremos en un ambiente privado. Nadie va a notar realmente lo que estás vistiendo porque no serán capaces de vernos. Me pareces el tipo de chica de ropa casual, y eso es similar a la mía, entonces tomé la opción de no ofenderte con mi elección de ropa para la noche.

—Qué puedo decir, soy una chica a la que le gusta ir cómoda.

—Una chica que llena completamente mi corazón.

Él tendría que parar con las provocadoras declaraciones, porque ella conseguía una asquerosa excitación cada vez que hacía eso. Cuando entraron al estacionamiento del restaurante, Darien apagó el motor y abrió la puerta.

—Quédate quieta. Enseguida te ayudo. Odiaría que te rompieses una pierna al bajar.

A pesar de que lo dijese para provocarla, realmente podría romperse un tobillo, entonces esperó hasta que le abrió la puerta y se estiró hasta su cintura con sus grandes manos. Fue absurdamente emocionante estar con un hombre lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarla como si fuese una de aquellas mujeres de peso pluma.

Y se tomó su tiempo en dejarla deslizar hacia abajo por su cuerpo, hasta que los pies de ella golpearon el suelo. Por un momento la miró, moldeándola contra la unión de sus muslos. Finalmente, alcanzó su mano, metiendo los dedos contra la palma de la mano. La empujó fuera del camino y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—No sé tú, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre. Espero que sirvan carne aquí. Mina no me habría enviado a un restaurante vegetariano, ¿o lo haría?

Serena se rió.

—Mina es probablemente más carnívora que tú. La chica ama la carne roja.

— ¿Y tú?

O era increíblemente ingenuo o sabía flirtear muy bien. Apostaba que lo último. Ignorando su descarada insinuación, se inclinó aún más a su lado mientras caminaba hacia la entrada. Él le soltó la mano y colocó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándola aún más en el hueco de su brazo.

Un hombre no debería sentirse tan bien. Eso hacía a una mujer hacer y pensar cosas malas. Casi se ríe ante el absurdo de ese pensamiento. Atacar al hombre durante un masaje era tan loco como lo pensó. No quedaba nada para ella, salvo seguir subiendo a partir de ahí.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

**"DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

**"DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

** Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Doce

Rei y Nicolas estaban silenciosos. Un silencio incómodo. Había mucho que ella quería decir, pero no estaba preparada para tener esta importante conversación cuando él no podía mirarla, porque estaba conduciendo.

De vez en cuando la miraba, y ella podía ver preocupación, la confusión en sus ojos. Pero también vio resolución, como si no estuviese dispuesto a dejarla ir sin luchar. Buscó el bienestar en eso. Podrían resolver esto, solo era una de las muchas incomprensiones que tendrían, sin duda, a lo largo de su matrimonio.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—Preguntó finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

Él alargó su mano, enrollando sus dedos alrededor de ella.

—Ya verás. Estamos casi allí.

Reconoció el área como un barrio rico al norte de Houston. Condujeron más profundo en el área residencial donde las casas eran mayores y más bonitas, los jardines creados por manos de profesionales.

Entonces, giró en la entrada en círculo del garaje de una gran casa de piedra. El patio parecía que no había sido aún pintado, o por lo menos apenas se le había dado una mano superficial.

—Vamos—dijo mientras salía.

Lo encontró delante, y él cogió su mano para llevarla hasta la puerta delantera. Para su sorpresa, sacó una llave y la introdujo en la cerradura.

— ¿Nicolas?

La empujó hacia dentro, y el olor de pintura fresca temblaba sobre su nariz. La casa estaba vacía. Sin mobiliario, nada en las paredes, excepto el brillo de la pintura reciente.

—Aquí es donde he pasado muchas noches—Dijo él rápidamente.

Ella miró alrededor hacia el hall de entrada, las escaleras y la sala de estar abierta.

—Pero Nicolas, no podemos permitirnos esta casa, quiero decir, nosotros ya escogimos nuestra casa.

Él sonrió y la empujó por la sala.

—Conseguí un buen negocio con esta, y sabía que tú realmente querías algo mayor, algo con lo que podríamos crecer. Cuando vi ésta, supe que tenía que tenerla para ti. Era una ejecución de hipoteca. Necesitaba un montón de trabajo. Hice lo que pude. Carpintería, nueva pintura, cosas así.

Miró alrededor, intentando absorber todo lo que estaba diciendo. Allí, muchos de sus sueños destacaban en la casa. La gran cocina, las grandes ventanas y un patio que al que se llegaba desde la sala por puestas de cristal.

—Oh, Dios mío—Susurró— ¿Esta es realmente nuestra casa?

Él asintió con la cabeza. Entonces, dudó.

—O lo será, si aún hay una boda.

La vergüenza la atravesó. Apretó los ojos cerrados, sin querer mirarlo. Una lágrima de mortificación corrió por su cara. Muchacha, cuando se equivocaba, se equivocaba a lo grande.

Nicolas la empujó cerca, ignorando el enrojecimiento de su cuerpo. Pasó los brazos alrededor de Rei, y colocó una mano tras su cabeza. Sus dedos vagaron por los mechones de su cabello mientras simplemente la mantenía así.

—Nunca más hagas eso conmigo, Rei—Susurró—Me asustaste esta mañana. Cuando me di cuenta de que habías cancelado la boda, me quedé un poco atontado.

Ella inhaló, explorando y saboreando su olor mientras recostaba la cabeza en su pecho.

—Lo siento mucho, Nicolas. Me gustaría poder darte una razón. Fue irracional de mi parte, y lo siento mucho. Fue estúpido e infantil, y no te culpo, si tú no quieres casarte conmigo después de todo esto.

Se inclinó hacia atrás y le inclinó su mentón, hasta que lo miraba a los ojos.

—Solo tengo una pregunta, Rei. ¿Me amas?

Su corazón saltó y se fundió debido a su intensa mirada.

—Tanto que me asusta.

—Eso es todo lo que necesito. Me amas. Nada más importa.

—Te amo. Tanto—dijo ella con dolor en su voz.

—Voto por dejar el recorrido de la casa para otro momento, e ir al apartamento, para que podamos tratar de asuntos más importantes.

Su mano se deslizó abajo hasta situarse contra su barriga, con los dedos estirados. Dios, podía haber un bebé allí dentro. Una mezcla de pánico y terror lo recorrió acerca del pensamiento.

—Sí, vamos para casa—Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

* / * / * / * / *

Darien miró a Serena comer desde el otro lado de la mesa. Vio su sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban en respuesta cada vez que hablaba. Como reía sin reservas. ¿Era de admirar que él siempre tuviese su maldita lengua trabada a su alrededor? ¿O que le llevó meses para tener el coraje para invitarla?

Había tenido sexo con ella. Por dos veces, técnicamente, e incluso así, la idea de invitarla a una cita lo había dejado con un furioso caso de indigestión.

Quería preguntarle por qué. ¿Por qué había sido atrevida en su masaje y rápidamente lo descartó como a otro cliente? ¿Por qué no le bastó con decir que estaba interesada? ¿Por qué él no dijo que estaba interesado?

—Cuéntame sobre ti—Dijo ella mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.

El movimiento hizo evidente sus pechos hacia la mesa, agrandándolos en dirección a su cuello, hasta que parecían dos melones maduros. Todo lo que él podía ver era a ella acostada sobre su cama en The House, y todo lo que podía recordar era la sensación de tanta dulce carne dispuesta en sus brazos, mientras se deslizaba en ella más y más.

¿Cómo diablos tendría una conversación normal con ella de nuevo? ¿Preferentemente una donde su polla no estuviese luchando por un igual tiempo de atención?

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Bien, todo lo que sé es lo que me dijo Rei, o lo que escuché de conversaciones generales. Dijo que estuviste en el ejército y fuiste a trabajar con Pop después de que lo dejaras.

Él asintió con su cabeza.

—Sí, me uní al dejar la escuela. No había forma de que mi madre pudiese haber pagado para que fuese a la universidad. En esa época, solo pretendía quedarme lo mínimo y dejarlos que pagasen mi universidad, pero luego me gustó, así que continué. Probablemente aún estaría allí si una lesión no me hubiese sacado.

Su frente se arrugó y los ojos se iluminaron con simpatía. Eran como una cálida bienvenida. Como el chocolate.

—No fue nada grave—Le dijo apresuradamente—Quiero decir, podría haberme quedado en el ejército, pero no parecía ser el mismo lugar después de eso.

—Ah. Igualmente, debe haber sido horrible.

Él sonrió.

—Pensé que lo había sido al principio, pero llegué a casa, lamiendo mis heridas. Pop me dio un trabajo y aquí estoy. Es muy bueno. Me gustan las personas con las que trabajo, hago un buen dinero y estoy cerca de mi madre y mis hermanas.

— ¿Hermanas?

—Sí, soy el único chico. Era un infierno crecer con todas aquellas mujeres, déjame decirte.

—Estás tan lleno de mierda. Las amas y lo sabes. Tus ojos están calientes y pegajosos solo por hablar de ellas.

Él sonrió conscientemente.

—Sí, culpable. No era divertido cuando todas tenían PMS , pero son un gran grupo de mujeres.

— ¿Cuántas hermanas?

—Tres. Dos casadas, pero el bebé está en la universidad.

Él podía ver la pregunta que quería hacerle, pero era demasiado educada para hacerlo.

—Envío dinero, así Tracy puede obtener su diploma.

—Eso es muy gentil de tu parte—Dijo en voz baja.

Se removió incómodo, el calor subiendo por su cuello.

—Es una muchacha inteligente. Lo considero una inversión. Probablemente va a dominar el mundo dentro de algunos años y entonces puede apoyar a su hermano más viejo.

Serena sonrió y dejó el tenedor.

—Adoro a un tío que se ruboriza. Es increíblemente dulce.

Joder, su rostro se iluminó ardiendo, y la novilla lo sabía. ¿Y por qué diablos estaba ella hablándole como si fuese su hermano mayor o algo? Su boca alrededor de su polla había eliminado realmente cualquier posibilidad de que ellos fueran a ser solo amigos.

¿Dulce? Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Sí, sería un buen golpe que ella contara a sus amigas que él era adorable. La próxima cosa que sabría, sería que todas sus amigas le considerarían como el hermano mayor. Al cual todos iban cuando tenían problemas. Siempre el confidente y nunca el protagonista principal.

De repente tuvo la necesidad de golpear la cabeza en la mesa. Tal vez debiese estar hablando sobre esquivar balas o rescatar rehenes de algún agujero en América del Sur. A las mujeres les gustaba ese tipo de mierda, ¿no? Cualquier cosa, menos dulce. Ten misericordia.

—Parece que acabas de tragar un insecto—Dijo ella mirándolo.

—Me llamaste dulce—Dijo con aversión.

Sus cejas se levantaron.

— ¿Prefieres que te llame estúpido?

—Por lo menos estúpido no me haría quedar como un marica—Rumió.

Lo miró incrédula. Barrió sobre él con su mirada, de arriba abajo, y después lo hizo otra vez.

—Eres el último hombre por el que me preocuparía de que fuese marica—Dijo con los ojos brillando.

— ¿Ah?—Ahora parecía que estaba buscando elogios, pero entrar en la cabeza de esta mujer era más difícil que hacerlo en Fort Knox. ¿Cómo diablos sabes lo que pensaba en un determinado momento? Era tan irregular y desordenada como una mariposa borracha. ¿Quién sabría lo que diablos haría o diría a continuación?

—Fuerte. Robusto. Sensual. Un poco denso, pero de cualquier manera, muy agradable—Ronroneó.

Ahora, hasta sus orejas estarían rojas, estaba seguro.

—He dicho que soy un hombre, y mi suerte en la vida es ser denso.

—Bien, ahí me pillaste—Dijo ella con la boca pequeña.

— ¿Y en cuanto a ti?—Preguntó él mientras se volvió a sentar estudiándola— ¿Cuál es tu historia?

Pareció ligeramente desconcertada con la pregunta, y por primera vez pareció en desventaja. Y pensar que no podría imaginar a esa mujer sin estar al control de las cosas. Exhalaba confianza. Tenía la seguridad de su lugar en el mundo, y para él, era la más sexy de las cualidades que una mujer podía tener. Llevó la copa de vino a los labios y tomó un largo trago. Sus uñas bien cuidadas golpearon un momento el cristal, mientras parecía escoger sus palabras. Entonces sonrió y puso nuevamente la copa en la mesa.

—Me gustaría mucho mentirte y decir que viajé por el mundo recogiendo hombres para mi harem, o que me he relacionado con ricos y famosos, pero la simple verdad es que soy de una pequeña ciudad y nunca estuve fuera del gran estado de Texas. Triste ¿no?

Las cejas de él se juntaron.

—Podrías haberme engañado. Pareces tan… No sé, llena de conocimiento, y no me refiero al aprendido en los libros, sino que parece que has vivido muchas vidas.

—Bien, gracias, creo. Eso suena casi como un elogio.

—Estaba destinado a ser uno. Pareces tener la cabeza en su lugar. Eres segura de ti misma y bonita. Imagino que podrías ir a cualquier lugar que quisieras y encajarías.

Parecía completamente atrapada desprevenida por su aluvión. Por un largo momento, solo miró hacia él como si intentase descubrir su punto de vista. Esta era una mujer cínica, y podía ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza. Pensaría que estaba tramando la manera de entrar en sus pantalones. Adulación, palabras bonitas, todas las cosas habituales.

El problema era que él era pésimo cuando se trataba de cortejar a una mujer. Y mientras que adoraría nada más que ir a casa y tirar cada pieza de ropa fuera de ella con los dientes, podía esperar. Si esperaba un asalto completo, rápidamente, él le daría apenas lo contrario, aunque eso lo matase.

—Me haces sentir como un fraude—Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa triste.

—No era mi intención.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Oh, lo sé. Estoy comenzando a pensar que realmente eres un tío sincero.

—Lo dices como si fuese una sorpresa.

Sus ojos brillaron divertidos.

—Lo es.

—Ok, entonces cuéntame más. Nunca estuviste fuera del estado de Texas.

¿Algún plan para cambiar eso?

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás con una mirada pensativa.

—Sabes, realmente no había pensado en eso. Estoy tan ocupada con mi salón de belleza. No me interpretes mal, gasto mucho tiempo soñando, pero nunca pensé en volverlo realidad.

— ¿Qué es lo que sueñas?

Ella se ruborizó. De verdad, se ruborizó. Él tuvo que apretar sus mandíbulas para mantener la boca cerrada, porque lo único que había hecho ruborizarse esa mujer, había sido la excitación.

—Mis sueños no están en discusión, por lo menos hasta la cuarta cita—Dijo con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió y tomó su copa.

—Voy a mantener eso en mente.

Dio un trago de vino e intentó no hacer una mueca. Cualquier cosa más refinada que la cerveza era un desperdicio para él. Este restaurante entero le daba urticaria, pero le pareció que era un lugar acertado para traer a Serena.

— ¿Quieres dejar este sitio e ir a tomar una cerveza?

Parpadeó y la miró sobre la copa que quedó parada en el aire en su camino a la mesa. ¿Sería que leyó su mente? Ciertamente no había manifestado el pensamiento en voz alta.

—No es que no me guste el lugar que escogiste para cenar—Dijo ella apresuradamente—Pero este lugar pega más con Mina y Yaten. Pensé que podríamos ir a Millenium y tomar una cerveza y pedir unas grasientas patatas fritas.

Sí. Querido Dios, sí. Tuvo que controlar el deseo de huir de su silla y trasportarla detrás de él.

— ¿Estás segura?—Preguntó calmadamente. Pareció mucho mejor que:

Infiernos, ¡sí!

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Depende de ti.

Él levantó la mano, realizando el movimiento antes de que las palabras estuviesen completamente fuera de su boca. Cerveza y patatas fritas sonaban muy bien para él. Aún mejor, saborear la cerveza y las patatas fritas sobre los labios de ella más tarde.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

**"DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

**"DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

** Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Trece

Rei se sentó en el mostrador en el baño, las piernas colgando sobre el borde. Nicolas se situó entre sus rodillas sosteniendo la bolsa de papel con la prueba de embarazo.

—Antes que hagamos esto, creo que debemos de poner algunas cosas claras— Dijo con voz ronca—O al menos hablar de las posibilidades.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras una oleada de pánico subía alto en su estómago.

— ¿Cómo te sientes ante la posibilidad de que estés embarazada?—Preguntó con suavidad.

Ella cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué no podía decir cómo se sentía el primero? Ah, bueno, la honestidad y todas esas cosas. Si el hecho de que ella no aceptara la idea le molestaba, entonces tal vez...No, no iba a pensar en cosas como dejar la boda cancelada. Ella y Nicolas estaban en la misma página. Ella tenía que creer eso.

— ¿Aterrorizada?

Sus ojos se suavizaron, y él se inclinó para presionar sus labios sobre su frente.

—Tú sabes que quiero tener hijos. Con el tiempo. Pero Nicolas, tengo que ser honesta. Estoy rezando con muchas ganas, para se trate de una enorme falsa alarma.

—Yo también—Admitió.

Sus hombros se desplomaron con alivio.

—Dime, nena, ¿es esto por lo que cancelaste la boda? ¿Te dio miedo o pensaste que me molestaría si estabas embarazada?

—Me gustaría poder decir que sí—Dijo con tristeza—Pero el hecho es que ni siquiera pensé en la posibilidad de un embarazo hasta que Serena lo mencionó. Mis pechos han estado muy sensibles, y he estado tan hormonal. Estaba convencida de que ya no estabas interesado en mí—Añadió con voz avergonzada.

Se quedo quieto y luego se apartó, sus ojos se estrecharon. Se veía...enojado.

—Bueno, tal vez habría que hablar de algunas cosas más antes de hacer este examen. ¿Por amor de Dios qué te dio esa idea? ¿Ya no estás contenta con la dinámica de nuestra relación? Tú necesitas decirme si esto no está funcionando. Hemos hablado de todo esto antes, pero tienes derecho a cambiar de opinión, sabes.

Uh. Esto se estaba volviendo mucho más complicado de lo que ella quería. Alzó la mano para tocarlo, necesitando ese breve momento de ponerse en contacto antes de que ella siguiera.

—Me encanta nuestra relación, Nicolas. No me he arrepentido de ceder el poder, la toma de decisiones, poniéndome en tus manos total y completamente. Quería que cuidaran de mí, y hasta hace poco hacías un trabajo maravilloso al hacerme sentir bueno, protegida.

Cuando él abrió la boca, puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Fui una idiota, Nicolas. Te juro que no estoy por lo general tan irracional. Me asusté. No estoy ni siquiera segura qué diablos fue lo que pasó. Has sido tan maravilloso, y me siento tan ingrata. Actué como un niño enfurruñado, solamente porque no era el centro de atención. Si pudiera regresar, y cambiar lo que pasó lo haría. Simplemente me salí de quicio.

— ¿De quicio?

Se veía tan perplejo que casi se echó a reír.

—Sí, yo eh tenía en mente la seducción ayer por la noche y cuando no llegaste otra vez después del trabajo, me encabroné, y después me puse demasiado emocional, y posteriormente me convencí a mí misma en un ataque de auto- compasión de que tú ya no te sentías atraído hacia mí y que me evitas como la peste.

Su boca se abrió, sus ojos brillaban con risa silenciosa.

—No te atrevas a reír—Murmuró—Todo parece perfectamente ridículo ahora, pero en ese momento estaba convencida de que estaba a punto de ser soltera otra vez.

Cuando dijo eso su sonrisa se desvaneció. Tocó con la punta de su dedo su barbilla, sus ojos taladrando agujeros a través de ella.

—Tú no eres la única que metió la pata, Rei. Sí, mis intenciones eran buenas, pero ¿Cómo se supone que ibas a saber eso? No debí de haber tratado de mantener la casa en secreto, y maldita sea, seguramente no debí de haber pasado tantas noches allí sin ninguna explicación. En retrospectiva, tengo suerte de que no creyeras que yo estaba engañándote. Todo lo que puedo decir es que nunca va a suceder. Tú eres la indicada para mí, pequeña. Y por supuesto, espero malditamente que yo sea el único para ti.

Ella suspiró y frotó su mejilla contra su mano.

—Tú eres el único para mí, Nicolas. Supongo que podemos ser un par de estúpidos juntos.

El encontró sus labios, besándola suavemente, luego más profundamente.

—Te amo.

Ella sonrió contra su boca.

—Yo también te amo. ¿Me perdonas?

—Por supuesto. Ahora, tenemos que hablar sobre este otro asunto entre nosotros.

Levantó la bolsa de papel entre ellos para que ambos la miraran. Uno pensaría que una serpiente estaba escondida en ella con la forma en que ambos se la quedaron mirando con cautela.

—Si... si tú estás embarazada, podemos hacer esto—Dijo—No, no es como lo tenía planeado, pero no es el fin del mundo. Nos las vamos a arreglar, y vamos a ser muy buenos padres.

Le temblaban los labios y lo miró a los ojos, ahogándose de nuevo en amor.

—No puedo creer que casi hice esto sin ti.

—No lo hagas un hábito—Gruñó cariñosamente.

— ¿Vas a mirarme hacer pis en el palo?

— ¿Qué tal si me paro por aquí y estudio el techo mientras que tú haces el acto? Luego nos embarcaremos en los cinco minutos más largos de nuestras vidas.

Ella se echó a reír, y él la bajó al suelo luego se alejó de la taza del baño. Él se inclinó contra el lavabo mientras ella arrancó el envoltorio y se concentró en las instrucciones.

— ¿Piensas en que recordaremos este día en diez años y nos vamos a reír?— Nicolas le preguntó.

Ella frunció los labios y mientras ponía el tubo de plástico de la manera correcta y luego se volvió hacia él.

— ¿Qué pasa si estoy embarazada? No me gustaría que nuestro hijo sepa que estábamos aquí rezando porque él o ella no existieran.

— ¿En primer lugar, quién dice que vamos a decirle algo? En segundo lugar, estoy seguro de si estás embarazada, entonces vamos a pasar partes de los próximos dieciocho años o más deseando que ella o él no hubieran existido.

Ella se rió, sintiendo algo de la tensión escapar con cada carcajada.

—Bueno, no me hables durante un minuto. No hago pis bien bajo presión.

Se rió entre dientes, pero se quedó en silencio mientras ella se movía y maniobraba su ropa interior hasta donde se suponía que debía de ir y el plástico donde se suponía que debía de estar.

— ¿Cómo evitas orinar en tu mano?—Nicolas le preguntó.

Ella se congeló y miró hacia arriba para ver una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. Luego se echó a reír.

— ¿No sería más fácil hacer pis en otra cosa antes? Eso sólo parece ser un muy pequeño objetivo—Dijo dubitativo.

Sus hombros se sacudieron tan fuerte que no podía mantener la prueba en su lugar.

—Solamente un hombre puede darle sentido a un problema de mujeres— Murmuró—Pero entonces un hombre probablemente ha inventado la maldita cosa para empezar.

— ¿Quieres una vaso?—Preguntó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por favor?

Riendo se fue del cuarto de baño y un momento después volvió con un vaso de papel.

—No es que esto probablemente logre que aparte más pis de mi mano—Dijo ella, mientras se lo quedó mirando.

Nicolas permaneció debidamente en silencio mientras ella realizaba la prueba.

Cuando terminó, la dejó suavemente sobre el mostrador y los dos se le quedaron mirando como si fuera a explotar después del tiempo asignado.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento, ahuecando sus mejillas mientras dejaba salir el aire.

—Muy bien, así que ahora esperamos.

—Ven aquí—Dijo, extendiendo los brazos.

Ella se deslizó fácilmente en su abrazo, presionando contra su pecho musculoso. Sus dedos rozaron ociosamente en donde sabía que estaba su cicatriz debajo de la camisa. Un recordatorio de lo cerca que llegó a perderlo. Cerró los ojos, obligando a que esos recuerdos se fueran.

—Sabes que nos vamos a encargar de esto, sin importar lo que pase—Dijo él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Y ella lo sabía. No era como si tuvieran en contra de los niños o algo. Sólo quería...tiempo. Tiempo con Nicolas. Tiempo para disfrutar solamente el uno del otro. Más tarde, cuando se sintieran más cómodos en su relación, cómodos entre ellos y algo de lo nuevo y brillante se hubiera acabado, entonces se podría pensar en los niños.

—Esto es lo que sugiero—Dijo mientras se la apartó de su pecho—Creo que deberíamos salir y celebrar. Cenar, hablar un rato y volver a casa y hacer el amor hasta que nos desmayemos. La única incógnita es lo que vamos a celebrar, ¿verdad?

Se inclinó hacia delante y junto sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Eso suena absolutamente maravilloso. Especialmente la parte de hacer el amor hasta que nos desmayemos. Te echado de menos, Nicolas. Por mucho que me encanten las sorpresas, no me gusta las que sean a expensas de que tú estés lejos mucho tiempo.

Él le besó la nariz y las mejillas y finalmente los labios. Para cuando se hizo paso hacia su cuello, ya se había olvidado qué era de lo que habían estado hablando.

—Tengo planes para ti esta noche—Murmuró.

Un estremecimiento delicioso corrió por su espalda y explotó en su nuca. A ella le encantaba cuando él se ponía todo misterioso, intrigante y sensual.

Luego frunció el ceño. Si estaba embarazada, tendrían que frenar algunas de sus actividades sexuales, ¿no es así? No es que Nicolas fuera hacerle daño, pero el latigazo de una fusta, o un cinturón, o a veces un flogger...Un suspiro de ensueño escapó de sus labios, mientras lo imaginó a él acariciando su piel, aumentando el calor al rojo vivo a través de su cuerpo.

No, no podía pensar de esa manera. Si estaba embarazada, sólo sería una restricción temporal de parte de ellos. Pero entonces comenzó a imaginar noches de insomnio, el hecho de que no podrían estar solos. Ya no podría estar de rodillas en la sala de estar mientras él follaba su boca. Ya no podría recostarse sobre el brazo del sofá mientras él la follaba largo y duro.

Gruñendo, hundió la cara en su cuello, temblando por el nerviosismo.

—Pequeña.

La carantoña rozó sus oídos, calmando y tranquilizando sus preocupaciones. Estaba siendo egoísta. Los niños significan cambio, y si estaba embarazada, sin duda no podía escapar de lo inevitable.

Levantó la cabeza, disgustada por el brillo de las lágrimas que se colaban en su visión.

—Creo que ya han pasado cinco minutos—Dijo en voz baja.

Comenzó a mirar, pero él tomó su barbilla, forzando su mirada hacia él.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo—Susurró— ¿Crees que deberíamos mirar ahora?

Estiró la mano sin mirar y agarró la prueba. Su mano cubrió la ventana de resultados mientras la ponía entre ellos.

—Mira tú—Dijo ella.

Lentamente, abrió la mano, la mirada fija en la prueba que yacía en su palma.

Cuando frunció el ceño, su corazón cayó.

— ¿Qué dice?

—No estás embarazada—Dijo en voz baja.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Al mismo tiempo alivio y, por extraño que parezca, la decepción la inundó. ¿Por qué estaba decepcionada?

—Esto es algo bueno, ¿verdad?—Preguntó con cautela, todavía no estaba segura de su reacción. No parecía feliz.

Miró hacia abajo en la prueba.

—Sí, es una buena noticia. No estábamos listos. Tú no estás lista, cariño, y no quiero que tengas un bebé hasta que los dos estamos seguros de que es lo que queremos.

—Oigo un pero allí—Dijo suavemente.

Él apretó los labios en una expresión triste.

— ¿Puedes creer que sólo por un pequeño y diminuto momento me estaba imaginando cómo sería el bebe? ¿Tanto si hubiera sido una niña tan hermosa como su mamá, o un niño igual de terco que su padre?

Su corazón le dolía un poco también, así que sabía exactamente a lo que él se refería. Ya que por un momento ella se había permitido imaginarse como sería tener un niño. Y aunque sabía sin lugar a dudas que habían escapado de un giro en su relación que no necesitaban, una parte de ella estaba decepcionada.

—Lo que significa es que tú y yo seremos unos padres maravillosos cuando llegue el momento—Dijo con una sonrisa.

Le tomó el mentón y la besó de nuevo.

—Vamos a ser una gran madre y padre. En cinco años más o menos.

Ella se río.

—¡Exacto! Ahora, tú y yo tenemos una cita para ir a celebrar el no estar embarazada.

—Sabes—Dijo pensativo—Tengo una idea aún mejor.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Vamos a casarnos. Esta noche.

Ella se le quedó mirando boquiabierta.

—¡Pero no podemos casarnos esta noche!

Él le sonrió de forma astuta.

—Podemos en Las Vegas.

Un cosquilleo de emoción fuerte corrió en círculos alrededor de su vientre y luego subió a su garganta.

—Podríamos llamar a Yaten, que ya nos ha ofrecido el uso de su avión.

Vamos a Las Vegas, nos casamos, nos pasamos unos cuantos días teniendo gran sexo y luego volvemos a casa y nos mudamos a nuestra casa de ensueño.

—Oh, Nicolas—Suspiró ella—Tú sí que sabes cómo arreglar una pelea, ¿no?

—Demonios, espero que sí. ¿Está funcionando?

Ella agarró sus manos entre las suyas, la prueba de embarazo seguía atrapada en su palma.

—Debería preguntarte si todavía quieres casarte conmigo.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¡Oh Dios mío!, ¿de verdad crees que podríamos hacer una cosa tan loca? ¿Qué pasa con nuestros trabajos? No estoy segura de Pop podrá prescindir de los dos. ¿Y si Yaten no puede prestarnos el avión en tan poco tiempo?

—Entonces vamos a reservar un vuelo comercial. Si todo esto falla, nos metemos en la camioneta y conducimos. Vamos, Rei. Cometamos una locura y hagámoslo. Estoy cansado de esperar. Te quiero como mi esposa.

—Voy a llamar a Pop—Dijo sin aliento—Si puede dispensarnos del trabajo entonces sí, vamos a hacerlo.

— ¿Sabes qué? Mejor tú llama a Yaten. Voy a llamar a Pop. Voy a tener que suavizar el terreno por alterar a su hija de todos modos.

Ella lo besó con exuberancia, dejando brotar todo su entusiasmo y pasión en ese único beso.

—¡El último es un huevo relleno podrido!

_"Hola, Serena. Ya sé que saliste con Darien y no quería molestarte en tu celular, por lo que pensé dejar un mensaje aquí. No estoy embarazada. Dios, que aliviada estoy. Nicolas y yo estamos aliviados. Es decir, la prueba dijo que no lo estaba."_

Hubo una larga pausa, y Serena podía ver claramente a Rei lidiar con la repentina realización de que las pruebas no eran del todo infalibles. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

_"Estas pruebas son fiables, ¿no? Oh, mierda. Bueno, bueno, no voy a pensar en eso ahora. De todos modos, quería llamar para decirte que Nicolas y yo vamos a casarnos. Esta noche, quiero decir. Estamos en Las Vegas para casarnos y no volveré hasta dentro de varios días. Trata de no matar a Darien, mientras que no estoy. Dale al hombre un respiro. Está, obviamente, loco por ti. Tú y Mina traten de no tener demasiada diversión sin mí. Vamos a ponernos al día cuando vuelva. Y oye, gracias por el hombro hoy. Eres la mejor."_

Hizo ruido de besuqueos y besos y luego colgó. Serena borró el correo de voz y puso el teléfono devuelta a la mesa a la cocina. La chica estaba loca.

Había cancelado la boda, se llevó un susto por un posible embarazo y se había fugado a Las Vegas todo en veinticuatro horas. ¿Y ella tenía el descaro de llamarse a sí misma aburrida?

Era evidente que Serena debía tomar lecciones de ella.

Era tarde, y estaba cansada, pero sabía sin duda que no se iba a dormir muy fácilmente. Demasiadas cosas ocupaban su mente, Darien Chiba era su principal distracción.

La había sorprendido esta noche. Había parecido alternativamente cómodo e incómodo con ella, casi como si lo pusiera nervioso. ¿Era por eso que nunca se le había acercado antes? Su timidez era en realidad muy encantadora.

No tenía idea de dónde iban las cosas con Darien. La había dejado, sin siquiera un beso de despedida. La tensión entre ambos había sido palpable, pero debía de tener la restricción de un santo, porque todo lo que había hecho había sido mirarla con esos ojos verdes bordeados de unas pestañas largas y hermosas. Ella se derritió, y él simplemente había dicho buenas noches.

Había estado conspirando para tomarlo y arrastrarlo a su apartamento mientras él podía haber estado hablando del tiempo con toda la calma con que había manejado su despedida.

Tal vez no estaba interesado en ella de esa manera. Pero ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de invitarla a salir?

¿Alguna vez entendería a este tipo? No la había invitado a salir de nuevo. No le había dicho eso de te voy a llamar. Ni siquiera había dicho te veo luego. ¿La cita había estado tan mal?

Con un poco delicado "plop", aterrizó en el sofá. Reclinándose, puso su cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. La frustración sexual apestaba. Los hombres apestaban.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

**"DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

**"DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

** Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

* * *

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Catorce

Helios se reclinó en la silla frente al escritorio de Rei y volvió la cabeza como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaban solos.

— ¿Estamos todavía para el segundo asalto?

—Me gustaría con un demonio que no lo llamaras así—Se quejó Darien—.Y sí, parece ser que sí. Es decir, ella pidió dos noches. Creo que deberíamos estar agradecidos que no pidió la semana o algo por el estilo.

No es que le importara un mes. Demonios, le gustaría mucho más tiempo, pero quería que no fuera con los ojos vendados y quería que lo viera, para saber que era él, para que lo deseara tanto como él la deseaba.

Helios se lo quedó mirando con lo que sólo podría considerarse diversión.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo estuvo la cita?

Darien gruñó mientras se servía una taza del café de mierda que Helios había preparado y bebió con cautela.

—Pasó.

—Así de bien, ¿eh?

—Todo salió exactamente como yo quería—Darien se defendió.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó? Estás actuando como un oso con una pata dolorida esta mañana.

—Se llama frustración—Gruñó.

Helios se río entre dientes.

— ¿Tú no lo pasaste bien, o ella aún se resiste y está dando círculos alrededor tuyo? Lo sabía adoro a esta chica.

—Lo pasamos muy bien—Dijo Darien forzadamente—Ella fue genial. Perfecta, en realidad. Yo estaba decidido a no ir con rodeos. Y ella parecía convencida de que iba a saltarle encima, y estaba decidido a demostrarle que no estaba detrás de ella solo por el sexo.

Helios se inclinó hacia delante.

— ¿No es así? Dime por favor. Esto se vuelve más interesante a cada minuto.

Darien suspiró y se pasó una mano sobre su cabeza bien afeitada.

— ¿Alguna vez miras a una mujer y simplemente te gusta lo que ves? No estoy hablando de sexo. Me refiero a que te guste. Todo el paquete.

—Esto me recuerda al tercer grado, cuando Emily Robbins me dijo que yo le gustaba pero que ella realmente no me quería, quería, porque quién realmente le gustaba, gustaba, le gustaba era Bobby Ray Coleman.

Darien apuntó con un lápiz en la cabeza a Helios y lo tiró. Helios se agachó y el lápiz rebotó en el garrafón de agua que estaba por la puerta.

—Bueno, te gusta. El paquete completo. Tengo la sensación de que estás a punto de ponerte todo sensible conmigo, hombre. Probablemente deberíamos estar teniendo esta conversación con bebidas, y uno de nosotros debería de estar borracho. Preferiblemente yo.

—Me pregunto si alguien te extrañaría si tan solo desaparecieras un día—Dijo Darien.

Algo peculiar brilló en los ojos de Helios antes de desaparecieran otra vez.

—No, solamente Pop, y me puede sustituir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—No me tientes entonces.

—Está bien, está bien—Dijo Helios, agitando la mano con impaciencia—.Así que te gusta. Y no quieres tener relaciones sexuales con ella, excepto si ella no lo sabe. Hombre, raro. Tengo que decir, eres un pervertido hijo de puta.

—Helios—Gruñó Darien.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Muy bien, continuemos.

—Ella espera que yo quiera sexo. No creo que ella confíe en los hombres mucho. Creo que le caemos bien como especie, pero tengo la idea de que la han decepcionado más de una vez, o tal vez simplemente no se ha impresionado mucho por lo que ha vivido hasta ahora.

—Así que quieres demostrarle que estaba equivocada. ¿Teniendo sexo anónimo con ella?

Darien miró a Helios, el cual contorsionaba el rostro para no reírse.

—Si por mí fuera, estaría en mi casa, en mi cama y maldita sea, no tendríamos ninguna compañía. Pero ya que no tengo opción en el asunto a menos que quiera que este follando con Dios sabe quién en un lugar donde podría fácilmente resultar herida por un tipo que no le importa un carajo ella o lo que desea, tengo que trabajar con lo que me han dado.

Se giró con irritación. Se sentía como un canalla al engañar a Serena así, y bueno, tal vez pensaba que esto del trío era bastante sexy, pero aun así se oponía a tener más de una polla en la habitación cuando él estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales.

—Mira, hombre, sé que no es lo ideal, pero tienes un par de opciones. Puedes decirle la verdad sobre tu participación y a partir de ahí, puedes fingir que no sabes nada e invitarla a salir otra noche y ver qué pasa o te callas y le das el mejor sexo de su vida.

—Contigo presente—Dijo Darien sombríamente.

—Si te molesta tanto, podría escabullirme. Si eres lo suficientemente bueno, ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que no estoy allí—Dijo con una sonrisa.

Darien suspiró.

—Eso no sería justo para ella. Demonios, nada de esto lo es, pero soy un maquinador bastardo, suficientemente egoísta, que no puedo soportar la idea de que otro hombre la toque.

—Así que supongo que vas con la opción C.

—Joder—Darien espetó—.Me está volviendo loco, Helios. No es sólo lujuria. Ella está hecha para mí. Te estoy diciendo que esta es mi mujer de ensueños, y ella actúa como... Bueno, me llamó dulce por amor de Dios.

—Ouch. Nada más falta que te castre y te vista de rosa.

—Gracias por eso—Murmuró Darien.

—Siento llegar tarde—Dijo Pop mientras caminaba tranquilamente por la puerta. Sammy le seguía.

— ¿Dónde está Rei?—Darien le preguntó. Todavía le preocupaba el enfrentamiento que tuvieron ayer ella y Nicolas.

—No suele faltar al trabajo—Dijo Helios con el ceño fruncido.

Pop sonrió, y fue una de esas sonrisas de comemierdas.

—Vamos a tener que prescindir de Rei, y también de Nicolas, por unos días.

Darien intercambió miradas con Helios y luego ambos se volvieron hacia Sammy. Este se encogió de hombros y señaló con el pulgar en dirección a Pop.

—Pregúntale a él. Tiene todos los detalles. Yo sólo soy el hermano mayor. Nadie me dice nada.

—Rei y Nicolas se fueron a Las Vegas ayer por la noche para casarse. Me imagino que a estas alturas ya han atado el nudo y se encuentran bien acurrucados en algún lugar de la suite nupcial—Anunció Pop.

Helios se rió entre dientes.

—Nicolas es un bastardo inteligente. Se la llevó a Las Vegas antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea.

Darien frunció el ceño.

— ¿Es eso lo ella que quería? ¿No la coaccionó, verdad?

Pop sonrió.

—Es bueno que te preocupes por ella, hijo. Sammy no estaba muy contento con la forma en que las cosas pasaron, pero hablé con ambos, con ella y Nicolas ayer por la noche. Rei sonaba que no cabía en sí. Cualquier problema que hayan tenido, parece que lo han solucionado.

—Cuando la vi ayer, parecía muy molesta—Dijo Darien pensativo.

—Ella lo ama—Dijo Helios tranquilizador—Supongo que hubo un malentendido sobre el tiempo que pasaba en la casa. Y todos sabemos que Nicolás está totalmente embriagado con lo que a ella se refiere.

Darien tuvo que conceder ese punto. Había visto a Nicolas después de haber dejado el hospital tras recibir un disparo porque Rei estaba desaparecida. Se había negado a dejarse tratar, a descansar o cualquier otra cosa hasta que la encontraran.

No era algo que alguna vez pudiera olvidar.

—Está bien, así que vamos a dejar los chismes y hay que ponerse a trabajar— Dijo Pop—No es que valga una mierda, pero haznos más café, Helios.

Helios envió a Darien una mirada interrogadora, cuando se puso de pie. Darien sabía lo que estaba pidiendo. ¿Seguía adelante con el trío con Serena? Con un suspiro de resignación, asintió con la cabeza. Sin embargo, esta iba a ser la última vez, maldita sea. En algún momento entre ahora y la próxima vez que ella decidiera que quería un interludio anónimo, iba a convencerla de que él era el único hombre al que necesitaba en su cama. Maldita sea, preferiblemente por siempre.

* / * / * / * / * / * / * / *

Él no había llamado. Honestamente por Dios, había estado esperando a que él le llamara después de su cita y todo lo que había obtenido había sido un gran muro de silencio.

Serena cerró su salón y se dirigió hacia su coche, el ceño fruncido que había llevado durante todo el día estaba haciendo un agujero en su cerebro. Se deslizó en el asiento del pasajero y respiró profundamente, apreciando como siempre el olor del cuero caro.

Su móvil había permanecido en silencio. Había comprobado sus mensajes en el de su casa durante los últimos dos días y todo lo que había resultado había sido un grande y enorme cero.

Con su segunda noche en The House amenazando en ciernes, se encontraba en un dilema enorme. ¿Seguir o terminarlo?

A medida que se retiró de su espacio de estacionamiento, negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué coño esperar a un hombre? Una vez más. Este era el tipo de estupideces que había hecho cuando era más joven y mucho más tonta, maldita sea.

No se había prendado de un hombre en mucho tiempo, y que le cayera un rayo si iba a comenzar. Bueno, había estado embelesada por él, un montón. Babeando, más bien dicho, pero eso no significaba que iba a permanecer en su casa, jugando con sus pulgares mientras esperaba a que Darien se decidiera.

Sin un beso, sin ningún avance, ninguna promesa de llamarla, no le había preguntado si quería volver a salir. La noche había terminado en silencio y se mantuvo el silencio. ¿Hola?¿Lenta para entender el mensaje?

—Eres una idiota, Serena. Dejas que otro hombre te enrosque y te convierta a ti misma en una boba.

Simplemente el decirlo la hacía sentirse mejor. El primer paso para ser más inteligente era admitir que tan idiota eres.

Desearía lograr estar simplemente enojada, pero la verdad es que estaba herida por la indiferencia de Darien. Había parecido lo suficientemente interesado cuando estuvieron juntos. Había dicho algunas cosas muy dulces y le había parecido sincero.

—No son todos ellos iguales—Murmuró.

Se había dirigido a su restaurante favorito de comida para llevar a y esperó su pedido. Cenar a solas en su apartamento no estaba en su lista de formas favoritas de pasar la noche, pero con Rei fuera de la ciudad casándose y Mina que tendría planes con Yaten, dejaba sus opciones mínimas. No era como si Darien estuviera tocando su puerta.

Había entrado en su apartamento, haciendo malabarismos con su bolso, las llaves y la comida cuando sonó el teléfono.

Completamente disgustada consigo misma por la forma en que saltó hacia la cosa, se obligó a dejar que sonara más de dos veces antes de contestar.

—Hey, Serena, soy Mina.

—Ah, hola.

Tuvo que forzar un alegre tono ligero, porque su decepción estaba siendo malditamente aplastante. Eres una Idiota.

— ¿Yaten quería consultar contigo para ver si las cosas seguían para mañana por la noche?

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no habrían de seguir?

Mina se detuvo.

—Bueno, ya sabes, tú y Darien salieron...

Serena soltó un bufido de disgusto.

—Él no está interesado, Mina. Y yo no voy a esperarlo. Me da la sensación de que soy su plan de respaldo o algo así. Al diablo con eso.

—Ah, mierda. Estaba esperando que te llamara.

—Tú y yo—Murmuró, demasiado bajo para que Mina lo pudiera escuchar—Bueno, mira, no es el final del mundo. El trío...estuvo de ensueño y tiene la ventaja añadida de que no me hace enloquecer. Honestamente, estaba encantada por estar con Darien, primero que nada. El obviamente no estaba interesado en mí.

Mina suspiró.

—Está bien, bueno, yo esperaba que saliera bien. Pero es un idiota si dejó pasar una oportunidad de estar contigo.

Serena sonrió.

—Me encanta cuando eres leal hacia mí.

—Voy a patearle el culo la próxima vez que lo vea.

—No, no vale la pena. Aparte, acabarías haciéndote daño. No te preocupes por mí, Mina. Planeo divertirme y olvidarme de Darien Chiba.

Mientras colgaba el teléfono, sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. Su voto de olvidarse de Darien Chiba parecía ser uno común. Así que, ¿cuándo iba a dejar de prestar atención a eso?

* * *

**Bueno chicas hasta aqui les dejo en estos momentos. Ff no me deja subir capitulos nuevos, por lo cual en estos momentos solo estoy modificando los que ya tenia. Si mas tarde me deja y puedo subire mas. **

**Saludos ;-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Quince

—Quiero que vengas a The House esta noche—dijo Yaten mientras insertaba un pequeño trozo de solomillo en la lengua de Mina.

Los dos estaban disfrutando de la cena delante de la chimenea, que Yaten mantenía encendida durante todo el año, sin importar la temperatura exterior.

Se acurrucó a su lado, renunciando al siguiente bocado que le ofreció.

—Me estás preguntando—Dijo ella en tono perplejo.

No era como si el realmente se lo hubiera propuesto como tal, pero normalmente no pedía nada en absoluto. Si quería llevarla a The House, lo hacía. Su relación era profundamente sumisa.

Ella. Era algo que todavía se cuestionaba a veces, pero nunca como para echarse atrás. No, lo quería, lo había deseado demasiado. Tanto como lo deseaba a él. Su amor, su protección.

—Serena estará allí esta noche—Dijo después de una vacilación—Y como sabes, también lo harán Helios y Darien. A pesar de no estarán en la sala común, quería que supieras que estarían allí antes de que te lleve.

Ella ladeó su cabeza hacia los lados, estudiando su expresión. Sus cálidos ojos marrones se suavizaban con amor cada vez que la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Te excita la idea de que puedan verme?

Yaten era honesto. Incluso en su detrimento. Podía ver la excitación en sus ojos y ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta, pero quería escuchar lo que él estaba pensando. Creía que ya sabía algunos de sus pensamientos en proceso, ¿pero oírselos? Una baja llama de deseo aumentó en su vientre.

—Lo que me excita de ello es que vean que eres mi mujer. Mi amor. La mujer que ha confiado en mí para que la cuide. No sólo ellos. Todo el mundo. A mis ojos, no hay ninguna mujer más hermosa que tú cuando bailas bajo mis azotes. Para que otros puedan ver y reconocer esta belleza que me da una inmensa satisfacción.

No tenía palabras, no había respuesta. Se sentó allí, mirándolo fijamente con ojos los ojos abiertos, y su corazón aleteando salvajemente.

— ¿Te ha sorprendido mi brusquedad?—Preguntó.

Por un momento se despertó un atisbo de preocupación en su mirada, pero la observaba tranquilamente, como si confiara en ella para aceptarlo.

Ella tocó su rostro, lo que le permito a él deslizar sus labios sobre sus dedos en un suave beso.

— ¿Te ha creado inseguridad mi resistencia? Nunca es lo que he pretendido, Yaten. He intentado ser imparcial contigo en mi cautela.

Él sonrió.

—No has hecho nada malo, mi Mina. No te miento. ¿Crees que espero que la gente que conoces sepa incluso que estás allí? No. Pero la idea de que estén ahí, y la posibilidad de que puedan entrar en la sala y verte desnuda, bajo mis manos, tan sumisa. Mía. Mía.

— ¿Y si dijera que me molesta, que la gente cercana a mí me vean así?

—Entonces nunca te haría ir.

Pero entonces una parte esencial de su relación se habría ido. Quedaría irreparablemente dañada. Sin confianza.

— ¿Y si te dijera que podría estar desnuda frente al mundo mientras tú me marcas como tuya?

—Tu confianza me humilla—Dijo en voz casi silenciosa, dolorida—A veces, ya tarde por la noche, me tumbo en cama junto a ti, cerca de mí, tu muñeca enlazada con la mía, y simplemente me maravillo con la idea de que tú seas mía. Que después de pasar tantos años buscando, finalmente te haya encontrado. Sé que te preocupa que esté enamorado de la idea, de una fachada que no puedas mantener por tanto tiempo, pero estás equivocada, Mina. Te amo a ti, no a la idea.

Amor. La había bañado en su resplandor cálido y embriagador, reconfortante. Constante.

—Llévame a donde vayas, Yaten. Es todo lo que deseo. Estoy en tus manos. Siempre.

La silencio con un beso. Sus labios tocaron los de ella con una reverencia que la sacudió hasta el núcleo.

Había tanto sentimiento. Demasiado para que ella pudiera resistirlo. La dejaba hecha trizas cada vez que él le mostraba su amor. Aunque no se había detenido a analizarlo, simplemente lo aceptó, se lanzó total y absolutamente por la intensa conexión entre ellos.

Mirando atrás, era demasiado pronto, demasiado joven, demasiado fresco para ser tan fuerte, tan estable, tan...permanente. ¿No era así?

Existían reglas para las relaciones, seguramente, que no incluían enamorarse en un período tan corto de tiempo. Se suponía que las citas, las discusiones, las rupturas, las peleas, volver a estar juntos, las reflexiones sobre casarse, los niños, los nombres para los bebés y comprometerse al menos un año antes de asentarse en el matrimonio como una pareja de ancianos. ¿Verdad?

Yaten había tomado todo lo que ella alguna vez había considerado sobre el amor y le había dado un giró sobre su cabeza. Aunque habían emprendido el camino de sus fantasías, su relación tenía una calidad surrealista contra la ella todavía luchaba.

Pero si no era real, ¿qué lo era? Nadie pudo falsear ese tipo de emoción. ¿Quién era ella para decir que lo que sentía, lo que Yaten decía sentir, lo que le mostraba con cada mirada, cada toque, era una ilusión?

La comprensión de cuán equivocada estaba la paralizaba. Cada día esperaba que fuese el último, como si uno de ellos pudiera despertar y darse cuenta de que estaban engañándose a sí mismos.

Mientras que Yaten había estado dándolo todo en su relación, ella le había estado poniendo un límite de tiempo.

Un bajo sollozo trepó por su garganta, capturando y robando su aliento.

Carraspeó y tragó nuevamente, pero sus lágrimas salieron tan desgarradoramente como su falta de fe.

Yaten todavía la agarraba, y entonces la soltó, con una profunda preocupación en sus ojos.

—Mina, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Puso sus manos en su cara, tocándola ligeramente, buscando, deslizándolas sobre sus hombros y su cuello nuevamente.

—No hay problema—Dijo ahogadamente—Todo está muy, muy bien.

La miró con la mirada de un hombre completamente enamorado de su mujer. ¿Quién era ella para hacérselo entender de todas formas? No había manera de que ella dijera lo correcto con simples palabras. No, no, a menos que fueran las palabras adecuadas. Sólo las perfectas.

— ¿Qué puedo ponerme?—Susurró ella— ¿Y cuándo debo estar lista?

Él acarició con el dedo la banda alrededor de su brazo, la hermosa pieza de joyería que le había regalado. El símbolo de su propiedad.

Nunca se lo quitaba, y sabía que si fuera a quitárselo quedaría la marca impresa sobre su piel.

—Tus medias—Dijo después de un momento de consideración—Las negras. Y los tacones, los que acabo de comprar para ti.

— ¿Qué más?

—Sólo tu túnica de seda. La corta que cuelga justo debajo de la banda de tus medias. Nada más.

— ¿Cuándo debo estar preparada?

Él la besó nuevamente.

—Ahora. Encuentro que no puedo esperar más. Nos iremos tan pronto como estés vestida.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Dieciséis

Esta noche se situó al lado de la cama, vuelta hacia a Yusuke mientras le deslizaba la venda cómodamente alrededor de sus ojos. Serena tomó aliento mientras la sala se oscurecía. Inmediatamente sus manos salieron en busca del borde de la cama para tranquilizarse. Yusuke la cogió de la cintura y la sostuvo por un momento hasta que estuvo seguro de que no se desorientaría.

Por un breve segundo, se preguntó... Pero no, él no podía ser uno de sus hombres. Las manos no eran las correctas. Era suave. Demasiado suave. No rudas como las de sus chicos.

—Ahora te dejo—Dijo Yusuke junto a su oído—Ponte cómoda. Vendrán en breve.

Se arrastró sobre la cama y en vez de acostarse, se puso sobre sus rodillas, dejando que sus manos se cerrasen en puños sobre sus muslos.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y la breve perturbación del aire le dijo que habían llegado. Pasos, apenas audibles, susurraron a lo largo del suelo. Ella estaba sentada allí, con los puños bien apretados mientras oía como se quitaban su ropa.

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Estaba temblando, su boca estaba seca mientras esperaba. No había estado ansiosa la primera vez, pero sabía lo que la esperaba esta vez.

Un pensamiento repentino la golpeó. ¿Serán incluso los mismos hombres? Se tragó de nuevo su pánico. No, Yaten no le haría eso a ella, ¿o sí? No había especificado que fueran los mismos hombres, y no tenía ninguna garantía de que sus amantes originales volvieran a desearla nuevamente.

Una mano se deslizó sobre su hombro derecho, y dio un suspiro de alivio. La ligera aspereza de esas manos de trabajador calmaron sus nervios. Era él. Su amante suave.

Dejó que sus dedos vagaran hacia abajo hasta llenarlas con su pecho. Lo sopesó en su palma un segundo largo antes de pasar su pulgar sobre el pico, persuadiéndolo para que despertase.

Ella emitió suave un sonido cuando sus labios tocaron su hombro. Fue sólo una suave caricia que envío escalofríos hasta su cuello, poniendo de punta todos los diminutos vellos de su nuca. Una cálida y sedosa caricia. Los pelos de su barba raspaba delicadamente sobre la curva de su cuello, su respiración suave se extendía sobre su piel.

Su espalda se arqueaba mientras ella se inclinaba hacia arriba, buscando más de su toque, su lengua, esos maravillosos labios. Su otra mano se deslizó por la espalda, hasta el hueco que había por encima de ella y, a continuación, la acarició ligeramente sobre sus nalgas.

Otro grito ahogado salió de ella cuando los labios de otro hombre se cerraron sobre su pezón, chupando duro. Pellizcaba el capullo, raspando con los dientes sobre la piel fruncida.

A continuación, una segunda boca se cerró sobre el otro seno y gimió, tirando hacia atrás su cabeza para darles un mejor acceso.

Las sensaciones duales, tan diferentes y todavía emocionantes, la cautivaron. Sabía sin ver quién era quién. Su amante gentil daba golpes suavemente en su pezón, jugando, amando, mientras que el otro hombre aspiraba duro.

Cuidadosamente la tumbaron dada la vuelta y para su sorpresa le dio un vuelco su estómago. Manos, labios, y suaves lenguas se deslizaban sobre sus hombros, su espina dorsal, su culo. Flotaba, arrullada por la decadencia que se filtraba sobre ella.

Unos muslos firmes se mezclaron con los suyos. Unos dedos se curvaron debajo de su culo agarrando sus piernas, y extendiéndolas ligeramente. Soltó su aliento cuando una polla empujó entre sus mejillas, deslizándose hacia abajo, buscando su coño.

Él se arqueó sobre ella, elevando sus caderas y, a continuación, hundiéndose, alojándose firmemente en su humedad.

Atrapada entre él y la cama, todo lo que podía hacer era procesar la sensación de estar inmovilizada, penetrada, mientras él se mantenía profundamente dentro de su cuerpo.

De atrás para adelante. Lentamente se deslizó, rozando sobre su inflamado y húmedo tejido. La sensación de deslizamiento la estimulaban en corrientes eléctricas, cada una hasta sus pechos, sus pezones se dibujaron como duros nudos.

Unos dedos se arrastraban a través de su cabello y al principio pensó que simplemente la estaba acariciado, pero después le tocó la mejilla, aprovechando el hueco lo suficiente como para que ella separara sus labios. Empezó a levantar la cabeza, pero la mantuvo hacia abajo, informándole de que estaba bien y se relajase.

Por lo que ella se relajó, su mejilla presionaba contra el colchón mientras colocaba su polla en la boca y luego se deslizaba hacia adentro. Puso su palma sobre su cara agarrándola suavemente mientras él empujaba dentro y fuera.

Su vientre estaba aplastado mientras su otro amante la montaba, su gran cuerpo se inclinaba sobre ella mientras sus caderas se flexionaban y tensaban. Podía sentir cada uno de sus músculos apretando cuando ella encontraba su carne. Era embriagador, delicioso, y nunca quería acabarlo.

Sus puños se reunieron en la cama a ambos lados de sus caderas con un golpe mientras atacaba y comenzaba a impulsarse con más vigor. Larga, profundamente, se enterraba a sí mismo completamente, tan profundo como podía llegar.

Tenían cuidado de no saturarla, y no sabía si sentirse agradecida o frustrada. Uno follando su boca era extremadamente suave, y sin embargo este no era el amante suave. No, lo era el que se hundía profundamente dentro de su coño. ¿Por qué era su hombre más insistente tan cuidadoso con su boca?

Un dedo quedó bajo la hendidura de su culo, agitando un recuerdo de lo mismo que ella había hecho con Darien. El hombre, tenía un buen trasero. Ella tembló y se curvó un poco cuando se detuvo y jugueteó con el anillo fruncido de su ano.

No se puso a empujar aun, y se concentró más en jugar con su culo, bordeando la entrada con un ligero toque y presionando hacia adentro como si tratara de insertar la contundente punta de su dedo dentro de ella.

Contuvo su aliento, dudando de si le gustaba o no esto, pero mientras él continuara jugando suave, se encontró respondiendo, arqueándose hacia arriba para satisfacer a su mano demandante.

Él la tranquilizó frotando la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla de su culo, llegando a detenerse. Todavía estaba enterrado en su coño, y no parecía tener prisa.

Rozó su pulgar a través de su apertura anal y luego volvió otra vez a ello. Entonces se dio cuenta, de que él le estaba pidiendo silenciosamente permiso. Dios, ¿quería joderla por el culo? Ya lo había intentado antes, aunque con un amante menos cualificado. Con toda franqueza había apestado antes, pero, ¿sería diferente con estos dos hombres?

Relajó su boca cuando se dio cuenta que había ido apretándola alrededor de la polla que se deslizaba dentro y fuera.

Entonces decidió que siempre podía gritar rápidamente que se detuviera, arqueó sus caderas buscando su mano, diciéndole tan silenciosamente como él se lo había pedido, que estaba bien.

Pero no, su mano no se movía todavía, y la apretó firmemente. Estaba bien, por lo visto a pesar de su silencio absoluto, quería una respuesta verbal de ella. Maldito hombre.

Ella levantó su cabeza justo lo suficiente para que la polla pudiera deslizarse de su boca y cayera. Se giró hacia su otro amante, aunque no podía verlo, sabía que su mirada estaba plantada en ella, esperando.

—Confío en ti—Dijo segura.

Sus manos se apretaron en su culo y empujó hacia adelante. Podía oír su respiración, dura en la quietud, él se inclinó hacia abajo y su mano tocó su mejilla, su pulgar acariciando a través de sus labios sin saber si tarde o temprano, estaría allí también. En todas partes. En ese momento lo comprendió. No sólo quería sexo anal. Quería tomarla en cada forma concebible, casi como si él quisiera reclamarla en cuerpo y alma.

Era un pensamiento extravagante, pero la noche era una gran fantasía, por lo que no le sería difícil sucumbir a la magia.

El hombre que estaba al lado de su cabeza no hizo ningún movimiento para deslizarse en su boca. Lo sintió alejarse, y un momento después, sintió un cálido aceite deslizarse y envolver la grieta de su culo.

Todavía incrustado en su coño, su amante trabajaba cuidadosamente el aceite sobre su apretado anillo. Su dedo se metió hacia adentro, apenas antes de retroceder de nuevo. Era paciente y cuidadoso y parecía decidido a hacer la experiencia placentera para ella todo lo que fuera posible.

Más aceite se deslizó hacia abajo en un cálido ataque, deslizándose alrededor de sus dedos mientras la tocaba. Dio un pequeño grito ahogado cuando finalmente una punta se deslizó dentro, rompiendo la tensa resistencia de su apertura. Él no se movió. Simplemente lo dejó allí, permitiéndola acostumbrarse a la sensación de su dedo.

Finalmente empujó hacia adelante, enterrando el dedo hasta los nudillos. Un sonido era una mezcla extraña de suspiro y quejido susurrado que salió de sus labios cuando cuidadosamente tiraba hacia atrás, retrocediendo hasta que sólo la punta quedaba dentro de la apertura, que se extendía. Justo cuando sentía que comenzaba a cerrarse, empujaba hacia delante reabriéndola nuevamente.

Más aceite había seguido su camino, y añadió un segundo dedo, poco a poco estirándola mientras aplicaba el lubricante.

Era enloquecedor. Ella se retorcía, su piel picaba y se sentía inquieta. Quería más, quería que lo hiciera, y aun así la atención con la que la estaba introduciendo en el acto la conmovía.

Estaba completamente en calma cuando deslizó su dedo índice dentro, bajo la fina capa de piel que separaban las paredes de su vagina y su culo. Parecía fascinado por la sensación de su polla a través de la piel mientras recorría con su dedo hacia arriba y hacia abajo a lo largo de la dura protuberancia.

Y luego se trasladó a sus caderas, deslizando su polla arriba y abajo contra su dedo. Iba a volverla loca. Quería esa polla en su culo. Profunda, implacablemente, extendiéndola y le llenándola más y más.

Se movía y se retorcía, sacudiéndose hacia arriba hasta que la mantuvo quieta con su mano libre.

¡Maldita sea!, la iba a hacer suplicar.

Hundiendo sus dientes en sus labios, elevó su cabeza y empujó hacia arriba con sus brazos. Finalmente entendió el mensaje y se deslizó fuera de su coño.

Oh Dios. Más aceite. Se deslizaba hacia abajo, cayendo por su apertura, extendiéndose por sus dedos. Llenándola y luego desbordando, y él masajeó lo que sobraba sobre su piel con movimientos lentos y metódicos.

Su mano la dejó por un momento y escuchó un leve ruido de succión. Aceite sobre el látex. Estaba lubricando su polla.

La cama se hundió cuando él se puso de rodillas. Sus muslos presionaron firmemente contra sus caderas mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, guiando la corona de su polla contra su apertura.

No presionó inmediatamente para entrar. En su lugar empujó la cabeza contra la apertura y la dejó allí, permitiéndole acostumbrarse a él. Con cuidado, comenzó a avanzar, estirando el resistente anillo alrededor de la amplia cabeza.

Sus dedos se curvaron desesperadamente en las sábanas. Quería gritar, deseaba

gritar, quería decirle que la follara y que la follarla duro. Su cuerpo iba en seis direcciones distintas, y no tenía ni idea de que dirección quería seguir.

Con un casi delicado golpe, su cuerpo dejó de resistirse, y él se deslizó dentro. Oh Dios, oh Dios. Su canto era silencioso, sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban demasiado fundidas para decir nada. Él era grande.

Muy grande. Se sentía enorme dentro de su culo y se detuvo tan pronto como traspasó la entrada. No estaba tomándolo todo, ni siquiera la mitad. Y todavía se sentía dividida y ampliamente abierta, probablemente no pudiera tomar otra pulgada.

Y luego se movió hacia adelante, demostrándole que estaba equivocada mientras entraba más profundamente.

Ella se movía. Se retorcía. Estaba a punto de correrse completamente y deshaciéndose por completo. Su respiración era demasiado rápida, lo sabía, pero había poco que pudiera hacer para reducir la velocidad.

Parte de ella quería gritar para que él saliera, mientras que la otra parte quería gritar para que lo hiciera de una vez. Que la tomara. Que la follara hasta que no supiese distinguir entre los dos.

Una furia casi primitiva se construyó dentro de ella. Quería darse la vuelta y gruñirle, tomarlo y tomarlo duro. Reclamar su boca, su cuerpo, saltar sobre él y follarlo tan fuerte como ella quería ser follada.

Ya no estaba dispuesta a esperar, a ser paciente o disfrutar de su suave iniciación, retrocedió, tomando más de él, tanto como pudo antes de que él la detuviera con sus manos. Se estremecieron contra ella, traicionando su aparente control. Esto era tan duro para él, como lo era para ella.

Ahora él se interpuso a mitad de camino de su culo y ella farfulló, intentando tomar más aire en sus torturados pulmones. Sus manos descansaron sobre sus caderas, su toque era ligero, como preguntando.

—No me estás haciendo daño—Dijo con un quejido—Más. Necesito más.

Sus palabras parecieron dar rienda suelta a sus suaves caricias. Inclinó sus caderas y se introdujo profundamente, hundiendo sus caderas y deteniéndose contra los globos de su culo. El vello rizado que rodeaba la base de su polla le hacía cosquillas en la piel mientras ella se retorcía con más dureza.

—¡Maldita sea, muévete!

Una risa ahogada resonó sobre su piel. Incluso su maldita risa era sexy. Baja y ronca. Mierda, ¿dónde estaba el otro hombre?

Se inclinó hacia abajo y presionó un beso entre sus hombros, a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

Joder, era un punto sensible, y se sentía bien. Muy bien. ¿Cómo podía algo tan simple como un beso convertirla a la mantequilla?

No contento con un pequeño beso y aparentemente no dispuesto a atender su demanda de moverse, la besó en la parte inferior, siguiendo una línea hacia abajo por la mitad de su espalda, arrastrando su barba y sus labios sobre su piel.

Sus manos estaban ubicadas en sus caderas, con sus dedos extendidos. Finalmente se trasladó, arrastrando su polla, casi completamente retirándose antes de deslizarse hacia delante en un empuje largo y delicioso.

Acarició su piel, calmándola, tranquilizándola para que no llevara las cosas demasiado lejos. Era como si hablara, porque ella lo sabía, sabía que él mantenía una estrecha línea de contención.

Y no tenía ninguna opción más que jugar a su modo en su posición actual. Se retiró nuevamente y entonces introdujo su polla centímetro a agonizante centímetro en su culo hasta nuevamente presionar firmemente contra sus mejillas.

Estaba llena, tan llena. Se extendía alrededor de su polla, clavada en la cama debajo de su musculoso cuerpo.

Entonces su conmoción fue absoluta, se recostó hacia abajo, deslizó sus brazos por debajo de su vientre y la levantó. Presionó su espalda, inclinándose sobre ella mientras se sentó sobre su polla, su espalda firmemente apretada contra su pecho. Su parte inferior estaba encima de sus muslos, y él se deslizó torpemente hacia el borde de la cama. Rodó ligeramente a su lado, su polla aún enterrada apretada en su culo, cada movimiento tomándola más profundamente. Ella suspiró, parte de placer, parte de dolor mientras la plenitud la agobiaba.

Cuando intentó mover sus piernas, él se deslizó fuera. Antes de que ella pudiera retroceder hacia él, su otro amante la cogió firmemente por la cintura y la levantó.

Querido Dios, este hombre tenía que ser fuerte. La levantó tan fácilmente como a un saco de patatas, y ella no era ligera y delicada.

La bajó hacia abajo, y el otro hombre la cogió, sus manos estaban alrededor de su cintura curvándose mientras la bajaban hacia su polla sobrecargándola nuevamente.

Cuando lo extrañó, él apresuradamente llegó agarrar su erección y a guiarla en su culo.

Su posición era vertical presionado todo su peso hacia abajo para que ninguna parte de su polla quedara fuera de ella. Sus brazos se curvaron a su alrededor, manteniéndola tranquila. Las manos fueron a sus pechos, haciendo rodar las puntas entre sus dedos.

Poco a poco fue bajando hacia abajo, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran sobre su vientre y entonces bajaron entre sus piernas hasta su coño. La tocó suavemente, acariciando los sensibles pliegues, separándolos y luego ahondando en su humedad.

El otro hombre agarró sus piernas por encima de sus rodillas, y extendió sus muslos, abriéndola aún más. Su primer amante comenzó a reclinarse, sosteniéndola estrechamente apretada contra él mientras se tumbaba.

Santo infierno. Iban a... Mierda. Su cerebro y su cuerpo entraron en sobrecarga. Se estremeció incontrolablemente, sus piernas temblaban, su boca se secó y sus sentidos gritaban pidiendo misericordia.

Misericordia, joder, ella no quería nada de eso.

Él dio un paso entre sus piernas apartadas, entre las piernas separadas del otro hombre. Hubiera vendido su alma por poder verlos ahora mismo, pero su imaginación iba a tener que ser suficiente, y nunca podría ser acusada de no tener una.

Colocó una mano sobre su vientre justo debajo de donde las manos del otro hombre ahuecaban sus pechos, metió la polla contra su coño y empujó.

Su cuerpo se resistió a la invasión dual, pero él persistió, ejerciendo una presión constante.

Apretada. Estaba tan increíblemente estrecha con una polla enterrada en su culo, que hizo su coño casi inaccesible.

Se retiró cuando ella se sobresaltó, y oyó el suave sonido del aceite. Un segundo más tarde, presionó contra su coño de nuevo, esta vez su paso fue más fácil gracias al líquido.

Fue un empuje duro, hasta la empuñadura.

Una ráfaga de fuego explotó a su alrededor. Gracias a Dios ambos dejaron de moverse, ni siquiera se movieron un centímetro mientras ella luchaba con la perversa emoción de tener dos pollas metidas en su cuerpo.

Sus manos planearon sobre su cuerpo, tan ligeras y cuidadosas. La desconcertaba, el cuidado que tenían con ella. Para ellos, ella debía de ser una chica fácil, una monada que buscaba un polvo rápido, pero no la trataban como a un pedazo de carne. Debido a eso, la experiencia... ah, la experiencia. Era más grande, más emocionante, más alucinante de lo que había imaginado.

Había imaginado treinta minutos de sexo sudoroso, la follarían como perros en celo y luego quedarían fuera de su camino. Y se sentía bien con eso. Originalmente.

Pero malditos fueran si no la habían atraído con sus manos, su boca, y su ternura. Ahora quería todo lo que tenían que ofrecer, todo lo que querían darle. Todo lo que quisieran ofrecerle, lo aceptaría. Era suya para lo que durase su dulce seducción.

El hombre sobre ella se inclinó hacia adelante, su boca vagaba sobre sus hinchados pechos que sujetaba el hombre bajo ella. Él le ofreció cada pecho al otro hombre como si fueran aperitivos. Dios, quería mirar. ¿Cómo se vería ella? ¿Cómo una seductora encantadora? ¿Hermosa? ¿Deseable?

Mientras amamantaba sus pechos, bombeaba contra ella a un ritmo constante. Sus impulsos se trasladaron hacia arriba y abajo de la polla en su culo. Una mano se deslizó entre ellos, encontrando su clítoris cuando su ritmo aumentó.

Gimió impotente mientras su orgasmo se construía y aumentaba como una marea entrando. Era un placer exquisito, la más dulce de las angustias, bombardeándola. Era como una lluvia de granizo. Nunca había experimentado tal éxtasis. Dolía, era hermoso, dulce y doloroso.

Sus manos volaron, aterrizaron contra el pecho de delante de ella. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de sus hombros, sosteniéndola cuando trató de respirar. Más alto. Más largo. Más duro. Más estrecha. Las ondulaciones comenzaron en su pelvis avivándose, y corriendo cada vez más rápido hasta que giraba como un tornado.

Ellos golpeaban duramente en ella, ambos deslizándose profundo. Tan, tan profundo. Con un grito ronco, se astilló y se rompió.

La polla en su coño se apartó. La cama se hundió y unas manos impacientes tomaron su rostro, un pulgar animaba a su boca para abrirla. El primer chorro de su liberación aterrizó en su lengua mientras ella separaba sus labios. Luego se deslizó hacia dentro, sosteniéndose a sí mismo profundamente mientras se movía y se contraía.

El hombre bajo ella aún estaba a la espera, sus manos sosteniendo tiernamente sus caderas mientras su polla se clavaba en su culo.

Las manos en su rostro fueron suaves, acariciando sus mejillas mientras se movía en trazos cortos y rápidos sobre su lengua. Finalmente se corrió, y ella se lo tragó entonces lamió los restos de sus labios.

Para su sorpresa, ahuecó su mejilla y la besó con ternura en su otra mejilla. No le dio un beso apasionado. Curiosamente era uno de reverencia. Un beso dulce. A continuación, se encontró con que la apartaban lejos. La polla de su culo se deslizó mientras el hombre la acunaba en sus brazos. La sentó en la cama, y por un momento se quedó sola.

Sin duda lo habían hecho. No, alguien estaba sentado al lado de su cabeza ahora. Sus mejillas florecieron con rubor cuando la calmaba con un paño caliente y húmedo sobre su piel. Oh, se habían detenido a limpiarla. Tan pronto como lo hicieron, un cuerpo presionó sobre ella, y se estableció una polla contra su coño.

Cambió y movió sus caderas pero no parecía tener prisa por entrar. Finalmente la punta resbaló dentro, y con un profundo suspiro se hundió.

Sus antebrazos se presionaron contra la cama, y ella podía imaginarlo fácilmente justo sobre ella, mirando hacia abajo mientras sus caderas se flexionaban y giraban en su contra. Extendió sus piernas arqueadas hacia arriba para darle un mejor ángulo.

Esto era sexo vainilla, pero era tan sexy como cualquier cosa que ellos le hubieran hecho.

Uno contra otro, su cuerpo presionó el suyo tan ajustado, que su calidez la llenó.

Podía sentirlo mirándola fijamente, podía sentir como si ella fuera la mujer más deseable del mundo. Ella levantó sus manos, tenía ganas de tocarlo, pero no consiguió ir más allá de sus musculosos brazos.

Sus dedos se curvaron suavemente alrededor de sus muñecas, tirando de sus manos lejos. El otro hombre besó su palma expuesta como si quisiera disculparse pero la mantuvo lejos del hombre que la follaba.

Con un gruñido de frustración, ella rompió el silencio.

— ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?

Se quedo quieto sobre ella, tensándose. Sus manos vagaron hacia abajo por su cuerpo hasta sus rodillas, su polla aún en ángulo para llegar a sus partes más profundas.

Ella suspiró, sabiendo que no iba a obtener una respuesta.

—Lo siento. No me estoy quejando. De verdad.

Él se inclinó hacia abajo otra vez, enmarcando su rostro entre sus manos, y la besó. Antes de que pudiera devolverle el beso, se fue. ¿Era su forma de decirle que estaba bien? Sonrió. Hubo algo de él que le dijo sobre la comunicación no verbal. Era ciertamente efectivo.

Se estiró como un gato perezoso, después de que su orgasmo la hubiera dejado aletargada. El suave ritmo de la polla deslizándose a través de ella después de su liberación haciendo gritar a sus agitados nervios iniciándolo y excitándola otra vez.

La primera noche había habido más urgencia, como si ellos, como ella, hubieran estado tan absorbidos por la experiencia que terminó antes de que siquiera empezara. Esta noche había sido diferente.

La habían forzado a tomarse su tiempo y hasta ahora no habían tenido prisa por liberarla. ¿Harían el amor con ella toda la noche? Su coño se apretó en respuesta. Habían abierto su imaginación a todo tipo de posibilidades, y ahora estaba ansiosa por explorarlas.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Diecisiete

Hermosa. Ella era absolutamente magnífica. Su único pesar era que no podía mirar sus ojos, que ella no podía verlo y saber que era él haciéndole el amor a ella y no algún imbécil sin nombre elegido por el tamaño de su pene. Darien apretó su mandíbula mientras el sudor perlaba su frente. Estaba listo para correrse, y estaba tomando hasta la última gota de su control no perderse a sí mismo en su suavidad en estos momentos. Quería que alcanzara el orgasmo otra vez, sin embargo. Esta vez con él. Sólo con él.

Bajó la cabeza para besar su cuello, la deliciosa curva hasta su hombro. Le encantaba cómo se estremecía y se retorcía como si su tacto fuera la cosa más placentera que alguna vez hubiera sentido.

Con cada empuje, ella lo tragaba, dándole la bienvenida en su cuerpo, y Dios, se sentía bien. Hinchada, tan femenina y ardiente. Como un broche de terciopelo, abrazándolo y acariciándolo mientras él la acariciaba.

Ella lo volvía del revés.

Elevándose hacia atrás, bajó la mirada hacia donde sus cuerpos se unían y se retiró, viendo como su vaina lo aspiraba húmedamente. Sus femeninos rizos estaban recortados cortos en un prolijo triángulo, pero sus labios estaban desnudos y suaves, una dulce sorpresa oculta por el nido de pelo oscuro.

Atraído por la carne suavemente hinchada, pasó un dedo por los labios que abrazaban su polla. Ida y vuelta, se movió, ejerciendo la presión suficiente para enviarse a sí mismo más profundo antes de retirarse.

Tocó el nudo encapuchado encima de donde su polla se metía adentro. Ella dio un salto y luego dejó escapar otro suspiro entrecortado que lo tenía malditamente cerca de correrse. Se detuvo para controlarse a sí mismo, para tratar de aferrarse a su tenue control.

Ociosamente jugó con su clítoris, disfrutando de cómo se hinchaba y tensaba, de cómo ella se arqueaba y se retorcía debajo de él. Suavemente tiró de éste con cuidado de no hacerle daño, tomándolo entre su dedo pulgar e índice mientras lo acariciaba.

Cuando finalmente la sintió derretirse alrededor de su polla, volviéndose mojada y salvaje a la espera de su orgasmo, agarró sus caderas y se inclinó para chupar una cima rosada del pecho con su boca. Queriendo correrse con ella, llevarla con él, empujó duro y aún más duro.

Sus piernas se alzaron para envolverse alrededor de su cintura. Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de las copas de su culo, apretando y manteniéndola contra él mientras golpeó dentro de ella una y otra vez.

Mordisqueó y luego lamió el dulce pezón justo cuando se sentía a si mismo perdiendo toda la noción del tiempo o lugar. Desesperadamente se agarró a ella, tirando de ella, empujándola, queriéndola más cerca, esforzándose por estar dentro de ella.

Más rápido, más fuerte, la dulce fricción contra su polla lo volvió loco. La habitación alrededor de él era borrosa, pero no ella. Se mantuvo nítida y centrada en su visión. Constante. Hermosa. Suya.

Sí, era suya. Solo que ella no lo sabía todavía. Sus bolas se apretaron dolorosamente. Fuego reuniéndose en la base y empujando hacia arriba, quemando el camino hasta su polla, conteniendo, vacilando. Dios. Luego estalló con un grito ahogado, sacudiéndose, agitándose sin control.

No podía obtener suficiente de ella, no podía entrar lo suficiente. Su grito quemó un camino hasta su alma. Su mujer. Su placer.

Alzándola plenamente en sus brazos, la abrazó mientras ella se derretía a su alrededor, sus piernas débiles y temblorosas cuando se deslizaron a lo largo de sus miembros. La abrazó, manteniéndola, sin querer dejarla ir.

Respiró su aroma, sosteniéndolo y saboreando su dulzura natural con el olor almizclado de su pasión. Adictivo.

Sus manos se arrastraban por su la espalda, tentativas, como si esperara ser reprendida. Él cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de su tacto, la sedosa sensación de esas manos maravillosas. Manos que había pasado tantas horas disfrutando, fantaseando cuando él no estaba con ella. Manos que lo conocían íntimamente, que habían tocado cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Sólo por un momento la dejó, porque la alternativa era alejarla.

—Hermosa—Susurró contra su piel suavemente, así ella no podría oírlo. Hermosa. La había llamado hermosa. Al principio creyó que lo había imaginado, su susurro era tan débil, pero la palabra se había derramado sobre su piel y llegado a sus oídos.

Excitándola en una manera en que los movimientos físicos nunca lo harían. Se quedaron allí, bajo su cubierta, infundida con su calor, sus cuerpos aún unidos. Finalmente, él se movió, retirándose con cuidadosa facilidad.

Frescura rodó sobre su piel, y abrazó sus brazos contra su pecho en una medida de protección contra la pérdida de su calor. Para su sorpresa, y consternación, escuchó el crujido de la ropa y luego el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Y cerrándose.

La decepción la dejó inmóvil. Se quedó acostada allí sobre la cama, los brazos plegados sobre su mitad cuando el frío se estableció con mayor firmeza sobre ella. Se habían ido. Así como así.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, y su corazón saltó. Suaves manos, diferentes manos, tiraron de sus hombros y luego la banda alrededor de sus ojos. Parpadeó por la súbita luz, y la cara de Yusuke entró en el foco mientras miraba hacia ella.

—Ellos querían darte un descanso—Dijo—Te traeré una bandeja con algo de comer y beber. Si estás dispuesta, estarán de regreso en media hora.

Ella luchó para sentarse, y él estiró por su mano para ayudarla. Sí, la había visto desnuda, pero seguía siendo desconcertante sentarse allí usando solo su piel mientras discutían su libertinaje sexual.

—Gracias—Dijo con voz ronca—Y sí... estoy dispuesta.

Yusuke sonrió, y sus ojos azules brillaron.

—Son hombres afortunados por tener a tal mujer dispuesta.

Ella lo miró por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que él estaba tirando de su cadena.

—Yaten te habló de mí, supongo.

—No con tantas palabras. Hay algunas cosas sobre una mujer que un hombre no necesita estar diciendo. Tu caso, por ejemplo. Obstinada. Hermosa. Desafiante. No una mujer que un hombre pueda alguna vez refrenar fácilmente.

Hermosa. Como un extraño aleteo hundido en su estómago. La palabra parecía venir de forma tan natural en los hombres aquí, como si apreciaran la forma femenina en todas sus variedades, y no sólo aquellas generalmente aceptadas en la sociedad.

Ella ladeó su ceja cuando sus otras palabras se establecieron.

— ¿Por qué diablos quieres refrenar a una mujer?

Se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Por qué en realidad? Creo, Serena, que eres una mujer más impresionante por ese hecho.

Un rubor de placer se propagó en sus mejillas.

—Crees que estoy adulándote.

Ella sacudió su cabeza lentamente.

—No, Yusuke. Creo que por alguna razón, los hombres aquí son diferentes.

Él la miró interrogante.

—Parecería que Yaten tiene el acierto de rodearse de hombres que saben apreciar y celebrar las diferencias en las mujeres. No la similitud.

Yusuke le dirigió una sonrisa amable.

—Yo diría que tú tienes el buen sentido de no escuchar a los hombres que no aprecian las diferencias.

—Malditamente cierto—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Estoy muy tentado de despedir a los dos hombres que esperan tan ansiosamente hacer el amor contigo de nuevo—Murmuró.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—Ahora, ¿por qué harías eso?

—Así podría tenerte toda para mí mismo. Y confía en mí, Serena. No echarías de menos tener al tío extra alrededor.

Pues maldita sea. Un caliente zumbido siseó por su espina dorsal. Por lo menos ahora sabía lo que Rei y Mina veían en este lugar. No tenía que ser sumisa para apreciar la reverencia con la que las mujeres eran tratadas aquí.

Un golpe en la puerta sonó, haciendo que Serena saltara y luego se tapara con sus manos, lo cual era bastante ridículo dado sus abundantes atributos y la cantidad de piel no cubierta por su pose sin gracia.

Con calma, Yusuke fue hacia el armario y sacó una túnica. Se la puso sobre sus hombros luego esperó mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por los agujeros. Cuando terminó, la ató ajustadamente a su cintura y luego dijo a la persona en la puerta para que entrara.

Otro hombre guapo entró con una bandeja, ¿no había un hombre feo en las instalaciones? A pesar de que era lindo desde una perspectiva femenina, parecía un poco irreal. Pero, entonces este lugar era todo sobre fantasías.

Yusuke tomó la bandeja y despidió al joven con un simple gesto. Mientras él mismo la llevó a la cama, se encontró con su mirada con un brillo cuestionando en sus ojos.

— ¿Quieres compañía o prefieres comer sola?

Ella miró hacia abajo.

—Bueno, ahora que no estoy desnuda, preferiría la compañía a menos que tengas otros libertinajes que asistir.

Él se rió y se acomodó en la cama junto a ella.

—Me gustas mucho, Serena. Eres diferente. Tantas mujeres, y hombres, vienen aquí, la mayoría curiosos, unos pocos mirones, la mayoría sin tener ni idea de sí mismos. Tú, por otro lado…

—Oh, no pares ahora—Dijo mientras untaba queso cremoso sobre una galleta—Siempre he querido ser psicoanalizada en un antro de perdición.

—Tú le presentarías a un hombre la mejor clase de reto.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor no me des cancha sobre querer perseguirme y someterme.

—Nop. Un tipo diferente de desafío. El reto es satisfacer tus necesidades y expectativas.

Sus cejas se levantaron.

—Ah, ahora, ese es un desafío con el que puedo vivir. ¿A qué mujer no le gustaría la idea de un hombre destrozándose el culo para complacerla?

—Tengo la sensación de que muchos lo han intentado y han fracasado.

—Hmm, no estoy tan segura sobre la parte de intentar, pero sí, muchos han fracasado, correcto.

Lamió sus dedos y luego tomó el agua embotellada de la bandeja. Bebió con avidez, cerrando los ojos ante el placer. Cuando los abrió, Yusuke estaba mirándola con tranquila intensidad.

—Tú estás ligando conmigo, ¿no?

Su expresión no cambió, pero un destello hambriento entró en sus ojos.

— ¿Y si lo estoy?

Ella ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿No te parece raro estar teniendo este tipo de conversación después de que he acabado de follar con dos hombres extraños y planeo follarlos de nuevo después del descanso? Eso molestaría a la mayoría de los chicos.

—Yo no soy la mayoría de los chicos. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir la palabra y será tú y yo. Sólo que preferiría llevarte lejos del antro de perdición, como tú dices.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que le había dicho. Era un hombre verdaderamente magnífico. Y sabía que iba a ser un amante generoso.

Pero. Pero, ¿qué? ¿Qué demonios podría estar posiblemente frenándola? Con un disgustado suspiro, cubrió su agua y la tiró a la basura.

—La verdad es que no sé lo que quiero ahora mismo—Dijo en voz baja— Además, no quiero tener que tomar decisiones. Quería perseguir algunas fantasías, desquitarme después de hacer una tonta de mí misma por un hombre. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Hasta ahora no me quejo.

—Muy bien—Dijo Yusuke con un guiño—Pero cuando hayas terminado con tu persecución, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Puedo ser un hombre paciente, especialmente cuando vale la pena esperar el resultado. Y cariño, solo para que lo sepas, nunca deberías tener que hacer el ridículo de ti misma por cualquier hombre. Hay un montón de nosotros más que dispuestos a ser los tontos por ti.

Wow. Simplemente wow. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que tenía que decir a esto?

—Haces malditamente difícil no ser totalmente egoísta—Dijo.

Blancos dientes brillaron mientras sonreía.

—Yo quiero que seas egoísta. Disfruta mientras puedas, porque si alguna vez vienes a llamar a mi puerta, no es probable que te deje salir de mi cama. Nunca.

—Me encanta el hombre egoísta—Dijo con tristeza.

Él miró su reloj mientras ella se deslizaba la última pieza de fruta entre sus labios.

—Tus chicos están esperando, estoy seguro. Como lo estaría yo si estuviera en sus lugares.

Empujó la bandeja lejos y se estiró sensualmente.

Él se puso de pie al borde de la cama y pasó su dedo ligeramente sobre su pómulo.

—Por lo menos déjame ayudarte a desnudarte otra vez. Es lo menos que puedes hacer por rechazar mis avances.

Ella se rió.

—Pareces tan seguro de que mi rechazo se mantendrá.

—Creo que tu interés está en otro lugar. Si yo no lo creyera, sería un infierno más de persistente.

Mierda. Ahora ella era una transparencia caminando. Bien. Maldito Darien Chiba. Estaba arruinando su vida amorosa y ni siquiera estaba cerca.

Ella levantó sus brazos en señal de súplica, demasiado disgustada para discutir con Yusuke. El hecho era que sus intereses estaban en otro lugar. No importa lo mucho que lo intentara, Darien Chiba todavía ocupaba su mente. Incluso estaba pretendiendo que era él haciendo el amor con ella. Gracias a la venda de los ojos.

La dulce sonrisa de Yusuke de entendimiento sólo sirvió para mostrarle qué idiota estaba siendo. Él tiró fuera de las mangas, y su apreciativa mirada calentó su piel desnuda mientras la túnica caía lejos.

—Voy a colocar nuevamente la venda—Dijo mientras alcanzaba la banda— Pero primero quiero probar. Solo una probada.

Dudó el tiempo suficiente para que ella protestara, si ese no era su deseo antes de que él la bajara hacia la cama hasta que su espalda se presionó contra las cubiertas arrugadas. Había una mirada hambrienta, casi primitiva en sus ojos que frunció sus pezones mucho antes de que bajara su boca para tomar uno.

Cálido y suave, sus labios rodearon el tirante nudo. Chupó ligeramente al principio y luego más fuerte. Su lengua lamió sobre la punta, pero nunca rompió la succión.

Su vientre se anudó y el deseo corrió en locos círculos por su vientre y se deslizó más bajo en su pelvis. Su clítoris se frunció, su coño se apretó y se tensó.

—No juegas limpio—Se quejó.

Sus ojos brillaban.

—Nunca lo olvidaré.

Besó sus labios, sin esperar que ella respondiera con lo mismo antes de levantarse fuera de ella.

Aseguró la banda alrededor de sus ojos, y la habitación quedó a oscuras una vez más. La tocó suavemente en la mejilla y luego se retiró, sus pasos sonando más lejos hasta que la puerta se abrió y salió de la habitación.

Ella sólo tuvo un momento de arrepentimiento, interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Su respiración se cortó mientras un estremecimiento de emoción resbaló por su columna vertebral.

Ellos estaban de vuelta.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Dieciocho

Darien se acercó al dormitorio después agujerear con la mirada a través de Yusuke mientras salía. Tener que estar fuera, mientras que Yusuke hacia la jugada sobre Serena, su Serena, y pretender que nada estaba pasando le reventaba el hígado.

Helios le dio un codazo y meneó la cabeza. En otras palabras, cálmate de una puta vez. Extendió sus manos delante de él y se quedó mirando como si pudiera hacerse dejar de temblar. No quería tocar Serena mientras tanto enojo se precipitara a través de él.

Posesivo. ¿Quién sabría que tenía una veta posesiva? Si se lo preguntaran, nunca habría pensado que era del tipo celoso. Demasiada energía mental involucrada. ¿Y qué mujer valía la pena ese tipo de irritación?

Aspiró varias respiraciones y centró su atención en la cama donde estaba Serena. Al instante su ira fue remplazado por una niebla al rojo vivo de lujuria. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar a la mujer y estaba caminando erecto.

Coló un vistazo hacia Helios quien, aunque no indiferente por la visión de Serena, no exhibía la locura que Darien sentía. No, Helios era Helios. Fresco como una lechuga. Lo cual estaba bien con él, porque prefería que no sintiera las mismas emociones revueltas hacia Serena.

Era por eso que él había sido capaz de mirarlo tocarla. Helios miró hacia atrás como si buscara el permiso, y cuando Darien no se apresuró, Helios se estiró por la mano de Serena.

Curioso por saber lo que tenía en mente, dio un paso atrás mientras este tiraba de Serena sobre sus pies para estar de pie al lado de la cama. Podía verla temblar desde su sitio, y quería calmarla, hacerle saber que no iba a permitir que sucediera nada que ella no quisiera. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era de emoción, no de miedo, cuando sus pezones se tensaron y formaron duros picos.

Ella apretó la mano de Helios con confianza cuando la guió hacia el centro de la habitación. La detuvo y bajó su mano a su lado. Le acarició la mejilla y sostuvo un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de que estarían justo en un momento.

Luego dio un paso atrás y miró hacia Darien mientras alcanzaba la bragueta de sus jeans.

Todavía curioso y sintiéndose más que un poco ingenuo, Darien se quitó su ropa, pero aun así esperaba por lo que haría Helios.

Cuando Helios lanzó la última de sus ropas lejos, él se acercó para tocar el hombro de Serena. Con un agarre firme, presionó hacia abajo hasta que ella obtuvo el mensaje y dobló sus rodillas, deslizándose con gracia en el suelo.

Darien frunció el ceño, luego corrió hacia la cama para conseguir una almohada. Volvió y le indicó a Helios que la levantara de nuevo. Confusión plagó los rasgos de Serena hasta que puso la almohada debajo de sus rodillas y luego sonrió agradecida.

Ahora que su boca estaba directamente en línea con su polla, sabía exactamente lo que Helios tenía en mente. Al igual que su polla. Surgió hacia arriba, forzándose hacia afuera solo a un par de centímetros de sus labios.

Darien le acarició el pelo, pasando sus dedos por los mechones que no habían sido atados por la venda. Con mano temblorosa, le tomó la barbilla y la ubicó para que su polla estuviera dirigida hacia sus labios.

Un sonido delicado y femenino escapó de su boca cuando ella abrió sus labios. ¿Hubo alguna vez una tortura más dulce para un hombre?

Cuando chupó suavemente mientras se deslizaba en su boca, tuvo su respuesta. Simplemente no había nada más dulce.

Se puso de puntillas con el fin de llegar a estar tan profundo en su garganta como pudiese. Su culo se apretó, sus pelotas se apretaron, era un gran espasmo muscular de pies a cabeza mientras ella daba golpecitos sobre la cabeza de su pene.

Queriendo que fuera lo más cómodo para ella y más placentero para él, le tomó la cara entre sus manos y la sostuvo suavemente en su lugar mientras la follaba dentro y fuera.

Como el mercurio, su liberación se reunió, ardiente y fuerte. Se apartó bruscamente y pellizcó la cabeza de su polla entre sus dedos. Cristo, había estado en su boca por un minuto entero y ya estaba listo para jadear su cumbre.

Helios se movió dentro, empujando su barbilla por encima. Ella se dio la vuelta, buscándolo a ciegas incluso cuando estiró una mano sobre la pierna de Darien para mantener su equilibrio. Su toque lo tranquilizó, estabilizándolo mientras Helios encontraba su boca y se hundía profundamente.

Provocó cosas extrañas en él, ver a su amigo joder la boca de su mujer. Se horrorizó y se excitó en partes iguales hasta que, francamente, no estaba seguro de qué demonios pensaba sobre el asunto.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. Era ella. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer, estaría encendido como el infierno. Habría follado sus sesos fuera junto a Helios y tenido un infierno de tiempo en hacerlo. Pero esta era Serena. Serena, a quien consideraba suya. Serena, por quien tenía algunos jodidos sentimientos.

Estuvo a punto de gemir en voz alta. Esto era un completo error. Y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Después de la primera vez que Helios la dio vuelta hacia él, ella fácilmente lo atrapó y detuvo la sesión de Helios por su cuenta, girándose de regreso en la dirección de Darien.

Le tomó la parte de atrás de su cabeza con ternura, sus dedos acariciando su cuero cabelludo. Mientras que la primera vez él había hecho la mayor parte del movimiento, esta vez ella movió su cabeza hacia atrás y adelante, chupándolo más profundo, lamiendo y rodar su lengua alrededor de la encendida cresta de su cabeza.

Por mucho que quería correrse completamente sobre su boca, quería hacerla estremecerse de placer absoluto. No la quería de rodillas delante suyo, la quería debajo de él, junto a él, a su lado, encima de él. Nivelada contra él. Piel sobre piel.

Quería sentir su cuerpo ondularse contra él mientras ella se deshacía. Se apartó y antes de que ella pudiera girarse hacia Helios de nuevo, se agachó y la levantó, alzándola de modo que sus piernas se ajustaran sobre sus caderas. Ella dio un jadeo alarmado, pero lo ignoró cuando su calor resbaladizo se apoderó de su verga.

Le separó sus pliegues con dedos cuidadosos, colocándose en su entrada. Su polla estaba forzando, alzándose, queriéndola, alcanzando su húmedo refugio.

Ahuecando su culo, la levantó un poco y luego se deslizó en su coño. Ambos gimieron.

Luego entró en pánico al darse cuenta de que iba a estar tan arruinado si sus manos se iban más arriba de sus hombros.

Helios se movió detrás de Serena, encajando su polla en su culo. Con ambos hombres para sostenerla entre ellos, fácilmente se condujeron en su cuerpo. Helios se apoderó de sus brazos, impidiéndole moverlos más alto. Tiró hacia abajo, oprimiéndola sobre su polla. El movimiento envió a Darien más profundamente en ella también.

Asegurándose de que placer y no dolor se reflejaba en su rostro, Darien envolvió sus brazos más estrictos a su alrededor, tirando de ella hacia él, para que el ángulo de entrada de Helios fuera mejor.

—Dios, sois enormes—Susurró.

La mirada de Darien voló hacia Helios. ¿Le estaban haciendo daño? Una pátina de sudor perlaba la frente de Helios. Este aumentaba con la intensa concentración. Placer. Casi dolor. Pero ningún dolor tallaba líneas sobre la cara de Serena. No, su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás, sus labios entreabiertos mientras pequeñas suaves bocanadas se derramaban cada vez que ellos golpeaban contra su culo y muslos.

Tomando sus señales de Serena y su obvio disfrute, Darien empujó más fuerte, llevándose más profundo y aguantando antes de retirarse de nuevo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció con la fuerza de los dos hombres estrellándose contra ella. ¿Cuánto podría tomar? Era mucho más pequeña que él y Helios, y aunque era gordita y con curvas, eso no quería decir que podía tomar el continuo bombardeo que ellos estaban repartiendo.

Y antes él se había asegurado de ser quien introdujera a Serena al sexo anal. No es que supiera si era su primera vez. No importaba. Estaba decidido a no hacerle daño, haciéndolo bueno para ella. Ahora Helios estaba follando su culo, y Darien no tenía manera de asegurarse de que fuera tan suave como Darien había sido.

Cerró sus ojos. Esto tenía que parar. Estaba haciendo un completo gran desastre de toda esta situación. Su polla estaba comenzando a secarse bajo el peso de su sobrecargado cerebro.

Con cuidado, la apartó de Helios y se dirigió hacia la cama. No iba a hacer a Helios irse a casa con un caso de bolas azules, pero tampoco quería que ellos trabajaran sobre Serena en el centro de la habitación.

Aun enterrado en su coño, suavemente la recostó sobre la cama. Llegando hacia atrás por sus piernas, él las levantó bien alto sobre sus caderas mientras se establecía más firmemente entre sus muslos.

Ella probablemente quería un kinkfest , completo con otra doble penetración. Pero todo lo que él quería era hacerle el amor. Quería deslizarse tan profundo dentro de ella que su cuerpo reconociera a quien le pertenecía, incluso si ella no sabía que era él amándola y complaciéndola.

Miró hacia abajo mientras se retiraba y dejó escapar una maldición. Había estado tan superado con la urgencia de poseerla que ni siquiera llevaba un condón.

¿Qué diablos debería estar pensando ella? Este no era el momento de perder su cabeza y dejarla sin protección. No tenía ninguna enfermedad, eso estaba claro, pero lo último que quería hacer era dejarla en cinta.

Oh infiernos. Tiró fuera de ella apurado antes de que la idea de ella embarazada con su bebé pudiera hacerle perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Sí, ella probablemente hacía control de natalidad, pero no había necesidad de correr ningún riesgo.

Se giró a ciegas en busca de un condón, y Helios lanzó un paquete en el aire. Con dedos torpes, rasgó el envoltorio y se apresuró a rodar en el látex.

Ahora que había sentido su elegante calor, detestaba la idea de una barrera. Miró hacia su exuberante cuerpo, y sabía que en ese momento no quería nada más que a ella encima suyo, su dulce y redondeado culo acunado sobre sus muslos. Sus manos ahuecadas alrededor de ese dulce culo.

Se acostó a su lado, luego se estiró por ella. Helios estaba allí para ayudarla mientras la giraba y la instaba a ponerse a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Darien.

Por un momento, Darien simplemente la miró, sus manos vagando desde la curva de sus caderas hacia sus pechos regordetes. Le encantaba la sensación de toda esa piel sedosa y satinada sobre sus palmas. Era suave donde él era áspero. Ella lo hacía sentir fuerte. Un capaz protector.

Para su sorpresa, ella no se hizo esperar por él. Se agachó y curvó su mano alrededor de su polla. Ella no se daba prisa, sin embargo. Jugó con la banda del preservativo, tocando la parte desnuda de su polla abajo antes de planear su mano sobre la parte cubierta de látex. Entonces dejó caer su mano de nuevo y tomó sus testículos en su suave palma.

Un gemido escapó, ondulando desde la parte más profunda de su pecho. Ella los acariciaba con cuidado, y con cada toque, se endurecía más hasta que él fue una gigante y dolorosa erección.

Riendo suavemente, ella se arqueó hacia arriba y metió su polla entre la satinada carne satinada por su vértice. Él observó con absoluta fascinación, como su longitud desaparecía detrás de un escudo de sedosos y apretados rizos.

Ella aterrizó en su contra con un apretado estremecimiento, sus caderas temblando, su coño revoloteando como las alas de una mariposa.

Detrás de ellos, Helios esperó de pie, acariciando su polla mientras miraba, sus ojos entornados y exaltados. Por un momento, Darien lo ignoró, queriendo este momento en el que Serena era toda suya, en el que su placer era el suyo.

Se encorvó hacia arriba, enviándose a sí mismo más adentro en sus profundidades. Ella jadeó y se agachó para asegurarse a sí misma sobre su vientre. Él tomó sus manos, tan pequeñas en las suyas, y las sostuvo mientras ella comenzaba a montarlo.

Sus pechos se balanceaban por encima de sus manos unidas. Pálidas venas azules corrían por debajo de la suave piel marrón haciéndose delicadas a la vista. Él arrastró un pulgar a lo largo de la parte inferior de un pecho y luego levantó su mano con la suya para poder rozar sus nudillos sobre el pezón. Su boca se hizo agua con la necesidad de saborearla.

No era como si no hubiera tenido sus pechos en su boca con suficiente frecuencia, pero tenía serias dudas de que alguna vez fuera a cansarse de su gusto, de la sensación de ella en su lengua. O de la forma en que ella se estremecía de placer cuando su boca la tocaba.

Ella gimió de nuevo y se arqueó hacia adelante, y fue entonces cuando Darien pudo ver que Helios estaba tocándola, sus manos corriendo a lo largo de su espalda, luego hacia abajo otra vez y sobre sus caderas.

Sabiendo que su breve momento había terminado, Darien se deslizó hacia el borde de la cama para que Helios pudiera pararse entre sus piernas. Mientras él no pensara demasiado largo o duro sobre sus relativas posiciones, podría hacer esto.

Estando malditamente incómodo, pero con Serena apretada alrededor de su polla como una caliente ráfaga de sol, pudo fácilmente sintonizar con Helios.

Serena suspiró y curvó sus dedos apretándolos alrededor de las manos de su amante, sosteniéndose mientras el segundo hombre deslizaba un dedo en su culo, extendiendo suavemente mientras la preparaba para su entrada.

Aceite caliente revistió su apertura, su interior luego afuera de nuevo. Un dedo, luego dos. Ella afianzó contra la polla dentro de su coño, escurriendo un suave grito de su amor. A continuación, una polla enfundada en un condón remplazó los dedos en su ano, contundente y empujando hacia adentro.

Su cuerpo peleó la invasión, pero él persistió, empujando contra su resistencia natural. Ella contuvo su aliento y empujó hacia atrás, y con un suave pop él estuvo dentro.

Todo su cuerpo apoderado. Ella aplastó las manos que estaba sosteniendo mientras se resistía, casi tirando libre de ambas pollas.

Tranquilas manos agarraron sus caderas, sujetándola, mimando, acariciando. Casi podía oír sus susurros tranquilizadores flotando sobre su piel. Dos pollas imposiblemente incrustadas en su cuerpo. Tan apretada que apenas podía respirar. Parecía más difícil de esta manera que la forma en que la habían tomado antes. Más intenso.

Cuando el hombre en su culo se retiró cuidadosamente, se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo lo que venía. Su retirada se sintió tan condenadamente bien. Una disminución de increíble presión que floreció en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Luego se agitó hacia adelante, reabriéndola delante de su avance. Ella gritó, clavando sus rodillas en las caderas masculinas. Otra vez la tranquilizaron, acariciándola suavemente, calmando sus impulsos mientras le permitían acostumbre a sus tamaños.

Dios, quemaba. Como fuego en lo más profundo suyo. Era la única sensación más intensa que jamás hubiera experimentado. Si la presión no se disipaba pronto, ella sencillamente iba a explotar.

Se movía y se retorcía como un pez atrapado, esperando que se muevan, para ayudarla. Necesitaba ayuda. Cuando ellos todavía se negaban a acometer contra ella, se agachó y pellizcó un firme abdomen.

Una risa retumbó por debajo de sus dedos, pero cubrió sus grandes manos alrededor de sus caderas y empujó hacia arriba. Finalmente.

Renunciando a sus ritmos perezosos, ambos hombres irrumpieron en su cuerpo con fuerza lo que le quitó la respiración. Sabía que eran grandes. Sabía que eran musculosos. Por lo que había sido capaz de sentir, estaban increíblemente constituidos. Le encantaría darle masajes a los dos. Pasar una perezosa tarde seduciéndolos con nada más que el toque de sus manos. Y tal vez su boca.

Una sonrisa maliciosa surgió al recordar corriendo su boca sobre Darien una y otra vez.

Darien vio sus labios torcerse en una sonrisa digna de una sirena. Era tan increíblemente expresiva y apasionada. La mujer quemada con ello.

Sabiendo lo que quería y decidido a no atormentarla a ella o a sí mismo por más tiempo, se entregó al éxtasis sin sentido como un huracán azotando a través de su vientre.

—Oh—Jadeó ella.

Helios apretó sus labios a la curva de su cuello, sus manos deslizándose por sus costados hacia debajo de sus abultados pechos. Amasó y ahuecó los suaves montículos suaves, empujándolos hacia fuera. Darien apoyó sus manos en la parte superior de sus muslos, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, mientras ella lo montaba, mientras Helios la montaba a ella.

La visión de los tres era erótica como el infierno. Ahora entendía algo de lo que impulsaba a Helios. No todo desde luego, porque Helios era tan engañoso cuando ellos llegaron. Detrás de esa sonrisa perezosa y el magnífico exterior descansaban unos jodidos demonios, de eso Darien estaba seguro.

Pero él lo dejaba todo atrás, cuando amaba a una mujer. Darien tenía que darle eso.

Al igual que la lluvia azotando en medio de una tormenta, el arco de corriente a través de su cuerpo se hizo más fuerte. Fuego se construyó y se levantó en su pene, empujando hacia arriba hasta que su cuerpo pedía a gritos misericordia.

Su coño se apretó, espasmos bailaban alrededor de su polla. Sus dedos se curvaron sobre sus caderas, y con un grito ronco, él dejó que todo se fuera. Mientras viviera, nunca olvidaría la vista de ella encima de él, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la venda roja una vibrante mancha a través de sus ojos. Su boca abierta en un silencioso grito de placer. Hermosa. Tan hermosa y jodidamente perfecta.

Helios se tensó en su contra, empujándola hacia abajo sobre Darien. Él la atrapó y la sostuvo, acariciándola como un potro en la necesidad de amabilidad mientras Helios bajó su cabeza para descansarla sobre su hombro.

Los tres estaban agotados. Cuando Helios finalmente se alejó, Serena se dejó caer como un globo desinflado en los expectantes brazos de Darien. Su polla aún palpitaba y se movía dentro de ella, y por el momento se contentaba con permanecer conectado a ella en la forma más íntimamente posible.

Tentativamente tocó su pelo mientras ella yacía sobre su pecho, su suave respiración soplaba sobre su piel. Qué ganas de quitar esa odiosa venda y mirarla a los ojos. Después de esta noche, no iba a hacer esto otra vez. Y si él se salía con la suya, no iba a ser remplazado por algún otro tipo a quien no le importara una mierda de un modo u otro.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Diecinueve

Darien rápidamente se puso encima sus ropas, y con una última mirada a Serena, salió de la habitación detrás de Helios. Los pasillos estaban en su mayoría tranquilos, sólo los débiles sonidos que venían de la sala común se filtraban por el que estaban.

—Necesito hablar contigo—Dijo Darien, en voz baja.

—Vamos abajo. Podemos ir a la oficina de Yaten y tomar una copa. A él no le importará.

Darien lo siguió abajo y a través de la sala, donde muchas personas se mezclaban en bebidas y aperitivos. Él no los veía, sin embargo. Sus pensamientos estaban consumidos por Serena y lo que tenía que decirle Helios.

—Pareces más preocupado esta noche—Dijo Helios después de que él cerró la puerta de la oficina detrás de ellos.

Darien se pasó una mano sobre el cuero cabelludo y tomó la parte posterior de su cabeza con la palma de su mano.

—No puedo hacer esto de nuevo, tío.

—Está bien—Dijo Helios con calma.

Abrió y cerró las puertas de varios armarios antes de que finalmente sacara una botella.

—Mierda Yaten es muy refinado—Dijo Helios con disgusto—El hombre no cree en tener una nevera llena de cerveza a la mano.

Darien dio una media sonrisa y esperó a que sirviera dos copas. Mirando a su alrededor a los ricos muebles, se sintió vagamente incómodo, como un intruso. Helios le dio un vaso.

—Toma asiento.

Darien se hundió en uno de los asientos de cuero y tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de satisfacción. Estaba muerto después de las últimas horas con Serena. Todo lo que realmente quería hacer era perseguirla y acostarse con ella durante las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas más o menos. El sexo era totalmente opcional.

Quería dormir con ella acurrucada en sus brazos, su dulce cuerpo presionado a él en todos los lugares correctos.

— ¿Ahora qué te molesta?—Helios preguntó con curiosidad.

Darien hizo una mueca y dejó la copa sobre su rodilla, la mano enroscada con cautela a su alrededor para evitar que se derramara que en sus pantalones.

—Voy a ser claro con Serena.

Helios arqueó una ceja.

—Uh-oh.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Debería haber sido franco con ella desde el principio. Esta fue una idea estúpida y sólo regresará para morderme en el culo.

—Así que si ella quiere a otro trío, ¿estás fuera?

—Sí. No voy a volver aquí de nuevo, y estoy esperando como el infierno que ella tampoco lo haga. No me gusta la idea de ella siendo pasada por ahí como un pedazo de carne al que a nadie le importa darle una follada. Es mejor que eso.

Helios resopló.

—Bueno, tú sabes que yo no estoy de acuerdo con su apreciación de que ella aquí equivale a que sea tratada como una prostituta o que los hombres de aquí no la traten bien. Respeto sus sentimientos sobre el tema, pero no lo hago de acuerdo con ellos. Dicho esto, este es tu trabajo, tío. Yo sólo estoy de paso. Tú lo pediste, debo añadir.

—Sí, lo sé. Mira, esto no es sobre mí estando enojado contigo o incluso con Yaten. Simplemente no se siente bien. Me importa Serena, y se me ocurrió que estar aquí, follándola mientras ella está con los ojos vendados no es la mejor manera de empezar una relación.

Helios soltó una risita.

—Apuesto que tu madre nunca te acusó de ser muy brillante.

Darien le dio la vuelta al pájaro. Luego se puso más serio.

—Estoy jodido, Helios. Esta era una idea estúpida, a la que yo no creía que se atrevería. Si me salgo con la mía, Serena y yo estaremos viéndonos mucho más el uno del otro, lo que significa salir con nuestros amigos en común. Esto va a ser terrible y malditamente incómodo si alguna vez se entera de que tú y yo la follamos.

Helios parecía genuinamente confundido.

—Yo no lo entiendo.

—Tú eres mi amigo. Si Serena es mi chica, conseguir estar juntos, será difícil, dado el hecho de que vosotros dos han follado.

—Ah.

Helios le dio una de esas miradas que sugerían que Darien era todavía novato. Odiaba esa maldita mirada. Continuó estudiando a Darien por otro largo momento y luego desvió la mirada y suspiró.

—Mira hombre, lo que voy a decir no irá más allá que nosotros. Normalmente me cortaría mis labios antes de decir cualquier cosa acerca de estas mujeres, sobre todo si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que llegara a avergonzarlas.

Darien torció una ceja. Deja a Helios para ser todo melancólico y misterioso.

—Está bien, tienes mi atención. Suéltalo.

—Me he acostado con Rei.

La mandíbula de Darien cayó.

— ¿Rei? ¿Nuestra Rei? ¿La pequeña hermana Rei Hino?

Helios soltó un bufido.

—Si todo lo que ves es a la pequeña hermana cuando miras a Rei, lo que necesitas es revisar tu equipo. La chica es caliente con C mayúscula.

Darien lo miró incrédulo.

—Hablas en serio, ¿no? ¿Cuándo infiernos dormiste con ella? ¿Lo sabe Nicolas?

—Teniendo en cuenta que él estaba allí, sí.

Darien parpadeó como un búho.

Ooo-kay.

— ¿Quieres decir que tú y él...?

Helios asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, un trío. Justo antes de que Nicolas recibiera un disparo y secuestraran a Rei.

—Won, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

—Exactamente.

— ¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar?—Preguntó Darien.

—También he visto desnuda a Mina—Continuó.

—Eso no me sorprende. Sobre Yaten, quiero decir. Parece que tiene normas muy relajadas al respecto de ese tipo de cosas—Dijo Darien con sequedad.

Helios levantó una ceja y le devolvió la mirada a Darien.

—Creo que te sorprenderá. Yaten no comparte lo que es suyo. Es muy primitivo, cuando se trata de Mina. Es una historia larga, pero la vi desnuda. La toqué, incluso, pero no fue sexual. Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales con ella. Yo estaba allí para una reunión, y él y Mina tuvieron un pequeño malentendido. Ella trató de avergonzarlo delante de sus invitados. Él la castigó por eso.

—Whoa, ¿la lastimó?—Darien le preguntó horrorizado.

Helios frunció el ceño.

— ¿Crees que jugaría algún papel en lastimar a una mujer? ¿Alguna vez? Eso no es como tú lo supones. No espero que lo entiendas. Tampoco es a donde quiero llegar de todos modos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir entonces?

—El punto es que veo a ambas mujeres todo el tiempo. No hay ninguna incomodidad porque ninguno de nosotros tiene alguna razón para sentirse avergonzado o apenado. Serena es una mujer genial. No creo mucho ella oculte su trasero y corra. Puede retorcer tus pelotas por follarla a escondidas, pero si tú y ella os seguís viendo uno al otro, no vais a tener que preocuparos por mí, y que ella actué como estudiante de cuarto grado alrededor mío.

—Tú sabes cómo llegar al corazón del asunto, ¿verdad?—Murmuró Darien.

—Entiendo tu reticencia a seguir haciéndolo de este modo—Dijo Helios mientras miraba hacia abajo en su bebida—Si ella fuera mi mujer, yo no estaría en la onda de ella follando con otro tipo, a menos que fuera por mi iniciativa.

Darien ladeó su cabeza y luego la sacudió.

—Creo que no es simplemente atractivo para mí como lo es para ti. Es caliente en una especie de película porno, pero me provoca todo el picor y nudos en mi interior al ver las manos de otro hombre en su cuerpo. Yo lo he hecho a su manera. Le he dado la fantasía que ella quería. Pero ahora es el momento de hacer las cosas a mi manera por un tiempo.

Helios se rió entre dientes.

—Quiero saber cómo lo consigues. Serena no parece el tipo de mujer que se pueda meter en cintura.

Darien le dio una mirada de disgusto.

—No quiero meterla en cintura. Sólo quiero ser el único hombre en su cama.

—Muy bien. Ten pelotas para confesar lo que has hecho y se honesto. La mayoría de los tipos mantendrían su boca cerrada y esperarían que ella nunca se enterase.

—Puede que desee haber hecho eso mismo cuando ella trate de quitarme las bolas con una cuchara oxidada.

—Es una mujer caliente, Chiba. Eres un afortunado hijo de puta si la amarras.

Darien sonrió.

—No lo sé. No lo sé. Y bueno, Helios. Esto es incómodo como el infierno para mí, pero yo quería darte las gracias—Estuvo a punto de gemir mientras las palabras salían de su boca. ¿Qué clase de idiota le agradecería a su amigo por follar a su mujer? Pero mejor que fuera Helios que algún idiota que no haya tenido ninguna consideración por el placer y el bienestar de Serena.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de Helios curvándola hacia arriba y un destello entró en su ojo.

—No fue un problema en absoluto. Recuérdale a tu mujer cuando llegue el momento en que tú la tengas maniatada y bajo de la palma de su mano que ella me debe una.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué te debe ella?

—Nada todavía. Pero lo hará—Añadió con alegría desenfrenada—Ella definitivamente lo hará.

Serena salió al pasillo y se detuvo en la parte superior de las escaleras. Debería irse. El agotamiento le susurraba al oído e hizo que sus músculos cedieran como la pasta cocida. Sin embargo, el murmullo de las voces del extremo opuesto del pasillo la atrajo.

En realidad nunca había estado en la sala común cuando estaba en uso. Yaten le había dado un recorrido por las instalaciones cuando nadie había estado cerca.

Pero le había hablado al respecto, y su curiosidad se había despertado con firmeza. Enderezando su camiseta y alisando sus manos por sus pantalones vaqueros, caminó en silencio por el pasillo, parpadeando cuando la iluminación se hizo más fuerte.

Cuando entró por la puerta, examinó la habitación, decepcionada de eso en su mayor parte, todo el mundo parecía estar de pie alrededor. Había una pareja atrapada en una esquina lejana follando como conejos, pero eso parecía ser todo.

Esto en cuanto a desenfreno público.

Entonces su mirada se posó en una mujer en el centro de la sala, una mujer en lo que todos los ojos estaban.

Estaba completamente desnuda, con el pelo largo y negro deslizándose por su espalda como un velo de seda. Sus manos estaban unidas entre sí por las muñecas por encima de su cabeza y luego atada a una pesada viga de madera que forman una U invertida.

Dios mío, esa era Mina.

La respiración de Serena se atrapó en la anticipación dolorosa. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí Mina? Bueno, aquí y desnuda. No debería estar sorprendida de que Mina estuviera aquí, dado que el lugar pertenecía a Yaten.

Pero ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, ocultando la mayor parte de su cuerpo en el pasillo. Agarró el marco con su mano y miró a su alrededor para ver lo que le ocurría a Mina.

Cuando vio a Yaten acercarse a Mina, sus labios se apretaron y ella frunció el ceño. Tenía un... él tenía un látigo en la mano. ¡Dios mío!, ¿iba a golpearla delante de todos? ¿Qué diablos podía haber hecho para merecer a este tipo de tratamiento?

Sabía que Mina y Yaten tenía una... relación no tradicional. No tradicional es una palabra blanda para Mina siendo totalmente y completamente sumisa. La esclava para Yaten, el amo.

Serena se estremeció ante la idea, la implicación de lo que eso significaba. Completo sometimiento a un hombre.

A veces se preguntaba si Mina tenía piedras en la cabeza. O si no estaba completa y totalmente cegado por el amor. ¿Qué otra cosa podría explicar por qué una mujer tan inteligente y hermosa que podría tener a cualquier hombre con el chasquido de sus dedos se mantendría en una relación donde se inclina la balanza del poder fuertemente a favor de Yaten?

El silencio cayó sobre el cuarto, y Serena se encontró conteniendo el aliento cuando Yaten arrastro la punta del látigo a través del pelo de Mina. Lo empujó otra vez hasta que colgaba sobre su hombro, dejando al descubierto su espalda delgada para que todos vean.

Se movió metódicamente. No, definitivamente no tenía prisa. Serena buscó en la cara de Mina cualquier señal de temor, alguna señal de que no quisiera que lo que iba a suceder. Lo único que vio fue la calma, la aceptación. Y el amor.

Aturdida y aun analizando la suavidad que vio alrededor de los ojos de Mina, ella dio un salto y llevó su mano a su boca cuando Yaten levantó el látigo y golpeó a Mina a través del hombro.

El sonido resonó en toda la sala, rompiendo el silencio.

La ira se levantó, fuerte y furiosa, calentando sus venas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle esto a ella? Mina confiaba en él.

Ella le había dado todo. ¿Y esto era como él le pagaba?

Se apartó el marco de la puerta, dispuesto a marchar a través de la habitación y poner fin a esto.

Estaría condenada si ella se limitaba a observar a su amiga ser abusada de esta manera. Su corazón positivamente le dolía por Mina.

Antes de que pudiera hacer precisamente eso, una mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca. Se sacudió alrededor para ver Yusuke allí de pie, en silencio y mirándola.

—Mira—Le dijo él.

Ella trató de dar un tirón a su mano pero él se mantuvo firme.

—No lo entiendes—Susurró Serena— ¡La está lastimando!

— ¿Él? Creo que eres tú quien no entiende, Serena—La volvió hacia Yaten y Mina de nuevo justo a tiempo para que ella viera a Yaten llevar el látigo abajo a través de la carne de Mina otra vez—Mira—Le dijo de nuevo.

—Maldita sea—Susurró ella con furia.

Incapaz de apartar la mirada, ella miraba impotente cómo las marcas atravesaban la espalda de Mina, cada uno situada estratégicamente, con la medida exacta.

¿Cómo podía hacer algo así con tanto amor en sus ojos? Sus movimientos parecían casi suaves, lo cual era absurdo dado el hecho de que él la golpeaba para que todos lo vieran.

Su mirada encontró la cara de Mina, suave e iluminada con... ¿placer? Serena parpadeó sorprendida, seguro que no estaba viendo correctamente. Pero sí. La cabeza de Mina estaba echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, mientras los golpes llovían sobre su espalda.

Ella parecía, en pocas palabras, hermosa. Un hecho que no se perdió por el resto de la habitación. Cuando Serena miró a su alrededor, realmente parecía, la mezcla de asombro y la excitación era impresionante de ver. Las mujeres miraban con envidia a Mina mientras que los hombres la miraban con lujuria brillando en sus ojos.

Y todavía Yaten continuó hasta que el único sonido era el golpe rítmico del látigo contra la piel. Incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación, Serena podía ver los moretones contra el blanco de la carne de Mina. Brillaban como Mina brillaba.

La frente de Serena se arrugaba mientras su confusión aumentó.

—Ella es hermosa, ¿no?—Yusuke dijo con voz ronca en su oído.

Serena se sobresaltó. Había olvidado que él estaba aquí. Había olvidado todo, salvo la vista de Mina extendida debajo del látigo de Yaten. Se le secó su boca.

¿Qué clase de amiga era que tenían que recordarle que Mina era hermosa? No sólo bella en su forma normal habitual porque Mina era preciosa, sin duda. Pero esa noche brillaba.

Lentamente volvió la cara hacia arriba a Yusuke.

— ¿Por qué la encuentras tan bella?—Era una pregunta que nacía de la curiosidad genuina, y Yusuke pareció tomarlo como tal.

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la Mina.

— ¿Ves cómo confía en él? Ella se ha colocado a sí misma y su atención directamente en sus manos. Es vulnerable a él y él lo sabe. Su confianza es algo muy poderoso. Más potente que el afrodisíaco más energético. Ella sabe que él se ocupará de la ella.

— ¿Por qué le gusta a él lastimarla?—Eso era más que nada lo que Serena no entendía. Si Yaten quería tanto a Mina, ¿cómo podría soportar causarle dolor?

Yusuke sonrió con dulzura.

—Si él pensara por un momento en que estaba realmente haciéndole daño, se habría cortado el brazo antes de permitir que sucediera. La ama, Serena.

Profundamente, desgarradora, de la forma que un hombre sólo se siente una vez en su vida y eso es sólo si él tiene mucha suerte.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Mira otra vez—Dijo con paciencia—Mira el placer en los ojos de ella. Mira el placer en los de él. Tu fantasía giraba en torno a dos hombres que miraran por todas sus necesidades. La fantasía de Mina es esta. Justo lo que ves. ¿Puedes ver cómo está Yaten proporcionándosela a ella? ¿Es en algo diferente de lo que te ofrecen tus hombres a ti?

Ella miró, y lo que vio fue doloroso. Abrió mucho sus ojos, y levantó el velo fuera.

La fantasía de Mina era real. Ella y Yaten no se jugaban a actores. Él la amaba, y ella lo amaba.

¿Cuánto más poderosa, cuanto más sexy hizo la escena que se realizaba ante ella?

Por primera vez comprendió la lucha de Mina, su temor de que su amor por Yaten tenía sus raíces en la fantasía. Pero para cualquiera que viera la reverencia en las acciones de Yaten, no había duda de la realidad de sus sentimientos hacia Mina.

El propio jugueteo de Serena entre las sábanas parecía una farsa ahora. No hay nada como este hermoso despliegue de amor y devoción. Serena estaba escondida detrás de la venda de sus ojos con tanta seguridad como Mina estaba de pie en el sol, dejando que el mundo vea a quién era que ella pertenecía.

El poder de su revelación la debilitó. Escondiendo. Para una mujer que se enorgullecía de tomar el mundo por las bolas, esto era difícil de tragar. Cobarde.

Ella dio un respingo al oír la palabra.

—No puedo hacer esto de nuevo—Dijo en voz baja.

Yusuke ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos azules curiosos.

— ¿No te molesta tanto ver a Mina adorada por el hombre que ama?

Serena se echó a reír con voz ronca, avergonzada de las lágrimas que se hinchaban en la garganta. Adorada. ¡Qué palabra tan acertada! Eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo Yaten.

—No, no, ahora que lo has explicado. Ahora que lo he visto y entendido. Es muy afortunada.

La melancolía en su voz la hizo temblar, pero desdecirse hubiera sido imposible ya que cada pedazo suyo anhelaba ser mirada como Yaten miró a Mina.

— ¿Qué es lo que no se puede hacer entonces?

Ella lo miró y se preguntó si alguna vez la miraría a ella de la manera que Yaten miraba Mina. No, él la quería. Incluso la deseaba. Pero no la miraba así. Y ahora eso pareció tan importante que un hombre la mirara con todo en sus ojos. Dios, estaba perdiendo la cabeza. No quería una relación. No quería promesas de para siempre. Las palabras eran tan condenadamente baratas. Pero ella quería esa mirada. Moriría por esa mirada y nunca pediría nada más.

—He estado jugando juegos—Dijo con tristeza—Es lo que hago mejor.

Yusuke se acercó y le tocó su mejilla con dedos suaves.

—No hay nada malo con los juegos, Serena. No todo tiene que ser sobre el amor y el compromiso.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Hace dos horas habría sido música para mis oídos. Quién sabe, tal vez cuando me levante por la mañana y me patee en el culo un poco, sonará otra vez maravilloso. Pero esta noche...—Suspiró— ¿Me haces un favor y le dejas saber a Yaten que no voy a volver? Lo llamaré y le agradeceré más tarde. Es realmente lo mejor. Mina es una perra afortunada.

Su mirada se volvió al centro de la habitación para ver las manos de Yaten deslizarse sobre las marcas en la piel de Mina. Sus labios siguieron un camino similar. Tragó saliva contra una lengua seca cuando Yaten se desabrochó los pantalones y se situó detrás de Mina. Dios, iba a hacer el amor con ella delante de todos los demás.

Yusuke permaneció en silencio junto a ella mientras observaban. No hubo ningún tipo de molestia evidente de Mina o Yaten. No, se centraron únicamente el uno al otro. El resto del mundo no existía para ellos.

Mina se arqueó contra sus cadenas cuando Yaten agarró sus caderas y guió su polla erecta en sus profundidades. Serena trató de apartar la mirada. No debería estar mirando. Era su amiga. Su amor debía ser un asunto privado. Pero ella no podía separarse de la belleza de las dos personas que permitían su amor brillar en toda la habitación.

Un nudo en su garganta. Las lágrimas brillaban en su visión. Nunca había estado tan afectada por el sexo. Pero no, esto no era sólo sexo. El sexo era una palabra insignificante para describir lo que estaba delante de ella.

Hermoso. Magnífico. Agitando su alma. Mientras viviera, Serena nunca olvidaría esa noche, y viendo a Yaten y Mina le había hecho a ella en un nivel primitivo. Más tarde, se maravillaría de lo mucho que había cambiado su perspectiva, sus propios deseos y necesidades.

Yaten sujetó a Mina, levantándola para que su peso no fuera soportado por las cuerdas que sujetaban sus muñecas a la viga de madera. Sus movimientos no eran del todo suave, de hecho, él le hizo el amor casi brutalmente, y sin embargo su amor por ella era tan evidente en cada tacto, las caricias suaves mezclados con la ferocidad de sus golpes.

La combinación excitó a Serena. Un sofoco se agrupó en su vientre y se extendió hacia afuera hasta que su cara ardía. Sus pezones empujaron hacia el exterior, moldeándose y reforzándose. Caliente, sexo perverso era algo que había fantaseado, algo que había hecho todo lo posible para que sucediera, y que había sido bueno, pero, ¿cuánto mejor sería tener a un hombre haciéndote el amor con absoluta devoción, para saber que él te ama más que la vida misma?

Negó con la cabeza en silencio, como si con eso ella podría negar que lo quisiera, no, necesitaba, como algo de un hombre.

Yaten bajó la cabeza para presionar un beso a la mitad de su espalda. Este gesto simple y Serena sintió ese beso en su alma. Nunca más iba a burlarse de Mina por las opciones de su relación. ¿Cómo pudo, cuando Mina tenía en la mano algo que Serena no podía esperar encontrar? ¿Quién era mejor? ¿Serena, que saltaba de extraño a extraño para evitar molestos enredos emocionales o Mina que era amada y querida en su esencia misma?

Él continuó bombeando contra las caderas de Mina, sacudiendo sus cuerpos con la fuerza de su entrada. Y luego se alejó, su polla balanceándose cuando se corrió libremente. Él cerró la mano alrededor de la base y tiró hacia arriba y abajo, mirando la piel de Mina.

Serena vio con fascinación absorbida en forma como los chorros de semen de Yaten entraron en erupción, salpicando en la espalda de Mina, vívido contra el rubor de los moretones.

—La ha marcado—Susurró Serena al darse cuenta sorprendida.

Querido Dios, ¿qué tan primitivo? ¿Qué absoluta y malditamente caliente? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ella que estaba a favor ante la idea de estar marcada por un hombre?

—Sí, lo hace—Dijo Yusuke en voz baja—Está demostrándole al mundo que ella es la suya, que le pertenece a él. Las marcas de su látigo son suyas. Su cuerpo es suyo. Se corre sobre ella para honrarla. Lo que podría parecer un insulto para los demás, degradante incluso, es un mundo distinto a eso para Yaten.

Yusuke tenía razón. En cualquier otra circunstancia, su sensibilidad femenina estaría gritando de indignación. La marca pública de Yaten sería visto por muchos como degradante, al igual que Mina podría verse como algún objeto sin nombre, sin rostro, de su lujuria.

Pero todo lo que podía pensar Serena era lo hermoso y conmovedor de la escena delante de ella. Lo sexy que era este hombre para proclamar públicamente que él amaba a esta mujer. Yaten no lo sabía todavía, pero sólo había ganado una aliada incondicional en Serena. Nunca más iba a preguntar si era bueno para Mina.

—Debería irme—Dijo ella—No quiero Mina me vea. Eso podría hacerla sentir incómoda. Me siento como una intrusa aquí, como si espirara en una de propiedad privada para ver un amanecer en una playa privada.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. La primera vez que vi a Mina, estaba aquí, Yaten me pidió que le preparara. Tocándola...

— ¿Tú la has tocado?—Serena le preguntó bruscamente.

Él levantó una ceja.

—Sí, al igual que te he tocado. ¿Te molesta eso?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, sólo parece que tienes el peor trabajo. Mira pero no toques, o más bien, no toques demasiado. Dime, ¿es eso todo lo que haces aquí? ¿Preparar a las mujeres para ser un placer a otro hombre por la noche?

Yusuke se veía sorprendido por la pregunta. Una conciencia atribulada se instaló en sus ojos.

—Este no es mi trabajo. Quiero decir, no percibo un salario aquí. No me siento cómodo con ese pensamiento. Yaten confía en mí. Fui honrado por su petición de preparar a Mina y, luego a ti.

—Así que tienes tu parte de las mujeres de aquí—Habló arrastrando las palabras.

Lentamente él negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo no diría eso. Soy bastante exigente, o así me gustaría pensar. Veo un montón de mujeres hermosas. Mujeres hermosas y dispuestas.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?—Preguntó en voz baja— ¿Por qué tienes el aspecto de un hombre que está muy solo?

Su sonrisa parecía más bien una mueca.

— ¿Por qué tienes el aspecto de una mujer que está muy sola después de una noche con las atenciones sexuales de dos hombres?

—Touché. Lo tomaré como una señal para ponerle atención a mis propios asuntos—dijo con una sonrisa.

Él arrugó su nariz.

—Me disculpo si esa es la forma en que pareció. Me pongo bastante a la defensiva, cuando siento que estoy acorralado.

— ¿No lo hacemos todos?—Miró de nuevo a donde Yaten estaba cuidadosamente desatando a Mina. El resto de la habitación estaba lentamente siguiendo su propio camino de nuevo—Tengo que irme. Gracias, Yusuke. Por todo. Me refiero a esto. Esta noche fue... esclarecedora.

Él se inclinó a por su mano y la apretó.

—De nada. Ha sido un placer. ¿Seguro que no volverás? ¿Incluso para verme?

Ella sonrió con cierta tristeza.

—La semana pasada no sólo habría tomado esa oferta, yo te hubiera tenido en una de estas habitaciones y hecho lo posible para que te olvides de todas las demás mujeres que has tenido y esperas tener en el futuro.

— ¿Y por qué no ahora?—Preguntó con una chispa de diversión.

Miró hacia atrás una vez más donde Yaten y Mina estaban parados.

—Porque ahora quiero a alguien que me mire de la forma en que él la mira—Le devolvió la mirada a Yusuke cuya apariencia irónica le dijo que entendía exactamente lo que estaba diciendo—Tú me deseas. Me encuentras atractiva, pero nunca me mirarías de esa manera y los dos lo sabemos.

— ¿Habría alguna diferencia si te dijera que si yo pudiera mirar a una mujer de esa manera, me gustaría que fueras tú?

Ella puso su palma contra su mejilla.

—Eres muy dulce, Yusuke. Y tú mirarás a alguien de esa manera. Un día.

Él le tomó la mano cuando ella la habría apartado y besó la palma de su mano.

—Fue realmente un placer para mí cuidar de ti estas dos noches, Serena. Si alguna vez hay cualquier cosa que tú quieras o necesites, sólo tienes que ponerte en contacto conmigo. Me encargaré de que lo consigas.

Ella se levantó de puntillas y lo besó en su mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Yusuke.

No miró hacia atrás, corrió hacia las escaleras, sintiendo su mirada intensa todo el camino.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Veinte

Serena se abrazó con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras se apresuró a bajar las escaleras. Un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura real se había instalado en sus huesos. Después de dejar el calor de la sala común, cualquier otro lugar parecía frío. Increíble cómo el amor puede hacerte sentir los verdaderos rayos de sol.

Caminó por el pasillo con la puerta de delante por su único objetivo. Podía oír el murmullo de las conversaciones, la risa se mezclaba con el tintineo de copas, pero no estaba de humor para ser sociable. Sólo quería ir a casa.

Por delante se abrió una puerta, y se preparó para ser asaltada por una pareja en la agonía de la pasión. En su lugar se encontró casi atropellada por Darien Chiba y Helios Elysion.

Se detuvo, sin saber quién se sorprendió más, ella o ellos. Una mirada culpable cruzó el rostro de Darien al momento en que ella atrapó su perfume. Claro que se había equivocado, ella respiró hondo. No olía como Darien normalmente lo hacía, y ella era todo una experta en lo que el hombre olía. No, él no olía a Darien. Olía a su amante misterioso. Su amante suave. Lo que explicaría la culpa que parpadeaba en esos ojos verdes.

Y eso sólo podía significar que Helios era su amante más impaciente.

—Tú disfrazaste tu perfume. ¡Tú realmente has cambiado tu olor!

Balbuceó como una tonta, pero sinceramente no podría idear cualquier otra cosa. Estaba demasiado malditamente aturdida.

Darien extendió las manos de una manera apaciguadora.

—Serena, escúchame, por favor.

Sus ojos eran suaves, su boca se volvió una expresión de pesar. Helios llevaba una mueca que dijo claramente que prefería estar en cualquier parte menos aquí.

Bueno, bienvenido al club. Eso le pasaba a los dos.

Se echó a reír. Tal vez no era la acción más sensata, pero estaba demasiado tensa para estar fría, serena y controlada.

—Bien hecho. Quiero decir, wow. Cambiar tu perfume. Eso llevó a un infierno de un montón de planes. Nunca hubiera siquiera pensado en eso. Eso explicaría por qué no me dejaste que te tocara. Supongo que esto es donde yo digo touché y que estamos a la par, ¿verdad?

—No, no está bien, maldita sea—Gruñó Darien—Eso no era de lo que se trataba. O por lo menos, no lo es ahora.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—Vamos, Darien, se sincero conmigo por lo menos. Tú no puedes decirme que no querías una pequeña venganza por lo que hice en mi salón.

Él resopló, su rostro enrojecido, ya sea con vergüenza o ira, no estaba segura de qué.

—Sí, yo quería venganza, pero más que eso, no quería que hombres extraños te follaran. ¡Maldita sea, Serena!, ¿qué demonios estabas pensando? Estabas fijándote una meta de ser herida, violada o Dios sabe qué otra cosa.

— ¿Así que me follaste para salvarme de estos hombres?—arrastró las palabras fuera—Realmente, que sacrificio el tuyo, Darien—Deslizó su mirada a Helios, que se apoyaba contra la pared, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos—.¿Cuál es tu excusa, Elysion?

— ¿Necesito una excusa para follar a una mujer hermosa?—preguntó perezosamente.

—No, supongo que no la necesitas—Dijo en voz baja—Si me disculpáis, ha sido un día largo, y me gustaría llegar a casa.

—Serena, no te vayas—Dijo Darien tomando su mano—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

La fatiga tiró de todos los músculos. Esta fue sólo la guinda en una noche que ya la había drenado. Lo único de lo que quería hablar era de lo rápido que podía llegar a casa y a la cama. Su cama. Sola.

—Probablemente se podría decir mucho y no llegar a ninguna parte. Vamos solo a apuntar la experiencia y decir que fue buena, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre supe que el sexo contigo sería nada más que espectacular y tú me has dado la razón. Debería darte las gracias, ¿no? A ti y a tu compañero por follarme aquí—Dijo con otra mirada de reojo en dirección de Helios.

—Estás cansada y acabas de tener un infierno de sorpresa, pequeña—Dijo Helios en voz baja—No lo empeores repartiendo golpes y diciendo cosas que no quieres decir. Vete a casa y descansa un poco. Darien y nuestras disculpas esperarán.

Su sonrisa gorjeó, y finalmente se dio por vencida tratando de fingir que no le importaba.

—Tienes razón. Estoy siendo una histérica, y peor aún, no estoy tomándolo tan bien como debía. Me lo merecía. Fue divertido cuando el zapato estaba en el otro pie, así que tengo que absorberlo y tomarlo como una muchacha grande. Aprecio que los dos lo hicieran tan bueno para mí, sin embargo. No voy a mentir acerca de eso. El sexo fue increíble.

Ella pasó de largo, haciendo caso omiso de la mano extendida de Darien y su gruñido de protesta. Oyó Helios decirle que la dejara irse. Dispuesta a no reaccionar, a no sentir, salió de la casa y se metió en su pequeño auto deportivo.

La piel suave la ahuecó con tanto amor como... bien, con tanto amor como Darien tuvo antes. Adoraba su coche. Había trabajado malditamente duro por eso. La piel era tan suave como el culito de un bebé. Al igual que impresionante. El motor rugió a la vida y ronroneaba como un gato satisfecho. Lo ideal sería que ella fuera la cama, ronroneando como gato satisfecho después del sexo que había tenido y que derritió sus huesos, pero había dos problemas con esa situación ahora.

Se sentía decepcionantemente vacía después de ver a Yaten y Mina juntos. Lo cual era bastante estúpido, porque nunca podría encontrar el tipo de amor que esos dos compartieron, y ¿qué iba a hacer, pasar el resto de su vida comparando su situación y quedarse corta?

Cambió y aceleró fuera de la entrada y en la autopista. Sintiendo una repentina necesidad de sentir el viento en su cabello, desaceleró y pulsó el botón para bajar la parte superior.

En resumen cerrando sus ojos mientras el aire dulce de la tarde sopló en su rostro, ella empujó el pelo hacia atrás y aceleró.

El otro problema frente a lo que debería haber sido un abrazo suave saciado contra las almohadas era el hecho de que el hombre que había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos meses deseando más, había logrado tocar su guardia por completo. No le gustaba estar en desventaja, y cuando había olido a Darien y se dio cuenta de la magnitud de la decepción que él había conseguido llevar a cabo, no tuvo ninguna contestación rápida, ni ninguna bromas coquetas.

—No pareces tú, Serena—Murmuró.

Sus palabras fueron tragadas por el viento, pero podría también haber gritado. La idea resonó una y otra vez, la siguió hasta su casa pisándole los talones, como un persistente cachorro.

Aparcó en su aparcamiento en su complejo de apartamentos y fatigosamente salió de su coche.

—Duerme. Unas pocas horas de sueño y serás la misma de siempre.

Mientras entraba en su apartamento, se preguntó si mentirse a sí misma se había convertido en su nuevo mantra.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Veintiuno

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó a rastras de las profundidades de un sueño sin sueños. Cuando la persona no mostró señales de irse, Serena se quejó y se levantó de la cama. No se molestó en tratar de ponerse presentable, porque por la forma en que ella lo vio, el que tuviera la audacia de presentarse a una hora tan impía merecía ver su aspecto de una vieja con resaca.

Miró el reloj en su camino fuera de la habitación. Vaya, tal vez 10:30 no era exactamente una hora intempestiva, pero aun así, era domingo y el único día en que Serena descansaba el día completo.

Casi en la puerta, tuvo la idea inquietante de que podría ser Darien para tomarlo donde lo habían dejado la noche anterior. Ya se sentía como en un choque de trenes. Hacer frente a Darien en estos momentos sería como ser arrollado por un camión Mac. Repetidamente.

Recordando la advertencia de Darien sobre la abrir la puerta a cualquiera, ella abrió, dejando a la cadena, y asomó la cabeza.

— ¿Serena?

Rápidamente cerró la puerta, tiró de la cadena fuera y luego abrió la puerta ampliamente. Mina se quedó allí, con expresión preocupada.

— ¿Puedo entrar?

Serena inclinó la cabeza en confusión.

—Por supuesto. Entra. ¿Por qué ibas a necesitar hacer una pregunta cómo esa?

Ella se volvió y la condujo a la sala, los pasos suaves de Mina golpetearon detrás de ella.

—Estaba preocupada de que pudieras estar enojada conmigo. O con Yaten.

Serena se detuvo y se volvió frente al sofá.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer o beber? Me acabo de levantar, así que no estoy mi mejor momento.

Mina le tomó las manos entre las suyas e instó a que se sentara con ella en el sofá.

— ¿Estás enojada con nosotros?

Serena sonrió.

—No, cariño, no estoy enojada contigo y Yaten. ¿Por qué lo estaría?

—Yaten dijo que te enteraste de lo de Darien y Helios. Darien está preocupado por ti. Así como Helios y Yaten. Yo también. Darien dijo que parecías... bueno, dijo que no eras tú cuando te fuiste. Yo sabía que esta era una mala idea, pero estuve de acuerdo porque parecías desear a Darien tanto, y él te deseaba.

Mina le dirigió una mirada triste mientras ella se fue apagando.

—No tienes nada porque sentirse culpable, Mina. Yaten tampoco. Él me dio lo que quería. Sexo anónimo.

Mina frunció el ceño duro.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

Serena se rió y pasó una mano sobre sus ojos nublados.

—Esa es una buena pregunta. Nada, supongo. Ya había decidido antes de encontrarme con Darien y Helios que yo no iba a volver por más.

—Suenas muy tranquila respecto a todo esto—Dijo Mina dudosamente.

—Hmm. Bueno, para ser honesta, ¿qué se supone que voy a conseguir estando enojada por esto? Estaba un poco avergonzada cuando me di cuenta de la verdad, pero eso me molestó más que descubrir que me habían tenido. Yo di tanto comorecibí. No tengo nada de qué avergonzarme otra vez.

Mina sonrió.

—Esa es la Serena que conozco y amo. No esa cosa dando patatas que tendías a ser.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Estuve contrariada un poco cuando llegué a casa, pero, honestamente, no es una gran traición. Me tiré a Darien. Él respondió. No me engañó, porque le pedí a Yaten anonimato. En retrospectiva, estoy un poco aliviada de que los dos hombres no fueran completos extraños. Y sin duda ayudó que ellos fueran tan buenos en la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa con el pobre Darien? ¿Vas a darle al hombre un descanso? Está volviéndose loco por ti.

—No he decidido aún su destino—Dijo Serena, pensativa—No quiero dejarlo escapar de rositas. Puede que no esté molesta, pero llegó a unos extremos serios para lograr esto de mí.

—No me gusta cómo miras—Dijo Mina lentamente—Estás por lo general tramando algo malo cuando tienes esa mirada.

Serena le dio su mejor sonrisa inocente.

— ¿Quién, yo?

—Sooo, dame la respuesta a la pregunta del millón de dólares.

Serena arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Cuál es esa?

— ¿Cómo son las sobras de Rei en la cama?

La boca de Serena se cayó.

—Eres una zorra. Tenías que ir allí, ¿no?

Mina se rió, sus ojos rebosantes de maldad.

—Tú eres quien dijo que nunca dormirías con las sobras de una amiga.

—En respuesta a tu pregunta, era muy bueno. No tan bueno como Darien, pero todavía está bien. ¡Al menos Rei nunca se ha acostado con Darien!

—Ahora que tienes un trío fuera de tu sistema, ¿cómo fue? ¿Todo lo que pensaste que sería?

— ¿Quién diablos dice que está fuera de mi sistema?

Mina soltó un bufido.

—Conociéndote, no lo está.

—Fue... interesante. Decadente. Teniendo esa sensación afilada, prohibida.

— ¿Pero?

—No hay peros.

—Podría jurar que oí un „pero‟ ahí.

Serena sonrió amablemente. ¿Cómo podía decirle a Mina que el "pero" fue verla a ella y Yaten? Eso antes de que fuera testigo de la belleza absoluta de su amor, habría dicho que las noches con Darien y Helios habían sido lo mejor de su vida

—Tal vez sólo quiero más en estos días que algo de sexo caliente, sudoroso, y destructor.

Mina miró con la boca abierta.

—Pero eso es precisamente lo que tú dijiste que querías. Ninguna emoción desordenada. Sin expectativas.

—Lo sé. Estúpida de mí, ¿no?

—No es estúpido, Serena. Simplemente parecía haber salido del jardín izquierdo.

—Ponlo de esta manera. Vi algo malditamente especial, y me hizo darme cuenta lo que me faltaba. Ahora bien, no he decidido si lo quiero todavía. Me estoy aferrando a la esperanza de que si me doy el tiempo suficiente para llegar a mi cordura, voy a golpear en la cabeza y mantener el rumbo.

—Me gustaría Rei estuviera aquí. Me ayudaría a extraer la información de esos labios parecidos a una almeja tuyos.

Serena sonrió.

—Fue amable de tu parte venir esta mañana. Lo siento, si te preocupé, pero tú sabes que estoy feliz de verte.

—Tenías a Yaten demasiado preocupado. Luchó sobre la ética de permitir a Darien participar en tu fantasía. Helios podría ser su amigo, pero es muy protector de las mujeres que llegan a la casa.

—Yaten es un gran tipo—Dijo Serena casualmente— ¿Cuándo vas a sacarlo de su miseria?

Una mirada particular cruzó la cara de Mina.

— ¿Qué?—Pregunto Serena, enganchando esa mirada— ¿Qué es esa mirada? No estás siguiendo los pasos de Rei y deshaciéndote del hombre, ¿verdad? No me hagas hacerte daño.

Mina se dejó caer en el sofá y se quedó mirando el techo.

—Si te digo esto, vas a pensar que soy la mayor imbécil sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Me temo que ese título en particular es mío—dijo Serena—Así que suéltalo.

Mina suspiró.

—He estado tan preocupada con dudas sobre si todo esto con Yaten iba a durar. ¿Qué pasa si no quiero el tipo de relación que él desea mantener a largo plazo? ¿Qué pasa si llegamos a ese punto y él no puede aceptar que yo ya no lo quiero? ¿Qué pasa si, si…? si hasta yo me he vuelto loca con todos los ¿qué pasaría si…?

—Reconocer la enfermedad es el primer paso para tu recuperación—Dijo Serena sabiamente.

Mina se echó a reír.

—Oh, detente, Serena. Estoy hablando en serio aquí.

—Continúa—Dijo Serena con un gesto de la mano.

—Cuando él me pidió que me casara con él, todo lo que podía pensar era que en su posición de poder, ¿cómo podría saber por qué acepté? Cada vez que me lo ha pedido, el poder se inclina hacia él. No lo sé, pero me hizo sentir incómoda. Quiero... quiero que nuestro matrimonio comience en igualdad de condiciones, incluso si durante el transcurso del mismo yo le cedo el control y el poder a él.

—Tú quieres que sea tu elección.

— ¡Exactamente! No quiero que mire siempre hacia atrás y dude de que me acercara a él libremente, dude si yo misma me di totalmente a él, porque era lo que quería. No quiero que piense que estaba bajo un hechizo y habría estado de acuerdo a ciegas si él me pidiera que saltara de un puente.

Serena rió.

—Oh, cállate—Se quejó Mina—Sé que suena ridículo. Tal vez algunos de los juegos que inspiraron a Rei me contagiaron.

—Parece haber mucho de eso en el ambiente—Dijo Serena con ironía—Yo no era inmune a eso, por desgracia.

Mina le dio un rápido abrazo.

—Bueno, todas podemos ser mujeres estúpidas, imbéciles juntas.

—Sólo vas a ser una imbécil estúpida si sigues rechazando las propuestas de Yaten.

Mina se apartó y sonrió una de sus sonrisas sexy y secretas, que probablemente llevaba a los hombres locos de lujuria.

—En realidad, tengo la intención de pedirle que se case conmigo. Hoy. Me imagino que no podrá pensar que me coaccionó si yo se lo pido.

—Oooh, astuta, y taimada. ¡Me encanta! Yo pagaría dinero de verdad por ser una mosca en la pared cuando se lo preguntes.

—Sí, me gusta mi idea.

—Entonces, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Mueve tu culo regresa a tú hombre y propónselo.

Mina sonrió y apretó las manos de Serena de nuevo.

—Porque eres mi amiga y verte era más importante esta mañana. Tenía que asegurarme de que estabas bien.

—Bueno, gracias. Estoy bien. En serio. Nada que un día de mimos a mí misma no lo arregle.

— ¿Quieres almorzar esta semana, cuando Rei regrese de nuevo?

—Al diablo con el almuerzo. Cuando vuelva tenemos que tener una noche de chicas fuera. Hay mucho que celebrar. Su matrimonio, Tu compromiso.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. Rei se supone que debe llegar en la mañana del martes. O al menos eso es cuando el avión de Yaten se supone que aterriza. Conociendo a los dos, es muy posible que perdieran su propio vuelo.

—Vamos, vamos—Dijo Serena, haciendo movimientos de espantar con sus manos.—Vete a declararte a ese hombre tuyo. Estoy tan emocionada que no puedo soportarlo. Llámame mañana y quiero saber cómo ha ido.

Mina sonrió tan ampliamente a Serena que pensó que su boca, podría partirse. Ahora sabía a qué se parecía qué alegría pura y sin adulterar.

—Lo haré. Nos vemos más tarde.

Mina se levantó y como una pequeña ola desapareció por el pasillo hasta la puerta principal. Serena la vio marcharse con un toque peculiar en su pecho. Allí iba una mujer feliz.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Veintidós

Mina sonrió a Sam cuando abrió la puerta trasera para ella. Se inclinó y besó al sorprendido hombre en la mejilla y todo, pero voló a la puerta principal.

Irrumpió en la sala esperando encontrar a Yaten sentado frente al fuego, con su libro y una copa de vino, pero para su decepción la habitación estaba vacía.

Rápidamente ponderó sus opciones. Podría estar en su oficina, pero si ese era el caso ella no quería interrumpir el trabajo con lo que ella espera que fuera un momento especial. O podría estar en el dormitorio, eso ofrecía una gran cantidad de posibilidades.

Se dio la vuelta con entusiasmo, sólo para ver a Sam entrar en la sala de estar.

—Señorita Aino, dejó el coche tan rápido que no tuve tiempo para informarle que el señor Kou está en la terraza. Deseó que se uniera a él cuando regresara.

—Gracias, Sam—dijo, mientras se volvió y corrió hacia las puertas de cristal.

El corazón le latía como un tren de carga. Estaba sin aliento, asustada, pero feliz. Pero muy feliz.

Se detuvo en el patio de piedra cuando vio a Yaten sentado a la mesa de cristal circular a varios metros de distancia. En su prisa, Se había olvidado de quitarse sus zapatos, y ahora los lanzó ahora, disfrutando del cálido cemento debajo de sus pies.

Estaba mirando a los jardines, sujetando una copa de vino ociosamente en la mano. Se veía contento, un hombre seguro de su lugar en el mundo. Y ahora, finalmente, ella sabía su lugar en el mundo. Su mundo.

No importaba donde, mientras él estuviese.

Un nudo ridículo de energía nerviosa rodó en su estómago, apretando hasta que su respiración salió en pequeños gemidos dolorosos. Luego él alzó la vista y la vio.

Tragó el gran bulto en la garganta cuando vio sus ojos ablandarse con amor.

Tenía los ojos esmeraldas más deliciosos y estaban verdaderamente líquidos cuando la miró. Quería congelar este momento lejos en el tiempo. Si tan sólo pudiera estar aquí viéndola mirar de esa manera por el resto de su vida, sería feliz.

—Mina mía—Levantando su mano a ella.

Corrió hacia adelante, tomando su mano y dejándose caer de rodillas al lado de su silla. Frotó su cara por encima de su pierna, cerrando los ojos mientras sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello.

—No, amor, te van a doler las rodillas. La piedra aquí es muy dura y áspera para ti.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. ¿Las rodillas? ¿Qué rodillas? Todo lo que podía sentir era su amor, envolviendo de forma segura a su alrededor, sujetándola cuando no se podía sostener.

—Ven aquí—Dijo en voz baja, tirando de ella en su regazo.

Cuando fue colocada sobre su pecho, apartó su largo pelo de la cara con dedos gentiles.

— ¿Qué pasa, Mina?

Ella expulsó el aliento en un suspiro tembloroso y sonrió.

—Te amo. ¿Tú lo sabes, Yaten? ¿Sabes cuánto?

Parecía sorprendido por su anuncio. Sus pupilas se encendieron, y sus dedos quietos en su pelo.

—Lo sé. Espero saberlo.—Apretó sus labios en su frente, y ella podía sentir como temblaba en su contra—Te amo mucho, Mina mía. Tan condenadamente mucho, que duele.

Ella se apartó y tomo su mano, sacándola de su pelo a la cuna de entre sus manos. Por un momento, estudió sus manos entrelazadas pensando en todos los momentos que ella estaba destinada a él, para él, sólo que esta vez era ella la que estaba haciendo el enlace. Ella tenía el control.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia él, la estaba estudiando con esos profundos ojos esmeraldas. Dejando caer su mano, se inclinó hacia delante, poniendo las palmas de las manos contra su cara.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Yaten? ¿Quieres ser mi esposo y mi amante por el resto de nuestras vidas?

Sus ojos se abrieron. Primero sorpresa y luego la alegría los inundó tan cálida y vibrante que las lágrimas atascado en su garganta, ardiendo y apretando. Si hubiera tenido alguna reserva, alguna inquietud, se desvaneció cuando vio su alivio. ¿Habría estado tan preocupado acerca de si ella se casaría con él?

—Sí—Dijo solemnemente—Me casaré contigo, Mina mía. En cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. No me importa, siempre y cuando tú seas mía.

Ella acercó sus labios a los suyos, lo besó con avidez. Luego, envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y lo abrazó con fuerza, solo sujetándolo satisfecha y sintiendo su fuerza y su amor.

—No quiero esperar—Susurró contra su cuello.

—Entonces no lo haremos—Dijo simplemente.

—Quiero ser tuya.

—Tú ya eres mía, Mina. Ninguna ceremonia o falta de alguna cambiará eso. Tú siempre, siempre serás mía.

Ella sonrió y lo apretó un poco más fuerte.

—Tenemos que llamar a tu madre. Y la mía. Ella y papá formarán un alboroto—Se apartó y se sentó para mirarlo a la cara—No quiero algo grande, pero no quiero decepcionar a mi mamá tampoco. Tal vez podría comprometerme y que sea algo pequeño, sólo amigos y familiares cercanos.

Le tomó su mejilla en su mano y le sonrió con cariño.

— ¿Sabes lo feliz que me has hecho? ¿Estás segura, Mina? Parecías tener dudas antes. Quiero estar seguro de que esto es lo que deseas. No voy a presionarte más. Sabes eso.

—Lo sé. Oh, Yaten, Te amo tanto.

—Quien iba a pensar que me atraparías poco preparado—Dijo con tristeza—El anillo que he llevado conmigo a todas partes en las últimas semanas está arriba en el cajón de mi armario.

—Podemos cogerlo más tarde. Lo único que importa ahora eres tú y yo—Se retorció de entusiasmo en su regazo—Me voy a casar. ¡Santo infierno, eso da miedo!

Él le administro una bofetada justo en su cadera.

—Casarte conmigo, no debe darte el más mínimo miedo. Deberías estar desvaneciéndote de alegría.

Ella sonrió.

—Está bien, me levantaré y desmayaré, pero si no me atrapas, voy a patear tu culo.

—Prefiero llevarte arriba, atarte a mi cama y hacerte el amor toda la tarde. Entonces, tal vez, te dejaré hacer esas llamar a nuestras familias.

—Y dicen que el romance está muerto—Murmuró ella mientras cerraba su boca sobre la suya.

* / * / * / *

En algún lugar entre la melancolía y patearse el trasero, Serena rechazó ser dominada por todo lo demás. Lo que fue bueno, porque no podía aguantar seguir revolcándose.

Sí, Yaten y Mina le pegaron duro, pero eran Yaten y Mina. Serena era... bien, ella era Serena. En cuanto a la relación con otra persona las respuestas eran como leer acerca de un héroe de novela romántica y la esperanza de encontrar una copia en la vida real.

Las mujeres inteligentes no lo hacían. Y por encima de todo, ella era una mujer inteligente.

Después de hervir en una bañera durante la mayor parte de la tarde, se aplicó catorce diferentes tipos de tratamientos femeninos, pintado las uñas de los pies, hizo toda la depilación con cera que podría alcanzar y fue buscando a través de su congelador por algún envase de helado de vainilla Blue Bell.

Necesitaba un plan. No permitiría, en las palabras de Mina, que volviera a ser una patea cachorros. No, eso no era su estilo. ¿Qué haría la verdadera Serena cuando se enfrentara con Darien para lograr la superioridad?

Sonrió alrededor de una cucharada de helado. La verdadera Serena no se enojaba. Se desquitaba. Y eso planteaba toda clase de posibilidades deliciosas.

Atraerlo con engaños a otro masaje nunca iba a funcionar. La vería venir a una milla de distancia. Además, no era nada si no fuera original. No, quería algo audaz. Algo que él no viera venir ni en un millón de años. Algo que le diera la ventaja. Más fácil decirlo que lograrlo, sin embargo. Suspiró con un poco de tristeza mientras lamía la dulzura de la cuchara. La única cosa que le molestaba acerca de toda la experiencia, ahora que ella sabía quiénes eran sus hombres misterios, era que no había sido capaz de mirar a Darien y Helios, especialmente Darien, mientras estaban follándola hasta dejarla sin sentido.

Una mujer nunca debería estar con los ojos vendados al hacer el amor con hombres que se veían tan buenos. Esa era su propia estupidez, pero por otra parte, si ella no hubiera hecho esa estipulación, Darien no habría aprovechado su oportunidad.

Pero aun así. Gimió cuando su cuerpo se quedó todo fogoso una vez más pensando en el cuerpo desnudo de Darien tumbado sobre el de ella, flexionando sus caderas, sus músculos abultados, mientras que empujaba. Incluso el helado no iba a ayudar a esta quemadura.

Helios era probablemente agradable a la vista también desnudo, pero con Darien en la habitación, dudaba de que siquiera hubiera visto Helios. Lo qué era malo, de verdad. Cuando una mujer dejaba de notar un hombre bien parecido, estaba ya sea enamorada ciegamente o herida. Ella iba con lo último, ya que la lujuria no igualaba al amor en su mundo.

Dejó la cuchara descansar en su lengua mientras miraba soñadora a la distancia. Darien Chiba en su cama. Impotente. Suyo para hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera. Darien Chiba atado a su cama.

¡Oh infierno sí! Sus partes traviesas cantaban a la idea.

¿Qué podía hacerle a un hombre que no podía hacer nada, salvo quedarse allí y tomarlo? Oh, ella lo trataría muy, muy bien. Lo haría disfrutar de su cautiverio antes de que lo entregara de nuevo en su hábitat natural. Miau. Un escalofrió la golpeó, tenía la piel fría mientras se imaginaba todo lo que podía conseguir si lo tuviera completamente a su merced.

Sería una recuperación perfecta. Un hombre como él se irritaría de ser sometido por una mujer pequeña como ella. Estaría enfadado y gruñiría, pero al final ella le encarrilaría amablemente. Ronronearía como un gatito bien entrenado en el momento en que terminara de darle placer a él.

Frunció el ceño cuando clavó de nuevo en el helado. Como fantasías, esta era estelar. Pero la ejecución. Ahora ahí estaba como conseguirlo. ¿Cómo demonios iba a meter a Darien Chiba en su cama, desnudo y atado?

Podría pedir a Rei esposas de las de policías, porque no quería las del tipo que podría arrancárselas en dos segundos. Rei era una perra pervertida, y Nicolas era un ex-policía. Tenían que tener unas cuantas por ahí, ¿no? Todavía no solucionaba el problema de cómo meter a Darien en ellas, sin embargo.

Bueno, sólo porque ella no tenía una respuesta inmediata no quería decir que iba a darse por vencida.

Algunas cosas eran demasiado buenas para dejarlas ir. Darien desnudo y a su merced era una de ellas.

Se despachó el resto de su helado y se echó hacia atrás con un bostezo satisfecho. Después de la última noche tenía ese tipo delicioso de letargo que hablaba de buen sexo y orgasmos múltiples. Volver a la cama no era una mala idea. Tenía un día lleno de citas con clientes para empezar la semana. Habría de preocuparse acerca de cómo acabar con Darien mañana. Hoy iba a mirar a la parte posterior de sus párpados y soñaría con todo lo que haría cuando lo controlara.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Veintitrés

— ¿Dónde diablos está Helios?—Preguntó Darien.

Pop levantó la vista de los documentos dispersos en el escritorio de Rei a la vez que Sammy estaba a un lado mirando por encima de su hombro, y miraba una factura.

—Me olvidé de que tiene unos días libre—Murmuró Pop.

— ¿Le diste tiempo libre cuando no tenemos a Rei ni a Nicolas?—Darien le preguntó con incredulidad.

—Bueno, no era mi primera opción, pero son los únicos días que pide en todos estos años, y son precisamente ahora. Tenía derecho a solicitarlos. Nunca falla en ningún momento, así que tuve dificultades para decirle que no.

Darien frunció el ceño. Ahora que lo pensaba, Helios se iba cada año en los mismos días.

Más extraño aún, desaparecía y nadie sabía a dónde había ido ni sabía de él hasta que volvía al trabajo.

—Rei y Nicolas estarán en casa mañana—Ofreció Sammy—Por lo menos tomaremos café decente de nuevo.

Pop gruñó, con sus labios curvándose en una línea maleducada. Ninguno de ellos conseguía nada sin su suministro de café. El problema era, que nadie sabía qué tipo utilizaba Rei. Era su gran secreto guardado. Lo usaba como un arma en caso de que alguna vez tuvieran alguna idea loca sobre despedirla. Como si lo fueran a hacer.

—Entonces, ¿cómo salió tu cita con Serena, de todos modos?—Sammy le preguntó—No he tenido la oportunidad de preguntarte desde que los dos salieron.

Darien parpadeó. No solía hablar sobre su maldita vida personal. Pero vio el brillo en los ojos de Sammy y frunció el ceño.

—Todo salió bien.

— ¿Sí? ¿Se quedó el tiempo suficiente para que puedas llamarla una cita real?

—Estás pidiéndolo, Hino.

—Deja al chico en paz—Dijo Pop con un gesto de su mano—Tenemos bastante que hacer sin vosotros dos peleando como un montón de niños.

Sammy le envió una mirada de reojo y sonrió con picardía.

—Estaba pensando, si es que vosotros dos no estáis saliendo, si podría invitarla yo. Sólo la he visto un par de veces, pero está en extremo caliente.

Darien se levantó.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Pop le dio una mirada de disgusto.

—Siéntate, hijo. Eres demasiado malditamente fácil.

Sammy se echó a reír.

— ¿Quién dice que no estoy hablando en serio?

—Esa chica te comería vivo—Dijo Pop sin levantar la vista de su búsqueda— Mira lo que le ha hecho a Darien. A ti te gustan las conquistas fáciles, y diría que nada en Serena lo es.

Darien rió.

— ¿Te gustan fáciles, eh, Sammy? Hay una palabra para eso, ya sabes.

—Vete a la mierda. Sólo me gustan las chicas que no califican como Ex-novias locas.

—Has tenido tu parte de ex novias locas—Murmuró Pop.

— ¿Ah, sí?—Darien ululó—Comparte, Pop.

— ¿No tenemos trabajo que hacer?—Preguntó Sammy.

Pop sonrió y miró por encima del papel que sostenía.

—Nunca olvidaré a la chica que esperó por él desnuda en la cama. Venía a casa de permiso, y había roto con ella antes de verla otra vez. El único problema fue que fue en mi cama en dónde se acomodó. Me hubiera gustado no tener que haberla sacado de allí. Sammy se escondió en su dormitorio como un maldito cobarde.

Darien se echó a reír hasta que sus costados le dolieron, mientras Sammy miraba a su padre.

—También está la que se pintó en colores de camuflaje y decidió que era toda la ropa que necesitaba.

—Pop, ya basta.

Parecía un poco desesperado, lo que hizo a Darien aún más decidido a escuchar a Pop.

Haciendo caso omiso de los intentos desesperados de Sammy de silenciarlo, Pop puso la pila de papeles a un lado y se reclinó en su silla, con sus dientes en una sonrisa intermitente.

—La chica era dura, tengo que dárselo. Sammy y yo estábamos en la pizzería local cenando -con su nueva novia, debo añadir-cuando la señorita camuflaje-en- todo-los-lugares-correctos lo vio y se dejó caer en su regazo.

—Sí, y mi nueva novia me dejó después de eso—Se quejó Sammy—He renunciado a las mujeres psicópatas.

—No, Serena no es una psicópata—Gruñó Darien.

Sammy sonrió.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera. Quiero invitarla a salir, ¿recuerdas?

—Deja de tirar de la cadena—Dijo Pop—No te hará daño pedirle a alguien que salga contigo, sin embargo. No estoy volviéndome más joven. Me gustaría tener nietos antes de ser demasiado viejo para verlos.

—Siempre podemos conseguirle una cita—Rió Darien—Estoy seguro de que Helios conoce a alguien.

—No necesito tu ayuda para encontrar una maldita mujer. El día en que no lo haga será el día en que pongan mi trasero en una caja de pino.

Darien levantó las manos.

—Susceptible hoy.

—Destinado a no conseguir nada—Dijo Pop con una cara totalmente recta.

La risa que Darien había estado tratando de contener se derramó. Sammy puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con resignación.

—Cuando vosotros dos terminéis con la disección de mi vida amorosa, los estaré esperando en la camioneta. Alguien tiene que hacer el maldito trabajo aquí.

Se alejó mientras Darien seguía riendo. Sammy podría dar lo mejor, pero estaba absolutamente seguro de que no podía soportarlo.

Todavía riendo, Pop se alzó y tomó las llaves.

—Bien, vamos. Unámonos al culo malhumorado de mi hijo para que podamos cumplir con esta labor. Tiene razón en una cosa. Alguien tiene que trabajar por aquí, ya que parece que cada uno se irá a la vez.

Darien salió delante y se metió en la camioneta con Sammy. Unos minutos más tarde, Pop se encaminó al lado de Sammy y le indicó que bajara la ventanilla.

—Ir por delante. Iré por mi camioneta. Quiero comprobar un sistema sobre el que acabo de recibir una llamada. El propietario dice que la alarma continúa sonando.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que vayamos y te ayudemos a diagnosticar el problema?—Sammy le preguntó.

Pop gruñó.

—Puedo no ser el gurú de la informática en la familia, pero tengo mis probabilidades de que sea un maldito perro callejero, un gato o una ardilla la culpable. Si tengo algún problema, los llamaré, muchachos.

Sammy asintió y se retiró del estacionamiento.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer antes de irte?—Sammy le preguntó.

Darien se encogió de hombros. En realidad no tenía tanta hambre, pero Sammy y la comida tenían una cita al menos cada dos horas. Estaba convencido de que el tipo tenía lombrices. No había otra explicación para que trabajara con los otros chicos, y sin embargo, fuera delgado y musculoso a pesar de que se comía la mitad del peso de un elefante diariamente.

Llegaron a la zona de auto-compra en el local de comida rápida, y Darien escuchó mientras ordenaba una cantidad obscena de alimentos. Él pidió un café, pensando que no podría ser peor que el intento anterior de Sammy. No era mucho mejor, pero era cafeína líquida.

—El Salón de Serena, no está lejos de aquí, ¿verdad?—Sammy le preguntó casualmente.

—No—Dijo Darien con fuerza.

—El centro comercial está a una manzana más, ¿eh?

Darien se volvió para mirarlo, sus ojos se estrecharon hasta convertirse en rendijas.

—Corta el rollo, Sammy. A menos que quieras programar una cita en la peluquería, ¿por qué demonios te importa en dónde está el salón de belleza de Serena?

—O un masaje—dijo Sammy inocentemente—Supongo que siempre podría conseguir perforar mi oreja como tú y como el joven Elysion.

—El chico Elysion te pateará el trasero y lo sabes—Dijo Darien con una sonrisa.

—No, está viejo y oxidado.

Darien lanzó un bufido.

— ¿Y tú no? Te has vuelto blando desde que estás saliendo.

—Serena es diferente—Dijo Sammy, tirando de la conversación de nuevo a ella.

Empezando a molestar como la mierda a Darien.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, con diferente?

Sammy se encogió de hombros.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Ella es... más redonda, un poco en el lado del exceso de peso. Por lo general sales con el tipo alto, rubio y delgado.

Darien se le quedó mirando boquiabierto. ¿Con exceso de peso? ¿Estaba tratando de insinuar que Serena estaba gorda?

Sammy lo miró y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué te ves tan sorprendido, hombre?

— ¿Qué demonios estás tratando de decir?

—Sólo que ella no es tu tipo de costumbre. Tiene caderas, pechos.

—Ella es jodidamente perfecta—Gruñó Darien—No hay una maldita cosa mal con ella—Con caderas y pechos. ¿Sammy estaba sentado allí criticando seriamente los atributos de Serena? Si no hubiera estado conduciendo, Darien podría patearle el trasero en el acto.

—No estaba hablando mal de ella, amigo. Sólo citando las diferencias.

—Y si tú ni siquiera la hubieras malditamente mirado, no tendrías que preocuparte acerca de sus diferencias.

Sammy se echó a reír y levantó una mano en señal de rendición.

—Oye, hablando del diablo. ¿No es ella?

Darien parpadeó ante el brusco cambio de tema, pero miró en dirección de la atención de Sammy.

Efectivamente, el convertible deportivo de Serena se precipitaba en el tráfico de la rampa y se adelantó tres coches.

Su cabello soplaba detrás de su cabeza, azotado en el viento como hilos de seda. Manejaba el pequeño coche como una profesional, y era evidente que disfrutaba de la carrera. Había un toque de Daredevil en ella mientas se movía de ida y vuelta en el tráfico.

—Pensándolo bien, puedo ver por qué estás tan caliente con ella—Murmuró Sammy mientras aceleraba para mantener su ritmo—Algo acerca de una chica con un coche caliente.

Darien puso los ojos en blanco. Serena podría conducir un coche de abuela y aún así seguiría estando caliente por ella.

Más adelante, Serena se acercó al carril de la derecha y puso la luz intermitente para salir. En ese preciso momento un camión se disparó hasta la rampa de acceso y se echó sobre el coche pequeño, sin ceder el paso.

— ¡Hijo de puta!—Darien le gritó.

El coche de Serena giró locamente en el tráfico, y los coches se repartieron en los cuatro carriles, en un esfuerzo por evitar una colisión. El imbécil del chofer del camión nunca frenó, si siquiera fue más lento. Se salió violentamente en torno a varios coches, recuperó el control y rugió fuera.

Serena se estrelló contra el separador de cemento de la izquierda y se detuvo. En una maniobra inquietante en recuerdo de la loca carrera de Serena a través de la autopista, Sammy aceleró de nuevo, dando un fuerte giro en U y pasando muy cerca de un camión de dieciocho ruedas que había reducido la velocidad cuando el accidente había ocurrido.

Darien salió y corrió tan pronto como se detuvo. Sammy ya estaba en el teléfono.

Su único pensamiento era llegar a Serena.

El coche estaba en una posición incorrecta y el lado del pasajero descansaba contra los divisores de hormigón. La cabeza de Serena colgaba a un lado, la sangre goteaba de un corte sobre su ojo. Esto por los airbags.

Miró a su alrededor y luego al volante. Era la única cosa que podría haber golpeado su frente. Gracias a Dios que se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Serena? Serena, cariño, ¿me oyes?

Un suave gemido fue su única respuesta.

Le tocó el hombro, demasiado miedoso como para tocarla en algún otro lugar. No quería presionarla pidiéndole que moviera su cuello innecesariamente. Si se había golpeado con el volante, habría tenido un infierno de latigazo cervical y quién sabe qué tipo de lesiones en el cuello o en la espalda.

Sus ojos parpadearon abriéndose y miró vagamente hacia él.

— ¿Darien?—Susurró.

—Sí, cariño, soy yo.

Su ceño se arrugó con confusión y dolor.

— ¿Estoy muerta?

Su intestino se apretó al escuchar una cosa así.

—No, no estás muerta. Necesito que te quedes conmigo, sin embargo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Puedes mantener tus magníficos ojos abiertos hasta que la ambulancia llegue aquí?

A esas alturas más de una persona se había detenido. Dos coches habían aparcado en el carril interior para mantener el tráfico desviado alrededor del coche de Serena, un hecho que era agradecido. Lo último que quería era que fueran golpeados otra vez, y no iba a dejarla, ni la sacaría del coche.

A lo lejos, las sirenas gimieron, lo que significaba, ya sea la policía o la ambulancia ya estaba en camino. Cuanto antes Serena saliera como el infierno de la autopista, mejor se sentiría.

— ¿Voy a estar bien?—Preguntó ella con ansiedad, con los ojos enfocados inseguros sobre él—No me siento bien.

El pánico se apoderó de su sistema. Se estiró provisionalmente a su mano, haciendo un rápido vistazo para ver si tenía lesiones evidentes antes de doblar los dedos suavemente alrededor de los suyos.

—Estarás bien, cariño. Te lo prometo.

Por favor, no dejes que sea sólo una gran mentira. Sammy se apresuró para estar junto a Darien.

—No la muevas. Espera a la ambulancia.

Darien atemperó su irritación. Sammy sólo estaba haciendo lo mejor para Serena.

—Lo sé. Sólo estoy tratando de mantenerla en calma.

Sammy se inclinó para mirar la sangre que se filtraba por el rostro de Serena.

—Serena, cariño, ¿no estás herida en otro sitio, excepto en la cabeza?

Ella se aferró a los dedos de Darien un poco más apretadamente, con las pupilas dilatadas con un poco de miedo. Eso tenía que ser bueno, ¿verdad? Se acordó de una cosa acerca de las lesiones en la cabeza. Era bueno que las pupilas fueran iguales y reaccionaran. Y estaba despierta. No del todo lúcida, pero acababa de tener muchísimo miedo.

Casi no podía esperar a que actuara con normalidad.

—No lo sé. Me duele la cabeza—Su ceño se frunció con concentración—Mi hombro, creo—Miró hacia abajo y ambos Sammy y Darien gritaron un no rápidamente.

Ella parpadeó con confusión.

—No muevas tu cuello, cariño—Dijo Darien con dulzura—Trata de mantenerte lo más quieta posible—Pasó el pulgar a través de sus nudillos y trató de calmar el temblor de su mano.

Sammy le dio un codazo en el brazo.

—La ambulancia acaba de detenerse.

Sammy se movió fuera del camino, pero Darien se quedó con Serena, sosteniendo su mano hasta que los paramédicos se apresuraron y le pidieron que se hiciera a un lado. A pesar de que odiaba estar demasiado lejos de ella, estaba en medio para que pudieran iniciar el proceso de sacarla del coche.

Dos policías estaban hablando con Sammy, y este lo llamó.

—Fuimos testigo—explicaba cuando Darien se acercó.

—Sí—dijo distraídamente mientras miraba hacia atrás para ver los progresos que estaban haciendo con Serena—Tengo la matrícula del camión que la golpeó.

—Me gustaría que dieran su declaración—dijo uno de los agentes de la policía mientras se alejaba de Sammy y del otro policía.

—Eh, mira, ¿Puede esperar? Quiero ir al hospital con ella.

El policía lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿La conoce?

—Sí, lo hago.

—Deme sus datos para poder contactarlo. Si no lo alcanzo en el hospital, me pondré en contacto esta misma tarde. Vamos a necesitar la información que nos pueda dar para poder procesar esto como un atropello y fuga.

—Malditamente correcto—Gruñó Darien—El hijo de puta no miraba por dónde iba y, después se fue sin siquiera detenerse. Me gustaría atrapar su maldito cuello.

Uno de los paramédicos le hizo señas a Darien. Tenían a Serena en una camilla y la empujaban hacia la ambulancia.

—Vaya. Los alcanzaré más tarde.

—Gracias—Dijo Darien mientras corría a la parte trasera de la ambulancia.

Después de que la camilla fue subida, uno de los médicos dio un paso atrás e hizo un gesto a Darien para subir al interior.

Subió y se deslizó a lo largo del banco hasta que estuvo en la cabecera de Serena. El paramédico se quedó detrás de él mientras los otros cerraban las puertas y daban la vuelta a la cabina.

—Hazme un favor y salta al otro asiento—Le dijo el paramédico, señalando el asiento por encima de la camilla de Serena—Tengo que examinarla de modo en que pueda darle un informe al hospital.

Cuando cambió de posición, Serena dijo su nombre en voz baja.

—Aquí, cielo—Dijo él, bajando la mano ligeramente en el lado de su cabeza que no estaba herida.

Miró, mientras el paramédico de manera eficiente la examinaba por otras lesiones, revisando sus signos vitales, evaluando sus pupilas y poniendo un vendaje flojo en su cabeza para detener el sangrado.

Escuchó con gran interés, cuando el médico llamó con su informe a la sala de emergencias y dio un suspiro de alivio cuando no informó nada importante en sus resultados.

Unos minutos más tarde se detuvieron frente a la entrada de las ambulancias de la sala de emergencias y las puertas se abrieron. Él y el médico se prepararon y esperaron a un lado mientras bajaban la camilla de Serena y la metían al interior.

Nadie lo echó de la sala de examen, por lo que se apartó del camino, mientras se asomaban y la pinchaban, conectando los monitores y comprobando su nivel de conciencia. Se veía asustada e increíblemente vulnerable. Su mirada patinó frenéticamente a la izquierda y la derecha. ¿Estaría buscándole? Le había dicho que no la dejaría, pero ¿cómo iba a saberlo si ahora no podía verlo?

Dio un paso adelante lo suficiente para poder entrar en su visión periférica. Cuando su mirada se asentó en él sus ojos se inundaron de alivio. Pareció relajarse debajo de las correas que la sujetaban a la camilla.

Una de las enfermeras se volvió hacia él, poniendo su mano sobre su brazo.

—Tenemos que limpiar su espina dorsal antes de quitarle el collarín y sacarla de la camilla. También haremos un TAC de su cabeza. Lo está haciendo muy bien hasta ahora. Sus signos vitales son estables. La presión arterial es buena. Está reaccionando a los estímulos con normalidad. Puede quedarse con ella hasta que le hagamos los rayos X.

—Gracias.

Tan pronto como ella se movió, Darien fue a la cama de Serena. Su mirada se movió hacia arriba cuando él se puso de pie sobre ella y cerró los ojos.

—Gracias—Susurró.

— ¿Por qué, cariño?

—No sé de dónde saliste, pero estaba muy asustada, y me hiciste sentir segura. Ese fue el momento más aterrador de mi vida. Estoy tan contenta de que hubieras estado allí.

Bajó la cabeza para poder besarla en la frente.

—Me alegro de haber podido ayudar. Me asustaste terriblemente cuando vi que el camión te golpeaba.

Un escalofrío estremeció todo su cuerpo, y le acarició la mejilla con los dedos, dándole una caricia ligera en un intento por calmarla.

—Estarás bien, Serena. Sólo es un golpe en la cabeza, y bien, si de alguna parte de tu cuerpo tienes que abusar, bien podría ser de tu cabeza dura.

Ella sonrió y luego hizo una mueca. Frunció el ceño cuando vio una pequeña incisión en la esquina de su boca. ¿Se habría mordido? Antes de que pudiera cerrar los labios de nuevo, se inclinó y con suavidad besó el lugar del corte.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, con respiración rápida como única reacción.

— ¿Mejor?—Murmuró él mientras se alejaba.

—Mejor—Susurró ella.

Su mente ya estaba haciendo cálculos rápidos. Sabía que ella vivía sola y que no tenía a nadie vigilarla mucho menos cuidar de ella. Llevándosela a su casa con él estaba probablemente fuera de la línea, y a ella probablemente no le gustaría que se tomara tales libertades de todos modos. Seriamente necesitaba pensarlo mejor porque no quería que saliera corriendo la primera vez que se acercara. Y ella iría con él.

Pero sin duda podría volver a casa con ella y asegurarse de que tomara sus pastillas para el dolor, comiera bien y no cayera de cara en su camino hacia el cuarto de baño. Podría terminar caída toda la noche y nadie lo sabría.

Su ceño se profundizó mientras la imaginaba con frío, sola y con dolor. No, podría quedarse con ella. Daba igual si la chica independiente quería o no tenerlo cerca, porque no iría a ningún lugar, a pesar de sus repetidos intentos de sacudírselo.

Podía ser terca, hermosa, voluntariosa, y un puñado de mujer exuberante, pero no obstante, terca. Pero él no había crecido con cuatro mujeres sólo para llegar a ser pan comido por alguna ñoña.

Era muy hábil en conseguir lo que quería. Infiernos, se había criado en una casa de mujeres desquiciadas llenas de hormonas.

Dos técnicos masculinos entraron a la habitación de Serena.

—Hola, preciosa. Mi nombre es Steven y mi socio es David. Te tomaremos algunas fotos.

Miró a Darien.

—No pasará mucho tiempo si quieres esperar en la sala de espera. No volverá a esta sala. Es algo así como el área de tiraje. La moveremos a una sala de examen diferente hasta que determinemos si será admitida o no.

— ¿Me buscarán cuando ella vuelva?—Darien le preguntó.

—Claro, te llamaré yo mismo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Darien Chiba, y gracias.

—No hay problema, hombre. Cuidaremos bien de ella, te lo prometo.

Darien se inclinó y la besó la frente de nuevo.

—Nos veremos pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella le dio una media sonrisa.

—Está bien.

Darien esperó a que fuera llevada en la camilla antes de dirigirse a la sala de espera. Sammy estaba allí de pie, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos apoyado contra una de las ventanas. Se enderezó cuando lo vio salir.

— ¿Cómo está?

—Bien, creo. Se la llevaron a rayos X para mirar su columna, y quieren hacer un análisis de su cabeza para asegurarse de que no tiene hemorragias. Todavía estaba consciente. Temblorosa y asustada, pero eso era de esperarse.

— ¿Te quedarás?—Le preguntó.

Darien asintió.

—Sí.

—Está bien, si lo deseas, Pop y yo te traeremos tu camioneta y la estacionaremos en el garaje. Te buscaré para darte las llaves.

—Gracias. Te lo agradecería. No estoy seguro de lo que pasará aquí. No saben si se quedará ingresada hasta que hagan los rayos-X.

—No hay problema. Llamaré a Pop y le diré lo que estaba pasando. Es posible que desee llamar a su amiga Mina. No tiene sentido preocuparla si Serena está bien. Rei y Nicolas volarán mañana por la mañana. No quiero arruinar su última noche en Las Vegas.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Hablaré con Mina cuando sepa más. No quiero asustarla.

—Bien, nos vemos en un rato.

—Gracias, hombre.

—No hay de qué—Dijo Sammy mientras caminaba hacia la salida.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Veinticuatro

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando le desabrocharon el collarín y con cuidado lo alejaron de su cuello.

—Así, señorita Tsukino. ¿Puede mover un poco la cabeza?

Se quedó mirando a la enfermera y lo movió lentamente de lado a lado.

—Bien. ¿Eso duele? ¿Alguna tensión?

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Sólo un poco rígido.

—Es de esperarse. Definitivamente lo sentirá mañana.

— ¿Qué pasa con mi cabeza?

—El doctor acaba de recibir el informe. Deberá venir a hablar con usted en breve—Frunció el ceño cuando Serena se estremeció— ¿Te duele?

—La cabeza—Murmuró—Y mi hombro.

—Ah, sí, tienes un gran hematoma que se formó en su hombro. Tan pronto como el médico diga que estás bien, te daré algo para el dolor. Mientras tanto, ¿quieres que deje entrar a tu joven hombre de nuevo? Ha estado paseando y haciendo un agujero en el piso de la sala de espera.

Darien. Todavía estaba allí. Por un momento la anticipación y algo que se sintió extrañamente parecido a la alegría surgieron por sus venas como una inyección de adrenalina. ¿De dónde había salido? Todavía estaba confundida por el episodio. Tal vez nunca lo recordaría del todo. Un minuto había estado conduciendo por la autopista disfrutando de tener la parte superior abajo, y al siguiente, estaba mirando a Darien mientras sostenía su mano.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que la enfermera estaba mirándola, esperando una respuesta, asintió con cuidado.

—Sí, déjelo entrar, por favor.

La enfermera sonrió, le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y volvió a caminar de vuelta. Unos minutos más tarde, Darien se apresuró a entrar, con la preocupación sombreando sus ojos.

Sentía algo por ella. Algo más allá de la lujuria y de la frustración. Había una preocupación genuina que se reflejaba en su rostro. La hizo sentir cálida y contenta en el interior. Nadie alguna vez realmente se había desvivido por ella como él camino al hospital. Era extrañamente adictivo.

—Oye—Dijo en voz baja cuando se acercó a la cama—Veo que te quitaron el símbolo de la esclavitud.

Ella rió suavemente, con cuidado de no mover las piezas que no necesitaban menear.

—Sí, es un gran alivio. Ese tablero estaba a punto de matarme, y usar el collarín es como tener las manos de alguien envueltas alrededor de tu garganta a la espera de apretarse.

Le tocó la cara, poniendo su pelo detrás de la oreja.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—He estado mejor—Dijo con tristeza—diría que me siento como si hubiera sido atropellada, pero creo que lo fui.

Su expresión se ensombreció.

—Sí, lo fuiste.

— ¿Me puede decir qué pasó?—Le preguntó—No me acuerdo de mucho. Todo sucedió tan rápido. Sólo recuerdo dar vueltas y pensar que iba a morir.

— ¿Estás segura que quieres repasar eso ahora? No quiero que te molestes.

—Estoy segura. Estoy bien, de verdad. Sólo tengo rigidez y dolor. La enfermera me dice que estaré peor mañana.

—Un camión que venía por la vía de acceso decidió que quería aplastar el coche más cercano, y estrellarlo justo en el centro del lado del pasajero. Te hizo girar hacia el tráfico, gracias a Dios, no golpeaste otros coches. Te detuviste contra los separadores de hormigón. La bolsa de aire no se desplegó, y te golpeaste la cabeza en el volante.

Ella se estiró tentativamente para tocar su hombro, haciendo una mueca a lo dolorido que se sentía.

—Eso explicaría lo del hombro también—Miró de regreso hacia él— ¿Viste todo eso?

—Sammy y yo estábamos detrás de ti cuando fuiste golpeada.

—Oh.

— ¿Dijeron si te quedarías?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy esperando al médico para revisar los resultados de la exploración. Los rayos X salieron todos negativos, por lo que es bueno.

—Sí, eso es genial. Me asustaste, cariño.

Permitió que su cariño rodara, incluso probándolo en silencio con su lengua. Sonaba bien viniendo de él, todo suave y casi sonando cariñoso. No había nada como el afectuoso "cariño" que ella usaba cuando hablaba de Rei o de Mina.

Viniendo de él, le pareció sexy.

—Me asusté—Entonces la realidad golpeó algún en su pecho—Mi coche—Dijo con tristeza.

— ¿Qué?

—Mi coche. Estará destruido, apuesto.

Pareció confundido por su énfasis en el coche, y no pudo culparlo. Tenía la suerte de estar viva, pero maldita sea, le encantaba ese coche. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, lo que realmente la molestó. Lo último que quería era convertirse en un desastre llorando delante de él, pero era su coche. Ese vehículo representaba una parte esencial de su libertad. Era una celebración absoluta a sí misma, con verrugas y todo. Lo había comprado el día después de que había recuperado su peso y su autoestima había vuelto a crecer.

—Oh cariño, no llores. Estoy seguro que si el coche está destrozado, el seguro pagará por uno nuevo.

Ella dio un sorbo con delicadeza y se preguntó por enésima vez por qué no podía llorar como Rei.

—No será el mismo. Este coche era especial.

Era obvio que no tenía ni el primer indicio de cómo contestarla, pero aún odiaba verla llorar, lo que era lindo. Probablemente pensaba que tenía una lesión en la cabeza y que incluso ahora planearía su fuga de inmediato.

—Entiendo. Yo tuve un coche así. Bien, en realidad era una camioneta. Una Ford 1968 corta. Era del tono más feo de verde que verás jamás. La llamaba la Máquina Verde. Estaba reconstruida a partir de una shell vieja y oxidada que recibí de un depósito de chatarra. Me tomó un año, pero la conducía en la preparatoria. Hombre, me encantaba esa camioneta.

— ¿Qué pasó con ella?

Sus labios temblaron y se volvieron hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo que suele ocurrir con el orgullo de un hombre y con su alegría. Una mujer.

Ella se echó a reír al ver la expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

— ¿Una novia?

—Una hermana. Fue un asalto con uno de los toros locales, y huelga decir cómo acabó y la camioneta fue la perdedora.

— ¿Un toro? ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, se salió de una valla derribada. Deambulaba por la carretera al tiempo que mi hermana salía de una curva. Siempre estaba confundiendo el acelerador y el freno mezclándolos cuando se ponía nerviosa. Apretó el acelerador y golpeó al toro como a un muro de ladrillos. Se rompió la clavícula y la muñeca. Tuvo maldita suerte al no matarse. Mi camioneta fue una total y absoluta pérdida. Hice un funeral por ella y todo.

Ella sonrió, sabiendo cómo se sentía.

—Tal vez podamos darle a mi pedazo de chatarra una adecuada despedida en el desguace.

—Es una cita—Dijo solemnemente.

Fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la enfermera. Se acercó a la cabecera de la cama sosteniendo una jeringa en alto.

—La buena noticia es que el doctor me dio el visto bueno a los medicamentos para el dolor, lo que significa que estás muy bien. Vendrá para hacerlo oficial, pero tenemos a un paciente con trauma llegando en unos minutos, por lo que estaré allí por un rato. Mientras tanto te daré esto para hacer que te sientas más cómoda.

Serena le sonrió.

—Gracias. Te lo agradezco.

—Sentirás una leve quemazón cuando el medicamento llegue a tu torrente sanguíneo. Debe desaparecer en el momento en que llegue a tu hombro. Después, no sentirás ningún dolor.

—Suena bien—Dijo Serena ligeramente al sentir el ligero malestar de la medicina. Entonces, como la enfermera había predicho, la sensación desapareció justo debajo de su hombro y un zumbido cálido entró.

—Agradable—Murmuró.

La enfermera se rió entre dientes.

—Eso es lo que todos dicen. Descansa un poco. Volveré a comprobarte en unos pocos minutos.

— ¿Darien?

—Estoy justo aquí, cariño.

—Te puedes ir, ya sabes—Dijo ella, divertida por la forma en que sus palabras se arrastraban—No tienes que quedarte conmigo.

Pensó que él había fruncido el ceño, pero no pudo estar segura. El techo y su rostro estaban haciendo esa especie interesante de salto.

—Estás atrapada conmigo, así que lidia con ello.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Eres mono cuando te pones de mal humor.

— ¿Es por eso que tratas de volverme loco? ¿Por qué crees que me veo mono?

—No lo creo—Dijo ella con aire soñador—Lo sé. Un hombre no debería ser tan guapo. Lo hace también engreído.

—Así que ahora añadirás arrogante a mi lista de atributos.

Había un hilo de diversión en su voz. ¿Se estaba riendo de ella?

—Tienes un pene muy bueno también.

—Gracias... creo. Tal vez deberíamos hablar de otra cosa.

— ¿Te gustó tener sexo conmigo?

Él le tomó la mano y apretó su otra mano con suavidad a su boca.

— ¿Y bien?—Preguntó malhumorada.

—Sí—Dijo con voz resignada—Lo disfruté mucho. ¿Por qué demonios no puedo hacerte hablar de estas cosas cuando estás sobria?

¿Estaba hablando con ella o para él mismo?

— ¿Tú y Helios tienen sexo juntos a menudo?

—¡Serena!—Su voz salió en un susurro ahogado y ronco—No, infiernos no tenemos sexo juntos. Tuvimos sexo contigo. No uno con el otro. Jesucristo, mujer. Eres un peligro para la sociedad cuando estás bajo los efectos.

—Eso es lo que quise decir—Resopló ella— ¿Vosotros folláis a la misma chica juntos muy a menudo?

—Serena, cielo, tanto como me duele decirte esto, realmente tenemos que hablar de esto en otro momento. Preferiblemente cuando sepas de qué demonios estás hablando. Pregúntame esas cosas cuando no estés flotando y con mucho gusto te contestaré para completarte con ayudas visuales y una profunda descripción.

— ¿Darien?

Suspiró.

— ¿Sí?

—Voy a dormirme.

Se inclinó y cuidadosamente apartó el pelo de su cara.

—Esa es una muy buena idea, cielo.

Sintió que sus ojos, literalmente, retrocedieron en su cabeza ya que la habitación se volvió negra a su alrededor.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Veinticinco

Cuando Serena abrió los ojos tuvo la sensación de tener bolas de algodón rellenas debajo de su lengua. Se frotó los ojos. Su boca tampoco se había librado de la bola de algodón.

—Oh, estás despierta.

— ¿Mina?—Dijo con voz ronca, volviendo la cabeza hacia la voz de su amiga.

—Sí, cariño, soy yo. ¿Cómo estás? Oh, Dios mío, me tenías tan preocupada.

Estaba sentada en una silla que había sido llevada junto a la cama, con la mano alrededor del brazo de Serena. Sus luminosos ojos azules brillaban con preocupación, y su frente estaba arrugada por lo misma razón.

—Estoy bien. Te lo prometo. Sólo un poco rígida.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda conseguirte, Serena?

Serena se volvió para ver a Yaten de pie a un lado, sus ojos también reflejaban preocupación. Era malditamente bueno tener amigos. Buenos amigos. Personas que abandonaban las cosas de un momento a otro sin previo aviso, cuando uno de sus amigos lo necesitaba.

Maldita sea, no lloraría de nuevo. Debía ser el maldito medicamento.

—Me gustaría un poco de agua—Dijo ella con su garganta rasposa.

Yaten sacó uno de los vasos de papel de un bote del lavabo y lo llenó hasta la mitad con agua. Fue hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba sentada Mina y cuidadosamente deslizó su mano libre debajo de Serena.

—Deja que te ayude. No trates de hacer demasiadas cosas a la vez—Murmuró.

Agradecida por su fuerza, se inclinó hacia delante y tomó un sorbo de agua con avidez. Cuando terminó, la ayudó a volver abajo.

— ¿Mejor?

—Un montón. Muchísimas gracias.

Le sonrió.

—No hay problema, Serena. Mina y yo vinimos tan pronto como Darien nos llamó.

Su frente se arrugó.

— ¿Dónde está Darien, de todos modos?

—Pop y Sammy lo llevaron a su camioneta y bajó a comer algo con ellos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿He estado inconsciente tanto tiempo?

Mina sonrió y le apretó la mano.

—Sí, varias horas. El doctor vino, dijo que estabas bien y que podrías irte a casa cuando despertaras, siempre y cuando te sintieras bien como para irte. El escáner salió bien.

—Oh, eso es bueno. Cama—Suspiró al pensar en apoyarse en una almohada blanda.

—Vendrás conmigo y Yaten a casa—Dijo Mina con firmeza.

— ¿Lo haré?

—Lo harás—Dijo Yaten con una sonrisa—O al menos eso asegura Mina. Me informó que no tienes opción en el asunto, y realmente, tenemos un montón de espacio. Mi servicio se volcará contigo y te mimará sin fin. Piensa en ello como en un día de fiesta.

—Espero que no estés tratando de ablandarme con ese discurso—Dijo Serena con una sonrisa cansada—Suena demasiado maravilloso como para dejarlo pasar.

La enfermera entró, con un médico de mediana edad tras sus talones.

—Ah, bien, estás despierta. ¿Tuvo una buena siesta?

Serena sonrió con malicia.

—Fue una buena mierda la que me dio. Podría haber dormido durante un huracán.

— ¿Está lista para salir de aquí, señorita de Tsukino?—Le preguntó el médico con voz distraída mientras garabateaba en su portapapeles.

—Sí, señor.

—Todas tus pruebas salieron bien. Tendrá algo de hinchazón y entumecimiento residual mañana. Moretones también, así que no deje que la alarmen. Le estoy recetando relajantes musculares y analgésicos. Unos pocos baños de agua caliente probablemente no estarían de más, y puede ponerse hielo en el hombro después, si le molesta demasiado. Haga un seguimiento con su médico particular en unos pocos días, y si tiene ya sean náuseas, mareos o dolor repentino, vuelva a emergencias inmediatamente.

Serena sonrió y alcanzó la receta.

—Gracias, doc. Se lo agradezco.

Sonrió y le palmeó el brazo.

—Tenga cuidado y no se meta en el tráfico durante un tiempo, ¿eh?

—Ya está ¿eso es todo?—Preguntó Serena cuando el médico salió— ¿Puedo irme ahora?

—Sí—Dijo la enfermera—Tengo que terminar de escribir sus informes de alta. Si lo desea vístase, vuelvo en un minuto para darle las copias y podrá ponerse en camino.

Serena miró su bata de hospital.

—Oh chica—Murmuró.

Mina se agachó y tomó una bolsa de lona del suelo. La sostuvo con un dedo y le sonrió.

Los hombros de Serena se levantaron.

— ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

—Morir con una muerte ardiente, sin duda—Murmuró Mina.

Serena sacudió la cabeza hacia Yaten.

—Tiene ego.

Yaten sonrió.

—Me temo que no soy muy bueno para apisonar el ego. Lo fomento demasiado.

—¡Oooh, Mina!—Serena se aferró a la mano de su amiga y tiró de ella hacia arriba para una mejor luz. Un gran y solitario diamante brillaba en su dedo anular—¡Es magnífico!

Mina sonrió casi tan brillantemente como el diamante.

—Lo sé. Yaten tiene un gusto maravilloso.

—Por supuesto que sí. Te eligió—Dijo con lealtad.

—No tendrás quejas por aquí—Dijo Yaten.

—No es que no te quiera, Yaten, pero si no te importa, ¿podrías irte, para no ruborizarme cuando me arrastre de la cama para vestirme?

Yaten sonrió.

—No es que no valga la pena quedarme, pero iré fuera y dejaré que las chicas continúen. ¿Estás segura que no necesitas ningún tipo de ayuda? No quiero que te caigas.

—Mina me puede ayudar y, si me caigo de bruces, todo lo que pediré es que alguien cubra mi trasero desnudo antes de llamar a los enfermeros.

Yaten se rió entre dientes mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Me aseguraré de hacerlo. Vuelvo en un rato. Voy por el coche, y tengo un par de llamadas que hacer.

— ¿Estás segura?—Mina le preguntó dubitativa—Sabes que siempre puedes pasar la noche en el hospital, por si acaso.

—Me echaron, Mina—Dijo Serena con una sonrisa—Esto no es como un hotel. No te dejan quedar a menos que digan lo contrario. Además, ¿hola? Iré a tu casa. Es mejor que un centro turístico. Todo lo que falta son los chicos guapos de las cabañas. ¿Crees que Yaten podría conseguirme una cita?

—Yaten ya te ha conseguido citas suficientes por un tiempo—Dijo Mina con sequedad.

Serena sonrió desvanecida.

—Oh sí, Darien está aquí. Debo esperar hasta que vuelva. Fue tan dulce conmigo después del accidente. No quiero irme mientras está comiendo.

—Por supuesto que no. Simplemente tómate tu tiempo para vestirte. Aquí, déjame ayudarte.

Con la asistencia de Mina, salió de la cama y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, se tambaleó y estremeció como una muñeca borracha.

—Maldita sea, o aún estoy montada en los efectos de las medicinas o me golpeé la cabeza más duro de lo que pensé.

—Simplemente tómalo con calma. Quédate aquí un minuto y da algunas respiraciones profundas. Cuando te sientas más firme iré por tus pantalones y camisa.

Serena se rió.

—Sí, al diablo con la ropa interior. ¿Te imaginas? Yo en el suelo como un pulpo cayendo de un árbol, envuelta en mi ropa interior. Estarían hablando de mí durante una semana.

Entre las dos, se las arreglaron para ponerle los pantalones y la camisa sin el sostén. Miró hacia abajo y se rio al ver sus pechos tensos contra la tela.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Una de tus camisas?

Mina se sonrojó.

—Sí, bueno, fue una suerte que tuviera un par de tus pantalones vaqueros en casa. No tuviste tanta suerte con las camisas.

—Podrías haberme traído una de Yaten, idiota.

—No lo pensé. Además, creí que te verías bien en una de mis propias camisas.

La puerta se abrió mientras se abrochaba los vaqueros. Ambas mujeres se dieron la vuelta para ver a Darien de pie en la puerta.

—Ah, lo siento, señoritas. Debí haber tocado.

Mina sonrió.

—No hay problema, está decente.

Darien frunció el ceño mientras veía la ropa de Serena.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo fuera de la cama? ¿Por qué te estás vistiendo? Debes estar acostada.

Serena sonrió.

—Me voy de aquí. El doctor me dio el alta.

Darien dio un paso hacia ella, con la boca fruncida como si estuviera intentando no decir algo.

—No deberías irte a casa sola. Yo…

—Oh, no lo hará—Mina lo interrumpió—Yaten y yo la llevaremos a casa con nosotros.

La cara de Darien cayó.

—Oh…Quiero decir, bien, eso es bueno. Debes hacer que la gente cuide de ti— Dijo con aspereza.

Serena dio un paso hacia él y le tomó del brazo como apoyo. Luego se inclinó de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, Darien—Dijo en voz baja—Por vigilarme. Por estar conmigo cuando tenía muchísimo miedo.

Sus ojos brillaron y su mirada se desvió a sus labios. Podía sentir que el pequeño corte le hormigueaba, recordando cómo se sentía cuando él había apretado los labios en su pequeña herida.

—No hay de qué. Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Le apartó el pelo de la mejilla y se inclinó como si fuera a besarla. En su lugar se balanceó sobre los talones y dio un paso atrás.

—Parece que lo habéis manejado bien todo, así que me iré de aquí—Miró a Serena una vez más antes de darse vuelta hacia la puerta.

—Nos vemos—Dijo en voz baja.

—Sí, nos vemos—Repitió ella.

Se acercó en silencio a la puerta y la cerró detrás de él.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Veintiséis

— ¿Cuándo infiernos llegará Rei?—Preguntó Serena de mal humor desde su puesto, tumbada en el sillón de Mina.

Mina puso los ojos en blanco desde su lugar en la esquina del sofá.

—Están recién casados, además se están mudando a su nueva casa. Lo que significa que llevan una caja, follan en el cuarto de estar, trasladan otra caja, follan en el suelo del dormitorio, mueven otra caja, follan en la mesa de la cocina… ¡Es muy cansado eso de mudarse!

Serena se echó a reír.

—Vaya, hombre, tendremos que cargar su trasero esta noche.

—Será una borracha barata al menos.

—Mi favorita.

— ¿Les gustaría otra copa de vino, señoritas?—Preguntó Sam desde la entrada de la sala de estar.

Desde que Yaten había sido excluido de las actividades de la noche, se dejaba caer algunas veces por el The House y así asegurarse que las cosas estaban funcionando sin problemas. Sam, por otro lado, había decidido que comprobaría por lo menos a las mujeres. Aún estaba molesto porque Mina no le había permitido estar alrededor.

Pero bueno, la noche de chicas era sagrada, y significaba nada con un pene a menos de tres metros de distancia.

—Me encantaría tomar una—Serena gritó—Vamos, Mina, tomaremos un taxi. ¡A beber!

Mina sonrió cuando el rubor de desaprobación de Sam aumentó. Serena comenzó a contar mentalmente.

Llegó hasta tres antes de que Sam tomara la palabra.

—Me gustaría que me dejaran llevarlas dónde van esta noche, sobre todo porque habrá alcohol implicado. ¿El señor Kou sabe acerca de beber?

Mina puso los ojos en blanco.

—Serena irá. Por ende lo sabe.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso? No soy la única que bebe en este grupo.

Mina soltó una risita.

—Nos tomaremos ese vino, Sam. Mejor tráenos la botella. La necesitaremos para soportar a Rei.

Justo en ese momento la aludida irrumpió en la sala de estar, sin aliento pero con el aspecto de un millón de dólares, como de costumbre.

—La odio—Serena arrastró las palabras, mirando a Mina y haciendo caso omiso de Rei.

—Yo también.

— ¿Qué? Tengo sólo llego con cinco minutos de retraso—Dijo Rei—Y vosotras dos empezasteis sin mí… Putas ingratas…

—Miau. El matrimonio le ha hecho sacar las uñas—Dijo Mina con una ceja levantada.

Rei se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Serena, con sombras de preocupación en los ojos.

— ¿Estás segura que deberías hacer esto esta noche? ¿Te sientes bien?

Serena se echó a reír.

—Estoy bien, Rei. Te lo prometo. He sido un trasero flojo durante cuatro días, y han cuidado de todos mis caprichos y deseos. Bueno, casi. Yaten se negó a lo de los chicos guapos de las cabañas. Mi cabeza está muy bien y mi hombro está perfecto, así que estoy lista para llevar a las nubes mi cerebro con un poco de alcohol. Además, ¡tenemos mucho que celebrar!

Rei sonrió y se volvió para incluir a Mina con un gesto cálido.

—Sí, lo tenemos. Nicolas y yo estamos casados, Mina se va a casar y Serena está viva. ¡Ha sido una buena semana!

—Yo digo que enfrentemos la mierda para la ocasión—Dijo Serena.

—Después de ustedes, señoritas. Sam a regañadientes me ha informado que el taxi ha estado esperando la última media hora, y que está a nuestra entera disposición, gracias al dinero en efectivo de Yaten y a las amenazas de Sam de no dejarnos ni por un segundo.

—Sabes que me encanta esta casa—Dijo Rei mientras Serena se arrastraba a sus pies—Se puede oler la testosterona tan pronto entras.

—Dinero y testosterona—La corrigió Serena. —Estoy considerando seriamente secuestrar a Mina y meterla en el maletero del taxi. ¿Piensas que Yaten se daría cuenta si me presento en su cama?

Rei la estudió por un momento.

—Hmm, la pérdida de cinco centímetros podría darle alguna pista.

—Por no hablar de la abundancia de curvas—dijo Mina con sequedad—.A pesar de que tal vez no se queje de esa parte.

Las chicas se rieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta donde Sam estaba solemne, con expresión de desaprobación.

— ¿Puedo decirle al señor Kou a qué hora regresarán?

Serena rió.

Con un rostro perfectamente recto, Mina dijo:

—Bueno, podrías hacerlo Sam, pero no tengo idea de cuándo podría ser. Puedes decirle al señor Kou que lo veré cuando vuelva.

Tropezaron mientras salían riendo de la casa, mientras se dirigían hacia el taxi estacionado en la calzada.

— ¿A dónde vamos de todas formas?—Rei preguntó cuándo se subieron al taxi.

Serena las miró tímidamente.

—En serio, no iremos al Millenium‟s para la noche de chicas—Dijo Mina.

—Quiero decir, me gusta el Millenium‟s—Rei se apresuró a decir—pero esta es una noche especial. Estamos de vuelta juntas.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Rei, idiota, sólo estuvimos separadas por menos de una semana.

— ¿Y?—dijo con un resoplido—Las extrañé, chicas.

—Y un infierno, lo hiciste—Mina dio un resoplido—Si conozco a Nicolas te tuvo de seis maneras diferentes hasta el domingo y unas pocas hasta el lunes también.

Rei se sonrojó, pero su sonrisa iluminó todo el taxi.

—Está bien, así que sé que vosotras no estáis encantadas con ir al Millenium‟s, pero me las arreglé para tener nuestra propia, pequeña y privada zona de copas, con... redoble de tambores, por favor... nuestro barman privado. Y es caliente, si tengo que decirlo.

—Oooh, Millenium‟s nos está esperando—Dijo Mina.

Rei arrugó la nariz.

—Debido que estoy recién casada y todo, ¿no se supone que debo estar ciega por lo menos por seis meses? No tengo que notar a los chicos calientes, ¿verdad?

—Cariño, siempre y cuando te vayas a casa con tu hombre más caliente, un poco de escaparate no te hará daño—dijo Serena.

—Hmm, escaparates. Me gusta eso—Dijo Rei.

Media hora más tarde, aterrizaron en Millenium‟s y entraron en el pub, cortándoles el paso a varias personas que esperaban sentarse a comer. Serena llamó la atención de Carl y lo saludó. Él sonrió y la saludó también.

—Vamos, chicas—Dijo Serena agarrando sus manos.

Segundos más tarde, escoltadas por Carl, fueron a una mesa en una sección acordonada del bar. La esquina era suya, y un camarero estaba inclinado descaradamente contra la pared.

—Señoritas—Las saludó—Mi nombre es Drew y soy suyo por esta noche.

—Oh, Serena, buena elección—Murmuró Mina.

—¡Alguien, que me recuerde que estoy casada!—Chilló Rei.

—Hagan sus pedidos—Dijo Drew—Estoy listo para serviros.

Cuatro horas más tarde, la multitud se había filtrado, las bebidas habían desacelerado y Serena, Mina y Rei estaban en el piso, con sus cabezas tocándose, mientras se quedaban mirando al techo.

— ¿Quién sabía que había estrellas aquí, o que brillarían en la oscuridad?—Dijo Rei en un susurro bajo.

—Bonitas—Coincidió Mina.

Serena estaba todavía tratando de conseguir que su lengua funcionara. Un rostro apareció sobre su cabeza, una cara sonriente.

— ¿Listas para terminar la noche?—Preguntó Drew.

—Por supuesto que no—Murmuró Serena. Encontrando su lengua bastante larga cuando hacía falta—Quiero uno más. Simplemente desliza la pajita hasta aquí, así no tendré qué levantarme.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Lo siento. Tendré que cortarte. Es la última ronda.

—Maldita sea.

— ¿Pensáis que a Carl le importará si acampamos aquí esta noche?—Mina les preguntó—He perdido la sensación de mis piernas.

—Yo no me moveré—Dijo Rei—Si lo hago, probablemente vomite.

—Entonces, nos quedamos—Dijo Serena con una inclinación de cabeza.

Levantó la mano, riéndose cuando se movió peligrosamente. Mina y Rei se levantaron, tomándoles tres intentos, pero finalmente lo lograron.

Serena dejó caer la mano al suelo con un golpe.

—Maldita sea, es bueno pasar el rato con vosotras de nuevo. Tenemos que hacer un voto solemne que vosotras dos, aun siendo novillas atadas en un nudo, no dejaréis de hacer esto y os convertiréis en aburridas amas de casa.

—Muérdete la lengua—Murmuró Mina—Yaten puede que haya conseguido que me case, pero no me tendrá con una correa.

—Aún—Rei se rió.

Serena se volvió para revisar el brazalete brillante en la parte superior del brazo de Mina. Se veía tan exótico en ella, y se había preguntado más de una vez cuál sería su significado. Tenía una pareja encima de su tobillo. Se veía tan chica-esclava…

—Así es que ¿eso fue lo que te dio, en lugar de un collar?—Serena le preguntó seria.

Mina se quedó quieta y tocó el contorno del oro.

—Sí—Dijo en voz baja—Es su marca de propiedad.

—Maldita sea, es caliente—Dijo Rei con nostalgia—Nicolas no es del estilo de adornos y chucherías. Yo me pondría algo así, sin embargo. Es increíblemente sexy.

—También el collar mismo—Dijo Serena—Sorpréndelo una noche y muéstrate desnuda para ahorrarle a tu propietario el collar o cómo diablos se llame.

—Tu desprecio se está mostrando una vez más—rió Mina.

—No—Dijo Serena—No soy para nada despectiva. Creo que lo que tienen es genial. No para mí, pero para cualquiera que tenga ojos puede ver cuánto Nicolas y Yaten os aman y os adoran a las dos. Si Rei piensa que es caliente, entonces ve por él. Consigue una correa mientras estás en ello. Puedo pensar en todo tipo de cosas traviesas que podrías hacer con una correa—Agregó con una sonrisa.

—Uhm, supongo que estoy demasiado borracha o me falta imaginación, pero ahora me muero de ganas de escuchar esas pervertidas ideas que tienes sobre las correas.

Serena soltó un bufido.

—Vamos, Rei. Eres una chica salvaje en prácticas. Si no puedes entender eso, tienes que ir a ver alguna película porno o algo así.

—Una vez me asaltaron con Helios—admitió ella—Tiene alguna, eh, uhm, cosa interesante.

Tanto Mina como Serena levantaron la cabeza, o al menos lo intentaron. Serena aterrizó con un golpe, y gimió.

—Nos estamos muriendo de curiosidad aquí, Rei. Suéltalo—Dijo Mina.

—Un montón de cosas oscuras. Más oscuras de las que hubiera pensado. Me dan un poco de miedo, pero me dan escalofríos al mismo tiempo—Dijo Rei.

— ¿Ah, sí? Bien, lo imaginé como del tipo bondage. Es todo melancólico, y parece que le gustan las mujeres sumisas—Dijo Serena.

—Uh-ajá—Dijo Mina.

—Había algo en ese arreglo—Rei sugirió.

Mina se echó a reír.

—He sentido el aguijón del látigo de Helios—dijo con tristeza.

— ¿Yaten permitió eso?—le preguntó Serena.

—Oh, sí—Suspiró. Se quedó en silencio, y Serena no dijo más.

— ¿Y qué más?—Serena le preguntó a Rei. Tenía curiosidad en cuanto a las tendencias de Helios ahora que sabía que había follado con Darien.

—Cosas perversas.

—Ya dijiste eso—dijo Mina con paciencia— ¿Qué tipo de cosas perversas?

—Azotes, pero no del tipo ligero, suave y esponjoso. Con dolor, del tipo agudo que cruza la línea del placer. De cera caliente. Y cuando digo sumisión, me refiero a sumisión total y absoluta. Es difícil de explicar. Parece tener un calabozo. Parece que le gustan los tríos también, pero creo que todas sabemos eso—Añadió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál crees que es su historia?—Serena murmuró—Un hombre así tiene todo tipo de jugosos secretos, estoy dispuesta a apostar.

—No lo sé—Dijo Rei—De alguna manera es como un libro abierto pero en lo demás tiene los labios sellados. Por ejemplo, desaparece en la misma época cada año. Nadie sabe a dónde va o lo que hace. Se pone de mal humor, se va y luego desaparece. Cuando regresa está de vuelta siendo él mismo.

—Oh, tienes razón, eso suena jugoso—Dijo Mina—Somos mujeres, lo que significa que somos curiosas. Ahora me muero por saber a dónde va.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Pregúntale.

—No, gracias. Como dije, he sentido el aguijón de su látigo. No creo que nunca lo quiera hacer enojar. Sé que es muy afable por lo general, pero no creo que me guste verlo realmente enfadado.

—Oooh, las estrellas están girando ahora—Dijo Rei.

Mina soltó un bufido.

—Esa es tu cabeza, idiota.

—Hermoooooso—dijo Rei con una risita.

—Estás borracha—dijo Serena con asco.

— ¿Quién es voluntaria para levantarse primero?—Mina les preguntó.

—Yo no—Dijo Rei.

—Ni yo—Añadió Serena.

—Entonces sólo nos quedaremos aquí. Por mi está bien—Dijo Mina.

— ¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo en el suelo, chicas?

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron por el ronco tono divertido con el que se había pasado fantaseando la mayor parte de las tres últimas noches.

— ¿Darien?


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Veintisiete

Darien miró a las tres mujeres del suelo y trató como el infierno de suprimir una sonrisa.

Se puso de cuclillas junto a Serena.

—Me sorprende que me reconozcas.

—No puede ser que haya muchos magníficos chicos calvos corriendo alrededor de Millenium‟s, ¿cierto?

Perdió la batalla con el temblor de su boca y se echó a reír.

— ¿Hemos bebido un poco demasiado?

—Hola Darien—Dijo Rei, manteniendo sus dedos levantados y meneándolos.

—Hey dulzura. ¿Está Mina consciente, ahí?

Mina dejó escapar un sonido que no supo descifrar. No sonó exactamente como humano.

Volvió su atención a Serena.

—Entonces, ¿cómo tenéis planeado volver a casa, en todo caso?

—Taxi.

—Ah, bueno tengo una mejor idea.

Sacó su teléfono móvil, aun riéndose. Se levantó, se movió unos metros de distancia y marcó el teléfono de Nicolas.

—Estas fuera hasta tarde—Dijo Nicolas al contestar el teléfono.

—También tu esposa.

—Sí, noche de mujeres. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno estoy viéndola, a ella, a Serena y Mina acostadas en el piso del Millenium‟s—Dijo Darien con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios?

—Relájate, hombre, está bien. Sólo borracha como una cuba y han pasado un buen rato, en la medida de lo que puedo decir. Dijeron que iban a tomar un taxi para regresar a casa de Yaten, pero no me sentía cómodo dejándolas que lo tomen borrachas como están. Pensé que querrías venir a por Rei.

—Malditamente cierto. Gracias hombre. Lo último que quiero que algún gracioso viera a tres fáciles objetivos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Yaten? Pensé que al menos había enviado a su monstruoso chofer como guardia de seguridad.

—Te dejo para que tú lo llames para que recoja a Mina.

— ¿Qué pasa con Serena?

—Yo me encargo de ella—Darien dijo suavemente. Había estado esperando precisamente una oportunidad.

— ¿Te importaría quedarte hasta que lleguemos?—Preguntó Nicolas.

—Por supuesto que no. Esperaré manteniendo un ojo sobre ellas hasta que tú y Yaten lleguéis.

—Voy para allá.

Darien colgó y regresó al lugar de donde las chicas no se habían movido.

—Tú nos delataste, ¿no?—Dijo Mina con un tono acusador.

Hizo una mueca cuando se puso de cuclillas para ponerse a su nivel.

—Lo siento cariño, pero lo hice. Es un código entre hombres. Cuando tu chica está en problemas, uno espera que su compañero llame. Con solo mirar veo tres mujeres muy especiales. No quiero que subáis a un taxi extraño o tener a algún desconocido aprovechándose de ti.

—Oh, eso es dulce—Rei arrastró las palabras.

—Sí, es un poco difícil estar enojada cuando dices cosas así—Murmuró Serena.

Pellizcó suavemente la nariz de Serena.

—Vosotras tres estáis muy lindas cuando estáis borrachas. Pero la próxima vez hacedlo en casa. Si no queréis a algunos alrededor, desterradlos por la noche.

—Sí, hermano mayor—resopló Mina.

—A ti voy a dejarte salir con la tuya—dijo—Pero tú, sin embargo, mejor ni siquiera pienses en mi de esa forma—le dijo a Serena mientras le tocaba la mejilla.

Ella sonrió.

—Creo que ya hemos establecido que no hay nada de fraternal en nuestra relación.

Darien ocultó su triunfo. Por lo menos estaban llegando a alguna parte. Podría estar borracha, pero al menos había reconocido que algo estaba pasando entre ellos.

—Así que uhmm, ¿quién va venir a buscarnos?—Rei elevó la voz.

—Ese soy yo, el marido—Dijo Nicolas desde detrás de Darien.

Darien se puso de pie para verlo parado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, una amplia sonrisa le cruzaba el rostro.

—Tú no sueles ser tan grande, ¿verdad?—Rei chilló mientras miraba a su marido.

Se puso de cuclillas como Darien había hecho y sonrió.

— ¿Mejor?

Rei arrugó la nariz.

— ¿Estás aquí para llevarme a casa? No puedo ser la primera en irme a casa. Sería vergonzoso, como si fuera una anciana casada o algo así.

Nicolas se echó a reír.

—Pero tú eres mi vieja dama casada, y me gustaría tener a mi vieja dama casada en mi cama, conmigo, en vez de estar solo sin ti.

Darien vio con diversión cómo Rei se hundía en un charco viscoso en el suelo.

—Ooh, eso es bueno—Suspiró Mina.

— ¿Quieres ayuda para levantarte?—Nicolas preguntó, mientras pasó su mano sobre el hombro de Rei.

—Estoy preocupada—Murmuró ella.

— ¿Sobre qué, nena?

—Si me pongo en posición vertical creo que voy a vomitar.

Darien se echó a reír y sacudió los hombros de Nicolas.

—Te diré algo. Voy a levantarte y te pondré de vuelta sobre el taburete de la barra—Miró al camarero, que agitaba un gran cuenco de plástico detrás de la barra—Si tienes que vomitar, lo harás en un gran y bonito cuenco del bar.

—Ug—Rei se quejó— ¿Da igual que vomite delante de todos?

—Oh, cállate Rei—Murmuró Serena—Como si no hubieras sostenido mi pelo lo suficiente.

—Ya está—Dijo Nicolas mientras ponía a Rei en una posición sentada—La dejó sentarse un momento mientras le quitaba el pelo de su cara— ¿Bien hasta ahora?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y él la ayudó a levantarse. Lo consiguió precariamente, manteniendo un firme control sobre su brazo.

Se sentó en un taburete con un suspiro. Entonces miró al camarero.

—Oye, te conozco eres Drew—Luego miró alrededor de la barra vacía con un expresión de desconcierto en su rostro—Hey, ¿dónde están todos?

—Nena son las tres de la mañana. Están todos en casa, que es donde deberías estar.

— ¿Las tres?—Mina chilló—Sam me va a matar.

— ¿Sam y no Yaten?—Preguntó Serena.

—Sam es un poco protector. Ya estaba enojado porque no lo dejé conducir para nosotras.

Ah, esto resolvía el misterio de por qué habían tomado un taxi. Darien sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos habían estado pensando?

—Y deberías haberlo dejado—Dijo Darien—Tres jóvenes mujeres solas, tres jóvenes bebidas, nunca es buena idea.

—Necesito ir al baño—Anunció Serena.

—¡Oh!, ¿necesitas vomitar?—Preguntó Darien alarmado.

—No, pis.

Sus mejillas se calentaron, pero se agachó para ayudarla a subir de todos modos. Maldición que bien se sentía, toda frágil y tierna contra él. Al igual que un gatito después de beber un recipiente lleno de leche. El infierno, todo lo que tenía que hacer era estirarse y ronronear.

Dio un paso en la dirección del baño y se inclinó en gran medida a la derecha.

— ¡Uy!—Luego se volvió un ojo acusador a Drew que estaba limpiando las mesas— ¿Qué tenía esa última copa?

La boca de Drew hizo una mueca.

—Era zumo, muñeca. Jugo de naranja.

Bueno, al menos el camarero tuvo el buen juicio de saber que habían tenido suficiente.

Darien le lanzó una mirada de gratitud antes de arropar a Serena firmemente bajo el brazo.

—Vamos cariño te llevo al baño.

Caminó hasta el baño de mujeres y entró con ella. No tenía que preocuparse por toparse con alguien, ya que Carl había cerrado el bar hacía una hora.

Abrió un puesto para ella.

— ¿Puede seguir tú sola desde aquí?

—Uh, sí.

Tambaleando, entró dentro de la cabina y cerró detrás de ella. Buscó a tientas el seguro unos momentos, y dio un paso atrás, esperando.

Hubo un largo silencio y luego:

— ¿Darien?

—Sí.

—Abre el grifo por favor.

— ¿Uh?

—Abre el grifo. No quiero que me escuches hacer pis.

Aguantando la sonrisa, negó con la cabeza y se acercó para abrirlo. Luego, para hacerla sentirse mejor, pulsó el botón para que el secador de manos se encendiera.

Se acababa de hacer el silencio cuando la puerta de la cabina se abrió de nuevo y ella salió. Esperó a que se lavara las manos y luego una vez más con ella bajo su brazo se dirigió de regreso. Ella parecía haberse recobrado, pero le gustaba sostenerla. Cualquier excusa para tocarla, la iba aprovechar al máximo.

Cuando regresaron con los demás, Yaten había llegado y tenía a Mina en un taburete de la barra, acariciando su cabello sedoso. Para la mayoría de los hombres ver a un amigo domesticado era algo para sentir pánico, e incluso asco.

Para Darien, viendo a los dos hombres con sus mujeres lo llenó de un extraño anhelo. Nunca había sido contrario al amor o al compromiso, sino que simplemente no había encontrado a la mujer que le hiciera comenzar en pensar en eso. Ahora, cuando vio a las dos parejas, la forma en que se comunicaban en silencio, con solo un toque, una mirada, le hizo sentirse casi solo.

Miró a Serena y la apretó más alrededor de su cintura. Si alguna vez pudiera conseguir tenerla quieta en un lugar el tiempo suficiente, únicamente le mostraría lo que quería de ella.

Frunció el ceño un poco, al final. ¿Qué quería de ella? Desde el comienzo no había sido sólo el sexo, aunque Dios sabía que la había deseado hasta el punto de la locura. Estaba perplejo de su reacción ante ella. Lo aturdía. La mantuvo firme en equilibrio.

¿Era así como se sentirían otros hombres cuando conocían a sus mujeres?

—Tienes que irte primero, Mina—dijo Rei con un gesto en la mano.

—Así tú no te ves como una vieja mujer casada…—dijo Mina secamente.

—Vamos, Mina mía—Dijo Yaten con una sonrisa—Sam esta fuera de sí de preocupación.

Ella lo miró y luego miró dubitativamente al suelo.

— ¿Se movió el suelo?

Yaten la tomó, tirando de ella hacia sus brazos. La besó en la parte superior de la cabeza antes de meter su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Vamos amor.

—Buenas noches—Mina hizo un gesto hacia atrás con su mano.

Nicolas se volvió hacia Rei.

— ¿Ahora podemos irnos?

Serena frunció el ceño.

— ¿Alguien podría llamar un taxi para mí?

Darien frunció el ceño.

— ¿De verdad crees que voy a dejarte sola? No voy a llamar a ningún maldito taxi. Yo te voy a llevar a casa.

—Oh.

Satisfecho de que no expusiera ninguna queja, se volvió hacia la puerta y saludó a Carl con un gracias gesticulado con la boca.

Este sonrió y lo saludó con dos dedos mientras se arrojaba una toalla sobre los hombros.

Darien abrió la puerta del pasajero de su camioneta y levantó a Serena en el asiento. Cuando la acabó de sentar, tiró del cinturón de seguridad y lo acercó a ella.

— ¿Cómo haces esto?—Le preguntó en tono desconcertado.

— ¿Hacer que, cariño?

—Tomarme así. Como si yo no pesara más que un niño.

Él se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Algo de poco más de metro y medio como tú? Es pan comido.

Ella se volvió y sus miradas se encontraron, sus ojos brillaban un poco más.

—Honestamente no notas esos kilos de más que tengo, ¿verdad? Me encanta eso de ti.

Darien se acordó de la conversación que tuvo con Sammy en su camioneta antes del accidente de Serena. La idea de que ella no era de alguna manera perfecta lo desconcertó.

Se inclinó hasta que sus bocas estuvieron a unos centímetros de distancia.

—Lo que noto es que eres una mujer increíblemente sexy, hermosa y se me hace agua la boca. En una palabra eres jodidamente perfecta.

Ella parpadeó cuando él se apartó, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos mientras lo miraba con una expresión de aturdimiento.

—Guau.

Él cerró la puerta y caminó al asiento del conductor. El viaje fue tranquilo y periódicamente miraba para asegurarse de que no se había desmayado, pero parecía muy despierta, su mirada fija a través del parabrisas.

Un rato más tarde, llegó a su complejo de apartamentos. A medida que dio la vuelta para sacarla, experimentó una ola de déjà vu. A diferencia de la última vez que la había traído a su casa, esta vez no se iría.

Era evidente que ella se había quedado con la idea que él no estaba interesado, y se condenaría si pasaba otra vez por eso.

Queriendo impresionarla de nuevo, la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta la puerta. Ella suspiró, un pequeño ruido feliz, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

— ¿Dónde están las llaves, cariño?

—En el bolsillo—murmuró.

Le permitió deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta que puso sus pies en el suelo y metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros para sacar las llaves.

Unos minutos después estaban en el interior, las llaves colocadas sobre la mesa de su cocina.

Darien la llevó al dormitorio.

La primera vez que la había traído a su casa, la había desvestido tan rápido como le fue posible, sintiéndose como un voyerista culpable todo el tiempo. Esta vez iba a saborear cada momento.

— ¿Darien?

Se pararon a los pies de la cama, y ella lo miraba con una expresión tan confiada…

— ¿Sí, cariño?

—Estás a punto de verme desnuda, ¿no es así?

—Uh, uhu.

— ¿Puedo verte desnudo a ti?

Él se rio entre dientes.

—Tú ya me has visto desnudo, te estás burlando.

—Te ves bien desnudo—dijo con un suspiro.

—Entonces lo haré—dijo con voz ronca.

Tomó su camisa y la sacó por encima de su cabeza. Ella levantó sus brazos, cooperando. Cada parte de su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar cuando el sujetador de encaje de color rosa apareció a la vista. Sus pechos estaban empujados hacia adelante y estirados contra las copas, el más oscuro melocotón de las aureolas jugando un erótico juego de escondite.

Se iría al infierno por sentir lujuria por una mujer borracha, pero por el momento no veía ningún inconveniente en ello.

Cuando la camisa cayó al suelo, cogió el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros, amando la sensación de su suave vientre contra sus nudillos. Lo abrió y tiró los vaqueros sobre las caderas solo para encontrarse con la más delgada, sedosa pieza de ropa interior que coincidía exactamente con la espumosa confección de su sostén.

Mientras trabajaban sus manos sobre su culo para empujar los pantalones más abajo, descubrió que las bragas era una tanga.

Ah, demonios. Cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza, seguro que en vez del infierno estaría asegurada su santidad si sobrevivía a esto sin tirarla sobre la cama y enterrarse en su interior.

La decisión no sería capaz de tomarla si dormía desnuda junto a él toda la noche, actuó rápidamente y se quitó la camiseta. Se la pasó sobre su cabeza y sacó sus brazos a través de los agujeros, satisfecho cuando cayó por debajo de sus caderas. Ahí. Casi completamente cubierta.

Pateó sus zapatos y se despojó a toda prisa de su ropa interior, ignorando la forma en que su maldita polla estaba a punto de reventar haciendo un agujero.

—Vamos cariño, vamos a meterte en la cama.

Dócilmente se dejó llevar e instalar sobre el colchón. Ella se metió bajo las sábanas y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, cerrando los ojos inmediatamente.

¡Bueno, infiernos!, pensó con tristeza. Ya había pasado. Sin embargo cuando se subió a su lado y con cuidado puso las cubiertas sobre él, ella se volvió hacia él, acurrucándose como un gatito satisfecho en busca de calor.

Una gran ola de satisfacción lo sacudió. Esto era agradable. Serena en sus brazos, dulce y caliente, su suave respiración por encima de su cuello.

Con cuidado de no molestarla, envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella más cerca. Suavemente maniobró su otro brazo por debajo de su cuello de manera que estuviera apoyada en su hombro.

—Buenas noches, Serena—le susurró al oído.

Ella respondió apretándose un poco más cerca e insertando sus piernas entre las de él.

Satisfecho de estar totalmente envuelto alrededor de ella, deslizó una pierna por encima de su cadera de manera que no había ninguna parte de ella que no lo tocara.

Sopló una hebra de seda de su pelo de la boca y luego la besó justo encima de la oreja.

Sí, era agradable.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo Veintiocho

Rini Blackmoon miraba desde la distancia como Helios se detenía entre las dos lápidas del pequeño cementerio. Se asomó desde detrás de un gran roble, sus pequeñas manos agarrando la corteza rugosa. Siempre era así. Al amanecer venía a honrar sus memorias, así lo hacía cada año.

Los rayos del sol apenas se asomaban en el horizonte, pero la humedad de Florida ya era gruesa y pesada, cada vez que respiraba era una lucha con el calor empalagoso. Ella miró casualmente por encima del hombro, maldiciendo su paranoia de que había sido seguida, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de correr riesgos. Al no ver nada, volvió su atención a Helios.

Se arrodilló ante la tumba de Neherenia y cuidadosamente le puso una sola rosa amarilla, su favorita, justo debajo de la losa de mármol que marcaba su muerte. Besó su pulgar y el lado de su dedo índice y luego puso su mano sobre el suelo plano. Rini contuvo el aliento. Era diferente este año.

Antes siempre se había quedado mirando y algo lo perseguía, sus ojos llenos de dolor y arrepentimiento. Este año… este año parecía que decía adiós.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando se dirigió a la tumba de Diamante y sacó un simple rosario de su bolsillo. Besó las cuentas y luego lo puso sobre la lápida de su hermano.

Se le hizo un nudo de tristeza en la garganta. Ella los extrañaba demasiado.

Echaba de menos a Helios, pero lo había perdido como también había perdido a Diamante y Neherenia. Quizás ahora estaba listo, listo para irse. Él había llorado por largo tiempo. Ella había llorado lo suficiente.

Se puso de pie, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Durante un largo momento, simplemente se quedó allí mientras la luz de la mañana crecía un poco más brillante.

El calor inundó el pequeño lugar donde estaba Helios, y Rini lo tomó como una señal de que era la hora.

—Te amo—Susurró ella, dejando que el viento se llevara lejos sus palabras.

Cuando por fin se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su camioneta, esperó el tiempo suficiente para que no fuera vista antes de volver de nuevo a su coche. Tendría que darse prisa si debía llegar a Twilight antes que él.

Era donde siempre iba después del dolor del homenaje a su ex esposa y a Diamante, su mejor amigo. Sólo Rini entendía la necesidad que lo llevaba a hacer eso. Sólo ella entendía su dolor, sabía de sus demonios particulares. Le ayudaba porque no podía hacer nada más. Ella lo había amado mucho, demasiado tiempo. Tal vez ahora finalmente él podría corresponder su amor.

Tomó el camino más corto al club y se encontró en el estacionamiento de atrás diez minutos después.

A pesar de que funcionaba las veinticuatro horas al día, a esta hora de la mañana por lo general estaba vacío, y sabía que era una de las razones por las que Helios siempre escogía ese momento para ir.

Agarró su bolso, se apresuró a la entrada de empleados y saludó a Rose, quién estaba en la puerta principal.

—Estoy aquí, Rose. Sólo dame un minuto para cambiarme. Si llega aquí, tráelo a una habitación.

—Hey, Pequeño Dama. Lo veo entrando ahora, deslízate por la parte de detrás para que no te vea.

—Gracias Mama Rose—Le lanzó un beso a la mujer mayor y corrió hacia el vestuario.

No se ponía un disfraz llamativo. Ni cuero, ni botas de tacón alto. Nada salvo una máscara que protegía su identidad; tenía unos vaqueros negros y una camisa de manga larga negra. Su largo y oscuro pelo lo llevaba en una trenza, y metido dentro de la camisa. Era indescriptible cuando se lo ponía.

El último punto era la máscara de cuero que cubría desde su cuello hacia arriba. Sólo sus ojos eran visibles, y se mezclaban con el oscuro cuero, oscuro, casi negro. Diamante la hubiera matado si estuviera vivo. Neherenia y él estarían horrorizados de que la hermana pequeña de Diamante fuera a todos los efectos prácticos una hija sustituta para la mujer dueña de uno de los clubes más exitosos de bondage de Miami.

Helios la miraría con esos ojos oscuros y le preguntaría como diablos una niña como ella estaba en un lugar como este. Y todo era a causa de él.

Un suave golpe en la puerta la hizo girar alrededor mientras Mama Rose asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

—Está listo para ti, cariño.

Rini asintió, salió por la puerta y bajó al salón de una de las salas de flagelación. Cuando entró, ella contuvo el aliento tan fuerte que le dolió el pecho.

Su reacción hacia él nunca se atenuaba. La visión de un hombre tan poderoso, orgulloso, de pie en medio de la habitación y desnudo hasta la cintura, sus manos en alto por encima de él, atado a una cruz, era absolutamente magnifica.

Otro hombre, en su postura, parecería un sumiso, un débil. Pero sólo ella sabía que debajo de la superficie aparentemente tranquila era un hombre que hervía de emoción, oscuro e hirviendo. Y la haría sacar a la superficie.

Su cabeza se levantó cuando oyó sus pasos. Había una vulnerabilidad en sus ojos que no había visto en el pasado. Al igual que la emoción que burbujeaba mucho más cerca de la superficie. Antes lo había enterrado y sólo lo liberaba con el dolor. No todo el mundo entendería sus necesidades. Pero ella sí. Ella lo liberaría.

Ella le daría lo que necesitaba.

—Yo necesito… no vayas suave—Le dijo en voz baja.

Asintió aceptando su solicitud. Solo ella entendía su necesidad por este tipo de dolor.

Eran más parecidos de lo que nunca sabría.

Desenredó el látigo y lo dejó caer hasta el final sobre el suelo, mientras giraba detrás de él. Tal belleza... Su espalda era ancha, la cintura delgada y estrecha. Los músculos agrupados entre su espalda, mientras se preparaba para ser golpeado.

Había practicado sin descanso para perfeccionar su método, por lo que nunca lo defraudaría. Estaba a salvo en sus manos.

El látigo cayó por primera vez contra su piel con un crujido ensordecedor. Se retiró, pero rápidamente se enderezó y se quedó inmóvil, esperando el próximo. Ella sacudió su muñeca una vez más, ejerciendo la cantidad justa de fuerza, y colocó un golpe idéntico al otro lado del primero.

Ella se forzó a relajarse, para no permitir que la emoción brotara a borbotones. Con calma y metódicamente ella besó su espalda con el látigo, viendo como saltaba y se inclinaba bajo el látigo.

El sudor brillaba sobre su espalda, el pelo mojado, hasta que cayó en rizos flojos sobre su cuello. Aun así, continuó, sintiendo que necesitaba más. Golpeó de un lado al otro, trabajando hasta la cintura.

Conforme trabajaba su camino de regreso, la sangre salía y brillaba en la luz suave. Finalmente lo soltó.

Ligeramente, al igual que el beso de un amante, aplicó el susurro del látigo sobre sus hombros hasta que salpicó con sangre.

Era como hacer un corte en una herida abierta. El alivio fue profundo, como la presión y el dolor escapando de una caldera hirviendo. Sus manos se crisparon en sus nudos, flexionaba sus muñecas mientras levantaba la cabeza, mirando hacia arriba como si estuviera en busca de redención.

Con cada golpe, ella le prodigó su amor. Era extraño para alguien que no lo entendiera. Una salida inaceptable para muchos. Sin embargo, esta era su manera. Ella lo aceptó, como él lo hacía.

Un suspiro se le escapó, el único sonido que hizo en todo el tiempo. Sus hombros caídos y ella supo que era suficiente. Dejó caer el látigo y caminó hacia él. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sus mejillas estaban surcadas de lágrimas. Sus propios ojos nublados con humedad. Él nunca había llorado por ellos. No en el funeral. No en las tumbas. No después, cuando había conducido a su casa. Y entonces simplemente había desaparecido, frente a su dolor como lo hizo con todo lo demás. Solo.

Ella se moría por tenerlo en sus brazos, por decirle que todo estaba bien, que Neherenia y Diamante también lo amaban. Que ella lo amaba. Que no tenía por qué estar solo por más tiempo.

En lugar de eso se adelantó y le tomó el rostro con amor en sus manos. Le dio un beso en la frente y le susurró con voz ronca que nunca reconocería:

—Vaya en paz .

Él la miró mientras se alejó con los ojos vidriosos, desenfocados. Otra lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, marcando un camino brutal en su rostro.

—Gracias—Dijo con voz ronca.

Ella se limitó a asentir, a sabiendas de que incluso si se hubiera atrevido, no habría sido capaz de hablar en torno al nudo de la garganta. Besó el eje de su fusta y lo puso con cuidado a sus pies.

Salió de la habitación con piernas temblorosas, sabiendo que Mama Rose esperaba para liberar a Helios y para atenderlo en todo lo que necesitara. Ella también sabía que él iba a rechazar las atenciones de la vieja mujer y que desaparecería en cuestión de minutos.

Se quitó la máscara, por última vez. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no volver a correr por el pasillo y rodearlo con sus brazos, rogarle que la llevara con él. Dejar que se fuera, inculcándole a ella un dolor atroz. Porque esta vez no volvería.

Tomando eso en cuenta, sabía que era ahora o nunca para ella. Le había dado a Helios el tiempo necesario para sanar. Ahora le tocaba a ella ir detrás de él, mostrarle que amar de nuevo estaba bien.

Quizás no volvería a Miami, pero no había nada que le impidiera ir a Houston. Ella tenía que ir, no podía quedarse aquí. No era seguro y Helios era su única prioridad.

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Bueno chicas si querían saber que hacia Helios ahora ya lo saben… **

**Como verán los libros se van entrelazando, por lo cual ya saben de quien es el próximo.**

**Saludos. Beshitos ;-)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Veintinueve

Serena se despertó con el olor de la caliente, masculina esencia. Inhaló sin abrir los ojos, porque si era un sueño, quería hacerlo durar un poco más.

Picante. Ñam. Sólo ñam.

Finalmente entreabrió un ojo y chocó, con un duro gemido, contra un pecho esculpido. Conocía aquel pecho.

Moviéndose sólo lo suficiente para poder estirar el cuello, alzó la vista para ver el contorno cincelado de la mandíbula de Darien, un poco áspera, con una ligera barba de la noche. Mmmm, le encantaría pasar su lengua sobre ella.

Su brazo derecho estaba echado descuidadamente sobre su cabeza mientras el otro estaba metido firmemente alrededor de ella, sus dedos extendidos sobre su culo. La innata posesión de su posición envió una emoción decadente por su columna, rebotando y arqueándose por su cuerpo. Todo su culo hormigueó, y ella se movió agitadamente para aliviar la quemadura.

La respiración la golpeó directamente entre los ojos, y contuvo el aliento mientras sopesaba las posibilidades. Le había presentado la oportunidad perfecta.

Simplemente perfecta. Si sólo pudiera salir de la cama sin despertarlo, podría recuperar del cajón de su cómoda las esposas que Rei le había dado. Entonces Darien sería todo suyo.

Estuvo tentada de frotarse contra él como un gato, pero siempre podría hacerlo más tarde. Después de que estuviese bajo su poder.

Apenas conteniendo su sonrisa, comenzó la lenta y agonizante tarea de escabullirse. Después de cada movimiento, por leve que fuese, le estudiaba buscando cualquier signo de que se despertara. Él ni siquiera se movió.

Cuando finalmente se deslizó de la cama, se apresuró a conseguir las esposas, hurgando en los cierres con prisa.

En su lado de la cama, estudió la mejor manera de lograr su objetivo. Lo ideal era ambas manos esposadas al cabecero de hierro. Una de ellas sería fácil, y si pudiera asegurar la muñeca derecha sin despertarlo, entonces posiblemente podría conseguir hacerlo con la izquierda también.

Con el labio inferior entre los dientes, se acercó sigilosamente, asegurando las esposas a la cabecera primero y luego con cuidado cerrando la pulsera alrededor de la muñeca de Darien. Cuando lo unió con un ligero clic, contuvo el aliento, esperando que despertase.

Apretando los puños mentalmente, se apresuró con el otro lado. Ahora, aquí tendría que renunciar a la cautela y agarrarle rápidamente la muñeca. De nuevo, ató el otro juego de esposas al cabecero, sus ojos volando de acá para allá entre su mano y las esposas.

Bien infiernos. Sin agallas no había gloria, y nadie podría acusarla jamás de ser cobarde.

Sosteniendo su mano unos centímetros por encima de su muñeca, contuvo el aliento y lo soltó. Le agarró la muñeca, arrastrándola hacia arriba, al tiempo en que sus ojos se abrieron, ella cerró las esposas alrededor de su muñeca.

¡Victoria!

— ¿Qué jodida mierda?

Él la miró somnolientamente, luego a su muñeca y luego de vuelta a ella otra vez. Cuando trató de mover su brazo derecho, las esposas chocaron contra la cabecera y giró su cabeza con sorpresa.

—Serena, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? ¿Has perdido el juicio? Suéltame.

Ella se deslizó de rodillas sobre la cama, lo suficientemente lejos para que no pudiera sujetarla con sus piernas, y le sonrió con satisfacción.

—Oh no, Darien—dijo suavemente—Te tengo justo donde quiero.

Él levantó una ceja.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer conmigo?

No parecía demasiado alarmado, sólo confundido y un poco molesto. Sin embargo, ella no creía que fuese a estar molesto durante mucho tiempo.

Con una sonrisa descarada, bajó de la cama y se quedó de pie al final, sin dejar de mirarle. Las cubiertas estaban agrupadas en sus caderas, pero su pene tiraba de su ropa interior en una muy notable cresta.

Se agarró el dobladillo de la camiseta y miró hacia abajo, notando que no era la suya. Darien debía haberle dado la suya. Poco a poco la levantó, sacándola por su cabeza y luego arrojándola a un lado.

El aliento de Darien se contuvo en un zumbido audible. Vestida sólo con sus bragas, se paseó hacia la cama, satisfecha al ver la cresta creciendo entre sus piernas.

Enganchó los pulgares por debajo de los tirante finos de su tanga y lo deslizó hacia abajo, viendo como la mirada de Darien seguía el avance hasta los tobillos.

Entonces él regresó a su coño, sus ojos parpadeando con lujuria. Y necesidad. Ella alcanzó las cubiertas y tiró de ellas hasta lanzarlas a los pies de la cama, a punto de caer del colchón. Alcanzó y alisó con su mano el áspero pelo de su pierna. Grueso, musculoso y tan caliente.

Se alzó sobre la cama, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Los músculos brincaron y temblaron contra sus muslos, diciéndole sin palabras lo mucho que la deseaba. Era difícil no emocionarse sabiendo que un hombre como Darien estaba fuera de su piel por el deseo. Por ella.

Inclinándose hacia adelante en una licenciosa pose, ella deslizó sus manos por su delgado torso, sobre el disperso vello en su vientre y más arriba, donde el pelo crecía un poco más grueso. Hizo una parada cuando su cabeza estuvo casi al mismo nivel con la suya.

—Libérame—Dijo él roncamente—Quiero tocarte tanto que estoy a punto de explotar.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Oh no, Darien. Este es mi espectáculo. Mi turno. Tú ya tuviste tu diversión. Hoy eres mío. Todo mío.

—Que Dios me ayude—Gimió él—No podré sobrevivir a ti, mujer.

Ella se inclinó para mordisquearle en el cuello y luego un camino hacia el pabellón de su oreja.

—Puede que no—Susurró—Pero te garantizo que será un infierno de camino para seguir.

Ella entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su cuello y se abrió camino a lo largo de la suavidad de su cabeza.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo caliente que te ves con esa cabeza calva?— Murmuró.

—Me alegra que Rei me dijese que la mantuviese así, entonces.

—Y tu pendiente—Ella mordió juguetonamente sobre él, sosteniendo el aro entre sus dientes—No todos los tipos pueden llevar uno. Simplemente te hace parecer un tipo duro. Me encantan los tipos duros.

—Mmmm. Me temo que a tu alrededor, soy un gatito grande.

Ella sonrió.

—Tienes el cuerpo más caliente—Se sentó, sintiendo su rígida erección en la hendidura de su culo. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no gemir mientras recordaba lo delicioso que se sentía profundamente dentro de su culo— Perfectamente musculado. No pareces un chico de anuncio de esteroides, pero es obvio que te cuidas.

—Vas a darle a mi ego en más de un lugar—Dijo él con un deje de vergüenza.

—Oh venga, Darien, tienes que estar acostumbrado a que las mujeres se lancen sobre ti. Algunas de ellas probablemente hagan un ridículo total de sí mismas, igual que yo—Dijo tristemente.

—Espera un maldito minuto.

—Shhh—Dijo, colocando un dedo en sus labios—Estás arruinando mi venganza.

— ¿Venganza?

—Bueno, sí. Te debo una.

Él le frunció el ceño, sus ojos brillando con irritación.

—Ese trío anónimo fue idea tuya, cariño. Si te hubiera tenido a mi manera, tus ojos habrían estado fijos en mí todo el tiempo y sólo habría dos de nosotros en esa maldita cama.

Oooh, había mucho en aquella declaración que ella quería explorar, pero estaría rompiendo su propia regla.

Maldita sea. Quería saber más de esto y, todavía más, quería saber por qué se había prestado a eso si se oponía a más o menos todo en su lista de sus deseos.

—Más tarde quiero tener esta conversación. Mucho más tarde. Ahora quiero que te calles mientras yo te follo.

—Siempre he dicho que la conversación estaba altamente sobrevalorada— Murmuró él.

Ella se inclinó de nuevo y le besó en el vientre, revoloteando su lengua para rodear la profunda cavidad de su ombligo. Él tembló en respuesta y se estremeció.

Ella sonrió. Cosquillas, ¿no?

Decidiendo que su ropa interior había soportado suficiente tensión, metió su mano dentro de la cinturilla y liberó su polla. Oh, hombre, él estaba duro, hermoso, y ella había visto suficientes pollas para saber que no era una palabra que adjudicase libremente cuando se refería a aquella parte de la anatomía masculina.

Algunas de ellas eran francamente feas.

Pero Darien... Oh, qué hombre. Su tono de piel natural era un bronceado claro, y el pelo alrededor de su polla era marrón claro, no demasiado espeso. Odiaba a los hombres con demasiado vello, pero él tenía sólo lo justo.

Él observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, sus ojos brillaban de emoción. En su mano, su polla temblaba y pulsaba con impaciencia.

Parte de ella quería montarle y hundirse en su carne sin preliminares o preámbulos, pero su parte retorcida quería trabajarle hasta el frenesí. Quería que él rogase otra vez. Quería volverlo tan loco que cuando le tomase, su control se rompiese.

Se deslizó por sus piernas, su coño apretándose mientras rozaba su piel. Incapaz de resistirse, deslizó su mano libre hasta su vientre, entre sus piernas y los pliegues suaves.

Darien gimió cuando ella cerró sus ojos y echó hacia atrás su cabeza, sus dedos deslizándose sobre su clítoris, rodando y dando vueltas mientras el placer la atravesaba.

—Dios, me encanta ver a una mujer dándose placer a sí misma—susurró—No hay nada más hermoso.

Guardando esa información para más tarde, sonrió y se incorporó, ofreciéndole sus dedos. Él los chupó en su boca, lamiendo cada centímetro que se había adentrado en su coño.

Lentamente, los apartó y volvió a concentrarse en su erección. Cuando la dejó ir, se inclinó pesadamente hacia su vientre; rígida, la vena abultada en la parte inferior llamaba a su lengua.

—Tienes una hermosa polla—Dijo mientras bajaba su boca a la punta—Te he deseado desde el minuto en que entraste en mi salón con Rei. ¿Sabes cuantas noches he yacido fantaseando despierta con tomarte de todas las formas imaginables que una mujer puede tomar a un hombre?

—Cristo—Suspiró—Si no te detienes, voy a correrme como una maldita manguera.

—Entonces yo tendría que comenzar de nuevo—Se burló ella.

—Chúpame—Suplicó—Maldita sea, Serena, deja de jugar y pon tu boca sobre mí.

En lugar de eso, sacó la lengua y le acarició una de sus pelotas, sopesándola en sus labios, absorbiendo la textura arrugada. Luego se giró hacia la otra, haciéndola rodar para después chuparla en su boca. Él se arqueó hacia arriba, sus nalgas dejando el colchón mientras seguía su boca.

Disfrutando del temblor de su carne contra su lengua, ella trazó un camino hacia la vena hinchada, moviendo su mano alrededor de la base de su eje mientras la punta bailaba fuera del alcance de su lengua.

Decidiendo poner fin a su agonía, dejó que sus labios se cerniesen sobre la corona durante un largo momento antes de tragarlo en un movimiento rápido.

Él gritó, arqueando su cuerpo y convulsionando debajo de ella. Las esposas chocaron contra el hierro del cabecero y su cabeza se movió de un lado a otro, sus ojos cerrados. Ella sonrió y bajó sobre él una vez más, saboreándole, chupándole y tragándole mientras él se apuñalaba más profundo.

— ¡Dios todopoderoso, mujer, voy a correrme!

Ella se apartó, ahuecándole en su mano y despacio haciéndole rodar de arriba abajo mientras le miraba sus ojos vidriosos por la pasión.

—Todavía no—Murmuró.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti. Por favor dime que tienes condones. No te he traído a casa con la intención de seducirte.

— ¿No lo hiciste?—Preguntó con horror fingido—Creo que me estás insultando.

—Chica dura. Sabes muy bien que si hubiera venido armado con condones, habría sido marcado como un cerdo oportunista.

Ella se echó a reír, todavía manteniendo un ritmo perezoso con la mano, disfrutando de la dureza contra su palma, y la suavidad ofrecida por la carne firme.

—Sí, tengo condones. Extra grandes. Sólo para ti.

—Los compraste por mí, ¿eh?

—O, tal vez me gusten mis amantes grandes—Bromeó.

Él se estremeció contra su mano, y cerró los ojos mientras la tensión marcaba su frente.

—Maldita sea, me estás volviendo loco. Reduce la velocidad, cariño. Incluso tu mano me tiene a punto de explotar.

Sonrió, dejándolo ir e inclinándose hacia adelante para besarle. Él respondió con impaciencia, bebiendo de sus labios mientras ella exploraba suavemente los suyos.

—También me encanta tu perilla—Dijo contra su boca—Tan condenadamente sexy. Todo en ti es sexy.

Él la miró durante un largo rato.

—Me encanta que seas tan honesta y abierta. Dices lo que se te pasa por la cabeza y te importa un comino. Es increíblemente excitante.

—Espera un momento—Dijo mientras pasaba una pierna por encima de él para levantarse. Se dirigió desnuda hacia la cómoda, sabiendo que su mirada la seguía en cada movimiento. Puso un poco más de meneo suplementario en su culo y le lanzó una mirada burlona por encima del hombro.

Él ardía completamente. Sus ojos podrían iniciar un incendio. Ellos ya lo hacían. Todo su cuerpo florecía con el calor.

Recogió unos cuantos condones y regresó a la cama.

—Optimista, ¿no?

Ella miró los tres paquetes en su mano.

—Me gusta estar preparada.

—Sólo espero poder levantarme dos veces—Dijo él con una sonrisa—Porque podrías matarme la primera vez.

Lo montó de nuevo, dejando caer los paquetes a un lado. El diablo dentro de ella estaba preparado para darle un espectáculo que no olvidaría.

Mojando un dedo en la boca, lo chupó y despacio lo sacó, luego lo bajó a su coño, deslizándolo entre sus pliegues. Con la otra mano tomó su pecho, ahuecándolo, sus dedos fueron hacia su pezón mientras lo pellizcaba y hacía rodar.

Darien estaba completamente quieto, mirándola ávidamente con fascinación. Se sentía tenso, como una goma totalmente estirada, y su respiración era rápida y entrecortada.

Cerró los ojos, empujando su dedo en su entrada, sintiendo los calientes, húmedos tejidos cerrándose alrededor de la punta.

Nunca había sido mirada por un hombre tan atentamente. Su excitación era profunda y rápida, elevándose.

Mientras, su orgasmo crecía, acechando más allá del borde, esperando un empujón.

—Eso es, cariño, hazlo más lento un minuto. Tómate tu tiempo. Dios mío, eres tan hermosa para mirar. ¿Tiene idea de lo celoso que estoy de tus dedos ahora mismo?

Acarició su clítoris una vez más y rodó el pezón entre sus dedos, tirando de él hasta que fue un tenso, rígido pico. Ahuecando el pecho, se inclinó, guiándolo hacia la hambrienta boca de Darien.

—Chúpalo—Dijo con voz ronca—Quiero tu boca sobre mí.

Su lengua barrió, lamiéndolo. Después mordisqueó alrededor del punto, su perilla arañando en el nudo hipersensible.

—Eres un provocador—Se quejó ella.

Él se rió y chupó el pezón entre sus dientes, lamiéndolo con su lengua todo el tiempo.

—Quítame las esposas.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Nuh-uh. Me gustas así. Debajo de mí. Vas bien encaminado.

—Puedo ser un buen chico cuando la motivación es la correcta—Murmuró.

Ella se apartó y su pezón abandonó la succión de su boca con un ligero pop.

—Córrete para mí. Quiero mirar mientras me cabalgas y te corres.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro susurrante mientras metía sus dedos con más fuerza alrededor de su clítoris. Apretó con un dedo, para encontrar el lugar correcto, y luego se giró suavemente, aumentando gradualmente la presión hasta que serpenteó más fuerte que un resorte.

—Oh Dios—Gimió.

—Eso es, cariño—Animó él—Mmmm, justo así. Maldita sea, quiero tocarte.

Ella sonrió como si estuviera soñando mientras imitaba los movimientos de equitación, ondulando sus caderas sobre su cintura.

—Hermoso—Murmuró él.

La onda se elevó, vibrando, luego más rápido. Se elevó más alto hasta que se sacudió salvajemente sobre ella, su cabeza lanzándose al abandono. Sus dedos se movieron más rápido, y finalmente, la ola rompió, dispersándose al viento.

Ella se tensó, con la cara arrugada de dolor mientras se contenía todavía, sus dedos moviéndose ligeramente, mientras se mimaba a si misma bajo la intensidad de su liberación. Entonces cayó hacia adelante, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho mientras chupaba bocanadas de aire.

Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su oído, y él respiraba casi tan fuerte como ella.

—Coge el condón—Dijo él con los dientes apretados—Por favor, Serena, no voy a durar tanto si estoy dentro o fuera de ti.

Se arrastró hacia arriba, su cuerpo todavía chispeando de su orgasmo. Enganchó uno de los condones y lo abrió con dedos temblorosos. Entonces levantó una pierna, por lo que pudo volver a moverse.

Su pene estaba lleno y tenso, la cabeza oscura mientras la piel se estiraba tirante. Estaba totalmente preparado.

Con cuidado, hizo rodar el condón por su longitud, evitando ejercer demasiada presión. Ya un fino goteo de semen había humedecido la corona. Estaba muy cerca de explotar.

— ¿Estás listo para que te monte?—Preguntó suavemente.

Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente, enviando un escalofrío directamente por su espalda.

—Tómame. Móntame con fuerza, Serena. No aflojes.

Agarró su polla y levantó la pierna para poder posicionarse adecuadamente. La cabeza embotada golpeó contra su coño hinchado, y ambos profirieron sonidos de agonía.

Luego él se deslizó en su interior, llenándola y estirándola. Ella hizo una pausa durante un momento con él sólo a mitad de camino en su interior, disfrutando de la sensación de este hombre sólido uniéndose a ella tan íntimamente.

—Termina—Dijo con un siseo.

—Suplica—Se burló.

—Cariño, si pudiera, estaría de rodillas. Jódeme. Hazme tuyo.

Ella se sentó en él, tomándole profundamente. Su posesión les tomó a ambos por sorpresa. Su reacción inmediata fue poner sus manos sobre su vientre para aliviar un poco la presión. Su grito ahogado de sorpresa se mezcló con su gemido de puro éxtasis.

—Jesús, eres grande —se apretó.

—No demasiado grande. No para ti, cariño. Tómame. Muéstrame lo bien que encajamos.

—Vas a matarme —Gimió ella.

—Y tú dijiste que me matarías.

Con cautela, se levantó, permitiéndole sacar con cuidado unos centímetros. Cuando estuvo segura de que podría tomarle, siguió hacia abajo, tomando todo de él esta vez.

—Ah infiernos, cariño, muévete. Por favor. Móntame.

Asegurándose sobre su duro abdomen, comenzó un viaje sensual que, aunque diseñado para volverlo loco, ya la ayudaba a escalar hacia otro orgasmo.

—Más duro—Urgió él.

Con un grito se soltó y comenzó a corcovear arriba y abajo, las palmadas de su culo al encontrarse con sus muslos llenaban la habitación, mezclándose con sus suspiros y gemidos.

Él tiró inútilmente de las esposas, flexionando las manos como si no quisiera nada más que agarrar su culo y montarla tan duramente como ella le montaba.

—Oh Dios, Darien, voy a correrme otra vez—Jadeó.

Su sonrisa de satisfacción fue breve y luego él echó hacia atrás su cabeza, arqueando las caderas contra sus empujes.

—Yo también, cariño. Yo también. Ah mierda.

Sus movimientos se hicieron frenéticos mientras ella le montaba fuerte y rápido, moliendo el culo contra sus muslos. Se levantó hasta que estuvo casi libre de él y golpeó hacia abajo, enviando ondas de choque sobre ambos.

Su gemido agónico partió el aire al igual que su propio mundo se rompía en un millón de trozos de colores.

Redujo la velocidad mientras él se estremecía debajo de ella, tomando un ritmo más cuidadoso mientras ordeñaba lo último de su liberación.

Como había hecho antes, descansó la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el ritmo frenético de su corazón.

—Esto debe ser lo que tenían en mente cuando pensaron en la expresión "hacer temblar la tierra" —Dijo Darien con voz ronca de pasión.

—Mmmm.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Entonces, ¿quién mató quién, muchacha?

—Mmmm.

Yació allí unos momentos más, pero se movió cuando recordó el condón. Con un suspiro de pesar se movió para, a continuación, alcanzar y sacar el látex.

Después de hacer un viaje a la basura, se metió de vuelta en la cama lista para acurrucarse encima de él otra vez, pero él le dio una mirada afligido.

—Uh, ¿Serena? Tengo que hacer pis.

Ella se ruborizó. Por supuesto que sí. Le había despertado y se había tirado sobre él. Probablemente estaba a punto de explotar.

Con el ceño fruncido, estudió la forma en la que estaba colocado en la cama.

—Si libero tu mano izquierda, la derecha está lo suficientemente cerca del lateral para que puedas ponerte de pie junto a la cama. Podría traerte una cacerola.

La boca de Darien se quedó abierta.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Has perdido el juicio?

—¡No puedo dejarte ir!—Protestó.

Sacudió las esposas y le frunció el ceño.

—Serena, fue un juego divertido, pero por el amor de Dios, se razonable. No puedes mantenerme encerrado aquí todo el día.

— ¿No? Pensé que sería divertido.

Darien suspiró.

—Hablas en serio, ¿no?

Asintió.

Él cerró los ojos y luego los abrió para mirarla.

—Te diré algo. Me dejas salir para que pueda hacer pis, preferentemente en privado, y te prometo que volveré para que vuelvas a esposarme.

— ¿Y se supone que debo creer eso?—Murmuró—Probablemente me esposarás a mí.

—No es que no sea una idea muy tentadora, pero te prometo que volveré para que puedas continuar tus traviesas ideas conmigo.

Era una idiota por tragarse esa encantadora, seductora, insinuante sonrisa, pero sería molesto si trataba de hacerle orinar en algún recipiente junto a la cama. Y había sido amable y comprensivo la noche anterior, cuando la había llevado al cuarto de baño. Suspiró.

—Está bien, pero si rompes tu palabra te juro que te daré un rodillazo en tus pelotas tan fuerte que no serás capaz de levantarte durante una semana.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Maldita sea, mujer. Estás sedienta de sangre.

Cogió las llaves de su tocador y abrió las esposas, liberando sus manos. Él las echó sobre su pecho y se frotó las muñecas.

— ¿Están lastimadas?—Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. No había considerado que podría haber sido doloroso para él.

—No, están bien.

Se movió tan rápido que en un minuto estaba arrodillada sobre la cama a su lado y al siguiente estaba entre sus brazos, su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sus labios devorando su boca.

Oh, el hombre sabía besar.

—Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo—Susurró contra su boca.

—No dije nada acerca de besarte hasta la inconsciencia, antes de ir a mear— Dijo antes de tomar su boca de nuevo.

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Discúlpenme chicas pero yo también esposo a Darien a mi cama y jamás, JAMÁS lo dejo ir! Jajaja ;-)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Treinta

Estaba loco por estar de acuerdo con esto. ¿Qué hombre que se preciara permitiría que una mujer lo esposara a la cama y le dejase allí como su juguete?

Sonrió cuando salió del cuarto de baño. Cuando se trataba de Serena, no tenía orgullo.

La mujer era sólo para él.

La idea le llegó de sopetón. ¿Sólo? Así que sólo, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo dejar a todas los demás y esa clase de mierda?

Whoa. Era una mierda aterradora. Pero de una manera igualmente aterradora tenía sentido. Desde que había puesto los ojos en ella la primera vez, todas las otras mujeres habían dejado de existir para él.

Se había sentido atraído por un montón de mujeres en su vida, pero nunca antes había experimentado una total, absoluta obsesión, con una mujer. No era una sensación cómoda en absoluto. Quienquiera que hubiese dicho que el amor era todo corazones, rosas y cálidos, efusivos sentimientos, claramente no se habían enamorado de Serena.

Ah mierda. Se había vuelto loco y lo había dicho ahora. O pensado en ello.

Estaba enamorado de ella.

—Pareces un niño que acaba de perder a su mejor amigo—Dijo Serena.

Levantó la vista para verla sentada en la cama, sosteniendo las esposas. Por un momento, pensó en negociarlo con ella o simplemente dar marcha atrás y huir, pero había algo suave y caliente en sus ojos. Confianza. Y tal vez algo más también. Él era un tío, y los tíos no eran tan buenos averiguando cosas de mujeres, pero tenía la sensación de que si se echaba atrás ahora, nunca le dejaría volver a acercarse a dos metros de ella otra vez. Por alguna razón, estaba decidida a tenerle bajo cada uno de sus caprichos y misericordia y, personalmente, podía pensar en peores maneras de pasar el día que siendo amado por una hermosa mujer.

Extendió sus manos en súplica.

—Soy todo tuyo, cariño.

Ella se puso de pie, sonriente, su rechoncho trasero estremeciéndose con sólo una pequeña vibración que le hizo la boca agua. Luego sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio su polla en posición firme.

Pequeña bastarda traidora. O tal vez no tan pequeña, según Serena. No estaba mal pavonearse un poco y que su mujer creyera que estaba bien equipado. No es como si se la sacase normalmente para compararse con los tíos del gimnasio. Si ella creía que era impresionante, entonces sería feliz de impresionarla hasta el infierno.

Cuando le señaló la cama, obedientemente tomó la posición, incluso ofreciéndole sus muñecas para que pudiera esposarle a la cabecera. Hablando de un hombre que ayuda en su propia caída…

—Dime algo, Darien—Dijo mientras aseguraba la última esposa.

—Algo.

Ella le sonrió brillantemente, y su mirada vagó hasta sus pechos llenos. Su boca se hacía agua mientras se imaginaba los brotes maduros en su lengua. ¿Tendría alguna vez suficiente de ella?

Se arrastró sobre él, arqueando la espalda como un elegante gato, sus pechos pendiendo peligrosamente cerca de su boca.

— ¿Cuál es tu fantasía?

—Infiernos, diría que la estoy viviendo. Sin esposas, por supuesto.

Ella se rió suavemente.

— ¿Cómo me quieres esta vez? ¿Quieres mi boca? ¿Mi coño? Mi... ¿culo?

—Sí, sí y sí—Gruñó.

— ¿Te gustó joder mi culo antes... con Helios?

— ¿Podemos dejarle fuera de esto?

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

—Creo que será mejor si lo hacemos. Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta.

—Infiernos, sí, me gustó joder tu culo. Tengo el pene del tamaño de un tronco del árbol sólo con pensar en ello.

Ella miró su polla que se estiraba hacia arriba para rozar su vientre.

—Sí, yo diría que sí.

Su cuerpo entero ardió recordando cuán apretado se había sentido su dulce pequeño culo alrededor de su pene.

—Quiero tomarte sin condón. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Su cuerpo se estremeció debajo de ella.

—Cristo— ¿Le preocupaba? Estaba gritando aleluya, pero también sabía que aquí era donde se suponía que debía exhibir un poco de sentido común. Claramente ninguna decisión debería ser tomada jamás cuando una hermosa mujer desnuda cabalgaba sobre ti.

—Estás a salvo conmigo—Rechinó—Siempre he usado condón. ¿Y tú?

Esperaba el infierno que no se ofendiese por su pregunta. Algunas mujeres eran muy susceptibles, como si por preguntarles por su historia las tachases de putas o algo así.

—Nop. Bueno, una vez, pero estaba en una relación comprometida—Un destello de dolor brilló brevemente en sus ojos, pero fue ahuyentado tan pronto como llegó—Fue hace unos años. Me he hecho análisis desde entonces.

— ¿Control de la natalidad?

Ella parecía desconcertada por la pregunta. Pero para entonces ya habían estado hablando de sexo anal.

—Lo pregunto porque daría mi huevo izquierdo si me dejases tener ese dulce pequeño coño tuyo a pelo sólo una vez, unos segundos, pero dado lo excitado que estoy ante la perspectiva, no me gustaría que lo hagas a menos que estés protegida contra el embarazo, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

Ella se echó a reír, sacudiéndose contra su vientre. Entonces se inclinó abajo y le besó.

—Si te corres, eso significa que tendré que comenzar de nuevo, y eso significa que tendrás que quedarte en esas esposas más tiempo.

Él gruñó.

—Eso no es exactamente un incentivo para no hacer volar mi carga tan pronto como esté dentro de ti.

Sonriendo, se echó hacia atrás y alcanzó con ambas manos para rodear su polla. Él se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Cuando ella se levantó por encima de él, se obligó a abrir los ojos de nuevo, queriendo verse a sí mismo desaparecer en su vaina apretada.

La cabeza dio un golpe en su entrada y apretó los puños con el esfuerzo que puso en no levantarse hacia arriba y sumergirse en su calidez satinada.

En cambio, la dejó marcar el ritmo, y Dios Todopoderoso, le costó. Iba a perder la cabeza antes de que esto hubiese terminado.

Observó con fascinación como una serie de reacciones cruzaban su rostro. Se hundió más, tomando más de él, mordiéndose los labios con una concentración extrema. ¿Era tan alucinante para ella como lo era para él?

Durante un momento, simplemente se maravilló con la exótica sensación de sus tejidos inflamados apretándose con fuerza en torno de él, chupándole más profundamente. Nunca miraría los condones de la misma manera otra vez.

Arriba y abajo, lenta y suavemente, como si supiera que él estaba a punto de estallar. Controlaba el ritmo, nunca permitiéndole ir demasiado lejos sobre el borde. La mujer era una diosa.

¿Las mujeres de su pasado? Todas unas niñas. Esta... esta era una mujer que sabía cómo complacer a un hombre. Y tío, lucía hermosa haciéndolo.

Se cerró en torno a él una vez más, tomándole tan profundamente como pudo y luego se quedó allí, permitiéndole permanecer sepultado en su interior.

—Oh, infiernos—Susurró cuando sintió que ella convulsionaba su alrededor, los pequeños músculos de su vagina trabajándole como un tornillo—Pensé que esa mierda era un mito.

Ella sonrió con una cálida, sensual sonrisa digna de la etiqueta de diosa que le había adjudicado. Entonces, para su consternación, se levantó, liberándolo de sus profundidades. Él gimió decepcionado cuando se levantó de la cama.

—Vuelvo enseguida. Necesito conseguir el KY .

—Date prisa—Jadeó.

—Te dará tiempo para bajar un poco—Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba una vez con su mano.

—No es probable—Murmuró.

Regresó un momento después con un tubo de KY y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él justo por debajo de sus pelotas. Probablemente se veía ridículo, esposado a la cama, de espaldas con su polla agitándose al viento como una maldita bandera.

Pero podía superarlo porque la forma en que lo miraba le dijo que ella veía algo totalmente distinto. Y eso le dio esperanza.

Echó una generosa cantidad de lubricante en los dedos y con consideración frotó las manos la una contra la otra para calentarlo antes de frotarlo sobre su pene.

La resbaladiza sensación de sus manos deslizándose sin esfuerzo sobre su polla hizo que pusiese los ojos en blanco. Y cuando ella se arqueó sobre él de nuevo y le colocó en su ano, tuvo que empezar a imaginarse hielo. Montones y montones de hielo. Cubierto de hielo. Cualquier cosa para aplacar el infierno que se extendía sobre él.

Poco a poco se empaló y la punta de su polla la extendió, abriéndola tan suavemente como una flor. Él contuvo el aliento y esperó con impaciencia ardiente mientras ella se adaptaba a su tamaño.

—No tan rápido, cariño—Susurró—No te hagas daño.

Ella sonrió y le agarró un poco más apretado mientras se abría más a su alrededor. Finalmente, sintió la resistencia ceder y se deslizó en su acogedora calidez. Lo tomó entero hasta las pelotas, y él perdió la capacidad de respirar.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó con ansiedad, porque si ella no lo estaba, él no lo iba a estar. Por favor, por favor, que esté bien porque él necesitaba que se moviese.

—Mmmm.

Ella pronunció el mismo ronroneo de satisfacción que hizo antes, y supo que todo iba a estar bien.

Él arqueó las caderas, amando la forma en que fue sólo un poco más profundo y ella se abrió más para él.

Durante un largo rato ella permaneció inmóvil, su polla enterrada tan profundamente en su culo que sus pelotas estaban tensas contra su trasero.

—Esta es la primera vez que he hecho esto en esta posición—Dijo ella con tristeza.

—Lo estás haciendo fantástico—Suspiró—Sólo muévete un poco. Mmmm, justo así—Dijo cuando ella se relajó un poco.

— ¿Te gusta mi culo? —Preguntó burlonamente.

—Adoro tu culo.

Se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que sus pechos se balancearon embriagadoramente sobre su pecho.

— ¿Y mis pechos?

—Estás jugando con un hombre indefenso, cariño. Quiero tocarlos muchísimo. Quiero probarlos. Tienes los pechos más magníficos de mujer que he visto nunca.

— ¿Y mi coño?—Susurró.

Maldita sea. Cerró los ojos y tomó varias respiraciones cortas que le recordaron todos esos condenados anuncios de Lamaze .

—Quiero vivir en tu coño—Rechinó.

Ella se rió y se apoderó de él una vez más como un guante caliente. Entonces se puso seria, su cálida mirada se deslizó sobre él como el borde de una navaja.

—Eres tan hermoso, Darien. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que me gustaba darte masajes?

— ¿Entonces por qué diablos lo dejaste?—Estalló.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—Porque nunca me viste.

—Eso es un montón de mierda. ¿Cómo puede cualquier ser vivo, masculino que respire no notarte?

Ella se levantó y se sentó, lentamente, ondulando sobre su polla, apretándole por todo lo que merecía.

—Hablaremos de esto más tarde—Dijo él con voz dolorida—Este no es el momento.

—Estoy de acuerdo—Dijo ella roncamente—Quiero que te corras dentro de mí. Quiero sentirte caliente y líquido en mi culo.

—Jesús. Muévete, cariño, estoy llegando. Maldita sea.

Tuvo misericordia de él y comenzó a montar sus empujes, su culo rebotando sobre sus muslos con fuertes bofetadas. El ascenso llegó rápidamente, juntándose como un rayo. Un rayo de energía incandescente chamuscó su pene y explotó hacia el exterior.

Ella se aferró avariciosamente a él, tomando todo lo que le daba. Infierno si ella no exigía más, montándole duro y rápido. A él le encantaba eso de ella. No era esta una mujer débil. Tomaba lo que quería, era feroz.

Cuando no pudo aguantar más estímulos, suplicó piedad. Ella no siguió atormentándolo. Se hundió sobre su pecho con un suspiro agotado.

Tiró de las esposas con irritación. Quería abrazarla. Quería acariciar su espalda y decirle cosas absurdamente dulces. Bueno, no podía tocarla, por lo que tendría que arreglárselas con las cosas dulces.

— ¿Serena?

Ella se movió contra él, levantando la cabeza para que él viera sus ojos oscuros y adormilados.

—Te amo.

Sus ojos se giraron con la sorpresa. Su boca se abrió, luego cerrándose de nuevo.

Mierda. Esperaba no acabar de cometer un gran error.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Treinta Y Uno

El estómago de Serena se anudó. No fue sólo uno de esos pequeños tirones nerviosos, sintió como si fuera a vomitar. Todo porque el hombre dijo que la amaba.

Se paseó ansiosa por la habitación, deteniéndose a escuchar de vez en cuando. Darien estaba todavía en la ducha, hecho por el que estaba agradecida.

¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Quería a un hombre que la mirase como Yaten miraba a Mina. Quería a un hombre que la mirase con ese "todo" brillando en sus ojos.

Bueno, Darien la había mirado así, justo antes de haberle dicho que la amaba. Y eso la aterrorizaba.

Era una cobarde. Una tonta total llorando por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero tenía que salir. Esto no era algo por lo que podía pasar a trompicones. Esto era importante. Lo era. Era uno de esos momentos en los que el camino de una vida entera se perfilaba a tu alrededor, y si lo jodías, afectaría al resto de su vida.

Bueno, definitivamente podría cortar un poco el melodrama, pero era verdad. Darien la había mirado con el "para siempre" en sus ojos, y había querido devolverle las palabras, deseándolo mucho, pero se había contenido. Él merecía algo más que una declaración por obligación. Ella no podía -no quería- decirlo sólo porque él se lo había dicho. No, por Dios, quería sentirlo.

¿Sentirlo?

Dejó escapar un suave gemido. Deseaba poder creerlo. Creer en él. ¿Y si estaba pillado justo en ese momento? ¿Y si hacía lo que todos los demás hombres hacían y se cansaba de su fuerte personalidad y la abandonaba por alguien más dócil y femenina?

El sudor le perlaba la frente mientras las náuseas crecían. ¿Era lo suficiente buena para Darien?

Oh Dios, no pensaría en eso ahora. No estaba dudando de su autoestima por un hombre. Levantó una mano temblorosa a su frente y supo que tenía que salir de allí antes de que Darien saliese de la ducha e hiciese un monumental lío de las cosas.

Antes de perder los nervios, corrió a la puerta del baño y llamó. Antes de esperar de una respuesta, gritó a través de la madera.

—Tengo que, eh, salir, Darien. No sé cuándo estaré de vuelta. Puedes cerrar al salir. Te, eh, veré. Te llamaré. Sí, eso haré.

Oyó un áspero improperio y la caída del botiquín, pero ya huía hacia la puerta principal como el conejo asustado que era.

Cuando vio las llaves de Darien en el bar, tuvo que reírse de su estupidez. No tenía coche. Su coche de alquiler todavía estaba en casa de Mina. Y estaba de pie aquí como una idiota.

Tomando una decisión en una fracción de segundo, agarró las llaves y salió volando por la puerta. Unos segundos más tarde, se lanzó sobre el asiento del conductor y metió las llaves en el contacto. Lo arrancó y manipuló el cambio de marchas, poniéndolo marcha atrás.

Cuando retrocedía, Darien salió corriendo de su apartamento con sólo una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Parecía enfadado, más aun cuando la vio en su camión.

—¡Serena, maldita sea!—Gritó.

Apretó el acelerador y salió del aparcamiento, mientras le temblaban las manos. Bueno, no fue inteligente. Realmente no fue inteligente. Estaba demasiado humillada para dar la vuelta y regresar, sin embargo. Ni por todo el oro del mundo…

Instintivamente fue en dirección a la casa de Mina. Era con Mina con quien tenía que hablar ahora mismo. Mina había tenido dudas sobre Yaten y su relación. Entendería el conflicto de Serena, y tal vez entre las dos podrían resolver su problema.

Rei era diferente. Había sabido que Nicolas era el hombre para ella desde el principio, y había ido tras él con firme determinación.

Justo como...

Gimió y apretó sus manos alrededor del volante.

Justo como había sabido que Darien era el indicado para ella. Y ahora que había conseguido lo que quería, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para meter la pata. Igual a como lo había hecho en todas sus otras relaciones. Estúpida.

Cuando se detuvo en la casa de Yaten, las lágrimas nadaban en sus ojos, lo que sólo sirvió para enfadarla más.

Mina la esperaba en la puerta cuando se detuvo y aparcó en la rotonda. ¿La habría llamado Darien?

No intercambiaron ninguna palabra cuando caminó hasta la entrada. Mina le echó un vistazo y tiró de ella a un gran abrazo.

—Entra. Tienes un aspecto terrible.

—Me siento terrible—Se atragantó Serena.

— ¡Ay!, cariño, no puede ser tan malo.

Mina la llevó a la sala de estar y la instó a sentarse en el sofá. Sam, como buen mayordomo, se mantenía a distancia, mirando ansiosamente sus caras.

—Danos un rato y que no seamos molestadas—Dijo Mina suavemente— Llamaré si necesitamos algo.

Cuando estuvieron solas, tomó las manos de Serena y las apretó.

—Bueno, dime que pasó y por qué estás conduciendo el camión de Darien cuando él no está aquí.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y derramó toda la historia. Del sexo absolutamente impresionante -sin excluir ningún detalle- a la declaración de amor de Darien y de ella descubriendo que podría amarle. Infierno, no había un "tal vez". Esto la asustaba totalmente, tan intensamente como sentía algo por este hombre.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo, Serena? —Preguntó Mina, su voz sonando con simpatía.

Serena le dio una sonrisa acuosa.

—Se supone que no le tengo miedo a nada, ¿sabes? Soy una mujer segura de mi misma. Dueña de mi propio negocio. Pero él... él me hace querer cosas que nunca he querido. No, tacha eso. Me hace tener esperanzas por cosas que siempre he querido.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

— ¿Recuerdas cuánto luchaste en tu relación con Yaten? ¿Por sentirte bien en ella? Me dijiste que tenías tanto miedo de no ser lo que él necesitaba, de decepcionarlo…

Los ojos de Mina se suavizaron.

—Sí. Todavía tengo miedo. Acabo de decidir no permitir que mis temores arruinen lo mejor que me ha pasado alguna vez.

—Ojalá pudiera ser como tú—Dijo Serena con tristeza—Maldita sea, Mina. Estoy aterrorizada. Aterrorizada.

— ¿De qué él te abandone?—Preguntó Mina con suavidad.

Serena vaciló un momento, su aliento saliendo inestable mientras estaba a punto de llorar. Odiaba eso. Odiaba caer como una pusilánime, idiota emocional.

—Tengo miedo... Tengo miedo que se despierte una mañana y las mismas cosas que primero le atrajeron de mí sean las mismas cosas que le alejen.

—No estoy segura de entenderlo.

—Soy una zorra, Mina.

— ¡No, no lo eres!

—Lo soy. Soy franca, enérgica, cabezota y segura. La gente suele decir que admiran, o aprecian a las personas que hablan directamente, que se mantienen auténticos. Y por un tiempo lo hacen, hasta que toda la novedad y brillo desaparece, y de repente no les gusta tanto. Me convierto en cáustica y abrasiva. Las cosas que les gustaban de mí ahora les apartan. ¿Y los hombres? Son los peores. Una mujer fuerte y segura es sexy para ellos, pero entonces se sienten intimidados por mí y creen que llevo los pantalones en la relación.

—No hay nada malo en ti—Dijo Mina con ferocidad—Además del hecho que hayas salido con imbéciles. El hombre adecuado te amará, con verrugas y todo. Le encantará tu independencia. Al contrario de la creencia popular, los hombres realmente adoran a las mujeres que pueden pensar por sí mismas. Adoran a las mujeres que pueden ser un igual en la relación.

—Muy bien dicho, Mina mía—Murmuró Yaten.

Ambas mujeres alzaron la vista para verlo de pie a través de la sala de estar, con los ojos brillando con orgullo.

—Siento interrumpir—Dijo en dirección a Serena—Pero no siento haber escuchado por casualidad—Se acercó y se sentó en el sillón junto al sofá—Mina tiene razón, Serena. Una mujer que necesita protección, el personaje femenino indefenso, puede ser... atractivo. Pero más allá de ese primer encuentro, ese primer brillo de la relación, se apaga realmente rápido. Una mujer necesitada puede apelar al ego masculino, pero una mujer fuerte e independiente es un tesoro a largo plazo.

Serena ladeó la cabeza.

—Pero... —Carraspeó incómodamente.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras delante de mí—Dijo él suavemente.

—Te gustan las mujeres sumisas—Le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Mina porque no quería que su amiga pensase que ella creía era débil— ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas acerca de la mujer fuerte e independiente cuándo deseas la sumisión?

Los ojos de Yaten brillaron.

—Mina es una mujer fuerte, muy independiente a su propia manera. Ella escoge rendirse a mí. No tengo ningún deseo de un felpudo. Mientras Mina sea mía, siempre cuidaré de ella. Sin embargo, tengo que saber que ella puede cuidar de sí misma.

Los ojos de Serena se humedecieron.

— ¿Sabéis por qué decidí no regresar a The House?

Tanto Mina como Yaten la miraron perplejos.

—Os vi esa noche—Otra vez miró hacia Mina a modo de disculpa—Tú y Yaten en el cuarto común.

La boca de Mina formó una O.

La expresión de Yaten no era menos perpleja.

—Lo siento si te sentiste ofendida, Serena.

—No—Dijo con voz ronca.—No mentiré. Cuando vi por primera vez lo que estabais haciendo, quise correr y darte una patada en el culo y luego poner mis brazos alrededor de Mina.

—Eres una amiga muy leal—Dijo Yaten con una sonrisa.

—Cambiaron algo en mí esa noche. Decidí que quería un hombre que me mirase de la forma en que tú mirabas a Mina.

—Ah, Serena—Murmuró Mina mientras acariciaba con la mano el pelo de Serena.

—Darien me miró así—Se ahogó.—Me dijo que me amaba.

— ¿Y no le creíste?—preguntó Yaten.

—Lo hago—Susurró—Eso es lo que me asusta tanto. Si creyera que realmente no me ama podría reírme de ello y saber que su enamoramiento desaparecería y no me molestaría porque sabría desde el principio que no era real. Pero no puedo soportar la idea de él odiándome.

Un escalofrío se apoderó de ella, y tembló sin control. Se frotó las manos por los brazos en un intento de infundir un poco de calor. Odiaba el frío que se había instalado en sus huesos desde que había huido del apartamento.

—Serena, voy a ser sincero—Dijo Yaten.—Comprendí las preocupaciones de Mina sobre nuestra relación debido a que las compartió conmigo.

Serena se ruborizó y cerró los ojos. En otras palabras, Mina no era la piedra fría cobarde que ella era.

—Las entendí, pero estuve frustrado a pesar de todo, ya ves, porque lo único que quería era una oportunidad.

Se hizo el silencio mientras el significado se asentaba en ella.

—Todo lo que puedes hacer es darle una oportunidad. Al igual que le pedí a Mina que me la diera. Si te ama, si le amas, os debéis a ambos darle —darte- una oportunidad. ¿Qué puedes perder?

—Todo—Susurró.

—Pero piensa en lo que puedes ganar—Dijo Mina con cuidado—Piensa en ello, Serena. Estabas dispuesta a patearme el culo. ¿Recuerdas? Me secuestraste y me delataste a Yaten. No me hagas decir cuán idiota estás siendo ahora.

Serena se echó a reír, incluso mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

—Te quiero, lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé. Parece que tengo esa cualidad irresistible que nadie puede resistir.

—Zorra engreída—Dijo Serena sin calor.

Yaten se rió entre dientes.

—Voy a dejar a las señoras ahora. Sólo quería asegurarme que estabais bien. Si necesitas...

La puerta principal se abrió haciendo saltar a Serena. Todos miraron hacia arriba para ver a Darien correr por la esquina, con un brillo asesino en sus ojos. Sam apareció de la nada, interponiéndose entre él y los demás ocupantes de la habitación. Para asombro de Serena, Darien enredó sus manos alrededor de la camisa del hombre grande, le gruñó y lo empujó fuera de su camino. Sam parecía igualmente sorprendido y boquiabierto mientras lo sobrepasaba en su camino hacia Serena.

Haciendo caso omiso de Mina y Yaten, se agachó, atrapando a Serena colocando sus manos a ambos lados de sus caderas en el sofá.

—He tratado de hacerlo a tu manera—Gruñó.—He tratado de ser paciente, comprensivo, incluso amable. No quería llevarte como un Neanderthal porque tenía miedo que corrieses con fuerza en otra dirección. ¡Ja! Bueno, he terminado con eso. Esta vez lo haremos a mi manera.

Ella chilló en total estado de shock cuando simplemente la levantó y la tiró sobre su hombro.

—Yaten, Mina—Dijo con una voz más tranquila—Aprecio que estuvierais aquí para Serena cuando os necesitó, pero de aquí en adelante, si puedo evitarlo, seré el único al que corra y no del que corra cuando tenga su pequeño ataque de pánico. Ahora, si nos disculpáis, ella y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, y preferiría no hacerlo delante de audiencia.

—Se cuidadoso con ella—Dijo Mina con fiereza mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Serena estaba consiguiendo un tirón en el cuello de mirar alrededor de la espalda de Darien, y ¿por qué diablos no estaba presentando pelea? Por Dios, si era honesta estaba demasiado aturdida para hacer algo más que estar allí, como una imbécil complaciente.

—Voy a hacer lo qué debería haber hecho hace un infierno de tiempo—Dijo Darien uniformemente.—Y eso demostrará condenadamente bien a Serena que me pertenece, y que todos estos juegos tontos se han acabado.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Treinta Y Dos

Serena se sentó en silencio aturdida, mientras Darien conducía su camión por las puertas de la casa de Yaten.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?—Chilló.

—Bueno, puedes estar condenadamente segura de que no fue fácil—Chirrió él. Suspiró y se acurrucó en su asiento.

—Maldita sea, Serena, no pongas esa cara. Podría estrangular alegremente tu culo ahora mismo, pero podrías renunciar a ese aspecto de perrito apaleado.

—Lo siento, Darien—Dijo en voz baja.

Darien suspiró, entonces se acercó y tomó su mano.

—Lo que quiero es que te sientas tranquila y me dejes terminar con el impulso de estrangularte. Vamos a volver a tu casa donde vamos a tener una conversación sensata y razonable sobre la dirección de nuestra relación. Y no te equivoques, Serena. Tenemos una relación.

—Yaten dice que debería darte una oportunidad.

—No, debes darnos una oportunidad. Y condenadamente seguro que no deberías necesitar a nadie que te lo diga.

Reconoció la verdad en sus palabras, pero permaneció en silencio el resto del camino. Tenía que prepararse para decir justo lo correcto o afrontar el perder lo que más quería.

Varios largos minutos más tarde, aparcaron en su bloque de apartamentos, ambos salieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Su rabia parecía haberse desvanecido, y en su lugar una inquietud cautelosa sombreaba su rostro.

Entraron en la sala de estar, y Serena se quedó allí de pie torpemente, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir a continuación. Darien la salvó de tomar una decisión tirando de ella hacia el sofá. Se sentó y luego la tiró hacia abajo de modo que ella se sentara a horcajadas sobre su regazo, frente a él.

Apoyó las manos en sus caderas, posesivamente. La miró atentamente, haciéndola saber sin palabras que esta vez no se escaparía.

La persecución había terminado. Para ella. Para él. Habían bailado uno alrededor del otro demasiado tiempo. Hecho algunas estupideces, tomando decisiones tontas. Y ella había tratado de sabotear algo bueno entre ellos antes de que se iniciara, todo porque no quería que le doliera condenadamente tanto cuando él se marchase.

Ella enmarcó su rostro entre sus manos. Sus dedos temblaban contra sus mejillas, e intentándolo tanto como podía, no pudo evitar que el temblor invadiese el resto de su cuerpo.

—Te quiero—Se atragantó.

—Gracias a Dios—Murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

Él acarició una de sus manos, besándole la palma.

—Creía que tendría que esposarte a la maldita cama hasta que admitieses que sentías algo por mí más allá del simple deseo.

Ella asintió, el nudo de su garganta demasiado grande para decir algo más.

— ¿Por qué huiste, cariño?—Preguntó suavemente— ¿Qué te asusta tanto?

—No quiero que me dejes.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, y él levantó la mano para enjugarla suavemente con el pulgar.

— ¿Por qué diablos creerías algo tan descabellado como eso? Tengo que atraparte antes de que pueda siquiera pensar en dejarte. Y cariño, dejarte es lo más alejado de mi mente. Sé que no podemos predecir el futuro, ¿de acuerdo hasta ahora? Tú eres el mío. Todo ello. No tengo un futuro sin ti. ¡Vas a estar en él aun si esto me mata, y comienzo a creer que tal vez sea así!

—Soy un artista del auto sabotaje—Dijo con voz ronca.—Mis relaciones... bueno, digamos que no tengo el mejor historial en relaciones. Al principio, no fue mi culpa. Quiero decir, entré en ellas esperando lo mejor. El primer par de chicos se sintieron atraídos por mi personalidad. Les gustaba que fuera descarada, sociable y que no tuviera inhibiciones en la cama. Pronto, sin embargo, acabé con sus nervios y se largaron, decidiendo que no era lo que querían después de todo. Les intimidaba.

Darien frunció el ceño pero la dejó continuar.

—Entonces hubo un tipo que pensaba que debería perder unos cuantos kilos. Bueno, muchos kilos.

— ¿Qué demonios? Patearé su culo de mierda. No tienes que perder ni una maldita cosa. Dios mío, mujer, eres perfecta.

Envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, tirando de ella hacia su pecho. Pasó sus manos sobre su culo, hasta su cintura y luego hacia abajo de nuevo, como si no se cansase de tocarla.

—Me da vergüenza decir que me lo tomé a pecho. Perdí catorce kilos, pero rápidamente comprendí que no era yo. No me gustaba a mí misma y no era feliz. Entonces me enfadé porque permití a ese idiota dictar mi vida. En esencia, controlar mi amor propio. Entonces gané peso otra vez, compré un descapotable llamativo, comencé a usar ropa sexy otra vez y me dije "que se joda cualquier tío al que no le guste".

—Bien por ti —dijo con aprobación.

—Después de eso tuve mis dudas, supongo. Tendí a ir muy fuerte sólo para que el tío supiera lo que tenía por delante, y si aún estaba interesado, mantener una relación corta y dulce. Pensé que si yo era la que terminaba, no dolería tanto. Nunca sabría si ellos perdían el interés o no, porque yo tomaba las decisiones.

Sus ojos se suavizaron, y él trazó la línea de su mejilla con el dedo.

—Y luego entraste en mi salón—Suspiró y se movió en su regazo—Entraste con Rei, y no sé… Sentí como si una tonelada de ladrillos cayese sobre mí.

—Dímelo a mí—Dijo Darien —Sacudiste mi mundo, mujer.

Ella sonrió.

—Te deseaba, hice todo lo que pude para llamar tu atención, y tú eras tan poco consciente…

Hizo una mueca.

—Era todo lo contrario. Sólo que no tenía idea de cómo actuar a tu alrededor. Cada vez que me acercaba, mi lengua se trababa y me sentía como un adolescente caliente otra vez.

—Estaba tan furiosa contigo—Siguió ella—Finalmente decidí mandarte al infierno. Haría que me notases contra viento y marea, y luego te soltaría. Establecí mi fantasía del trío con Yaten, y bueno, ya sabes el resto.

—Sí, lo sé—Dijo en voz baja—Me enamoré de una tenaz, obstinada, bondadosa, dinamo de mujer. Pasé meses estando en tal estado de temor por ti que estuve malditamente cerca de meter la pata con cualquier posibilidad que tuviese contigo.

Ella tragó y su temblor empeoró.

—Cariño, escúchame. Me encanta cada cosa de ti. Me encanta tu descaro y tu frescura. Me encanta que no me necesites, pero que me quieras. Creo que los hombres de tu pasado eran cerdos sin cerebro, pero, ¿sabes qué? Me alegro de que lo fueran porque te guardaron para mí. Y lo juro por Dios, si alguna vez tienes la descabellada idea de bajar de peso de nuevo, te patearé ese culo tuyo por todo Houston. Eres... encantadora. Y eres mía. Y te quiero tal y como eres.

—Oh Dios —Susurró ella—No juegas limpio, Darien.

—Espero el infierno que no. Ahora dime que me quieres otra vez. Dime que no vas a huir de mí nunca más.

—Te quiero. No huiré más.

Ahuecó su cabeza y tiró de ella para encontrar su beso. Caliente, sin aliento, con tanto amor por ella que el corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

—Lo que voy a hacer ahora mismo es llevarte al dormitorio, y voy a hacer el amor contigo hasta que no puedas ver con claridad. ¿Y luego? Voy a amarte un poco más.

—Dímelo otra vez—Susurró ella.

Él acarició su pelo, y la miró con tal amor y calidez en aquellos ojos verdes… No necesitaba decirlo. Podía ver cómo rebosaba allí. Pero quería saborear las palabras otra vez. Nunca se cansaría de escucharlas.

—Te quiero, Serena Tsukino.

Se acomodó en sus brazos con un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Y yo te quiero a ti, Darien Chiba. Si lo dices tan dulcemente, dejaré que por fin me atrapes.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "Yaten".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados como Lita y Andrew anteriormente.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Treinta Y Tres

Helios estaba en la parte posterior del jardín de Yaten y miraba como la pareja de recién casados se reían y se llenaban sus caras de pastel, el uno al otro.

Nunca podría imaginarse a sí mismo respondiendo así, pero parecían ridículamente felices, así que no podía envidiarlos.

Luego sonrió al recordar a Neherenia el día de su boda, toda dulce y brillante de felicidad. Ella había metido con mucho cuidado un trozo de pastel en su lengua, y después, se había limpiado delicadamente las migajas con una servilleta. Era exigente en todo.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos, conteniéndose por quedarse donde estaba observando la fiesta.

Rei y Nicolas bailaban a un lado, era divertido, ya que no había una banda y no había ninguna música, y Nicolas era un bailarín bastante terrible. No parecía que a Rei le importara eso. Estaba envuelta totalmente por él, su dulce sonrisa iluminaba todo el jardín.

Y luego estaban Darien y Serena. Sonrió. Darien… menudo tío estaba hecho.

Estaba acabado. Nunca estaba a más de una distancia de contacto de Serena. Tenía una mano en su hombro, o codo, a veces dejándola descansar en su cabello, acariciándola distraídamente arriba y abajo. A veces tiraba de ella a su costado, un brazo alrededor de su cintura, mientras que en otros momentos entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

Era muy divertido ver al gran tipo calvo, gratamente puesto de rodillas por el diminuto bulto que era Serena. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sonreírle, y toda la cara de Darien se iluminaba como un tonto, un pelele.

Una especie curiosa de nota nostálgica se deslizó a través de su mente. Echaba de menos tener a una mujer mirándole de esa manera. Adoraba a las mujeres, pero sólo había amado a una mujer.

—Eh, tío, volviste a tiempo.

Helios se giró para ver a Sammy acercarse por detrás.

—Hey, sí, no me perdería el gran día de Yaten y Mina.

— ¿Tuviste unas buenas vacaciones?—Preguntó Sammy casualmente.

Helios se estremeció.

—Sí. Buenas.

—Te perdiste un montón de novedades.

—Sí, eso he oído. Tengo la sensación que los días aburridos de Darien han terminado, sin embargo.

Sammy rió disimuladamente.

—No te equivocas. Esa mujer lo tiene amarrado con doble nudo.

—Es una gran muchacha—Dijo Helios son una sonrisa caliente.

—Sí—Dijo Sammy sencillamente—Lo es.

— ¿Está Pop por aquí?

Sammy sacudió la cabeza.

—Nah. No conoce a Yaten realmente. Yo tampoco, en realidad. Creo que estoy aquí como un invitado secundario.

En ese momento Darien alzó la vista y vio a Helios. Asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento, y durante un momento, se preguntó si evitaría la primera confrontación entre los tres después de aquella noche.

Darien bajó la cabeza, y le dijo algo a Serena, que miró en su dirección y le lanzó una sonrisa. Luego ella entrelazó sus dedos con Darien y tiró de él hacia Helios. Helios sonrió. Déjale a Serena acabar con cualquier incomodidad. Sabía que no estaba equivocado con ella.

—Hey, lo hiciste—Dijo Serena en cuanto lo abordó.

Darien sacó su puño para Helios, y se dieron un golpe en los nudillos.

— ¿Dónde infiernos has estado, tío?

—De vacaciones—Dijo brevemente.

—Deben haber sido buenas—Dijo Serena.

Sorprendido, la miró.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ella le estudió durante un momento.

—Pareces diferente. Bien diferente.

—Gracias. Creo.

—Fue un cumplido—Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sintiendo que tenía que picar un poco a Darien, Helios sonrió maliciosamente.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo puedo cobrar mi apuesta?

Tranquilamente, levantó una ceja y lo miró fríamente.

—Elysion, ¿parezco que he sido domada?

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. Ah, sí, Darien iba a divertirse con esta. Maldita sea si no le había ganado. Darien podría llegar a cincuenta años y nunca la domaría.

Darien frunció el ceño.

— ¿De qué diablos estáis hablando?

Serena le dio una palmada en su brazo.

—Tu amigo, aquí, una vez me apostó que estaría domada antes que él. Yo me limitaba a señalar que no deje de rezar para que alguna vez se logre esa hazaña.

Los labios de Darien se arquearon hacia arriba en una sonrisa.

— ¡No!, y además nunca la querría así.

Se volvieron cuando Yaten pidió atención, Mina estaba de pie a su lado, brillando como un faro al sol. Helios escuchó a su amigo, que agradecía a todos por acompañarlos y luego anunciaba que él y Mina se iban de luna de miel, pero que todo el mundo era bienvenido a permanecer allí el tiempo que quisieran.

Buena comida, buenos amigos… La tarde prometía ser agradable, pero Helios sintió la repentina urgencia de irse a casa. Últimamente una sensación de inquietud se había apoderado de él, una especie de incesante dolor que no podría describir.

Se adelantó para felicitarlos otra vez, y para despedirse. Entonces, en voz baja inició la ronda para poder abandonar la fiesta.

—Me voy—Dijo cuando alcanzó a Darien y Serena, la última de sus despedidas—Te veré más tarde.

—Sí, nos vemos en el trabajo—Dijo Darien.

Cuando empezó a alejarse, vio que Darien fruncía el ceño.

—Oye, espera un minuto… Por cierto, ¿qué apostaste con Serena?

Helios se echó a reír mientras seguía caminando.

—Algo que nunca tuve la intención de cumplir—Dijo por encima de su hombro.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bueno chicas aquí, el fin de el tercer libro. Disculpen por demorarme en cargar este capitulo, pero tuve un problemita con la compu, la cual quedo inutilizada por tres días, jejeje. Ahora me rio, pero hace 10 minutos queria romper todo. jajaja.**

**Bueno empezaré con el siguiente libro, que ya se habran dado cuenta la historia de quien es. **

**Saludos. Y gracias por sus reviews, follows y alertas, ademas de a todas las que leen en silencio.**

**Beshitos. ;-)**


End file.
